Blood Feud
by LilMizzVenom
Summary: In 2010 Forks high school and the surrounding area fell under the wrath of violent Gangs. Forks is now classed as a Free Fire Zone. Police will not enter, and there is no law. Rated MA for Strong Language, Strong Violence and Mild Adult Scenes
1. Preface

**PREFACE**

In 2005 there were 543.167 violent incidents that accrued in American high schools. In some cities the area around these schools were beginning to fall under the control of violent youth gangs. By 2010 the number of violent incidences had tripled, gangs had taken control of large sections of these cities and towns, some schools where shut down.

The year now is 2012. The gangs that controlled these areas are known as free fire zones. Forks high school is located in the middle of a free fire zone. The police will not enter, there is no law. The department of education and defence have fought to re-open the school and control the gangs.

There will be rules, there will be laws and there will be control once again...

Or so they thought...


	2. Warning

**... ... ... ... ... WARNING ... ... ... ... ... **

** ... ... ... ... ... YOU ARE NOW ENTERING A ... ... ... ... ...**

** ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... FREE FIRE ZONE ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**... ... ... ... ... THERE IS NO POLICE PROTECTION ... ... ... ... ... **

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... PROCEED WITH CAUTION ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**


	3. Police Reports

**_OPENING FILE FROM COMPUTER DATABASE..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>POLICE REPORT UPDATES<span>**

**REPORT FILE - DOC. 7CC-28GD/FORKS-0010083997**

**Date – January 15th 2012**

**Location - Forks Washington USA**

**Population in 2010- 3532 civilians**

**Town corrupted under violence – The year of 2010**

* * *

><p><strong><span>GANG REPORTS<span>**

**REPORT FILE – DOC 7CC-29BH/BLACK-HEARTS-0010083691**

**Gang name – Black Hearts**

**Present gang leader – Mr. Edward Cullen**

**Gang Members – 64 members**

**Gang mark/Representation – Black Heart tattoo located on the body.**

**Latest Reports – Black hearts own and control the north side of Forks.**

* * *

><p><strong>REPORT FILE – DOC 7CC-81RHRAZOR-HEADS-0010083527**

**Gang name – Razor Heads**

**Present gang leader – Mr. James Culp**

**Gang Members – 79 members**

**Gang mark/Representation – Razor slits located on the arms.**

**Latest Reports – Razor Heads own and Control the south side of Forks.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>GANG LEADER FILE<span>**

**REPORT FILE – DOC 7CC-29EC/EDWARD-CULLEN-0010083820**

**Name - Edward Anthony Cullen**

**Age – 18**

**Height – 6ft 2inch**

**Hair – Reddish brown/Bronze.**

**Eyes – Green**

**Whereabouts – Port Angeles Penitentiary Correctional facility.**

**Release date – January 21st 2012**

* * *

><p><strong>REPORT FILE – DOC 7CC-43JCJAMES-CULP-001008377**

**Name – James Lucas Culp**

**Age – 18**

**Height – 5ft 11inch**

**Hair – Blonde**

**Eyes – Blue**

**Whereabouts – Unknown - Last seen in south side of Forks.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CLOSING FILE...<em>**


	4. Freedom

**CHAPTER ONE - FREEDOM**

**EDWARD POV**

I lay awake on the thin dingy mattress and looks around the 6x6 room that was my home for the last year. I didn't even know what the time was let alone what day it was but I was sure that this would be the day, the day of my release. Just then I heard footsteps approach but I didn't move an inch.

"Edward Cullen, let's go" A guard shouted in.

I stood up from the bed and approached the steel bars.

"Open gate 26" The guard shouted.

The gate slid open effortless, and then I stepped out. I followed the guard down the hall ignoring all the other inmates' taunts and shouts from their cells. I followed the guard to the end of the hall and through another set of steel bars. We entered another hallway filled with inmates, then through another set of gates.

A few minutes walking around aimlessly I was in the holding area in the entrance.

"Inmate number 103890" The guard said to the guy at the desk before leaving.

The guard behind the desk went into the back and collected a brown bag and handed it to me.

"You must report to your school at 9am today, if not we will have your ass back here. If you violate your parole in any way we will be waiting with open arms, do you understand Cullen"

I nodded in response.

"Sign here" He said handing me a clip board.

I signed it then went to the changing room. I opened the bag and inside were my belonging before I came in here. I pulled my inmate uniform off and threw them on the floor before pulling out my pair of black jeans and black top. I quickly changed into them followed by my pair of black army boots and black leather jacket. I hated colours especially vibrant ones so black and grey were they only colours I ever did wear.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror before I left. My messy bronze spiked hair stood up and pointed in different directions which were nice because it gave it the rugged look. I examined the tattoo on my neck of a little black heart which had long been there and always will be. I used to be the leader of The Black Hearts until I was thrown in here, who ever have taken over now I did not know. I didn't get many visitors while I was in here even my brother or my cousin didn't even bother, but I understood that there loyalties lie with the Black Hearts because mine did.

I had no idea what the outside world was like anymore but I had the feeling that nothing would have changed. Violent fights and chaos was all what we knew. Forks was one of the places that became known as a free fire zone a few years back. The police were scared to enter and therefore didn't serve and protect so the whole town crumbled, leaving two gangs to divide Forks between them. Us, well I mean the Black Hearts owned and rules half of the town and the Razor heads ruled the other half. We are sworn enemies and on most occasions would fight to the death using guns, bars, bats anything and everything the we could get our hands on or stuff that we made ourselves. We didn't dare enter on each other's territory unless you wanted to become a dad man so we stayed on opposite sides. The only time we would ever see each other was when a call out was made and that was when either of us picked a time and place to fight to the death, and of course during school.

As far as rumours go then I heard that the DEAD and that's department of education and defence to me and you, that they had re-opened the school and then they apparently hired some new teachers to help bring order back to the school and area. Whoever they were would have had a pretty fucked up mind to come up with that idea. It was bad enough that I just got let out of this shithole but now I had to report to another shithole in a little over an hour otherwise I would end up back in this shithole.

I growled inwards to myself and left the changing room. I followed another guard out the entrance until I got to the outside.

"Good luck Cullen" The guard wished me before going back inside.

Fuck luck I needed a miracle to keep my ass from behind bars. I walked out the huge metal gates that slid open due to the other guard on the gate, and I got my first taste of freedom.

"EDWARD!" A familiar voice shouted.

I looked in the direction and sin Emmett's punked up jeep in the parking lot. Punked up meaning it had bars, pipes, nails you name it sticking out of it, but I must admit I couldn't remember seeing the spikes that was now stuck out of the rims before, that was defiantly new. He ran over to me in a black pair of jeans with a black top and red jacket, you could tell that by the fashion sense that we were related but I didn't care too much for the red though. I could see the little black heart tattoo under the right side of his eye as he made his way to me. Emmett was my cousin from my father's side. He was three times the size of me and I could guess you could say that him and me were pretty close.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Did you really think that we would forget your release date" He smiled back.

I'm glad in a way because I didn't no how the fuck I was going to get from Port Angeles to Forks in a little over an hour.

He picked me up unexpectedly and he started carrying me to the jeep.

"Put me the fuck down!" I growled.

He howled with laugher then set me down by the Jeep.

"You're so fucking gay" I spat at him.

"You're the one that was in prison" He laughed.

That deserved a punch in the arm.

"Ouch man, what the fuck" He moaned gripping at his arm.

"Your own fault" I smiled.

Just then I thought back to what he had said, he had said we so where the hell was...Just then I hit the jeep with a loud thud and without thinking I spun around and grabbed the culprits head in a headlock. I rubbed his head aggressively with my fist making sure to really dig my knuckles in.

"Argh" He screamed again.

I laughed and let his head go.

"Your such an idiot brother" I laughed at him.

Jasper was my kid brother, he was only a few years younger than me but still he was my baby brother. There were no tattoos visible on him yet and that was because you only get a tattoo when you officially become a member of the gang and that was no easy process. You had to be locked in a room with the rest of the gang and they would literally beat the shit out of you. If you survived then you were worthy to become a black heart. I didn't want that for my brother but because we lived in Forks you only had two options. Try to stay a normal civilian and don't be part of a gang and possibly die, or join a gang and hopefully live long enough to be accepted then die in a feud afterwards.

"Thanks for taking care of him" I said to Emmett.

"Fuck off, he didn't do shit, I took care of myself" Jasper perked up.

"Whatever" Emmett teased him.

I used this opportunity to jump into the driver's seat. It would be a long ride back to Forks and if I wanted to keep my ass out of jail then I better get to school, fast.

"Hey man I'm driving" Emmett moaned.

"No you're not now shut the fuck up and get in" I smiled at him.

Emmett grunted and ran to the passenger side as Jasper jumped in the back. Driving was like second nature to me I didn't fuck about with remembering how to drive.

"Where we going?" Jasper perked up.

"School" I replied.

"Fuck off man" He grunted in the back.

"So what's the deal with this school shit I've heard about" I asked Emmett.

"I don't know, about six months ago Special Forces came into town and started busting everybody asses" He told me.

"What do you mean, I thought Forks was a free fire zone"

"It is, these guys I mean these Special Forces there not cops they work for this department of education of some shit. Anyway because there's no law they couldn't arrest us for anything and they didn't have the power to do so. Anyway you remember what happened to the school a few years ago?" He asked.

I remembered all too well, the first minuet we were all good little students then as the weeks and months went by there were that many violent outbreaks the school was closed. When the violence started to spread the streets everybody got there asses out of Forks only leaving about a hundred of us left in the entire town. That's when the two gangs started up. I didn't quiet no how many members there were in each gang but there were a fare few, civilians as I would call them that were left. Civilians as in their not part of a gang and try to live a normal life within the shit that's going on. After the school closed the place got wrecked and torched just like everything else in the town.

"Yeah" I told him.

"Well during the six months these special forces guarded the school day and night. We didn't no what they up to and if you tried to get near the school the guards would turn you over to the cops in the nearest law abiding town for trespassing. So anyway a few months ago we found out that these department people had re-opened the school and they blackmailed us into attending it and if we didn't go they had the right to turn us in to the cops and we would be put in doghouse. Perfect fucking plan if you ask me. That's one way to go about things."

"That's stupid" I protested.

"Hey man it's either go to school and be left alone by the cops to do whatever the fuck you like or don't go to school and get your ass landed in jail where you will get charges for everything else then rot away in there for life. I think it's a fair deal if you ask me and besides we have only got like three maybe four lessons a day." He grinned.

"Fair" I scoffed "Emmett the cops don't enter Forks, they have tried before but every time they get annihilated by either us or the Razor Heads. So they left us alone and chose to forget about us so hopefully one day we would annihilate each other therefore there will be no one left for the cops to worry about. The cops have got nothing to do with this it's all this departments fault, there just using us for what I don't know and there using the cops to threaten us. Tell me how any of this is fair deal, its be used or well, be used." I told him.

"Your right cousin and don't worry you haven't missed much its boring as ever" He laughed.

"What's it like?"

"Oh man its fucking different they got bars on the windows, electric timed doors to the classes I swear man you have only got a few minutes between classes and when the bell rings you got like thirty seconds to get to class before the door automatically closed and if you're not in there by then. Well you're good as dead. The guards walk the hallways to see if there's anybody truanting, its proper fucked up man"

"Wait there's guards"

"Yeah there are Special Forces that patrol the place and at the entrance you get searched and you have to walk through detectors and shit just to get in the fucking building. You got to deposit all weapons before you enter the building and you can get then back when you leave."

It sounded so perfect, so fucking perfect that I wanted to jump for fucking joy. I knew my life could only get shitter

"I'm surprised the teachers have survived this long" I laughed.

"You're telling me, there's only three of them but they can hold their own, they don't take no shit from know one"

"Three teachers are you kidding me" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well beings as there's only about eighty kids in the town I'm not surprised there was only three and besides these teachers are so weird it's not like it used to be, like you had separate teachers for different subjects they all teach different subjects, you know what I mean"

"Not really" I asked confused.

"Ok it's like, let's take my schedule for example, I've got Ms. Conner's on Monday first thing for chemistry then the next day ill have her again for third period but this time she's teaching math, its weird but it works" He informed me.

So basically, there was roughly 25 kids to a class, and were getting taught by either very brainy or very stupid teachers.

"You know what, just change the subject this is too much to digest in a short space of time" I huffed.

I would figure it all out soon enough but I was grateful to get a heads up on what had being going on while I have been away. We had just come out of Port Angeles and we were now heading to Forks. I couldn't believe it but there were people, actually people staring at the car as I drove past them. The streets were fairly clean, no barricades up, no fires or burnt out cars what so ever. You could tell that this town wasn't touched by gangs or violence and it made me sad to think about how long it would actually take until Port Angeles looked like Forks. I knew it wouldn't be long, it was inevitable let's just hope the cops would do something about with before it happened, just because Forks was a lost cause didn't mean Port Angeles and anywhere else had to be as well.

"Hey, wont to get high" Emmett said shaking a bag of vials.

The vials were only small and there were all different coloured. I could see the clear liquid inside of them and I knew what it was straight away, it was what we called Edge. It was like cannabis but in liquid form and you sniffed it instead. It was the same drug that my so called fucking mother got addicted to that's why we never left Forks in the first place.

My father died when I was two so my mother brought us up on her own. I can't say I hate my mother because she wasn't always the self centred, heartless bitch that she is today. She used to be so kind, so caring and everything a mother should be but after what happened to the town and her Edge addiction she became, what's the word, that's it a fucking slut that sold herself for Edge. I would watch her come home every night with a different guy totally fucked out of her head and I would always be the one to clean the blood up when they slapped her around a few times. I used to love my mother but now I can truly say that I am an orphan because my mother died the night she chose drugs and men over her own sons.

Emmett passed a vial to Jasper and they both inhaled the liquid. They both started giggling like two fucking school girls.

"You want some" Jasper said leaning over into the front.

He pressed the vial to my face and I smelt the fluid straight away. I took it from his hands and through it out my side widow.

"What the fuck man" He scolded me.

"What the hell Edward, you used to love getting wasted with your cousin" Emmett said.

"Times change, cousin" I snarled at him.

"What the fuck happened to you in there?" Jasper asked implying prison.

"I woke up" I whispered.

Emmett was right I did used to get wasted with them, smash stuff up, started fights you name it but after they threw me inside prison for selling Edge to an undercover cop in Port Angeles being in solitude really brought my life into perspective. I hated living in Forks, and I hated all the violence but growing up around it in high school and after my mother abandoned us it was every man for himself. I had to learn to fight to survive, many people have died by my hands and I will admit I am now proud of it not one bit, but that's the way things were and still are now because in Forks it kill or be killed. I would not abandon my family, abandon Jasper like my mother did so as long as he was in Forks then I would be and besides I couldn't leave the gang because once you become a black heart you were one for life and if you left willingly then you might as well have been a member of the Razor Heads therefore you were an enemy and as good as dead.

I became a black heart on my 16th birthday as we all do at that age then I worked my way up. Listen to me I sound like it's a job or something and you have to get promoted. What I meant was the more Razor Heads you took out and the more you did for the gang the better chance you would have to be selected by the gang to lead them. I got that chance just before I turned 17 I led them for a couple of months before I was banged up. I celebrated my 18th birthday inside, alone with nothing but the flies to keep me company. I have also missed Jaspers birthday about a month ago and he had turned 16 so I knew that at the next meeting, well I mean rave as we call it that Jaspers time of waiting was up and he would have to face them all alone.

After about twenty minutes of silence we passed the boarder of Forks. I glanced at the clock and was grateful that Emmett's truck did 100mph. We still have a little less than twenty minutes to get to school but I would have to take a short cut to make it on time. I passed the sign to Forks which read.

_The city of F_or_ks welcomes you.  
>Population <em>_3532_

Well, that's what it use to say before someone removed the O and R out of Forks and replaced it the letters U and K. We passed another sign halfway down the main road as well which read.  
><em>You Are Now Entering A<br>Free Fire Zone  
>No Police Protection<br>Enter At Your own Risk_

This also had graffiti on.

"Home sweet home" I sighed.

I could have continued to drive south and go the long way around to school but that would have only made us late, so instead I turned left at the junction and drove north towards the school, this way we would have gotten to school in less than five minutes. I drove slowly but carefully dodging the burnt out cars and pieces of glass and metal on the road. I Passed houses that were either occupied by civilians or emptied and torched. I didn't know why there were still civilians living here they either had nowhere else to go or refused to be pushed out there homes but a gang of delinquents. Either way they all new to arm themselves if they went out and arm themselves encase of a break in, which was highly likely. The Black Hearts never really bothered the civilians that much because we had our own places to hang out but I can't say the same for the Razor Heads. I think that's why some civilians had moved over to the south side because that it our territory and who the fuck knows maybe they actually prefer it better over that side.

"What the fuck Edward" Jasper panicked in the back.

"What?"

"Edward the fucking Razor Heads control this whole area" Emmett panicked as well.

"I know" I told them.

I knew that when I turned at the junction, stupid move I know but it was the quickest way to school. Just then Razor Head after Razor Head appeared from out of nowhere. They were throwing stuff at the Jeep and was grateful that Emmett had bars on the windows.

"Get us the fuck out of here Edward" Jasper panicked in the back.

We were not armed and totally outnumbered so of course Emmett and Jasper were panicking and I should have been as well but I wasn't. I took the next right and slowed down and came to a halt to a car that had been modified to look like a tank. Outside stood next to it was James the leader of the Razor Head. He had a TMP gun strapped to him with a smug look on his face.

"Ah, look what just rolled in from beyond the bars" He smirked. "Did you meet any nice boys in prison" He mocked me.

"Yeah, should have been there they would have liked you" I smirked back.

"See you at school FUCK FACE, HAHAHA!" Emmett laughed.

Time to go. I put my foot on the gas and rammed his car out way. I stayed low as he and all the rest of them sprayed bullets at the car.

"What the fuck Emmett!" Jasper shouted in the back.

"STAY DOWN!" I shouted to him.

I swerved in-between the debris on the road and took the next right followed by the next left. I smashed into a make shift barricade and sped back up another main road as fast as the Jeep would go. I slowly slide back up the seat and looked behind me due to the side mirror being smashed.

"It's alright there no one following us" I said to both Jasper and Emmett who were still ducking.

"Fuck sake Emmett you could have killed us and you Edward" Jasper scolded us.

"Alright, alright keep your hair on" Emmett laughed in the front.

I took a deep breath and slowly released the gas pedal as we pulled up to the school. I parked up in the parking lot and gasped at the sight before me.


	5. Introductions

**CHAPTER TWO - INTRODUCTIONS**

**EDWARD POV**

"What the fuck" I said with my mouth hanging open.

"I told you" Emmett smirked.

I was sitting outside prison again, well not prison but school. I could only see half the building as the whole perimeter was surrounded by a brick wall with barbed wire attached to the top. From what I sin it was the same building but there wasn't a burn mark, a single window smashed or any graffiti at all, it looked brand new. The DEAD must have had a lot of funds to renovate this place then it got me thinking as to why they did it. Why had they gone to so much length to open it in the first place, was this another way to bring order to the gangs and society, it must be.

I jumped out the jeep and was met in the front of it by both Emmett and Jasper.

"Ready" Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes and headed towards the steps to the entrance. I waited in line as all the other students walked through the metal detectors. Nearly every student set them off as they walked through. They handed there weapon to the guard who placed it into assigned containers then handed them some sort of ticket. I couldn't help the laugh that came out of me, this place was such a joke which brought me back to my previous thought, why go through this much hassle just for us to have an education?

"Cullen!" Someone shouted.

I spun around and grunted inwards as Tyler walked over to me with a few more black hearts including, Mike and Eric.

"For fuck sake, don't tell me that he..." I asked Emmett.

"Yep" He laughed.

I grunted even louder. I had asked Emmett about school and the teachers but I didn't even think to ask him the most important question.

"I see you survived and got out" Tyler asked.

"Yeah I guess I did and I see you finally got your chance" I smirked at him.

Of all the fucking people to lead the black hearts and it had to be Tyler Crowley. Don't get me wrong I didn't dislike the guy but he was a total fuck up, I'm surprised there's even a gang left after he was put in charge.

"Were having a Rave tomorrow night for your little brother" He told me "Would you like to have the first honours" He smirked.

Fuck would I, I hated the thought of all of them even touching my little brother so why fuck would I even think about giving him the first hit. Jasper has chosen to become a black heart and it didn't matter how many times I tried to talk him out of it he refused and planned to do it anyway with my help or not.

"No thanks" I hissed.

"Jessica, what colour are his eyes?" He asked the girl next to him whom I presumed was his girlfriend.

"Well there defiantly not black heart colours" She scoffed.

I knew I couldn't refuse to go to the rave because a rave as we called it was held once or maybe two days every week and it was mandatory for ever member to go. We had Raves to welcome new members into the group but mainly it was to talk strategies against the Razor Heads and it was a fun way to get drunk, high and completely smashed out of our faces.

If any of these guards or teachers caught me ganging or making trouble in either school or outside of it, then they would turn me into the cops. I knew there was no law but I still had my parole to think about, so until I was on parole I had to keep out of the spotlight, but after my parole I could do what the fuck I liked. So I had two options, either go to the rave and hopefully not get caught ganging and possibly get thrown back in prison or not go the rave and get my head kicked in by my own gang.

"I'm just laying low for a while" I told him.

"But we used to have so much fun together" He sarcastically replied.

"Look, if I get caught for ganging or I violate my parole then I'll be put back inside and I'll be doing real hard time" I told him.

"We will see" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around then ascended the steps. I walked through the detector I think Jasper and I were the only ones who didn't set it off. Emmett walked through last and set it off.

"Remove all metallic items" The guard told him.

Emmett was right these guys looked like special forces. They weren't like normal guards they were all dressed in black wearing matching, body armour, helmets and some of them wore masks. Well I guess it was only right for them to take precaution from all the psycho's in here.

Emmett pulled out a metal pole from his jacket that had being filed down into a sharp point. He handed it to the guard and stepped back thought. The detector went off again.

"Fuck this" I muttered.

I couldn't waste time waiting for him so I turned back around and proceeded inside the main building.

"Later bro" Jasper said running off through the hallways and out of sight.

The hallways were the same, but they had been filled with long read and blue lockers with serial numbers on. I reported straight to the main office to collect my schedule. I entered the office through a sliding gate and walked up to the reception.

"Get the fuck off me" Someone shouted.

I spun around to find a student being brought in that was restrained by a guard. He walked him over to another sliding gate and threw him in what I could only guess was a holding room. There were no walls in this section they were all fenced off with chain linked fences, and automatic sliding gates.

"Name" the receptionist said.

"Edward Cullen"

"Ah, we have been expecting you Mr. Cullen" She paused looking at her computer. "You are aware that you are on parole and we will not tolerate any gang associated behaviour" She asked me.

A round of applause to Mrs. fucking obvious. I nodded my head in response.

"Here is your schedule" She said handing it over to me. "You must report to your first period by 9am every morning, you have been assigned a pacific locket and it will be searched without warning. No weapons including guns, knives, pipes, bats including home made weapons are allowed on school premises. If you are caught carrying or using a weapon on school grounds or taking drugs you will be put into the holding cell and be turned over to the proper authorities. Keep your head down and your mouth shut. Listen, learn and obey. Any questions" she finished.

"Yeah, who runs this shithole" I perked up.

"That's unimportant information that you don't need to know, have a good day sir" She said before returning to her business.

I rolled my eyes and retreated back out the office. Once inside the main building again the hallways were full up of students loitering. I quickly glanced at my schedule to see where I had to be. Today was Wednesday so that my first lesson was Chemistry/Biology with Ms. Conners, followed by a History lesson with Mr. Harding. Then I had a free period for an hour, and then third period I had gym with Mr Bryans. Emmett was right we only had three lessons a day but on Tuesday's I had four.

I folded up my schedule and put it in my back pocket. I headed down the hallway then the bell rang. If Emmett was right then I had about thirty seconds to get to class before I was locked out. I picked up the pace and ran up the stairs to the second floor. All the students were running to their classes shoving each other out the way. It surprised me actually how many classrooms there was because there were only three teachers. I guessed that the classrooms changed around as well as the teachers so I didn't bother tiring to work out how the fuck this shit had been pulled off.

I reached the classroom just in time before the door closed. The classroom was big and it had long tables and stools next to each other. There were about five rows and each row of tables and stools got higher at the back of the room, It was like an auditorium or something. The security camera in the centre of the far wall didn't go unnoticed to me either. The teacher wasn't here yet so I sat down next to two civilians on the front row.

There was a mixture of both black hearts, razor heads and civilians, and of course James had to be in my fucking class. I kept my head down and tried not to confront him but even though I wanted to keep out the spotlight if I was confronted or provoked I wouldn't stand there and take it, I had the right to defend myself.

"Jacob, show this guy what happens when we don't get paid" James said to his right hand man.

I turned around on my stood as Jacob pulled a civilian in a head lock and began to torment him. I rolled my eyes and began to turn back around only to be greeted by a big pair of chocolate brown eyes.

She looked straight at me then blushed as she continued to turn around. I hadn't even noticed that I was even sat next to a girl. She looked down at her books and let her long dark brown hair fall down the side of her face, causing a curtain between us. I have never seen her before, I mean even before I went to prison so she must have been new.

Just then the classroom door buzzed and in walks the teacher. I dropped my gaze from the strange girl and let my eyes follow the teacher as she walked to her desk. She had dark skin and black tight ringlets in her hair. She wore a green knee length skirt with a matching blazer there wasn't a single crease in her uniform or a hair out of place on her head.

"Good morning students" She greeted us.

Nobody even paid any attention to her.

"Good morning students!" She said again a bit louder this time.

This time they noticed her but still they continue to talk to each other and go about there business.

"Welcome to my class now if you would all be seated"

"I'm still 50bucks short fuck face!" Jacob spat at the civilian he still had in the headlock

"Gentlemen please be seated" Ms. Conner's told James and Jacob.

"Fuck off" Jacob spat at her.

"Gentlemen if you are going to be in my class then you have to listen and pay attention" She said approaching the steps up to the desk behind us. Jacob let the boy go as she approached him.

"Pay attention to this bitch" Jacob spat while grabbing at his crotch.

"You may not listen to me by you will sit down!" She said emphasising the word will.

"Make me bitc..."

Before he could finish he was hurling across the desk and crashed onto the floor. It happened that quickly I couldn't know for sure but I think that she pushed him.

"Don't you go messing with my boy's Ms Conner's" James spat grabbing her from behind.

She stamped on his foot with her heel making him cry out in pain, she shoved him effortless making him hit the wall behind him. The whole class was silent and gawked at what just happened.

"Anybody else" She smiled a sinister smile.

Everybody adjusted themselves and faced the front of the class without saying a word. Jacob got up off the floor and sat down on his stall without even looking back at her. James picked himself up off the floor and she signalled for him to sit. He limped to his stool and sat down with pure shock on his face.

"Now then, where were we" Ms Conner's continued to the front of the class.

I guess Emmett was right again, these teachers didn't take any shit. As I turned to face the front I was yet again met with the same chocolate brown eyes next to me. Her eyes were filled with shock and wonder and I was pretty sure my eyes were filled with the same. She blushed again and faced the front.

All these question were going through my mind and I couldn't concentrate on just one thought. What the fuck had just happened? How the fuck did she just do what she just did? Where did she even get the strength from to do that? Maybe these teachers were trained in martial arts or some shit. It wouldn't surprise me if they were but I thought that corporal punishment was illegal, but thinking about it now beings as there no law in Forks, maybe the school and these department people have created their own laws during school time. All my thoughts were just assumptions so I couldn't go on any of them, I knew I would probably never find out the truth so I just put it all at the back of my mind and just concentrated on working and keeping my head down.

"We are going to be continuing with where we left off last lesson, so open your books and turn to page 38 and read from chapter 12" Mr Conner's informed us.

Everybody opened there books and quietly started reading to themselves. Well Ms Conner's was very fucking helpful, I didn't know what we were studying and I didn't have a book either. As I was about to speak up the girl next to me slid her book in-between us, she gave me a faint smile before she blushed again and lets her eyes fall back down on the page.

"Thank you" I whispered to low for the teacher to here.

She smiled again but kept her eyes on the page. I didn't notice before but as I looked at her features on her heart shaped face she was actually quiet pretty. I had the urge to talk to her because I was curious to what she sounded like. As I was about to speak I jumped as a book landed on the table in front of me.

"There you go, glad to have you with us Mr.." Ms Conner's paused then I noticed her eyes started to twitch "Cullen" She added before she returned to her desk.

I pushed more thought back as I opened my book and started to read. It was about the differences between compounds and elements.

_Elements and compounds are pure substances. An element is a pure substance that cannot be decomposed into simpler substances where a compound can. _

My eyes left the page as the girls hand next to me came into view. I had the strange urge to take it into my own. Wait what? What the fuck? I looked away from her hand and continued reading.

_Elements are listed in the periodic table of the elements. Each element has 1 or 2 symbol..._

My eyes travelled back to her hand but this time they trailed up her arm then to her face. Fuck sake I grunted inwards ripping my stare away from her.

"Alright class take notes and quietly discuss and compare ideas with your partner" Ms. Conner's told us.

I looked back to the strange girl and she smiled and you guessed it blushed. What the fuck was up with that? I've never sin somebody blush so much in my life. The whole class started talking to each and surprisingly they were actually talking about the subject. Maybe I wasn't the only one who was still shocked and also a tiny bit worried about getting on the wrong side of the teacher. The girl next to me was sat at the end of the row so she had to have me as a partner. I felt glad in a way because I wanted to talk to her and find out who she was.

"Edward Cullen" I introduced myself.

"Bella Swan" She greeted me back.

My curiosity was satisfied, her voice was slightly high and a bit angelic at the same time.

"Bella, is that short for something" I asked.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella" She informed me.

There was a slight awkward silence.

"I guess you're new to the area" I asked tiring to keep her talking.

"Yeah" she said one word answers.

"Did you move on your own?" I pushed.

"My dad moved here, just on the outskirts of town a few months ago" She admitted.

"Must be a bummer" I smiled.

"Yeah" she said back to one word answers.

"Where did you move from?"

"Jacksonville"

What's with all the one word answers? I guess I couldn't blame her being carefully what she said especially speaking to gang members and all.

"My dad took a new job so I had to move with him" She admitted.

"Must have been an important job to move to this shithole" I told her.

She smiled weakly then began to scribble on her notepad. I knew the conversation was over and I wouldn't get anything else out of her. We sat in silence and the time seemed to drag. I was doodling in my book then the bell finally rang. Everybody was out of their seats before I even had a chance to look up. I collected my things and stared to make my way out of the classroom.

"Hey, you forgot your pen"

I turned back around and Bella was holding my pen out for me. I walked back to her and took it off her.

"Thanks"

"I'm sorry if I brushed you off" She apologised.

"Don't worry about it you can't be too careful can you?" I smiled.

"Well if it helps you are the first friendly face I have spoken to today" She admitted.

I wasn't surprised with all the nutters in this school. We walked out in to the hallway together which was crammed with fleeing students.

"What lesson have you got next?" I asked.

"I've got a free period"

"Oh, look its Cullen" Jessica shouted coming through the hallway with her arm around Tyler.

"He doesn't want to hang out with us anymore he just wants to kiss up to her" Mike said.

Bella hunched over and looked at the floor, she made herself look so small.

"You might have well just stick your dick in a meat grinder" Tyler sarcastically said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I replied as they all disappeared into Chemistry.

"Um, I do, my dad's the new principle" she whispered.

Just then the second bell rang.

"Perfect" I smiled at her before I took off running to second period.


	6. Saviour

**CHAPTER THREE – SAVIOUR **

**BELLA POV **

I hurried my way through the hallways, keeping my head low and avoided making eye contact with anyone. It was bad enough that I was stuck in a place filled with psychos but the worst part was, was that I was the principles daughter, the daughter of one of those men who made them be here in the first place. I had moved from Jacksonville a few months ago after my farther informed me that he had accepted the offer of becoming the new school principle at Forks high school. I didn't really know anything about Forks I only knew about it from rumours and short news clippings from before all the violence had begun in high schools. Luckily the high schools and the areas in Florida never really got affected so I grew up in a law abiding town.

I was born and raised in Phoenix Arizona. When I was five my mother had an affair with another man. I guess you could say that my father was devastated, so he went to court and fought against my mother for full custody. The courts went in favour of my farther because he was a highly respected, successful businessman for some sort of big company and my mother was only a receptionist so they didn't see my mother fit to keep and support me or so I was told. I highly doubted that a job was the reason why the courts went in my father's favour so it wouldn't surprise me if he somehow fiddled the system like, he paid them off.

After the settlements my mother had moved into her so called boyfriend's house so my father moved and took me to Jacksonville to start over. I didn't know why she did it, maybe it was because my father was working all the time but still, my mother had lost everything. Her husband, her daughter and her home all because she had an affair and still to this day I wondered if what she did was worth it. I have lived in Jacksonville for twelve years and not once did my mother come and visit, not once did she even pick up the phone to call and for that I would never forgive her.

I remembered the first day I set foot into Forks and I almost died of shock. I heard the stories about this place but the stories and rumours didn't compare to what I sin for my own eyes. From what I researched, last year there were over seventy free fire zones in the USA but Forks was by far the worst one. As the year continued the amount of free fire zones were down by forty percent leaving only about thirty left. I resented my farther for bringing me here and I refused to go to this school for about a week but because we now lived in Forks and I was only seventeen it was mandatory for me to go otherwise I would have gotten into trouble with both my farther and the police.

I'm not the sort of person for confrontations and I tried to avoid them the best I could. My father told me about the two gangs and he told me to stay away from them, but let's face it that was easier said than done. We had moved into a house just on the outskirts of town so we didn't really have to worry about any break-ins because as far as I was aware the gangs stayed on their own territories and they didn't go that far out of the boarder.

I had a free period next so I used this time to relax around the lunch shelters in the courtyard. I made my way down the stairs and through the hallways then outside to the courtyard. I didn't have many friends here, I sat and talked with a few normal girls who wasn't apart of any gang in the courtyard but that was about it.

I have been here for nearly three months, I often have verbal abuse off gang members but usually they leave me alone because most of them are too scared to face the consequences if my farther got involved and besides most of the time they can't be bother to take the time to notice me or I'm just very good at blending into the background so they wouldn't notice me. I think today was the only day I actually had a proper conversation with a gang member without being verbally harassed.

In chemistry i noticed straight away when the boy, Edward sat down next to me because the seat had always been empty before today. His reddish bronze hair was what I had noticed at first. It spiked out in different directions which made him look like a character out of final fantasy or something. I wondered for a moment if he was even part of a gang because he didn't look like he belonged in one, he looked like he should be on the cover of a model magazine, but when he turned to look at the boy behind us I noticed the little black heart tattoo on his neck so I knew then that he was a gang member.

I was shocked after witnessing the disruption during Chem class as was everybody else, but I wasn't that surprised because I had witnessed similar incidences by both Ms. Conner's and Mr Harding's before. That was the moment that I first locked eyes with Edward I was so absorbed in them I had tear my vision away from him. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green colour it was like looking into... Wait why the hell am I describing his eyes for? His a gang member, his lethal and dangerous even if he was polite, charming, good looking and had a nice pair of eyes... Stop it Bella you have to stay away from him remember. I scolded myself.

The girls which included, Rosalie, Joanna and Helen waved at me as I walked over to the lunch table. They were more outgoing then I was especially Rose and Joanna. Joanna and Helen looked pretty much the same they both had shoulder length black hair with brown eyes and I was well, average looking with long brown hair and brown eyes. Rose was the most, well id say prettiest of all of us because she was the opposite too us, she had long wavy blonde hair with bright blue eyes.

"Hey Bella" Joanne greeted me.

"Hey" I replied taking a seat.

I opened my bag and took out my lunch which included a sandwich an apple and a bottle of water then I began to eat.

"Oh my god you never guess what?" Rosalie perked up.

"What" Joanna asked.

"I've decided to become a black heart member" She admitted.

"What?" Both Joe and Helen gasped.

I must admit I was a little taken back by her sudden comment.

"Why the fuck are you going to do that for?" Joe scolded her.

"It's because of that guy isn't it" Helen said.

I knew Rose had being seeing a guy from the black heart gang but I didn't think it was anything serious, come to think of it I couldn't even remember his name.

"No its not" She defended herself. "Well, yeah ok maybe it is"

"Rose do you know what happens if you become a member" Joe told her.

I continued to eat but I tried to listen in because I was curious as to what exactly happened.

"Yeah I know" Rose she whispered.

"What happens" Helen asked.

"They lock you in a room and knock you the fuck out that's what they do" Joe replied.

"No they don't" Helen scoffed.

Rose and I just sat there and listened to them debate.

"Yes they do, if you're a man you take beating of both male and female but if you're a woman joining the gang then you just get beating by female gang members. I'd rather join the Razor Heads at least you get better odds at surviving" Joe laughed.

"Why what do they do?" Helen asked.

"They hold you down and slit all your arms with razor blades, then they pour alcohol in it, it's their way of getting new members used to pain and dealing with it"

"How the hell do you know all of this?"

"Because some of my old mates have joined and they told me about it"

"You're full of shit" Helen laughed.

"Whatever" Joe grunted "Look the point is Rose, you can't just join the black hearts because you have fallen head over heels for Emmett, and besides your brothers a Razor Head so if you join the black hearts you will be swarm enemies" Joe told her.

Emmett that was his name, and Joe was right Rose's older brother Felix was a Razor Head so they would be conflict.

"Did someone mention my name?" I heard someone say behind us.

I spun around on my seat and saw Emmett standing behind us. I automatically hunched down and made myself look small as did Helen and Joe.

"Emmett" Rose grinned.

She got up and jumped on him. He picked her small frame up effortless and sung her around.

"Um, we have got to go, come one Helen" Joe said.

Joanna and Helen both stood up and walked away quickly and disappeared out of sight. I had ever right to go with them because this Emmett guy was absolutely huge and he scared the crap out of me. I slowly started to stand up as he lowered Rose to the ground.

"Bella, please don't go" Rose pleaded with me.

"Yeah Bella, don't leave on my accord" Emmett smiled.

It might have sounded strange but even though Emmett scared me he scared me even more when he grinned and acted friendly. Rose pulled my arm so I sat back down again. He sat down a few seats away from me then Rose sat on his lap.

"Where were you this morning?" Rose asked.

"I had to pick up my cousin" He told her. "So you giving any though to want we talked about" He asked her.

"Well yeah but I'm a little bit worried about, well you know actually joining" Rose said.

"You mean the Rave" Emmett said.

What the hell was Rose even thinking she was a little bit worried? I would be absolutely petrified if what Joe said was right. I zoned out of their conversation after that, I didn't even want images of Rose getting beaten up in my head. I glanced at my watch and I still had twenty minutes left until my next lesson. I didn't want to sit here for another twenty minutes while I listened to these talk about nonsense so I decided to go and have a chat with my dad.

"I've got to go Rose, I'll talk to you later" I whispered.

"Ok" She replied.

I didn't even know if she was replying to me or to Emmett so I just got up and left. I walked through the courtyard and back into the building. I made my way through the hallways and as I turned I nearly smashed right into two armed guards patrolling the hall.

"Why aren't you in class" One of the guards asked.

"I've got a free period"

"Last name and serial number" The guard asked.

"Swan,24891"

He ran my name and serial number through a little device that was strapped around his neck.

"Clear" The guard said.

"Proceed Mr Swan" The other guard said signalling me to leave.

They walked off in the opposite direction as I continued down the hall. I have been stopped before by them. The guards usually patrol the hallways and try and find anybody truanting. If you're caught outside while a lesson is in process you have to give your name and serial number which is also your locker number to them. Everybody's schedules are all on the computer database so the guards knew if you were lying or not.

I proceeded up the main hallway and entered the office. I walked through the sliding gate and up to receptionist.

"Isabella what a nice surprise" The receptionist grinned at me.

"Is my farther in his office?"

"Yes dear let me just buzz you in"

She pressed a button under her desk and another gate slid away. I walked through that then stopped at the chain linked fence and waited for the gate to close behind me before another gate in front of me slid open. I walked into a nicely furnished hallway the headed straight to my dad's office.

"Yes I know that" I heard my dad speak on the other side of the door.

He must have been on the phone.

"But Mr Langford, the program was running smoothly but..." he paused.

"Yes, I will agree with you that the kids are beginning to get back into learning but not at the expense of..." He paused again.

"I know that, but from what I've been witnessing I don't think the punishments are suitable for the..."

"Everything alright" I heard someone behind me.

I jumped and spun round to see another member of staff.

"Yes thanks" I replied.

I knew he was watching me so I couldn't ease drop anymore. I knocked on my dad's office door.

"Alright we will see how the program goes, I've got to go someone's here" My dad said.

"Come in" He shouted.

I entered as he just put the phone down.

"Ah, Bella what a nice surprise" He said getting up from behind his desk.

"Hi dad" I said hugging him.

"Is everything alright?" He said pulling away.

"Yeah"

He returned to his desk and sat back down then I sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"So why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you that's all"

"Well you can't stay long kiddo I've got an important meeting in a few minutes" He said looking at his watch.

"Ok"

"How's your day been?" he asked.

"Alright" I sighed.

"Listen, I'll be home a little late tonight so make sure you lock up alright"

"Ok"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" he said.

Another staff member entered.

"Mr Swan the board of directors are here" She informed him.

"Thanks Diane"

I stood up and he walked me out the office.

"I'll see later Bells, be good" he said ushering me out the door.

I hugged and followed the wall as a row of tall men in black and white suits shoved me out of the way.

"Charlie Swan" My dad introduced himself by shaking their hands at the door as they entered into his office.

I turned around and proceeded back out the sliding gates and back into the reception area. As I entered the main hallway again the bell rang. I headed straight to Math class with Mr Bryans, I tried to stick to the locker wall and ease my way passed all the fleeing students. As I turned and walked down the left hallway a fight broke out between two guys sending everybody in hysterics shouting and cussing. They were all rooting for their teammate as the two guy's pulverised the crap out of each other.

Before I knew what was happening I got shoved by someone and I felt myself fly backwards but the ground never came up to meet me. Instead I was lifted back up and stood upright again on both my feet.

"I wouldn't get in the middle of that if I were you" A musical voice laughed.

I spun around to see who my saviour was and blushed as I looked into his emerald green eyes.

"Thanks" I said looking down.

"Let's get you out the way" Edward smiled a crooked smile.

He placed his one hand around my waist and guided me through the crowd of students, shoving them out the way with his arm when they bumped into us. A few seconds later a dozen guards flew past us. When we were clear he removed his hand and for some strange reason I got urge to grab his hand and put it back.

"Thanks" I said again.

"Don't mention it" He smiled.

"So have you enjoyed your first day so far" I asked biting my lip.

"Apart from wanting to gouge my own eyes out in History then yeah it's been just peachy" He replied.

I didn't really know what to say to that.

"Um,what lesson you got next?"

"I've got a free period" He told me. "You?"

"Math, third floor" I replied.

Again there was a moment of silence.

"On a good note I've met some, um" He paused tiring to consider his choice of words. "Interesting people" He smiled.

I don't know what made me do it but I smiled back mirroring him. The second bell rang which was not good because now I would have to run like hell up three flights of stairs to get to Maths.

"Sorry, I, um"

"Hope you're a fast runner" He smirked before walking off.

So do I, I thought to myself. I ran to end of the hallway and began to ascend the steps with a smile on my face.


	7. Ashes To Ashes

**CHAPTER FOUR – ASHES TO ASHES**

**EDWARD POV**

It has been almost two hours now since my first day at school began and already I want to gouge my own eyes out. At least Chemistry was well, interesting. History class where I was now was second lesson and you guessed it, it fucking sucked. I never really sin the point to history it was just another way to bring up the past and it was useless information to us. Not one student in this class gave a fuck about their future let alone the past.

This classroom was different then Chemistry it had individual seats with a table attached to it so I was glad I could just get on with my own thing and that included trying to listen and learn but since I walked in I couldn't help but drone out and I tried not to fall asleep. Mr Harding was totally different to Ms Conner's. He was a lot older for starters he wore a brown tweed suit with elbow patches which was in pristine condition. His hair was well, he was bald but he had a ring of perfectly silver hair running around the back of his head. He looked like an old fashioned Gentlemen and he spoke like one to. Nobody gave him any grief since the lesson began, why I didn't know maybe the class was scared of him too. A few students from my Chem class was in here along with, you guessed it James again. I didn't know if it was it the actual subject that distracted me or was it something else, or someone else? I don't know why but my mind kept travelling back to Chem class. Of all the girls in the school and of all the people I had to sit by she had to be the fucking principles daughter. It made sense now why I had never have seen her before.

I felt kind of sorry for her in a way because I could tell straight away that she had come from a law abiding town. It's strange because before I found out that her father was the principle I already didn't like the guy because she had said, and I quote 'her dad took a new job so she had to move with him.' When she had told me this I instantly didn't like him because he must have been a fucked up guy to take away her home, her life and most importantly her safety and security to dump her in a shithole like this. She also told me that she lived on the outskirts of town which was, I don't know both relieving and worrying. I knew that the Black Hearts stayed within the town's limits but I couldn't be sure for the Razor Heads. I would have to ask her with side she lived on next time I spoke to her... Wait what?

Was I even planning to speak to her again knowing that she was the boss's daughter and more importantly she was the daughter of one of the main men that could land my ass back into jail for even talking to her. The plan was to keep my head down and to lay low for a while or at least until I was off parole. If her farther was vicious enough to abandon his daughter in his fucked up place then he was vicious enough to put me out of my misery. So the answer was a big fucking fat no, I would not, could not associate with her.

The bell rang, which pulled me out of thought. The whole class rushed out as I grabbed my books. I had a free period next so I didn't have to rush. I slowly made my way out the class and down the hallway I didn't know where to spend my free hour so I decided to check out the school, maybe there was a place outside to relax? As I was about to turn towards the side entrance Bella came into my view.

She had turned up the hallway and walked hunched over again up the side of the wall. She was looking down like she always did so she didn't see the fight that was about to break out in front of her. I recognised the two guys straight away and new that one of them was a black heart and the other a razor head so I knew that it would become brutal. If she got in the middle of that she wouldn't stand a chance. The fight began but instead of going out the side entrance my feet turned around and hurried in the opposite direction. The screaming crowd gathered around as I reached her, someone shoved her making her fall backwards. My books went crashing to the floor as I put my arms out just in time to catch her. I pushed her small frame back up so she was standing and then I let her go.

"I wouldn't get in the middle of that if I were you" I laughed.

She spun around and once again today I was greeted by her melting chocolate eyes.

"Thanks" she said looking down.

"Let's get you out the way"

I placed my hand on her waist and guided her through the crowd pushing people out the way. I didn't even notice the guards run past us until I quickly glanced back to see if we were clear. I pulled my hand away when we were in a safe place.

"Thanks" she said again.

"Don't mention it" I smiled.

"So have you enjoyed your first day so far" she asked biting her lip.

"A part from wanting to gouge my own eyes out in History then yeah it's been just peachy"

You're doing a good job of keeping away from her dumbshit I shouted in my head.

"Um, what lesson you got next?" she asked shyly.

"I've got a free period, you?"

"Math, third floor"

There was a slight silence after that and that should have been my queue to get the fuck out of there but I didn't, I wanted to keep talk talking to her.

"On a good note I've met some, um" I paused trying to consider my words carefully "Interesting people" I smiled implying her.

She smiled back and for some reason I liked it. The second bell rang then and I grunted inwards at myself because I wanted to spend more time with her. Wait no I don't want to associate with her I told myself.

"Sorry, I, um"

"Hope you're a fast runner" I smirked before I left.

I didn't look back at her I carried on walking and stopped to pick up my books that were still on the floor. The guards were still breaking up the fight as I walked past and back up the hallway. As I walked out this side entrance I corrected my own thoughts. It's not that I didn't want to associate with her the truth was I couldn't, full stop. I walked around the outside of the building and found a canteen. It looked promising and I was used to prison food so why not try the schools food.

I entered the glass doors and there were several students sat at the tables talking amongst themselves.

"Edward" A familiar voice shouted

I spun around to see Jasper getting up from a lunch table. He quickly made his way over to me.

"You alright bro" I asked.

"Yeah, you on a free?"

"Yeah"

"Well the food shit, but it's free so lets eat" He said.

I wasn't surprised that the food was free because money was hard to come by nowadays. The only way to get money was to either steal it of civilians or other gang members from selling Edge. Before I went to prison I hid a stash of money and drugs away under the floorboard in my bedroom. I would have to see if they were still there later.

The town hadn't completely run out of food because there were a few make shift shops still here which were regularly stocked with food, drink, alcohol and cigarettes. All this of course came from Port Angeles which was either stolen or was traded with shop owners in Port Angeles for Edge. Forks still had electricity, running water and gas so we weren't completely in the stone ages. As long as the bills were paid at the end of the month then we were alright. I highly doubted that my mother paid our bills anymore so I wouldn't be surprised if our house had became something out the Flintstones.

I headed to the lunch area that was fenced off by a high chain linked fence. There were little slots in the middle of the fence for the lunch ladies to pass the food through. The guard that was standing against the far side of the wall holding a tantalizer gun didn't go unnoticed to me either. Jasper had burger and chips but I just went for a sandwich and an apple. We returned to Jaspers table and sat down next to a few black hearts.

"So, you're going through with the rave" I asked taking a bite of my apple.

"Yeah, they wanted to do it last week but I asked them to wait until you were out" he informed me.

His comment intrigued me, did he actually think that I would do the so called honours beings that I was his brother.

"Why did you wait for me?" I asked.

"You're my brother I didn't want you to miss it"

"Miss what? My little brother getting knocked the fuck out" I spat.

"Fuck sake Edward it's not like that, I'm finally becoming a member, this is a huge deal for me" He countered.

"Jasper, have you even considered the other fact?"

"What?"

"The fact that you might die" I reminded him.

That was the part I feared the most. He was silent for a moment and I hoped that he was considering not joining.

"Look, I no your against me joining, but this is what I want. I now you only want what's best for me and I know you don't want me to get hurt but look around Edward. This whole town is a death trap, If I don't join then I would be watching my back twenty four seven from both the black hearts and the razor heads. You can't protect me from everything especially in this town so at least if I join, the black hearts will have my back and you won't have to worry about me so much" He protested.

He had a point but still all that would be for nothing if the black hearts killed him during the rave. I knew I wasn't going to win the argument so I dropped it.

"Fine, but don't expect me to give you the first hit because I wont" I told him.

"Ok and thank you"

"Don't thank me, I'm not agreeing with your decision and I'm not giving you my blessing either, I'm only dropping the subject because I know you won't change your mind"

He grinned at me and started to make sad faces so I would smile back at him.

"I mean it Jasper, I'm not budging if you get hurt or you die it's your own fault" I told him.

He continued to make silly faces and I had to turn away from him because I could feel a smirk coming on. As I looked away I sin that pig Jacob Black from the razor heads staring at me from across the canteen. He was sitting on a table with a few razor heads next to him.

"I made sure nothing happened to your bike while you were away" Jasper said pulling me away from Jacobs stare.

I pushed my food aside and crossed my arms. Jacob was enough to put anybody off their food. I had forgotten about my motorbike it was my pride and joy, well it was before I went into prison.

"Thanks" I half heartedly said.

"Don't think that we have forgotten about that little stunt you pulled this morning" A husky voice spat.

I rolled my eyes and groaned inwards. I looked up to see Jacob standing about three feet away from me.

"Fuck off Jacob shouldn't you be in your kennel or something" Jasper countered.

"Yeah your mom let me out this morning after I fucked her" He smirked.

I couldn't help but smile inward, knowing my mother she probably did fuck him along with everybody else in the town. I couldn't be arsed with this shit especially off Jacob but I wasn't going to get thrown back into prison because of this stupid fuck so I just sat there with my arms crossed and said nothing.

"Ah, well it's good to know that you two now share the same diseases" Jasper laughed.

"Funny, I see you got a smart mouth for someone who hasn't even hit puberty yet" Jacob said.

"That's something we must have in common then, ah poor baby, don't worry it's not your fault you're a late bloomer" Jasper laughed back.

A smile broke out on my lips and I couldn't help but snort at Jaspers comment. I could see the anger flare up behind Jacobs eyes as Jasper laughed at him. I must give it to Jasper her certainly knew how to hold his own.

"Something funny fuck face" Jacob hissed at me.

I put my hands up in protest and crossed them again as I smiled at him.

"You're awfully quiet did that bitch eat your tongue or something?" He snarled.

What the fuck was he talking about?

"What?" I spat.

"Don't think I didn't notice you trying to get in that bitches pants in chem class." He said again.

As he said it I knew he must have being talking about Bella. My smile disappeared and my jaw locked into place.

"Ah, what's wrong Eddie, did you show her how small your dick was and she turned you down?" He scoffed.

My hands slowly closed up into fist but I locked them in place behind my crossed arms. Jasper shifted next to me obviously understanding that I was a second away from punching this fucker's lights out but what I didn't understand was why. Why was I getting so wound up because he was talking about Bella?

"Don't worry, I'm sure she couldn't refuse me though" He smiled. "Sorry I meant wouldn't" He smirked emphasising the word wouldn't.

In a split second I exploded out of my chair sending the chair flying backwards. I raised my fist to his face ready to smack his teeth to the back of his skull.

"Don't!" Jasper shouted pulling back on my arm.

I heard the black hearts gather behind me as the razor heads bolted across the other end of the room and stood in line with Jacob. Jasper still had his grip tightly around my arm so I couldn't throw a punch. I was locked in a death stare with Jacob throwing growls at each other.

"Break it up!" Someone shouted.

A guard appeared next to us and walked down the thin line that separated us from annihilating each other. I didn't drop my stare from Jacob as the two sides relaxed and started to retreat.

"Move along" The guard told Jacob.

Jacob dropped his stance and smirked. He used his index finger to pull down the skin underneath his right eye so the bottom of his eyeball was exposed.

"Be seeing you" he threatened me before turning back around and walking back to his table.

"What the fuck was that about?" Jasper whispered.

I turned back around and grabbed my books off the table.

"Got a smoke" I asked him.

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and handed me a lighter with it. I took them off him and walked out the canteen. I walked along the side of the building and around the other side. I noticed a courtyard with some lunch tables under a shelter. There were a few civilians there so I walked to an empty table and sat down. I sat onto of the table and balanced my feet on the chairs. I placed my books down and pulled out the pack of smokes and lit one up. I inhaled and held my breath as the nicotine filled my lungs. I let out a long breath after and let the nicotine surge through my body causing a head rush.

What the fuck had just happened in there? I nearly went against everything I told myself not to do all because he started talking about _her_. I knew what he meant straight away when he said wouldn't. Jacob was not the type to ask he would force himself upon her. In that spilt second before I lunged out of my chair I pictured her tiny fragile body underneath his. Her screams filled my ears and the image burned into my head. I couldn't and wouldn't let Jacob or anybody to that to her, she didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve any of this and she didn't deserve to be here. What the fuck have I let myself into, why did I feel like I had to be some sort of protector. I wasn't a protector I didn't care enough about anybody to be a protector except for Jasper. I'm not supposed to have feeling and shit so why was I getting so wound up about a girl who I had only just met?

I couldn't let myself care or get close to her or anybody else at least until I was off parole. I couldn't let her be the reason why my life would be ruined, but I couldn't just stand by and watch somebody ruin her life either. She was getting by just fine for the past three months so why should I have to step in to defend her, she was doing perfectly fine on her own. Then a new thought came to mind, if I hadn't had talked to her then maybe Jacob wouldn't have even noticed her in the first place. Bella made herself invisible to everybody, nobody had even given their time to even notice her. Then I had to come along and put her in the spotlight. I might have well just gone on a stage with her, stood under a spotlight, and then ran off, leaving her standing there with everybody watching her. If I completely ignored her then hopefully people would forget about her like they use to and leave her alone. To keep her safe I would have to stay away from her. That way she would go back to being invisible from everybody and I wouldn't get thrown in prison for defending her. That was the best option I had, the only option.

I looked down upon the cigarette in between my fingers and watched as it burnt down to the butt. I had been so still that the paper that turned to ash was still attached to it. One slight movement or a hairs breathe would have made it collapse, it reminded me of my life. I was the cigarette and my whole life and future were the ash that clung to it for dear life. Every decision I made or was about to make made the ash harder to cling on to but eventually all the ash would fall off leaving nothing by an empty shell at the end of it.

I didn't no how long I was sat out here for but the bell rang. I slowly lowered my cigarette and placed it gently on the table next to me. The ash was still attached and it hadn't had fallen off so I decided to let faith do the deed for me. I picked up my books and headed to gym class leaving the cigarette burning.

The gymnasium was on the opposite side of the building where I was but the outside was fenced off just at the side of the courtyard so I had no choice but to walk through the school and out the other side. The second bell hadn't rung yet so I still had a few minutes to get there. I entered the main building by the courtyard and headed down the hallway. My pace slowed down and I scanned the hallways. Why the hell was I walking so slowly? And who the hell was I looking for? I knew the answer but I didn't admit it to myself.

I groaned inwards and picked up the pace. I continued down the far hallway and came to a complete halt as Bella came out the side stairwell. She crashed right into me because she was looking down again. She stumbled and I held my hand out and grabbed her arm to stable her. She flinched at my grip so I pulled my hand away.

"Sorry" she whispered still looking down.

"I didn't know the floor could be so interesting" I smirked.

What the hell was I doing? Don't speak just fucking leave! I shouted at myself. She hesitated for a second then her head snapped up and for the third time again today I got lost in her eyes. She let out a little sigh of relief and smiled which made me smile back.

"Sorry, I, um" She mumbled.

My book slipped out my hand and fell to the floor. We both bent down at the same time to pick it up. As she was about to stand up I was smacked right in the face by the smell of sweet strawberries.

"Its fine, um, thanks." I mumbled standing back up.

Her clumsiness and loss for words was fucking contagious. I couldn't do this I told myself I needed to get the fuck out of here!

"Sorry I, I've got to get to class" I mumbled.

I walked off not looking back as I went out the side entrance. The second bell hadn't even rung yet but still I took off running towards the gymnasium.


	8. The Howling

**CHAPTER FIVE – THE HOWLING**

**BELLA POV**

I like math, mainly because it was the same in every country but I didn't like the teacher Mr. Bryans because he scared me. He was huge, he made Emmett look normal. He was dressed in smarts pants with a long sleeved black polo neck. He had a shiny bald head with high cheekbones. Both my hands put together where the same size as one of his hands, no wonder he was the gym teacher as well as the math teacher. Nobody knew anything about the teachers so we just made our own assumptions about their backgrounds and as to why the hell they chose to become a teacher in one of the worst schools in America. Mr. Bryans was more open than Ms. Conner's and Mr. Harding he would always tell us about his time in the military and he would always use that to control us like we were in the military.

The bell rang and everybody trampled on each other as they ran out the classroom. I gathered my things and walked out. I kept my head down as I moved through the hallway and down the stairs. Just as I left the stairwell and into the downstairs hallway I bumped into someone. I stumbled backwards and felt a hand grab my arm. I flinched because I wasn't used to close contact with anybody.

"Sorry" I whispered not looking up.

"I didn't know the floor could be so interesting" came a musical voice.

I hesitated for a second then recognised the voice instantly. I looked up to his perfect face and was relieved to find it was Edward and not some gang member wanting to rip my face off for bumping into him. I smiled as I look into his eyes.

"Sorry, I, um" I tried to say.

I was lost for words, like I usual was. I didn't no why he had such an effect on me. I must have looked like a complete and utter moron. His book fell out of his hand and onto the floor. Without thinking I bent down to pick it up but he beat me to it.

"Its fine, um, thanks." He mumbled standing back up.

I blushed and stood there waiting for either of us to say something. I sin that he was frustrated by something and I could see that he was debating about something in his head.

"Sorry I, I've got to get to class" he mumbled again looking away from me.

Without another word he was gone. I watched as he stormed down the hallway and out the side access. I just stood there motionless, tiring to work out what just happened.

"Move it" Someone said bringing me out of my thoughts.

Whoever they were shoved past me, I didn't even bother looking who they were I just put my head down and walked to history. The second bell rang but I didn't rush as I was nearly by my class. I walked in and took a seat at the front of the class. I kept my head down as gang members went past me to sit at the back of the room. The teacher wasn't here yet so I pulled out my book and began to read.

"I see your mom dressed you again today Mike" Someone laughed.

"Fuck you Alec" Mike spat back.

I didn't know who they were but from what I could hear they sounded like enemies. Just then Mr. Harding entered and set his briefcase down on the table and began to gather his paperwork.

"Good morning class" He greeted us.

"Shut up" I think the kid called Alec shouted.

"Why don't you shut up" Mike countered.

"Fuck you Newton" Alec spat.

There was a moment of silence before a bang made me jump. I spun around to see Mike and Alec throwing punches at each other. Mike had crashed on the floor taking the chairs and tables with him. They fought on the floor as everybody routed them on. I spun back around to see Mr. Harding slowly walking up to them. He picked them up from the collar and guided them to the front of the class. He threw Alec on the floor and kept him there with his foot then he sat on his desk. He bent Mike over his knee and began belting his backside with his hand. Mike screamed out in pain as the smacks got harder, it felt like it went on for ages. He then threw Mike off and pulled Alec off the floor effortlessly and did the same as he did to Mike. Alec screamed in pain again and it lasted longer than Mike's punishment did. He threw Alec back on the floor and fixed his tie without breaking a sweat.

"Anybody else" He said scanning the room.

The whole class took their seats and didn't say a word. I kept my head down so I didn't notice Mike or Alec return to their seats. I didn't have to look to notice the blood coming from them because I could smell it. It smelt like rusty salt, just the thought of it made me queasy.

"Right, back to the lesson" Mr Harding said clapping his hands together.

The lesson went faster than I had anticipated. The bell had soon rung telling us that it was now home time. Everybody rushed out except for Mike and Alec who wobbled out. I waited for the rush to clear before I left the classroom. I slowly made my way down the hallways and went out to the courtyard. I always hung out here and waited for the rush to go because most students would spray bullets in the air to celebrate being out of school. Knowing my luck the bullets would miraculously somehow ricochet off something and head straight for me.

I walked over to the far table and sat down on the top of it. I shuddered as I heard gunfire in the distance. My eyes scanned the empty courtyard then they eventually fell upon the table I was sitting on. There was a cigarette, it was standing up and it had burned all the way down leaving a tower of ash. I took a small breath and blew right in front of it. I watched as the ash danced and swirled around the air before finally disappearing as it hit the ground. The remaining ash collapse around the cigarette leaving nothing just the butt. I waited a few more minutes then huffed and headed back in the building. The hallways were empty so I quickly continued through the main hallway and out the exit.

There were still a few students loitering around the front as they collected their weapons. I walked through the metal detectors and down the steps towards the parking lot. I jumped as gunfire filled the air from the remaining fleeing students. I came to a halt at my silver Volvo and retrieved my keys from my backpack. My car was the only one that hadn't been fixed up or altered in the whole parking lot.

I opened my car and climbed in locking all the doors behind me. I looked in my rear view mirror and noticed a big red jeep behind me. It could have gone forward but instead it waited for me to reverse out. I took the opportunity and reversed then got in line and waited in the queue as the other cars turned off onto the main road. The jeep behind me had huge spikes sticking out of the rims and it had bars on the windows so I couldn't see who was driving it clearly. It could have easily demolished my car along with a few others in this parking lot. I tore my eyes away as the jeep as my car slowly rolled forward, I was finally clear to go.

I turned left on the main road and took off up it. I only did 30mph because I didn't like speeding and besides if I would have gone any faster then I would have turned my car into a pretzel with amount of junk and potholes on the street. I continued north for a while then I noticed the jeep again. It was close behind me, I thought that it was following me but as I turned off onto another street it zoomed past me and vanished out of sight. I continued up the street and onto another main road before I turned onto a dirt road.

I drove up the windy dirt road for about ten minutes. I followed the trees around and then my house appeared from behind it. My house was in the middle of nowhere so I was grateful for the peace, but I also felt unsafe because if anything was to ever happen then I would be stranded. Charlie said he was going to home late tonight, but that made no difference to me because he was late home most nights. I sighed and parked up outside my two story house.

There was dark wooden panelling on the outside and it had huge glass windows. When we first moved in my dad had ordered new smash proof, bullet proof windows along with installing alarm systems. If anyone was to enter and didn't enter the alarm code within a time period then it would send a direct message to the police station in Port Angeles. I didn't know what good that would do beings as Port Angeles was a little over an hour away. One thing I knew for sure was that this company my dad was working for would have had to have paid him a lot of money to take this job because we would have never afforded this place along with the luxuries inside on his previous salary.

I climbed the porch steps and opened the front door using my key. The alarm howled as I opened the door. I quickly turned to the control panel and deactivated the alarm. The alarm stopped then I reset it again once I closed the door. The alarm was connected to all the doors and windows in the house so I knew if anybody tried to gain entry. It also told me which windows were open so all I had to do was to look at the control panel to see if I accidently left any of them opened before I headed out. There were two control panels, one down stairs and one upstairs so I didn't have to keep coming downstairs to check.

I slung my bag off and placed my keys on the side table. I let my bag fall as I dragged my feet into the kitchen. I walked around the island in the middle of the kitchen and headed to the fridge. I pulled out a carton of juice and retreated back into the hallway. I picked my bag up and walked into the living room and flopped onto the black leather corner sofa. I picked up the universal remote and drew the curtains using the remote. I put the plasma TV on but I turned the volume down as I put the stereo on low. The curtains closed and I locked out the outside world as I pulled out my homework from my backpack. My English homework wasn't due for another week but I had nothing else to do so I decided to make a start on it.

I could hear the howling of wolves in my head as my eyes slowly crept open. I must have fallen asleep then the realisation hit me, the howling wasn't coming from wolves in my dream it was coming from the alarm. My eyes snapped open and I bolted off the sofa. My heart plummeted into my stomach as I heard the front door open.

"Bells" my dad called out.

Relief washed over me and I relaxed at once.

"In here" I said flopping back onto the sofa.

The howling from the alarm stopped and a few seconds after my dad appeared from the hallway.

"Did you have a nice day" He said coming into the living room.

I had no idea why he always asked me that. Having a nice day meant you did something you wanted to do with nice people that you actually no. Not being forced to sit through a death trap all day with unpleasant people. I'm sure he only asked me that just to annoy me.

"Hmm" I said.

"Have you already eaten?" he asked.

"No"

"Well why don't you make us some dinner and we will eat together" He grinned.

I didn't mind making dinner because I enjoyed cooking. He couldn't cook to save his life he either ordered food or was too busy to even eat.

"Alright" I said.

I put my homework away and pulled myself off the sofa and went into the kitchen. Charlie followed me and sat on a stool by the island and began to read the paper as I pulled out a bag of pasta and began to boil a pan of water. I thought about asking him about Edward because I was curious to find out more about him. Where had he being these last three months? Has he being forced to move here as well? I knew he was part of the black heart gang but he seemed so different to the other gang members I had come across. I didn't just want to ask my farther flat out about him because I didn't want to get in trouble to talking to gang members and I didn't want to get Edward in trouble either so I would have to get him to tell me about it without me actually asking.

"Dad" I began as I poured the pasta into the water.

"Yeah"

I continue making the sauce as I spoke.

"How was your day?"

"Good"

"Did anything exciting happen?"

"Nope"

He was giving me one word answers so I had to try a little harder.

"Did you enjoy your day" He asked.

I smiled as I stirred the sauce because I actually did enjoy today all because of one person.

"Yeah I did" I smiled.

"Good, did you make any new friends?" He asked.

"Don't be silly" I scoffed. "But I did talk to someone new today"

As soon as I said that he looked up at me but I quickly turned my gaze back to the sauce.

"Who's that then?"

Right, time to play dumb I told myself.

"I don't know who he is. I've never seen him before, I think his new" I said looking back to him.

I could see him debating with himself as he thought it over then it was like a light switch went off in his head.

"Ah, Mr Cullen" he said.

I remember back to the first time I met him. Outside the classroom I heard one of the gang girls call him that so I presumed that must have been his last name.

"Why were you talking to him?" He asked through his furred eyebrows.

"Oh, um, I just helped him with his schedule and told him where his next class was" I lied.

"Oh right" He said looking back down to his paper. "I heard a lot of thing about that boy and I suggest that you stay away from him" He told me.

Screw getting told off I had to know.

"Why" I perked up.

"His just been released from prison and his on parole. From what I was told he was the leader of the Black Hearts before he landed himself in jail for selling drugs to an undercover cop" He told me.

Ok that was not what I expected to hear. I couldn't picture Edward doing drugs, making violence and more importantly being the leader of the black hearts. Maybe my father information was wrong or he was talking about the wrong person.

"What his name?" I asked to make sure.

"Edward" He said still looking down at his paper.

Damn, right person. So either Edward was just being manipulative and pretending to be friendly so he could get something out of me or he really wasn't as bad as my dad made him out to be. Somehow I believed the latter, he seemed genuine like he couldn't hurt a fly but then reality sunk in, I have only known him for half of a day so I couldn't be sure of any think.

"Bella are we planning have burnt sauce with our dinner" Charlie said pulling me out of thought.

I turned off the heat and drained the pasta. I grabbed two plates and dished out the pasta then poured the sauce on top before I carried the plates to the island.

"Looks great Bells" Charlie grinned moving the paper to the side.

I sat down and we both began to eat in silence. Dinner didn't last long and after only ten minutes were we both finished.

"That was lovely Bells thank you" he said standing up.

He took our places to the sink and I stood up and made my way back to the living room. I turned the TV and stereo off.

"I'm off to bed kiddo see you in the morning" Charlie shouting heading up the stairs.

"Goodnight" I shouted back.

I collected my things and checked the control panel before ascending the stairs. I walked up to the second floor and entered my bedroom. I placed my bag down and pulled my clothes off as I walked into my walk in wardrobe. I pulled out some sweats and an old tee before I walked back out and went into my on-suite.

I had hot shower and lathered myself in my favourite strawberry shampoo. I didn't know how long I was in there for but I started to get a headache so I knew it was time to get out. I quickly dried myself and got dressed in my sweats and tee before brushing my teeth. I half dried my hair and threw the towel on the floor before returning to my room. I threw the covers back in my double bed and dove into it then pulled the covers up over my head.

I toss and turned for what seemed like hours because I had all these images of Edward in my head. Why the hell was I even thinking about him? I have only spoken to him briefly and already I feel like I am obsessing over him. Stupid Bella, stupid Edward I cursed at myself. I lay there under the covers and debated with myself like I had two people inside my head.

I suppose I could talk to him and get to know him more, but what if he was only being friendly because he wanted to manipulate you? I could just stay away from him and hope that he would get the message? But you actually want to talk to him and get to know him. Why, what was so special about Edward that I felt the need to talk to him anyway? Because his different he actually takes the time to notice you, but is that a good or a bad thing? Maybe my farther made him out to be something his not and he really does just want a friend to talk to. A friend I could be but defiantly nothing else. I remember back to the conversation I had with Rosalie. She was becoming a black heart because of Emmett and I defiantly wasn't going to go down that road for some man.

I was usually a good judge of character so I pushed my thoughts at the back of my head and decided not to talk to Edward anymore. If he chose to talk to me first then I would speak after and maybe put my questions forward if I was brave enough. One thing I knew for sure was that he was not my friend because in my books a friend is just another name for a close enemy. It didn't matter if you have being friends with somebody for years and they know everything about you, it only takes a split second while your back is turned for them to betray you. I had many friends in Jacksonville but I never trusted them one hundred percent, hell I didn't even trust my own farther one hundred percent. The only person I trusted a thousand percent was myself.

I huffed and groaned in frustration, I was mentally exhausted from all the thoughts flying around in my head. After what seemed like forever the darkness finally devoured me.


	9. Heroes and Villains

**CHAPTER SIX – HEROES AND VILLAINS**

**EDWARD POV**

It was my last class of the day, because this was my first gym class I was allowed to sit out. Actually ill rephrase that Mr Bryans was almost finish with the health and fitness program and he said it was pointless me tiring to catch up being as we were staring a new project on Friday. I thought Emmett was the biggest guy in the whole town by fuck me I was so wrong. Mr Bryans towered over all of us and he actually made me feel quite intimidated. As he was teaching the lesson I kept noticing that every now and then he would look at me out the corner of his eye. What the fuck was up with that? It was more of a wary death stare than anything else. If looks could kill I would be a pile of ashes on the floor.

The bell rung and everybody ran to the changing room. I walked back and collected my jacket and headed out. I was the first one out because I didn't have to shower or change. I walked across the small field and headed back into the side access. A sea of students flooded the hallways all shoving each other to get out. I continued down the hallways and out the exit. I walked through the metal detector as the other students retrieved there weapons. I still had Emmett's car keys so I decided wait in the jeep. I walked through the parking lot then gunfire filled the air. I spun around and fleeing students coming down the steps fired into the air. They must have hated school as much as I did I thought and quietly laughed to myself. I walked past a silver Volvo and headed to the jeep. The Volvo was normal, it hadn't been modified like all our cars had been so I wondered who's car that would have been? I knew the answer right away it must have been _hers._

I was actually proud of myself for walking away from her earlier. I didn't no how to stop talking to her, I tried to walk away but my feet were welded to the floor. It was her scent that did it for me, the thick sweet smell of strawberries was spellbinding, she smelled so good I just wanted to stand there and be devoured by it. That's why I knew I had to get the fuck out of there because she was so tempting I had the urge to pull her close to me and I refused to let myself even think how close I wanted to be with her because the image of her and Jacob came in my head and it made it worse when Jacob turned into myself. I felt sick and when I'm around Bella it's like I can't think straight. How the fuck can she have this much power over me? Maybe it's because I have been away from society and more importantly girls for a long time and she was the first one who I showed attention to. I knew that wasn't the case here because I only have to snap my fingers and I could easily get a girl if I wanted one.

"I called shotgun" Jasper whined climbing in the back.

"So, it's my jeep" Emmett laughed climbing in the passenger side.

"Did you enjoy your first day" Emmett smiled.

"Fuck you" I replied with a smirk.

"Can I have my smokes back I've been gasping all day thanks to you" Jasper whined in the back.

I handed them to him followed by his lighter then I started the jeep. Just then I sin Bella appear out the front gate, she quickly descended the steps and into the parking lot. She jumped when a few student were firing their guns. She looked so fragile and scared I felt the urge to somehow hold her and shield her away. Then I remembered that I forgot to ask her which side of the town she lived on. I don't even know why I even cared or why I was having these strange feelings and urges towards her. Everything was so complicated I felt like I was in a vicious circle. Fucking stupid parole I growled inwards at myself. I waited for her to get into her car then I slowly rolled the jeep forward and waited for her to reverse. I knew I couldn't associate with her but that didn't mean I couldn't observe from a distance. I would have to follow her for a while and see which direction she would turn. I waited in line for the students to flee the parking lot. Please turn left, please turn left I chanted to myself in my head. As if like magic she pulled out the parking lot and turned left.

"Why are you driving so slow?" Emmett asked.

I looked down at the speedometer and noticed I was doing a little under 30mph. Fuck me this was slow I never drove less than 60 maybe 50 at least. She must have been a carful driver I thought and slightly smirked to myself. I followed her up the main road for a while and then she turned onto a street. I was satisfied that she was far from the south side so I didn't follow her up the street. I put my foot down and carried on up the main road. I could have followed her all the way home but that could have landed me a big fat prison sentence and besides Emmett and Jasper were in the car and as far as I was aware she lived on the outskirts of town so I presumed nobody knew where she lived and I planned to keep it that way.

I continued north and turned off and on different roads until I turned onto my street. My street was filled with garbage and debris. There were make shift barriers that blocked off the end of the road and there were several rusty burnt out cars. There were about five houses on my street but as far as I was aware there were three people that occupied the houses including my family so the other two houses were abandoned. It's hard to believe that this neighbourhood used to look like something off a holiday postcard. There wasn't a scrap of litter or graffiti to be found. Jasper and I used to play in the front yard every day. We would push each other on the swings and pretend to be heroes and villains and fight crimes like our superheroes did in the movies.

When there was a storm at night Jasper would sneak in my bed and we would hide under the covers with the nightlight. I grew up in this house and spent most of my childhood outside either behind out white picket fence or on the streets playing and having skateboarding competitions with Emmett and the other kids on the block. Jasper and I got into a fight on most occasions because we would argue who was the best either Superman or Batman. I always thought Superman was the best because he could fly. He could just fly away from any situation, see the world and escape to anywhere.

I remember one night when I was little. I had a nightmare and mom came in and told me that nightmares weren't real and the next time I had a nightmare, I was to closed my eyes and think about my favourite superhero Superman then he would come and take me away from all the monsters in my dreams and make me feel safe. When she had said that I had a dream the very same night of me and my hero flying around and I helped him save people. It was so amazing that every night after that, I slept with my superman cape on and I prayed that every night Superman would come back for me so I could fly with him again.

As the years passed our childhood became less fun. Before even the violence began to creep up on the town my mother became distant and unhappy. I would listen to her cry herself to sleep at nights. She had turned into a manic depressed woman who couldn't cope with the loss of her husband, my farther, and being a single mother of two kids. I wanted to fly away and escape, to take my family away and start again, but no matter how hard I prayed or how many times I wore my cape Superman never came back. He never came back for me or my family so I stopped believing in him along with everything else. The relationship between my mother, Jasper and I became very thin. When I was eleven years old the violence started in the high schools and it wasn't until five years later when the town became a free fire zone that my mother went completely off the rails.

I parked up outside of my house and I could only look on in horror as to what my adulthood had become. The white picket fence was gone and was replaced by a metal fence that had been kicked in. The white wood on the outside of the two story house was now a dirty charcoal colour which had graffiti and pictures of black hearts spray painted all over it. The downstairs windows were smashed and boarded up. Broken timber, smashed glass and tiles, even shattered house bricks how lay were our swing use to be. Every memory of my childhood was gone and it was replaced with nothing but hatred, hardship and betrayal.

"See you girls later" Emmett said bringing me back to reality.

I opened the driver side door and slid out the seat. Emmett scooted over and took the wheel as Jasper climbed out the back.

"Laters" I replied.

He spun the jeep around and sped off in the direction we just came. Jasper jumped over the broken fence and disappeared inside the house. I took in a deep breath and walked up the footpath and into the house. I stood in the doorway and examined the surrounding. Nothing had changed much it was still a dump. The living room was to the left and it had an archway that lead into the kitchen in the back. To my right was a dining room with also had an archway that led to the kitchen and in front of me was the stairs with a doorway next to them that led into the kitchen also. Two brown sofas, a coffee table and a TV set was all that was in the living room and in the dining room there was a huge family table with matching chairs. You could tell it hadn't been used in years and I couldn't even remember the last time we had a family dinner. The top of the table was covered in junk. Clothes, paperwork, needles, edge vials, cigarette ends you name it, it was there. You could tell the place hadn't been cleaned in god knows how long either.

That's one reason why I knew my mother was depressed all them years ago because my mother use to be a clean freak. She used to decorate the house every six months because she wanted to be apart of the latest fashion changes and colours, then one day she just stopped.

"Here" Jasper said throwing me a beer bottle.

It was a good job I had good reflexes. I caught it as Jasper trailed into the living room.

"Are you coming in or not?" He asked sitting down.

I closed the front door and walked into the living room and took a seat on the other free sofa. I considered drinking the beer but my mind was so fucked up at the moment beer would only make it worse. Jasper jumped back up and went into the kitchen.

"Give it me you little brat" I heard her voice for the first time.

Jasper ran in the living room and my mother Esme chased after him. She was dressed in her night clothes and her tiny frame was wrapped up in a bath robe. He face was pale and her cheeks had sunk into her face. I've seen corpses better looking than her. Her hair was thin and greasy that was cut unevenly. When I say cut I probably meant was ripped out. My mother always looked after self and her appearance. She used to have long luscious wavy brown hair with a bronze tint in and with her rosy cheeks and piecing green eyes she used to make all the men on the block want her and all the woman on the block envy her. This woman that stood before me was nothing but a broken, fragile, doomed, old woman.

"Give it here!" She screamed at Jasper.

She didn't even notice my presences. She tried to grab something out of Jaspers hand but he held it tightly against his chest.

"But I need it!" Jasper shouted.

"Give it here you fucking little shit!" my mother screamed.

She slapped him around the head and he let go of whatever it was. They both scrambled to the floor shouting at each other as they tried to find whatever it was. I stood up from the sofa and looked on the floor. I found out what it was straight away, it was a fucking vial of Edge. Jasper swiped it off the floor and stood up.

"Give it me!"Esme screamed.

"Look who's here mom" Jasper said back.

My mother turned and looked straight at me. I couldn't escape the isolation that was in her eyes. Nothing was there, no love, no life, and no hope. There was nothing, nothing but emptiness. She turned back to jasper and snatched the vial out his hand and brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"No, I need it!" Jasper shouted at her.

"Well, it's good to be back home" I snarled "Your both fucking pathetic!" I growled throwing my bottle of beer at the wall.

The bottle smashed off the wall and both Esme and Jasper flinched. I stormed through the archway and into the kitchen. I opened the back door and went into the backward.

"Fuck!" I shouted out in frustration.

I wrapped my hands around the back of my head and bend down to my knees. I rocked back and forth on the heels of my feet as I dropped my hands to my lap. I scanned the backyard which was just as worse as the front yard. There was a shed that had caved in and a chain linked fence that surrounded half the garden. In the corner of the garden was a grey plastic sheet that was covering something.

I stood back up and ran back inside the house and quickly made my way through the kitchen, into the hallway and up the stairs. I walked down the hallway and walked into the far room on the right hand side. My bedroom was exactly how I left it. A bed, wardrobe, TV unit and a bench press with weights occupied it. I ran to the corner of my room and ripped the rug up and clawed my way at my floorboards. They lifted up with ease and was relieved to find the stash of money hadn't being found. I gathered the rolls of money up and put them in my pocket along with my bike keys. There was a bag of Edge as well but I left it there in case I ever need to exchange it for more cash or anything. I replaced the floorboards and put the rug back. I left my room and quickly went down the hallway and down the stairs. I was moving that fast I didn't notice Esme or Jasper at all. I stalked back into the kitchen and out the backyard. I walked over to the corner and threw the plastic sheet off revealing my black Kawasaki dirt bike. It was nothing special but at least it was fast and it was my favourite colour.

I flicked the stand up and rolled it out the backyard and around the side of the house. I jumped on it and put the key in. After a couple of splutters it roared to life. I took off down my street and turned onto another street and headed to the make shift convenient store. I pulled up outside a little tin shack and climbed off my bike leaving it running.

"On my god it's you" The girl behind the counter grinned.

"Alright Jan" I greeted her.

"When did you get out?"

"Today"

She ran this shop with her boyfriend Frank both of them were black heart members.

"Finally" she smiled "Anyway what can I get you?"

"Smokes and a lighter"

"Which brand?"

"Any"

She handed me my items and I passed her a twenty.

"Keep the change" I said walking off.

"Thanks" She squealed.

I climbed back on my bike spinning it back around and headed back in the direction I came from. I knew exactly where I was going so I was glad my bike could drive off road. I headed down the streets avoiding the rubble on the road. I came out on the main road and did full throttle on my bike as I charged it towards the tree line. I swerved up the hill and over the rocky terrain. After a few minuets I climbed off my bike and walked it the rest of the way up. I followed a dirt trail around to an opening. I had this path remembered in my head like a map. One day when Emmett and I were little we planned to be explorers for a day, Jasper was sick so he couldn't come with us. We trekked all the way up the hills and we sort of found this place out of luck. Emmett and I fell in love with the place, so we made dams and tied rope to the trees and made swings. We came here to play on several occasions but after the years Emmett stopped coming and then I didn't come to play anymore I came here to escape.

I followed the pillar of trees and stood my bike up as I entered the meadow. Most of the colourful wild flowers had withered away but still some little baby flowers poked through the ground. I loved it here because this was the one placed that was not touched by violence. I climbed up onto a pile of rocks and sat on top of the highest one. You could see near enough the whole town from here. I pulled out my smokes and lit one up. I inhaled deeply and blew the smoke out.

I watched the town below as the sun was setting. I heard gunfire in the distance which sounded like little thuds from here. Black smoke left trails into the air from the fires that burned below. Then I heard something I have never heard before, howling.

"What the fuck" I whispered to myself.

I balanced my cigarette in my mouth and climbed down the rocks and onto the grass. I listened carefully to the noise, it sounded far away but I was pretty sure it was howling. I wasn't sure what wildlife lived in these woods and I stopped believing in werewolves a long time ago. The noise was coming from the right hand side of the tree line. I inhaled once more on my smoke and threw it to the ground. Time to be an explorer again I thought to myself.

I ran over to my bike and pushed it towards the sound. As I continued walking into the tree line the howling stopped but I continued in the direction where the noise was coming from. I was about to give up and turn back but then a house came into my view.

It was a huge two story house with dark wooden panelling on the outside. The downstairs had huge glass windows but the curtains were shut so I couldn't see who occupied it. Why had I never noticed this place before? And more importantly who had this kind of money to live in it?

I stood my bike up against a tree then looked towards the driveway. There were two cars parked there, one was a black Mercedes and the other was,

"A silver Volvo" I whispered my own thoughts.

This must be Bella's house, I told myself. The other car must have belonged to her farther or her mother. Actually thinking back Bella never even mentioned her mother, she had said that she moved here with her dad so I presumed that she just lived with him. I will have to ask her about that next time I speak to her.

Hello! You're not going to speak to her anymore remember I told myself. I groaned inwards then thought about what I had said earlier. Even thought I couldn't speak to her I could observe from a distance, there was no harm in that but if her father found me lurking outside his house like an obsessive stalker then I'd be a dead man. I swallowed my pride and crouched down. I quickly moved my feet keeping my head low and pressed myself up against the wall. I peered in the glass window and from the crack in the curtain I could see a sofa so I presumed it was a living room. I crept around the back of the house and hugged the wall.

"How was your day?" I heard Bella speak.

I froze in place she sounded like she was standing right next to me.

"Good" A deep masculine voice answered.

I presumed that must have been her farther. I ducked under a small window and continued to listen.

"Did anything exciting happen?" she asked.

"Nope"

I slowly lifted my head and peered inside. I couldn't see her farther but Bella was standing by a stove stirring something.

"Did you enjoy your day" her farther asked.

I watched as a smile crept on her face.

"Yeah I did" she smiled.

How could she possible enjoy a single day in that shithole?

"Good, did you make any new friends?" He asked.

"Don't be silly" she snorted "But I did talk to someone new today"

Oh no, was she talking about me? She was going to rat me out to her farther?

"Who's that then?" He asked.

"I don't know who he is. I've never seen him before, I think his new" she replied.

Ok this answer confused me, why was she lying she did know who I was?

"Ah, Mr Cullen" he said.

Great so they were talking about me, this should be interesting.

"Why were you talking to him?" He asked a bit too forcefully.

"Oh, um, I just helped him with his schedule and told him where his next class was"

She had lied again but what for? Was it so she wouldn't get into trouble or was it to keep me out of trouble?

"Oh right, I heard a lot of things about that boy and I suggest that you stay away from him" He told her.

"Why" she asked a bit too eagerly.

Yeah why Principle Swan what fucking things have you heard because I would like to know as well! I snarled in my head.

"His just been released from prison and his on parole. From what I was told he was the leader of the Black Hearts before he landed himself in jail for selling drugs to an undercover cop" He told her.

Ok, so I already knew all of them things, but Bella didn't have to know them she probably thinks I'm some sort of fucking psycho like the rest of them, but wait was that a good or a bad thing? I watched her face go from shock to surprised then to disbelief in the matter of seconds. Shocked and surprised I could understand but why disbelief? Did she not believe him or something?

"What his name?" she asked.

"Edward"

There was disappointment on her face and I could see that she was debating about something to herself.

"Bella are we planning have burnt sauce with our dinner" Her dad said.

I watched as she finished up making dinner then she disappeared out of my view.

"Looks great Bells" Her farther said again.

Bells? No I didn't like it or Isabella, so I would just stick with Bella.

There was silence so I just presumed they were eating. If she hadn't had told her farther about me to get either myself or her in trouble then she must have asked about me because she was intrigued by me therefore she must have wanted to find out stuff about me. Hearing this assumption brought a smile to my face. Maybe she actually wanted to talk to me as much as I wanted to talk to her. But still her father told her to keep away from me so it was not like she was going to be inviting me over for coffee any time soon.

If Bella wanted to speak to me then I would be all ears because of two reasons one, her father didn't technically tell her to stay away from me he just suggested that she did and two, we were in the same class together we were lab partners for fuck sake so we had to speak to each other. I should really go over my schedule again and check hers as well to see if we had any more lessons together. She had lied to her farther, why I didn't know but her lie seemed to have saved both our asses. It saved her from a '_stay away from gang guy's' _speech and me from a '_stay away from my daughter'_ speech, so for that I was grateful and I owed her for it.

"That was lovely Bells thank you" Her farther said.

I waited a few seconds then I slowly peered back in the window and was now looking at her farther. I have never sin him before he was a tall well built man. He had short brown hair with a moustache. I couldn't see the colour of his eyes because he was facing the other way. He turned around and I quickly ducked my head before he sin me. I heard running water but I didn't stick around to find out what he was doing. I quickly bolted around the side of the house and crouched running back into the tree line.

I turned my bike around and walked it back into the woods. I made sure I was a good ten minutes away before I started the bike up not wanting either Bella or her farther to hear it. I climbed on my bike and lit a smoke up before I began the journey back home.


	10. Observant

**CHAPTER SEVEN – OBSERVANT **

**EDWARD POV**

The sound of gunfire was the only thing to wake me up from my slumber. I rolled over on my back and pinched the bridge of my nose. With my eyes closed Id lowered my arm and felt around for my watch on the floor. I clasped it and brought it up to my face. My watch indicated it was 8.13am. I groaned inwards and dropped the watch again.

"Edward get up were going to be late" Jasper knocked and shouted at the other side of my bedroom door.

"Yeah" I groaned back clearing my throat.

I rubbed my face with my hands then climbed out of bed. I could really do with a shower but I doubted that Esme had paid the bill. I stalked out my bedroom in nothing but my boxers and crossed the hall to the bathroom. I entered and locked the door behind me. The bathroom was small and consisted of just a sink, toilet and shower, nothing fancy. I stalked over to the sink and prayed as I turned the faucet on. I groaned inward when nothing came out for a few seconds then all of a sudden the odd trickle of water dripped out then eventually it poured out.

"Fuck me" I said to myself in shock.

I turned the faucet off and continued to run the shower. Lucky me there was a towel hanging from the railing as well.

"Fuck me this must be my lucky day" I sarcastically murmured.

I removed my boxers and climbed into the shower. I opted for the half empty bottle of shampoo to use in both my hair and as body wash because the grotty, dirt infested soap didn't appeal to me the slightest. I was only in there for five minutes then my luck finally ran out as the water turned stone cold_. Fucking boiler_ I growled in my head. I jumped out and wrapped the towel around my waist before returning to my room.

I walked over to the jeans I wore yesterday and pulled out my schedule. Today was Thursday so I had Math with Bryans, Chemistry with Conner's, free period, and then History with Harding. Great at least I knew I would enjoy one lesson today. I threw my schedule on my bed and headed to my wardrobe. Black, white, and grey were the only colours visible, well tell a lie I had a few black jackets with dark purple interior but that was about it. I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black short sleeve v neck top and threw then on my bed, a pair of black Calvin Klein's and some socks where the last things to hit the bed.

I quickly dried myself and vigorously rubbed my hair with the towel before I got dressed. I tucked my jeans into my black army boots and left the laces untied before I pulled my leather jacket back on. I strapped my watch to my wrist then considered taking all of my money to school but that decided against it. It's not the fact that I would probably get mugged, it was purely because if anybody did try to mug me then they wouldn't see the light of day again. I unrolled the money and just took a twenty out before placing the rest in my hiding space. I grabbed my schedule and placed it into my back pocket followed by my money, smokes, lighter and keys.

My watch indicated it was 8.27 so I left my room and continued down the hallway then down the stairs.

"You want a lift?" I asked Jasper who was sat in living room.

"Nah I'm good Emmett's on his way" he replied.

"Laters" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Remember the rave later" Jasper shouted.

"Remember the rave later" I mimicked him in a high pitch voice pulling a stupid face.

_Yeah as if I could fucking forget that_! I shouted in my head. I continued through the kitchen and out the back door. I walked over to my bike where I had covered it up again last night and threw the plastic sheet off. Most black heart members had their own bikes so I didn't have to worry about mine being stolen but still you can't be too careful. I flicked the stand up and walked it around the side of the house before starting it up. I climbed on it and speed off leaving black tire marks behind me.

It had taken me less than ten minutes to get to school. I pulled up and scanned the parking lot before I parked up in an empty space next to a silver Volvo. It was empty so she must have already been inside, then I wondered what time she actually got here and where she spent her time during her free periods. That was another two questions piled up on top of the million other ones I already wanted to ask her.

I climbed off my bike and headed up the steps to the pile of students.

"Hey Edward" someone said coming up behind me.

"You alright" I asked nodding my head.

Eric hung around with Tyler, Mike and Jessica but he wasn't very outgoing as they were. He was quiet a laid back guy that had a carefree attitude, and that was mainly because he was always Edged up. I could already see that his pupils were very heavily dilated and by the way he swayed side by side that he was high on Edge. I noticed the gold chain wrapped securely around his neck. His mother gave it to him before she died and he had her name engraved in it. He never took it off and always wore it in her memory. Eric was a good guy, I didn't no why he wasted his life doing Edge.

Edge affected everybody differently, most people would burst out in laugher and hallucinate, others would turn violent but Eric had been talking Edge for so long it just made him mellow. If only edge had that effect on everyone then maybe we would get some peace in the town. I moved up the queue and sin Emmett's jeep pull in the parking lot.

"Are you excited about the rave tonight?" He asked.

"Do I look fucking excited?" I hissed at him.

He held his hands out in protest.

"Sorry mate, didn't mean to hit a sore spot" he apologized.

"No, its fine" I huffed.

"So are you still going to be there or not?"

"I don't think I've got a choice have I?" I rolled my eyes.

"Edward" Emmett called me pushing in the queue. "Here, you left them in my jeep"

He handed me my books from yesterday and I sighed, I didn't even remember about my books let along let along where I left them.

"Thanks"

I moved up the queue and walked through the detectors. All clear, I was starting to get smug with myself for passing them a second time. Emmett walked through and you guessed it set them off. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Fuck you" He scowled at me.

I gave him a smug smile and continued into the building as the first bell rung.

I headed straight to Math and narrowly avoided getting trampled on by the running students. I walked to the end of the hallway and up the stairwell to the second floor. I entered the classroom and like the history classroom it had individual seat and tables. I sat down at the front and placed my books on the table as the second bell rung. This was my first Maths class so I didn't have a book, so I just stared at chalkboard. Mr Bryans walked in the classroom in smart attire and everybody was silent.

We were studying limits and we had to work out equations and get the value of a letter like X or something. What the fuck was wrong with just plain old simple _one add one is two or five times five is twenty five_. As if any of this bollocks was even useful to me for my future. I heavily sighed and continued on with the lesson. Mr Bryans still glared at me like he did in gym class. What the fuck was his problem?

The lesson went rather slow for my liking and when the bell rung I was first out the class. I didn't care about getting trampled on because I wanted to get far away from that fucking freak as possible. I headed down the stairwell and through the hallways. I was literally buzzing and I had to stop myself from actually running to Chemistry. I was so fucking far from excitement about the actually lesson, I was just excited to find out if Bella actually wanted to speak to me or not. I ran up the south stairwell and into the hallway. I caught my breath before I entered the classroom.

The seat next to mine was empty so I just sat down in my seat. Ms. Conner's was already sat at her desk as the second bell rung. She looked exactly the same she did yesterday but this time her skirt and blazer was purple. My eyes were fixated on the door as the students piled in, my foot restlessly bounced off the floor causing my knee to jolt up and down, _as if I couldn't look any more fucking desperate and eager_ I grunted to myself. I torn my eyes away from the door and began to open my book.

A few seconds later I heard the chair next to mine scrap across the floor and the smell of strawberries filed my nose sending a feeling of euphoria surging through my body. I hesitated before I finally looked up into her chocolate eyes. Her eyes looked tired like she had trouble sleeping I wondered why?

"Hi" I spoke breaking the silence.

"Hi" She whispered blushing.

Ok so you have both registered each other's presences, now what?

"I'm sorry about yesterday" I apologized.

"For what?"

"For crashing into you then taking off pretty much without saying anything" I smirked.

"Oh, its fine I'm used to it" She said looking down.

I could tell that she regretted telling me this but that was something I could have easily guessed anyway.

"Alright class we will be continuing with Elements and Compounds. Please turn to page 38 and continue to read and discuss quietly chapters twelve and thirteen with your partner." She told us.

My book was already open so I waited for my _partner_ as Mr Conner's would say to open her book up. Her chocolate brown hair flowed down her back which brought my gaze to her white cashmere sweater and black jeans. I liked her outfit purely because I liked the colours, did she not like vibrant colours either? Maybe it was because she wanted to look plain and she didn't want to draw attention to herself. The whole class began talking amongst themselves. I didn't really know what to say and I could tell she was feeling uncomfortable as well.

"I don't really understand these elements and shit" I admitted to her to break the silent.

_Smooth dumbshit, real smooth_ I laughed in my head. Now she's going to think that you're stupid as well as an obsessive stalker. She smiled at my comment.

"That's makes two of us" She replied.

Well at least I wasn't the only one who didn't have a faintest idea what these teachers waffled on about.

"Actually I don't really have a clue what goes on in any of my lesson except for maybe gym" I admitted again.

"Yeah, they can be a bit um" She paused "Confusing, especially how we move around a lot and have the same teachers for different subjects" she slightly smiled.

"I'll agree with you there"

Yet again the silence lingered. Fuck sake why was it so hard to have a conversation with her?

"Are you finding your classes alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, although I haven't being to Social Studies yet" I told her.

"Oh, that's in" She paused.

She searched her bag and pulled out her schedule.

"Third floor, north stairwell classroom three" She told me. "I have that last on Friday"

I pulled out my schedule from my back pocket and flipped it up. I checked down the chart to Friday and I smiled inwards.

"Me too"

"Well you won't get lost then will you" She smiled.

"Do you mind" I asked nodding to her schedule.

She handed it to me and we both scanned over them. We were in the same Chemistry and Social studies class and we shared three free periods together which was good. My schedule consisted of mostly History, Math, Chemistry, and a few social studies and the odd gym. Where Bella's consisted of mostly Chemistry, History, Art, with a few social studies with the odd math thrown in.

"No gym" I glared at her.

She held back a smile and looked down at the table.

"That blows, wish I had your schedule" I smiled.

"You will have soon, the schedule changes every six months therefore different classes" She informed me.

"Perfect" I said handing her schedule back.

"I take it you don't like Gym"

"And Math" I grunted.

"Let me guess, Mr Bryans?"

"And the prize goes to Ms. Swan"

She smiled which made me smile to. Well at least the conversation was moving more fluently.

"Yeah, that guys pretty weird, scares the hell out of me" She admitted.

She had every right to be scared of him, hell I would have had to have put on at least two hundred pounds and wore six inch stilts to even match the guy.

"Same here, especially when he just stares at you like"

"Like his going to rip your head off" she finished for me.

"Exactly" I nodded.

"I said quietly class" Ms. Conner's perked up "Or did I not make myself clear" she said scanning around the room. Everybody became quiet and began to whisper to each other.

"Do you think.." she paused.

"What?" I whispered.

"Nothing" she shook her head.

"Go on?" I pushed.

She bit down on her lip which caused my gaze to stare at it. Why the hell did she do that, did she not know how nice and arousing that was. Wait, what did I really just think that?

"Do you think these teachers are well" she paused "a bit" she paused again.

"You mean a bit fucked up" I finished her sentence.

"Yeah" she replied.

So yet again I wasn't the only person to notice these things. Maybe Bella was more observant than I gave her credit for. I must admit that the more I spoke to her the more I got to know her even if I didn't ask her direct questions.

"Hey this whole town is fucked up, I wouldn't be surprised if all the teachers were jacked up on drugs and fuck knows what else" I admitted.

"Has anyone ever told you that you swear a lot" she smiled.

"Um, no actually" I choked back a laugh. "Has anybody ever told you that I don't give a shit?"

"Actually no" she smiled back.

"Well, I don't" I told her.

There was a slight pause like she was lost in thought.

"About anything?" She asked with her eyes down.

I had the feeling that there was more to her question but I wouldn't dare ask her about it with many ears listening in.

"Depends on what it is" I told her "Or who" I finished studying her face.

She smiled slightly then nodded.

We made small talk for the rest of the lesson then it turned into talk about the lesson. The bell soon rung and I reluctantly stood up from my chair. Bella grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder her book slid off the table and onto the floor next to her.

Without thinking I brushed passed her and bent down to pick it up by somebody else's hand already got to the book first. I stood up and looked at Jacobs's smug face. Bella immediately mad herself small and went invisible.

"Can I walk you to your next class Isabella" He smirked at me.

"I'm sure she's quiet capable she doesn't need a fucking guide dog" I spat.

"And I'm sure she's quite capable of answering for herself, she doesn't need a fucking translator" He hissed back at me.

"Gentlemen, is there going to be a problem here" Ms. Conner's interrupted us.

I snatched the book out of his hand and without thinking I took Bella's arm and guided her out the classroom. I shoved past the other students using my free arm and made sure I was out the hallway and down the stairs before I dropped my hand from her arm.

_Fucking prick_ I screamed in my head. Bella just stood against the locker hugging herself. I knew she wanted an explanation for my sudden reaction and to be honest I did as well. I have no right to pull her away like that it's not like she's my girlfriend or my fucking property to protect so why the fuck did I feel the need to do it?

I groaned inward at myself and shook my thoughts away.

"What class you got next" I asked totally forgetting about her schedule.

"I've got a free period" she told me.

"I need some air, you coming" I asked a bit too forcefully.

She nodded then I took off towards the courtyard. I walked through the hallway and stayed close to her In case anyone got to pushy. We walked out through the side access and out to the lunch shelters. There were three girls who sat at one of the tables and one of them waved to us. Bella shyly waved back as we made our way over to them.

"Hey Bella" The girl with the black hair greeted her with a hug.

"Hey" she said pulling away.

I saw her friends exchange confusing looks between each other.

"Edward this is Joanna" she signalled to the girl who hugged her. "Helen" She signalled to the other girl with black hair. "And Rosalie" She signalled to the girl with the blonde hair.

I nodded as they all said hello.

"Oi fuck face!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I spun around to see Emmett's smug face glaring at me. Bella and the girls tensed up beside me as if a fight was about to break out.

"Thanks for leaving me at the front gate as usual" He glared again.

"Well you shouldn't try to conceal weapons then should you, you stupid fuck" I smirked.

The girls exchanged confusing glancing between each other. Emmett charged at me and before I knew what was happening I was lifted up in the air.

"Put me down you fucking faggot" I shouted.

Emmett dropped me and we exchanged punches to the arm.

"Fuck man you got a hard punch Cuz" Emmett moaned grabbing his arm.

"Um, Cuz?" The blonde hair girl perked up.

"Yeah I told you before that I had to pick up my cousin" Emmett spoke to her like they were friends.

"Oh, so his your cousin" She explained to herself standing up.

She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Since when did Emmett have a girlfriend? This was new to me.

I sin Bella go invisible again out the corner of my eye. Was she scared of Emmett? Stupid question really considering the size of him. I sat on top of one of the empty tables and lit up a smoke. I patted the table next to me and Bella made her way over to me. Rose pulled Emmett down on the other table and she sat on his lap as the two other girls scooted away from him. Maybe they were wary of him as well.

"So, Emmett's your cousin?" Bella asked sitting on the table top next to me.

"Yes unfortunately"

"I heard that" Emmett smirked from the other table.

Bella giggled slightly which made me smile, her giggle sounded so adorable. I groaned inwards at myself, what the fuck was wrong with me I never used words like adorable. Since when was anything ever adorable to me? The closest thing to adorable I ever came across was the next door neighbour's dog nearly a decade ago.

Bella sat crossed legged away from me and pulled out an apple from her bag.

"What about you, do you have any siblings or cousins?" I asked.

I could see the sorrow behind her eyes as she thought about it.

"No, it's just me and my dad" She replied taking a bite of her apple.

"Well you're not missing out on much" I told her to hopefully cheer her up a bit. "I mean really they cause nothing but trouble" I smirked.

"I heard that as well" Emmett perked up again.

I offered her a cigarette but she shook her head and wrinkled her nose to it.

"What?" I laughed.

"I don't smoke"

"What never?"

"I've tried it before but it made me giddy and I ended up crashing head first in a pile of boxes" She laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh as the mental image of her doing that swirled around in my head.

"Do you drink?"

"Occasionally" she replied.

"Drugs?"

"Never"

"Good girl" I smiled.

"So, you don't smoke, don't do drugs, occasionally drink, eat healthy and a Jane Austen fan" I smirked.

She gave me a confusing look and I nodded down to her open bag. I could see the corner of the book Pride and Prejudice peeking out her bag.

"Oh" she smiled tucking the book back in her bag.

"And I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you follow the speed limit" I teased her.

I wasn't going to tell her that I followed her so I just left it at that.

"Ok, Mr observant" She sarcastically said "My turn" she added.

"Drink?" She asked.

"Occasionally" I replied.

"Drugs?"

"Not anymore"

"You must have either sin the authors name on my book or you must have read classic literature before"

"Neither" I laughed. "My mother used to read them"

It actually surprised me how easy and fluently our conversation was now. It was like I was talking to someone who I've known all my life. Considering how she spoke to me on our first encounter only giving me one word answers I guess she felt pretty relax around me as well. I lit up another cigarette as we made small talk until the bell rung again. I almost grunted inwards because I wanted to keep talking to her. I pulled myself of the table and walked back into the building with Bella, Emmett and the girls. Rose kissed Emmett firmly on the cheek before rushing to Bella's side.

"Come on Bells we've got Art" Rosalie pulled on Bella's arm.

She looked at me with pleading eyes and headed down the opposite hallway. By the look on her face it seemed like she wasn't used to close contact with made feel guilty about pulling her away by her arm earlier. The second bell rang which sent me running towards History. I made it just in time to take my seat before Mr Harding walked in.

"Hello class" he said placing his briefcase down.

I opened my book and leaned my head on my fist then began to drone out of the lesson. I had enjoyed speaking with Bella and even though I hadn't asked the questioned I wanted I still felt like I knew more about her than I had done yesterday. As Mr. Harding was speaking there was a knock on the classroom door. My eyes flickered to it but I didn't move my position. Mr Harding opened the door and Eric swayed in. I had been that absorbed with everything going on yesterday that I hadn't even noticed that Eric was even in my class.

"You're late" Mr. Harding glared at him.

"I know" Eric slurred dragging his feet across the floor.

He was totally fucked out of his head.

"Have you got a note from the principle" Mr Harding asked.

Eric stumbled and fell into an empty desk causing it to slide across the floor.

"No, but I can go and get you one" He smirked.

As he turned around a fountain of vomit exploded out his lips. Mr Harding grabbed him by the collar and threw him out the door, leaving with him. When they both left the talking began and the students started to mess about. I droned out again and about ten minutes later the classroom door opened again.

"So, where were we" Mr Harding said walking over to his desk.

The talking came to a halt and everybody sat back in their seats. As Mr Harding was about to sit down a flicker of light bounced off the shiny object in his hand and into my eyes causing my gaze to look into the direction. I felt the colour drain from my face as I stared at the blood soaked gold chain that was wrapped around his hand. It disappeared into his pocket and he began talking where he left off.

I straighten myself up and glanced into the direction of the door. _What the fuck_? Was all that repeated in my mind over and over again.


	11. The Rave

**CHAPTER EIGHT – THE RAVE**

**EDWARD POV**

All lesson I was fidgeting, I just couldn't keep still because my gut instinct was telling me that something bad had happened to Eric. My eyes were fixated on the door because I thought that somehow if I stared at it long enough then I would magically see in x-ray vision. All these questions kept flying around in my head and I couldn't just focus on one to try and come up with an answer. Where was Eric? Why the fuck did Mr. Harding have his necklace? And the most important one was why was there blood on it?

For most of this lesson I kept telling myself that my eyes were seeing things but I knew for a fact that it was Eric's necklace, there was no two ways about it. Even if it was just a random gold chain that Mr. Harding coincidentally found the only way I could tell if it was Eric's was if I actually got close enough to see the engraving of his mother's name on it.

Could it have been a possibility that Mr. Harding killed Eric and the answer was yes, and if that answer was correct then how many others has he killed? And if there had been other killing then did he do it on his own free will or was he told to do it? I knew that I was probably jumping the gun a bit because there could have easily been a reasonable explanation and besides if Mr. Harding was killing then it didn't mean that Conner's and Bryans were as well.

This could be the department's way to eliminate us one by one without anybody knowing about it and if so then the principle must be involved as well and if he was then this was a whole different ball park all together. If he did know then why the fuck did he send his daughter to the same school as the rest of us. Did he plan to kill her as well? Was this a whole conspiracy thing?

I groaned inwards at my thoughts, ok maybe I was blowing this whole thing way out of proportion. I knew that there was something weird going on with the teachers like the way they dressed, acted and shit, even Bella noticed it. I could believe my other theories that they were on drugs or they were special trained in defence techniques but I couldn't grasp my latest theory about them killing students?

The bell rung and I was out of seat faster than a cheetah on speed. If the principle was involved then I would have to explain my theory to Bella. I didn't no if she would believe me but I had to do something. Everybody trampled on each other to get to the exit as I turned the corner there were loads of students loitering in a crowd. I stood back and watched the commotion from a distance. I sin Mike at the other side of the crowd so I whistled to him. He looked up and came running over to me.

"What's happening?"

"Its Eric man, his dead" He said running his hands through his hair.

As the words left his lips my latest theory started to become all too real.

"How?"

"He Od'd man big time" He informed me.

That was believable beings as Eric was edged up about ninety eight percent of the time.

"How do you know that?"

"Jessica found him lying there about twenty minutes ago. He was foaming at the mouth and shit, his throats the size of basketball and when the guards searched his locker he had bags of Edge in there man, fuck knows how he got it into school"

"Does Tyler and the rest know?"

"Yeah, there pretty fucked up about it man, it's always bad when we lose one of our own"

The guards that surrounded his body stood up and wheeled Eric away on a stretcher. I couldn't see his face because he was zipped up in a body bag.

"We having a memorial for him at the rave later" Mike informed me.

"Alright" I told him before walking off.

I walked down the main hallway and out the exit. This whole fucking thing was bizarre. Considering the state Eric was in when he entered history then it wouldn't have came to shock to me that he actually Od'd but the weird thing was that Mr. Harding went with him. Did Eric die before or after Mr. Harding came back in the class?

I walked through the detectors and down the steps. Bella's car was still in the parking lot so she hadn't had left yet. I walked across the parking lot and put my books inside the seat compartment of my bike. I leaned up against the side of my bike and tried to make sense of my thoughts.

If what Mike said was true about Eric's condition then that was a perfectly good reason why there was blood on the chain, but yet again why did Mr. Harding feel the need to take it? There were two reasons why his throat could have swelled up one, he could very well have Od'd and chocked on the Edge or two, he could have been strangled. Both assumptions could be true but yet again I didn't even know if that chain even belonged to Eric so the only way I could know for sure was if I sin the chain with my own eyes.

"Hi" I heard a soft whisper.

I looked around to see Bella standing next to me.

"Hi" I replied.

"Nice bike" she smiled.

"Thanks" I replied half heartedly.

I shook my head to try and place my thoughts about Eric in a straight line but it didn't work. What the fuck was I suppose to say to her? _Hey I think the history teacher killed someone and I think your dads involved?_

"Um, did you hear about Eric?" I asked.

"Yeah Rose told me, was he a black heart?"

"Yeah, um" I paused.

I didn't even know where to start, I knew she wouldn't believe my assumptions and I knew that I had no right to accuse her farther of anything. What I wanted to say would have ended with me either going to prison or Bella never speaking to me again because this was a huge accusation to accuse a person of with no evidence. It seems too much of a risk to say anything just because I had a hunch.

"Um, see you tomorrow" I chicken out.

I climbed on my bike and that gave her entry to the driver's door to her car.

"See you tomorrow" Bella replied weakly.

I nodded then sped off out the parking lot.

I arrived home in little under ten minutes. I parked my bike up on the front yard and headed inside. I didn't even acknowledge Esme as I went straight to my room. I threw my jacket off and fell backwards on my bed. I rubbed my eyes and let out a growl. Today started out really good and for once I was in a happy mood then it came crashing down again in last period. Why the fuck couldn't Eric just control his habit, Why the fuck did I even have to notice that gold chain anyway as Bella would have said _Mr. Observant_, I fucking was.

I couldn't say anything to Bella, at least not yet anyway. I could tell her about Mr Harding's involvement and let her make up her own mind but I couldn't tell her that I thought that the department and especially her farther was involved. I let out another growl, _this day officially sucked big time, well the last part did_ I corrected myself.

I closed my eyes and pushed out what happened today at the back of my mind. I knew I would not find out the truth so why bother worrying and getting wound up about it. There was one good thing that came out of today and that was knowing that Bella actually wanted to speak to me so I was going to continue to speak to her, and as far as that fucking dog Jacob was concerned then I would have to try and keep him away from her because know body messes with my friends.

Yes Bella was my friend, well I considered her to be anyway even if she didn't consider me one. The night she lied to her father to keep us both from getting into trouble was the moment she became my friend considering she hadn't even barley spoken to me. My eyelids felt heavy as I tried to open them so I didn't fight against them. Tonight was Jaspers rave so I had to have all the energy I could get, not energy so I could help him on his journey to become a black heart, but the energy to smack the fuckers who helped him on his way.

I opened my eyes and my room was pitch black. I let out a yawn as my eyes strained to see the time from my watch. It was just past six pm, I let out another yawn before I sat up and grabbed my jacket. I put it on as I left my room. I headed down the hallway and into the bathroom. I used the toilet before I entered the hallway again and headed downstairs.

"Jasper" I called out.

There was silence so I presumed he was already at the rave. I pulled my keys out my pocket and headed out the front slamming the door behind me. I climbed on my bike and sped off.

I headed over to the far side of the north side and pulled up outside a warehouse just under an abandoned freeway bridge. I could already hear the loud music coming from inside and a few black heart members sat on the steps just outside of the doorway. The warehouse was covered in spray paint and black heart pictures. This was our main HQ if you like. I parked up and climbed off my bike.

"Don't worry, Eddie boy his still got some fight left in him" a male member laughed by the door.

I locked my jaw and my fists clenched into ball. I ascended the steps and grabbed him by the collar. I threw him off the steps and sent him crashing into the metal railing. I walked through the door and down a flight of stairs and into the basement. There were crowds of member laughing, shouting, jumping and dancing as I shoved past them and into the middle of the room. Jasper was being tossed around to everybody as they punched him back and forth. I stopped dead in my track and Jasper hurled over to me. He face was black and purple and there was blood everywhere as I caught him in my arms.

"I'm one of you now man" He laughed.

I could tell from his pupils that he was high on fucking edge.

"Glad you survived" I sarcastically spat shoving him off me.

He stumbled and somehow managed to stand up straight.

"We saved the last hit for you Eddie boy" Tyler smirked.

"Fuck you" I spat at him

I turned to leave but I felt his hand grab my arm. In that split second I decided my fate. I spun around and connected my fist with his face. He flew backwards and crashed to the floor. I knew that from hitting him it would cause the gang to retaliate and defend him because that's how it worked so I knew I had a lot of enemies against me now. Mikes fist came towards me put I grabbed it and kicked him in the gut causing him to fall to the floor.

"Get him!" Somebody shouted.

I felt a fist connect with my face so I stumbled backwards. I lost my footing and crashed to the floor then body upon body dog piled on top of me as they threw punched and kicks at me. My adrenaline kicked in causing a huge growl to erupt of my chest.

I somehow managed to crawl out from under the pile and began smacking everybody as they ganged up on me. I was getting punched left right and centre, I knew I couldn't take them all out but I made fucking sure that I would take a few of them down with me. I could already taste the blood in my mouth but I was that pumped with adrenaline I didn't allow myself to feel the pain.

My fists were charged and I made sure whoever got in front of them would feel every bit of pain from them in the morning. I didn't know how long I was fighting for but eventually my body gave out and I became exhausted.

"Enough" Tyler shouted.

One finally punch to the head was all it look for my legs to collapse and for the darkness to devour me.

"Edward" somebody whispered.

My body felt like it had been ran over by a freight train. I felt a little nudge on arm that made me groan in pain.

"Edward" I heard again.

Whatever I was lying on was cold which made my body feel a bit numb. My eyes slowly crept open and it hurt to even do that. I could already feel the swelling around them and all I wanted to do was close them again.

"Wake the fuck up" I heard a familiar voice.

My eyes fluttered back open, my vision was blurry and it took me a few seconds to get better clarity.

"Jasper" I said clearing my throat.

"Yeah bro it's me, you alright?"

I cleared my throat and began to sit up. I was lying on stone slab in a different room in the warehouse. I groaned as I sat up because I could feel the strain in my stomach. Jasper face was bruised and cut but all the blood had been cleaned up.

"What happened?" I asked still dazed.

"You got knocked the fuck out, that's what happened?" he informed me.

I tried to remember back to the prior events and groaned.

"Here"

He pasted me a bottle of water and I took it too eagerly. I let the cold liquid fall down my throat as it soothed it. I screwed the cap back on and scanned the room. I knew we were still in the warehouse because I have been in this room before. My eyes landed back on Jasper and I noticed the little black heart now tattooed on his right earlobe.

"How long have I been out?" I groaned.

"About seven hours" he informed me.

"What?" I gasped looking at my watch.

He was right because my watch indicated that it was just past one o'clock in the morning. Just then the door slid open and revealed Tyler.

"Ah, your awake Eddie boy, how you feeling?" He smirked.

"Fuck you" I spat.

"Look, I apologize for what happened but you know how it is" He said coming into the room.

As he stood under the light I could see that his right eye had swelled up from where I had hit him.

"Whatever" I hissed.

"Jasper can you give us a minuet" he asked.

Jasper walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Edward, what the fuck happened to you man?

"What?" I hissed.

"You used to love getting wrecked and hanging out with the gang. Ever since you got out of prison it's like you have been avoiding us and you treat us like were your enemy"

"I told you before Tyler, I'm on parole if I get caught ganging ill back in prison. Until I'm off parole than I cant do shit with you or the gang" I told him.

The gang worked in a fucked up way it was like we were a big family who stuck by each other but if you broke the rules or turned on them then they would make sure you knew about it. I didn't really like Tyler but under all the bullshit exterior lay a half descent guy, he only put a mask on like everybody else. When I was the leader I did to, you had to act differently around other members, you had to show them whose boss and make sure they knew that if they broke any rules then they would pay for it. I broke one last night but hitting Tyler so I couldn't blame him or anybody else for what happened but myself.

"There's been some rumours going around that you don't want to part of the gang anymore?"

"Is that right?"

"Yes, and I must say I believe them but you and I both know that you can't just leave"

"I know Tyler" I sighed.

"Look, even though we don't agree and you can be a stubborn asshole. I can vouch for you and tell the others that the rumours aren't true, but you better fix up my friend and look fucking sharp if you want the rest to believe you" He said.

He was so wrong maybe I was his friend but he certainly wasn't mine, however he used to be a very long time ago. He was one of the boys on the block that I had skateboarding competitions with. I used to go around his house when his mother cooked dinner and we would hide out in his attic and play dungeons and dragon and the most shocking thing of all was that James the leader of the Razor Heads played with us.

I knew why he was being helpful and it wasn't because we looked out for each other like we were family it was because I had done it for him when I was leader. He too also wanted to leave and I sin it every time I looked into his eyes, but I didn't let anybody know about it. Tyler knew I wanted to leave the gang but choose not to say anything to the others and for that I was grateful because I would have been well and truly dead by now.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"Now were even" He smiled.

He turned to leave and paused as he walked out the door.

"Oh and by the way, you have a killer right hook" he laughed before he left.

So, this day didn't turn out so bad after all, I spoke to Bella, Jasper got what he wanted and survived and is now official one of us, Tyler and I kind of see eye to eye even though I still dislike him, Eric died or maybe got murdered and I look and feel like I've been run over by a train, trampled on by a bull and thrown in a vat of acid, so all in all this day has been both good and bad. I can't wait and see what tomorrow going to bring.


	12. Beautiful Disaster

**CHAPTER NINE – BEAUTIFUL DISASTER**

**BELLA POV**

I woke up before my alarm had the chance to wake me. I literally jumped out of bed and ran to my wardrobe. I had a shower last night so I just pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans with a black long sleeve top. I quickly got dressed and put on my pair of black converse and accompanied my outfit with a black hooded jacket. I flung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my keys from the side.

Today was Friday so I had Art with Conner's, free period, then I had double Harding, first History then Social studies. I don't think I have ever enjoyed a lesson of Social Studies but for some reason I knew I would from now on purely because I knew that Edward would be in my class. I stuck to my promise that I made to myself, I said that if Edward spoke to me first then I would speak to him back and he did. I must admit at first the conversation was awkward but during the free period we shared together I already felt like I could see a glimpse of the real Edward underneath the tough guy exterior. He was just a normal person just like everybody else and I must admit he was quite observant.

"This is unacceptable behaviour" I heard my dad shout.

I crept to the door and half opened my bedroom door. His voice sounded muffled so I presumed that he must be in his study. I crept out the hallway to the banister and slowly crept down the stairs avoiding the fifth and second step because they creaked.

"Yes I know that Mr. Langford" he continued.

I crept through the living room and hugged the corner of the wall a few feet away from his study.

"How the fuck am I suppose to explain this to the department?" he raised his voice.

Explain what? I've never heard my dad swear before so this must have been a heated conversation. Who the hell was this Mr. Langford? I'm sure he was the same person who my dad was speaking to in his office a few days ago.

"Don't tell me to calm down this program is getting out of control"

Program what program?

"Yes, but" he paused "I'm calling another board meeting we need to discuss these errors" he said more calmly.

I heard footsteps so that was my queue to leave. I quickly crept back through the living room and into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and pulled out the essentials to make turkey sandwiches.

"Bells" Charlie shouted.

"In here" I replied.

I continued to make my sandwich as he entered.

"Morning" I smiled.

He looked like he hadn't sleep all night, he was in the same clothes as yesterday but his shirt was unbuttoned half way down and his hair looked like he had been running his fingers through it all night.

"Everything alright" I asked.

"Yeah, just been up with paperwork and stuff I'm not going to be in work today I have important stuff to attend to in Port Angeles so I'll probably be home late again." he told me.

"Alright"

He pulled me into a quick hug and he kissed the top of my head.

"Be good" he said before he left.

I finished up making my sandwich then cleared the mess away. I wrapped the sandwich in a plastic food bag and put my lunch in my bag before I left. I walked out the kitchen then through the front door. I quickly walked down the porch steps and climbed into my car. I threw my bag on the passenger seat before I drove to school.

I pulled up inside the parking lot. There wasn't many students but considering the time on my dashboard then school didn't start for another forty five minutes. I parked up in my usual space and grabbed my bag before I climbed out the car. I walked through the parking lot and up the steps then walked through the detectors and in the entrance. I quickly made my way through the hallway and out the side access to the courtyard. I usual got to school early enough to miss the rush and I spent my time in the courtyard reading or doing homework.

I walked over to the lunch shelters and surprisingly I sat on the top of the table instead of in the seat. I pulled out my copy of Pride and Prejudice out my bag and began to read.

_Ch.10 - Elizabeth, having rather expected to affront him, was amazed at his gallantry but there was a mixture of sweetness and archness in her manner which made it difficult for her to affront anybody and Darcy had never been so bewitched by any woman as he was by her. He really believed that were it not for the inferiority of her connections, he should be in some danger._

I have always been a sucker for love stories, or maybe I was just a sucker for fiction all together. I enjoyed reading because I could sit there for hours and just escape from reality and into other worlds created by brilliant authors. I suppose my life could be made into a novel and maybe a movie one day, it would have been rated pg thirteen but since I moved here I can clearly say that it had to have been upgraded to at least an eighteen without a doubt, and maybe be put in the horror section.

In today's era then you could say that Elizabeth was just a rebel who just wanted to find her own way through life and marry a man for love and not just for security. I haven't even had the opportunity to have a boyfriend let alone find love. Even though I haven't had a boyfriend doesn't mean I haven't experienced what goes on in the bedroom, and that is something I tried not to remember and vowed never to bring up again.

I must have been reading for a while because I heard the sounds of cars pulling up in the parking lot. I was about to turn the page but I froze as I heard somebody clear there throat.

"Hey you, principles daughter" I heard a husky voice speak.

I hesitated at first but eventually looked up into this boys eyes. I recognised him instantly, he was in my Chemistry class and he had picked my book up that I had dropped. He skin was an olive shade and he had long black hair with dark eyes. I didn't know his name but I'm pretty sure that he wasn't a member of the black hearts. I didn't answer him instead I looked back down and put my book back in my bag.

"You're in my Chemistry class aren't you?" He asked.

Still I said nothing. I slowly climbed off the table but he barricaded himself in front of me so I couldn't move.

"What the problem, are you a fucking mute" He laughed.

"No" I whispered.

"Oh, so you can speak" he applauded me.

"Yes I can and I can scream as well so leave me the fuck alone" I spat.

"Feisty as well, I like it" he smiled a sinister smile.

"I don't believe this is the way to your class Mr. Black" Came another voice.

He spun around causing an opening so I quickly hurried to the side door where one of the guards was standing. The bell rung and I quickly walked down the hallways to Art. I walked into the classroom and took my seat by my easel without acknowledging anybody.

I didn't even know why that boy paid any attention to me at all because this was the first time he had even spoke to me since school first began. I guess I knew the reason why but I didn't want to admit it to myself. The look in his eyes made it all to clear as to what his intentions were and it made me feel disgusted and sick to my stomach. A little over a year ago I had been on the receiving end of that look before but the only difference was that this time somebody intervened.

"Bella are you alright" Rose asked beside me.

I haven't even noticed the tears that trickled down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away with my sleeve and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Yeah" my voice was barely a whisper.

I was glad that Ms. Conner's started talking then because I didn't have to explain to Rose's curious eyes.

The time went by too quickly if you ask me, mind you it always did in Art because we were left to be creative in our own little worlds. The bell rung which drew me back to reality, I looked down to my drawing but sin nothing but a red circle in the centre that faded into darker shades then eventually black circles. It reminded me of the picture the little boy drew in the film _The Ring._ I was so spaced out I didn't even remember drawing it.

"Whoa, that's deep" Rose perked up scanning my picture.

I shook my head and stood up.

"Yours is great" I smiled looking at her picture of a pink Rose.

"It's a self portrait if you ask me" she giggled.

She linked my arm and we began walking out of class. She too had a free period so we made our way through the hallways and out the side access to the courtyard. Emmett was already sat under the lunch shelter as we walked out. Rose giggled and let go of my arm and ran over to him. I walked to an empty table and sat on the top of it. I crossed my legs and pulled out the apple from my bag. I took a bit and froze as Edward came out the side access. The chuck of apple stayed frozen in my mouth as my jaw made no movement to chew. Rose was also frozen on Emmett's lap but Emmett was none the wiser.

"Sup Cuz" Emmett said.

"Alright mate" Edward replied walking over to us.

Edward looked like he had got into a fight with Mike Tyson and lost. His right eye was black and both of his cheekbones were bruised. His lip was split and his jaw line looked swollen. He kept his left arm tucked up to his side and he limped slightly. He walked straight over to me ignoring Emmett's signal to sit down by him. He sat on the table top next to me and forced a smile out. I didn't want to feel as if I was gawking so I torn my gaze from his injured and chewed the piece of apple still in my mouth.

"Hi" He smiled.

"Hi" I smiled back.

What the hell had happened to him? He used his right arm to receive his cigarettes from his pocket and winched as he stared to reach for what I could only guess was his lighter.

"Here" I said putting my apple down.

He nodded for approval so I reached into his pocket for him to receive his lighter.

"Thanks" he said.

I should have stopped there but I didn't, instead to pulled out a cigarette from the box and put it in his mouth and lit it for him. What the hell was I doing?

"Thanks" he said out the corner of his mouth.

I put the lighter down on top of his smokes and picked my apple back up. I didn't know why I did that for him but it seemed like whenever Edward was around my movements moved fluidly without me thinking about them.

"Are you alright?" I asked with sympathetic eyes.

_Nice question Bella considering the state of him_. I scowled at myself_. Maybe you should ask him if his injures actually hurt or did they just suddenly appear when he woke up_.

"I'll live" he smirked.

I must admit even despite of his injuries he was a beautiful disaster. Edward always looked well, nice and it confused me as to how anybody could hurt him.

"Sorry I um" I paused "I didn't mean it like that, I meant well" I paused again.

_And queue the blush, for god sake Bella shut up. _I groaned at myself.

"Of course you're not a right, you, well" I continued.

Or _just continue talking and make an idiot out of yourself. _

"Bella, its fine" He smiled. "And thank you for asking" he added.

"You're welcome and I'm sorry I tend to waffle on until somebody stops me and" I paused and blushed "And it looks like I'm doing it again" I finished looking down.

He laughed which caused me to giggle.

"Ouch, ouch" He said causing me to look back up.

He gripped at his stomach and winched in pain.

"Don't make me laugh it hurts" He continued to laugh.

"What's so funny" Emmett perked up at the other table.

"Nothing" Edward smirked.

I finished my apple and climbed of the table and put the core in the bin. I returned to the table and pulled out my sandwiches. I offered half to Edward but he declined.

"You sure, its turkey" I smiled.

"No thank you" he smirked.

"Did someone say turkey" Emmett perked up.

He jumped up out of his seat and placed Rose on the seat next to him. I was still wary of him but this time I didn't make myself look invisible. He jogged the short distance between us with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah and its mine" Edward perked up.

He snatched half the sandwich away from my lap and began stuffing it into his mouth.

"Bitch" Emmett spat at him.

Edward laughed as the sandwich began peeking back out his lips. I couldn't help but laugh back.

"Here" I said giving my half to Emmett.

"Aw, thanks sis" he grinned taking it off me to eagerly.

Sis, since when did anybody call me sis? I flinched as he wrapped his big arm around me and began to pull me close to him.

"See somebody loves me" Emmett sarcastically grinned to Edward. "You're my new favourite person" he said before stuffing his face.

"I thought I was your favourite person" Rose scowled in the background.

He removed his arm and began walking back to Rose.

"Aw, you know you're my best girl babe" Emmett fluttered his eyelids.

"What class you got next" I asked changing the subject.

"Math" he sighed inhaling his smoke. "You?"

"History"

He stopped inhaling and held the smoke in for ages before he blew it out. I could see by the look on his face that something was wrong.

"You alright?" I whispered.

It was like my voice had pulled him back to reality. He shook his head and relaxed.

"Yeah, um, can" he paused.

I waited for him to speak but he looked like he was debating with himself.

"Yes" I pushed.

"Can you do me a favour?" he asked.

Ok this seemed bizarre considering I never get asked to do anything by anybody especially since nobody even noticed me enough to even say hi let alone ask me a favour.

"Ok" I whispered.

"Can you just" He paused again tiring to consider the right words "I have a feeling that something not right with Mr Harding"

"Like what" I asked.

"I know it seems" he paused again "It seems a bit stupid me asking, but could you be careful around him" he finished.

As soon as the words left his lips I wanted answers.

"And please don't ask why" He added.

So much for me wanting answers, I was always carful with everybody including the teachers but why did he feel the need to ask now and why did he choose the word carful? Did he no something about Mr Harding? Was the teacher up to something? Was he dangerous? All these questioned filled my mind but I didn't want to push Edward any further.

"Ok" I whispered with wondering eyes.

I could tell that he wanted to tell me something but there were other ears here.

"Do you want to talk" I whispered not loosing eye contact with him.

He didn't respond so I couldn't no for sure.

"Like, other there" I nodded to the other side of the courtyard.

He knew what I meant straight away and he nodded slightly. He swung his legs around and jumped off the table. I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder and climbed off the table.

"Where are you two lovebirds going?" Rose asked.

"I bet there going to do it" Emmett howled with laugher.

"Fuck you" Edward hissed at him.

I blushed as I kept my head down and followed Edward to a more secluded place. As I turned the corner of the building Edward climbed up and sat on top of the metal railing. I hugged myself and stood against the wall and waited for him to speak.

"First of all not a word to anybody" he started.

"Ok"

He paused and inhaled some more smoke.

"I think Mr Harding had something to do with Eric's death" he said.

Ok this, I was not expecting then all new questions and thoughts entered my head first of all who was Eric?

"Eric?" I asked sounding more like a question.

"The boy from yesterday" he told me.

Rose had told me that someone had Od'd from the black hearts but I didn't know his name or who he was.

"I thought he Od'd" I said.

"He could have done but, I don't know this whole thing is fucked up" he said pulling at his hair.

"So how does Mr. Harding fit into this?"

"I had history last period yesterday, Eric came in totally fucked out his head, anyway Mr Harding took him out the room and when he came back I noticed that he had a gold chain in his hand which was covered in blood. I can't say for sure that it was Eric's but it looked just like the one his mother gave him." he finished.

"Maybe Eric tried to attack him and Mr Harding retaliated in self defence" I said.

He shook his head at my assumption.

"Eric wasn't the violence type. He was totally fucked out of his head he couldn't have even walked in a straight line let alone start a fight"

I considered everything that he was telling me but I couldn't for the life of me wrap my head around a teacher killing a student. I knew there was something weird going on with the teachers but stuff like that didn't happen. In the midst of it all though I couldn't shake the feeling that Edward somehow stumbled across something much worse than just a suicide. Maybe there was some truth to his statement and we were on the path to something much more sinister. I remembered Edwards's reaction when I sin him in the parking lot yesterday after school, I knew something was wrong then but why didn't he tell me then?

"Was this what you were going to tell me after school yesterday" I asked.

He nodded and inhaled from his cigarette again.

"Why didn't you tell me then and why are you telling me now?"

"Bella, you seem like an intelligent person so I'll let you figure it out, you told me yesterday that you thought something weird was going on with the teachers. I thought by telling you that you could see if for yourself and make your own assumptions, I knew now body would believe me but you seem like the only other person in this place who has got there fucking head screwed on" he finished.

"I've seen what all three teachers are capable of and I would agree with you that there methods of discipline is a bit extreme but you can't expect me to believe that they are actually killing students"

"Bella, I'm not asking you to believe me I'm asking you to believe the possibility that it might be happening"

"Ok so let's say for example it is happening don't you think the school would know about it, don't you think" I paused.

He looked at me and I could tell that he knew what I was about to say.

"Look I'm not saying that your farther has any involvement" he defended himself.

"No you're just implying that he knows something" I finished for him.

He threw his cigarette on the floor and growled to himself.

"This is why I didn't fucking say anything yesterday" he shouted.

His jaw locked and for the first time ever I actually felt scared of him. I followed my instinct and turned to leave.

"Wait" he pleaded.

I froze in my track and heard him hop of the railing and walk over to me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" he paused.

I looked up at him to see that his jaw was still locked. He pinched the bridge of his nose and winched as his hand brushed past his cheekbone.

"I'm sorry there was no need to shout at you" he apologised which made me relax.

"It's fine" I whispered.

"No its not I shouldn't have shouted at you, look I just didn't want you to have to defend your farther especially to me of all people. I didn't say that your farther was involved but if it is true about Mr. Harding then he or they or whoever must be either doing it without anybody knowing or worse the department know and this is their way to somehow restore order to Forks"

"It makes no sense" I sighed.

His theory was a good idea but still it was just a theory.

"I don't understand, if this was the department's way of putting order to the town then why not kill us all now, why do it one by one? Why not just drop a bomb on the place for god sake?" I said.

"Publicity maybe" he scoffed "I mean let's say for instance that they did come in guns blazing or they dropped a bomb as you said. Even though there isn't any laws in Forks, the rest of the country still follow the rules so they can't just come in kill us for no reason. If any of us pulled a gun out and fired at them then yeah they are allowed to take us down no questioned asked but considering the fact that Forks is a free fire zone and civilians like yourself" he smirked at me "Still resides here then they can't, I'll say remove us from society without breaking the law themselves" he finished.

Again he had a valid point, it was against the law for anybody who came from a law abiding town to commit murder so even if the department or police wanted to come in and kill us they couldn't anyway unless they did it secretly which brought me to my next theory.

"Or the department and the school doesn't know and the teachers are secretly killing students and making it look like suicides" I joked.

I could tell that he didn't appreciate my little joke.

"Look, were probably just getting ahead of ourselves as to what actually happened. I believe that there could be a possibility that Mr Harding might have had something to do with Eric's death but we will never know the truth so there nothing we can do" I said.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and winched again.

"Yeah you're right, we will never find out. The department could be involved or they might not be, but anyway thanks for listening" he smiled.

"Don't mention it, hey we could always just monitor them, you know see if their any more weirder"

"Sounds like a plan, I've got Social Studies last lesson so we can monitor Mr Harding together" he smiled.

This whole thing could have just been blown way out of proportion so the only thing we could basically do was start at the bottom and try to uncover the truth that way. As the teachers were watching us we would watch them back. I could somehow sneak into my dad's office and take a look to see what goes on behind his desk. Whatever we planned to do we would do it together because that's what we were, in this together.

"Yeah, we can be like" I paused.

"Like ninjas" he said karate chopping the air.

I laughed and began to walk back around to the lunch shelters.

"You know that joke you made before was a good theory I hadn't actually thought about, I mean if Eric's looked like he had been pulverised to a pulp after Mr Harding was the last person to see him then how the fuck was he suppose to explain it to the department?" he said walking away.

It was like a light switch went off in my head as he repeated my father's words this morning. My father had said the exact same thing to this mysterious Mr Langford on the phone. Did my farther know something was going on? As much as I didn't want to believe it mine and Edwards conversation was becoming all too real. Even if something was going on regardless if my dad or the department knew about it, there was nothing that myself or Edward could do about it anyway.

Edward trusted me enough to tell me about his theories even though I could have acted harshly by him pointing the finger at my farther. I could easily run to my farther and tell him about our conversation which would have gotten both of us in a lot trouble. I wouldn't dare tell my farther mainly because I truly did believe that something was not right and if this whole thing was a secret then telling my farther that I knew along with Edward could have had dire consequences and partly because I trusted Edward also and I wasn't going to throw him into the deep end alone.

I didn't consider Edward a friend because as I said before friends were people I couldn't trust and friends were people who betray you the worst way possible, so I thought of him more as a close acquaintance.


	13. Hide and Seek

**CHAPTER TEN – HIDE AND SEEK**

**EDWARD POV**

"That didn't last long" Emmett mocked as Bella and I came back to the lunch shelters.

"Beats your record" I laughed back.

I didn't really care what he thought about Bella and myself I felt too hyped to even care. I told Bella my assumptions and I couldn't be more happier that she actually agreed with me about them. She had every right to tell her farther and run for the hills but she didn't, she chose to help me try and uncover the truth, if there was any. I scolded myself for shouting at her, I had no right to and I felt guilty for scaring her but I had to make her believe me that I was on her side and I was not judging her or her farther because of my assumptions.

The bell rung which was a surprise to me, had we been really talking that long? I walked through the side access and held the door open for the others. I prayed to fucking god that my next lesson would go fast because I didn't like the thought of Bella being in a lesson with Mr Harding alone. At least if we were together then if anything happened then we could be witnesses. Considering my condition I didn't think for a second that I could take on Mr Harding if it ever came down to violence but I would make fucking sure that I at least get a few hits in if he ever pulled something.

"See you in an hour" Bella whispered walking up the stairwell.

"Bella" I called.

She paused and turned around.

"Be careful" I whispered.

She nodded and continued up the stairs. I turned back and walked through the hallways to Math. I got to the classroom just in time to take my seat. I could see that she wanted answers to my injuries but it wasn't worth me telling her because it wasn't important. After Jasper woke me up last night I went home. How the fuck I managed to drive my bike back home was beyond me but I managed to do it within half an hour.

I walked, well limped in my house just after 2pm. I had a hot shower then after five minutes again the water turned cold but I just stood there and welcomed the cold on my skin. It did wonders for the swelling around my body and I felt a lot better when I stepped out. I didn't even bother drying myself. I just collapsed on my bed and slept until Jasper woke me up this morning. My whole body ached and the pain was worse than yesterday. Yesterday I felt like I got hit by a train, trampled on by a bull, and thrown in a vat of acid. Today I felt like all of them again but since this morning they were all put into a blender and the moment I woke up its been left on the highest speed.

Jasper insisted that I take Edge to take the pain away because it was like an anaesthetic but I refused to take it because once you start you can't stop and I would never go down that road again, so I opted for good old fashion pain killers and let me tell you that name does not do it an ounce of justice.

Math went slow as usual my mind was no where near my body it was in Bella's history lesson. I refused to think any negative thoughts because I would only get myself wound up so I ignored every word, every syllable Mr Bryans spoke and counted the seconds in my head.

One thousand two hundred and seventeen seconds later the bell rung. If it wasn't for my fucking right leg limping I would have literally ran all the way to Social studies. My left arm wasn't cooperating with me today either, it hurt to bend my arm so I had to keep it cupped to my chest.

Thinking back to the conversation Bella and I had yesterday, she told me that Social Studies was on the third floor, north stairwell in classroom three so that's where I went. I got to the classroom as the second bell rung. Bella was already seated in the front row but the chair next to her was already taken by another civilian. I walked up to the student and cleared my throat. He looked up and without a word he got up and changed seats. I sat down and scooted my seat and table closer to Bella.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Hi" she greeted me.

"Anything happened?"

"Nope" she said shaking her head.

I half expected nothing to happened but let's face it, what exactly did I except to happen and what exactly where we even looking for? I couldn't just ask him flat out about Eric and watch his reaction, how lame was that?

"How was his behaviour in History" I asked.

She bit her bottom lips and shook her head.

"I don't know, he was normal like nothing had happened" she said.

"Good afternoon students" Mr Harding said.

I turned back around and faced the front and he placed his briefcase down on the table. Bella was right he was completely normal, oblivious even as to what happened yesterday. Either he actually didn't have anything to do with yesterday's incident or he was just a great actor. I needed to find that gold chain that was the only concrete evidence I had to go on. I thought about actually taking a look in his briefcase but if he had taken it from Eric then I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't have kept it with him so it must have been at his home. Even if I wanted to search the briefcase I couldn't because even if Bella had distracted him I had a big fat security camera staring me in the face.

I suppose breaking and entering would go against my parole but let's face it I have already broken all the promises and rules I set for myself like, associating with Bella, getting into trouble with the gang so I might as well fuck my parole as well. Anything I did from now on that broke my parole was a good deed in my eyes so even if I did get thrown back in prison I would be happy to know that I did something good. Even though I would scream and protest until I was blue in the face I would always be just a worthless piece of scum that fucked up again, but the truth is I am just an ordinary guy who has had a troubled past and is now tiring to make a better future. If going back to prison was because I tried to do a good thing then I could live with that no matter how long I was confined in there.

Nothing happened during the whole lesson, no hints, no sinister looks, nothing. I was starting to get a bit aggravated because I wanted something to happen, anything to happen so Bella and I could catch him out. _This was going to take longer than I anticipated._ I growled at myself.

The bell rung and everybody rushed out as another day came to a close.

"Well that was um" she paused.

"Agreed" I huffed.

She was deep in thought as we left the classroom.

"What are you doing now?" she asked.

"Nothing why?"

She was silent all the way down the stairs.

"I was thinking about checking out my dad's office" she informed me walking down the hallways.

Was she really considering going through her dad's things? I must admit I didn't for a million years think that Bella would do something like this, maybe she did believe me after all and this brought a smile to my face.

"Bella, his office is probably guarded by security cameras, guards, and staff I know we said we would be like ninjas but this is a bit out of our league" I laughed.

"No I meant his office at home"

"Ok" I stalled.

"Maybe there's something in there?" She said as we walked out the main entrance.

I couldn't believe it, she was actually serious.

"Bella, I don't know"

"Look are we in this together or not" she said raising her voice.

I couldn't help but smile at her attempt to be serious. She was like an adorable little tiger, and there I go with the word adorable again, _fucking new found feeling and words_. I growled at myself.

"Yes we are but" I protested.

"My dad's out of town so don't worry" she told me as we walked through the detectors and down the steps.

"Bella" I protested again.

"Just follow me and keep up" she smirked.

She was so stubborn but I laughed at her statement.

"Yeah it's going to be really hard to keep up with 30mph" I laughed.

She paused and gave me a wondering look. I climbed on my bike and tried to hide my smile.

"After you" I signalled to her as she climbed into her car.

I followed behind her for a good twenty minutes and eventually came off a dirt road and to her house. I suppose if I hadn't stumbled across this place the other night then I would have had my mouth hanging open to the size of it but all the surprise factor was gone. She parked up outside but I kept driving and parked my bike in the tree line like I had done the other night.

"What you doing?" she asked getting out the car.

"You wouldn't want to have to explain it to daddy if he came back early" I smirked.

I walked over to her and followed her into the house. I winched as the sound of howling echoed around us as we entered the front door. She turned and quickly ushered me in then closed the door. She punched something into a control panel and the howling stopped. She ushered me into the living room and I guess you could say the surprise factor was back. Everything was beautifully modernised and in that instance I fell I love, with the huge flat screen mounted on the wall. It was like I had stepped back into the past because my house used to be like this.

"Would you like a drink" She said pulling me back to reality.

I considered it then thought back to the time I was last here secretly. I had joked with myself saying that she wouldn't have me over for coffee anytime soon, fuck me how wrong was I.

"Coffee please, if you have it"

She nodded and retreated back from where she came. I wondered if the rest of her house was this nice, I bet the bathroom was the size of my whole house and I bet her bedroom was.

_No, don't even think about her fucking bedroom_. I scolded myself.

I walked around the living room and stalled as I caught silght of pictures on the mantel piece. There was one of Bella sleeping in a bed full of flowers. Another one was what I guessed was Bella as a baby and she was sitting on a lap of a woman who had long dark brown hair like herself, I could have only guessed that was her mother because they looked awfully similar. The other photo was of her dad back in his younger days, he was cuddling baby Bella but the picture was ripped in half. I could see stands of brown hair down the rip line so I could only guess that her mother would have been on the other side.

"Not the baby photos" Bella groaned standing next to me with a cup in her hand.

"Thanks" I said taking the cup from her. "You were a cute baby" I smirked making her blush.

"No I wasn't" she protested.

"Yes you were, you should be grateful because you had it lucky" I smirked again taking a slip of coffee.

"What do you mean?"

"I was a fat baby" I laughed.

"Yeah right"

"I was" I laughed again.

"Hmm" she said.

"Believe what you want Swan" I smirked.

We stood there just smiling and looking at each other awkwardly. After a few seconds I could just feel myself being pulled towards her like a magnet. She cleared her throat which made me snap out of it.

"We should probably um"

"Yeah" I finished for her.

I followed her through the living room and down a short hallway to a wooden door. I entered a study that had been refurbished in dark oak. There were rows of books stacking neatly on bookcases and there was a desk at the far side of the room with a computer on it. She sat down behind the desk and I put my cup down on the table and propped myself up on my elbow as she began looking through his draws. She pulled out folder upon folder and handed them to me. I took it out her hand but accidently grabbed her hand instead.

"Sorry" I whispered letting go remembering that she didn't like close contact.

"Its fine" she blushed looking down to the files.

Her hand felt warm and soft I wondered if she moisturised. _What the fuck!_ I screamed in my head. First I was thinking about her bedroom now I'm wondering if she fucking moisturises. What the fuck was wrong with me? _Why don't you just ask her what flavour lip balm she uses or what colour underwear she's got on you fucking pervert! _I shouted in my head.

"Just scan through them, I don't know what were looking for but tell me if anything helps" She said breaking my thoughts.

"Alright"

I sat on the top of the desk and dangled my legs off the edge. I took folder after folder into my lap and scanned the pages. Documents, files, reports but nothing that could have helped us. After what felt like hours of sighing and groaning to ourselves, two more coffees and a change of seating I was about to give up. I was now sat behind the desk with my feet up on the table. Bella was spread out across the floor and she was propped up on her elbow, her eyes began to drift shut and her head began to fall forward. She stopped herself and woke back up then turned the page again.

"This is ridiculous, were getting nowhere" she yawned.

"Maybe not" I paused.

I pulled out a letter that was addresses to a Mr C Swan and was signed by a Mr Langford. The letters company logo was something called Megatech.

"What is it" Bella asked.

"Ever heard of a company called Megatech?" I asked scanning the letter.

"No"

"Or a Mr Langford?"

"Yeah, I heard my farther speaking to him on the phone a couple of times" she told me. "Why what does it say?"

"Dear Mr C Swan, we are delighted to inform you that Megatech and the Department of Education and Defence have coherently, blah blah blah" I said missing out the boring bits "The program will commence exactly one week from today's date and run exceedingly throughout the duration of the set period, blah blah blah" I said again "This was dated over three months ago" I informed her looking at the date.

She got up and walked over and leaned over me to scan the letter. The scent of strawberries nearly knocked me off the chair.

"Is there any more?" she asked still looking at the file.

"This one's dated a month ago" I said pulling another letter out.

"Dear Mr C Swan, We have been aware of the unexpected errors and we have resolved the issue. However new parts have being arranged and organized due to resent accuracies during the program, blah blah blah" I finished.

"Does any of this make any sense to you" I asked.

She shook her head and began to think.

"I heard my dad speaking about programs and errors to this Langford guy but I don't see what this has anything to do with the teachers." She sighed.

"I've never heard of Megatech, but from hearing the name it's not rocket science to know that they must be associated with computers and technology" I said.

I rubbed my face and winched forgetting about my injuries.

"Maybe we should just forget it, there's nothing here" I groaned.

I began clearing the folders away and Bella grabbed the folders off the floor. I put them back in the desk and Bella handed me her folders. She kept one in her hands and I filled the draw back up.

"Was Eric's last name Yorkie" She perked up.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

She didn't answer me instead she just continued to read.

"What that?" I asked.

"His death certificate" she whispered.

"What?" I asked standing up.

I stood behind her and looked over her shoulder and scanned the paper.

"Eric Yorkie " I began to read out loud

_Deceased – 2012-01-22  
>T.O.D – Around the hours of 12-1pm<br>Cause of death – Drug Overdose  
>Injuries - Swelling of the oesophagus, Puncture to the right lung, Head trauma causing intracranial haemorrhage of the brain, Nasal fracture.<em>

"Why the fuck would your farther have this" I hissed.

"I don't know" she shook her head in disbelief.

"His injuries look kosher" she added after a moment of silence.

"But they also look like foul play was involved as well" I told her.

She growled to herself and closed the file. In spite of it all I couldn't help by smile at her frustration, she really did remind me of a playful tiger about to prance on her prey but the only difference was she would probably lick them to death instead of actually causing damage.

"What so funny?" she asked putting the folder away.

"Nothing" I said shaking my head.

"So what now?" she said crossing her arms.

"I need to find that gold chain it's the only thing to prove that Mr Harding had anything to do with Eric's death" I said.

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

As I was about to speak the sound of howling made us both spin around to the door.

"Shit" she panicked behind me "Follow me, quick"

Without thinking she pulled my good arm and led me out of the study.

"Bells" her dad shouted over the alarm.

I ran with her to the end of the hallway and she opened another door.

"Stay here" she warned me pushing me into the room.

She closed the door behind me, I couldn't see anything but I could tell that it must have been a closet of some sort. The alarm stopped and I heard footsteps. Their voices sounded a bit muffled but I could still make out what was said.

"Bells" he called her again.

"Yeah" she replied catching her breath.

"What's going on, why you out of breath" he asked.

"Um, just doing a bit of exercising" she lied.

I couldn't help but laugh at her attempt of lying. Even thought I couldn't see her I pictured her blushing.

"What's so funny" her dad asked.

_Shit he must have heard me laugh._

I covered my mouth and was careful not to even breathe too loudly. The walls in this place must be fucking paper thin.

"Nothing" she slightly laughed.

I guess she was tiring to cover up my mistake.

"You sure you're alright, you seem a little, off" he asked her again.

"Yeah I'm fine, how was your day" she asked changing the subject.

"Nightmare" he huffed.

"I'll um, get dinner started" Bella replied.

I heard more footsteps then it was silent. I looked around and from what I could make out there was a shelf behind me. I leaned up against it and sat down because for all I knew then I could be in here for a while. I felt like I was back in my childhood playing hide and seek with Jasper and Emmett.

A few more minutes past by and I actually considered about taking my shoes and jacket off and actually getting comfy. I'm sure I could conjure up a make shift bed on the floor here no problem.

"Bella" he shouted.

"Yeah" she shouted even louder.

"Why is there a coffee cup in my study?"

As soon as he said it I froze. _Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT _was all that was going through my mind.

"Oh, good you found it I forgot where I left it" Bella saved the day again.

"What were you doing in here?"

"I was studying for History class, I needed to research a few books" she told him.

"Oh, is dinner ready?" he asked.

"Yeah"

A few more footsteps and there was silence once again_. Fuck this_ I hissed at myself. I took my jacket off and held in my cry of pain from my left arm. I spread my jacket out on the floor and sat down on top of it. What I wouldn't give for a smoke right now. A few minuets later I heard some more footsteps, the door slowly creaked open and Bella's hand appeared from the side and surprisingly a plate of food.

"You didn't have to" I whispered taking the food from her.

"I know and you're welcome" she whispered back before closing the door behind her.

I smiled as I tried to look down upon the plate. I didn't know what was there but it smelt delicious whatever it was. I dug in and quickly discovered it was lasagne. I had to stop myself from moaning with every mouthful, I haven't had a proper cooked dinner in forever, it reminded me of my mother's cooking back in the day. I quickly devoured the plate and put it to one side when I finished, now I would absolutely do anything for a smoke.

"That was great bells as always" her dad spoke.

"Thanks" she replied.

"Well I'm off to bed, goodnight kiddo"

_Kiddo? So lame. _I scoffed.

"Goodnight" she replied.

I heard footsteps ascend the stairs and a few creaks above my head. Then I heard a new set of footsteps quickly rushing down the hallway. The door flung open and revealed her.

"Comfy" she smirked.

"Actually I am" I smirked back.

I pulled myself up and grabbed my jacket. I slowly put it back on as I walked back into the hallway.

"I thought I was going to have to sleep in there" I sarcastically said.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. I followed her out the living room and into the hallway. She disabled the alarm and was about to open the front door but we froze as we heard footsteps again. She grabbed my good arm again and pulled me into the kitchen, I hugged the side of the wall as the footsteps came down the stairs.

"Left my briefcase in the car" He told her heading out the front door.

"Quick" she said pulling me again.

She pulled me through the kitchen and into the pantry. She unbolted a narrow window and slid it up.

"You're so glad I'm so skinny" I teased her.

"Quick, quick" she grinned.

"And disabled" I scoffed.

I crawled out feet first and landed on my feet as I hopped out. I growled as shooting pains shot up my leg. I heard the front door shut again but I didn't make any movement to leave.

"Night" her dad shouted

"Night" Bella replied.

After a moment of silence she turned back around to me and hung out the window.

"Let's never do that again" she said relieved.

"Well I wouldn't say never, I actually enjoyed myself" I smirked.

"Me too" she admitted blushing.

"We would just have to be more careful next time"

"Next time" she said a bit too loudly.

"Well you can't expect to feed me food like that and not expect me to return for seconds" I teased her.

She blushed and giggled and yet again I felt like I was being drawn to her. I was that close to her I could literally feel her breath against my skin. She didn't object to me being so close so I didn't fight against it.

"So, um" she began but started to tremble because of the proximity.

I could have easily taken an inch step towards her and my lips would be on hers but I pulled back.

"Whats the plan?" he asked looking down.

"I'll let you in on it on Monday" I told her.

She looked up and I could see that she wanted to protest about it.

"Why Monday?"

"Because they will be home during the weekend" I said.

"Who will?" she pushed.

"See you Monday" I smirked before I took off towards the tree line.


	14. Contestant

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – CONTESTANT**

**BELLA POV**

"Bella!" I heard my dad scream.

My eyes snapped open and I bolted out my bed and to my bedroom door. I hesitated on the door handle and waited for my heart beat to return back to me because I had left it in bed. My hand made no movement to open the door as I was petrified to find out what was on the other side. I heard another scream which made me pull the door open.

I walked out and froze on the porch outside. It was dark outside the moon looked cracked and greasy like an old dinner plate and I could hear the wind whistling as it wrapped around the trees naked branches. A dark figure appeared in the distance as the moonlight shone down. The silhouette was kneeling on the grass facing the other way.

"Dad" I whispered.

I slowly crept down the steps and felt a thousand eyes on me from the shadows as I approached the figure.

"Dad" I whispered again.

Still he didn't reply. As I got closer his outline got clearer and I could see the messy spikes stand up on the top of his head. It was then I realized that it was not my farther but it was Edward. He was on his knees and his head was bowed down as his arms were extended by his side with his palms facing upwards.

"Edward" I whispered.

As I spoke I jumped as a flock of crows flew out from the tree line and danced in synchronisation in the sky. My heart plummeted into my stomach and it was like I was paralyzed with fear on the spot. I knew it wasn't safe here I had to get myself and Edward away.

"Run" came a faint whisper.

I looked down to Edward who was still frozen in place.

"Edward" I whispered.

"They're coming" He said lifting his head up.

I followed his gaze to the open field towards the tree line.

"Who's coming?" I asked seeing nothing.

"Bella, run" he said more panicking this time.

"Come with me" I said kneeling down to him.

I tried to pull on his arm but it was like he was cemented in place.

"Edward, please come with me" I begged.

He didn't reply as I followed his gaze back to nothing. I removed my hand from his arm and the moonlight made my hand flash crimson red. My gaze dropped on his bare arms and there were tiny rivers of blood flowing down his arms which dripped off his finger tips.

"Edwa,"

"Please, Bella, run" He interrupted me.

He began to weep but instead of water his tears were red. Blood trickled out his tear ducts and rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm, not leaving you" I hissed.

I pulled on his arm again and tried to pull him up but it was like pulling a ton weight. I pleaded with him again and pulled that hard my fingers unclasped and I fell to the ground. I rolled back onto my knees and knelt beside him again. Not a moment too soon he began smirking and quietly laughing.

"To late" he smirked.

His laugh was quiet which became louder. I followed his gaze again and three dark figures appeared from the shadows and out the tree line.

"Bella!" Edward shouted.

I looked to the side of me and in Edward's place was the boy from my Chemistry class laughing. I turned on my knee and sin Edward now behind me running towards me in slow motion, all trace of blood gone. I looked back around and the three dark figures were moving at an incredible speed as they pasted the opening.

"RUN!" Edward shouted again.

Panic started to set in, I was that petrified my first instinct was to run but my whole body felt like jelly. I somehow managed to stand up from the boy who I think his name was Jacob who was still laughing on the floor. I spun around and ran towards Edward but the more I tried to run the slower I became. I felt like I was running for ages but I was getting nowhere, I was still in the same spot as I started off in. I heard a growl erupt which made me spin around, the three figures and Jacob had vanished and I spun back around to find that the growl had come from Edward. The three figures stood around him and I watched in horror as they devoured him piece by piece.

"No!" I screamed.

I tried to run again but failed as a pair of strong arms pulled me back. Jacobs's laughter rung in my ears as he held me in place. I watched the three figures destroy my love before my eyes and then I started to shake.

"Bella, Bella, wake up!" I heard a familiar voice.

My eyes snapped open as my dad was shaking me.

"Dad" I barely whispered.

"For god sake Bella, I've been tiring to wake you up for ages"

"What's happening" I said sitting up.

I was back in my bedroom, the covers were dripping wet from the amount of sweat that poured off me. My eyes felt puffy and my throat was red raw.

"You were having a nightmare, you were crying and screaming" he told me.

I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah" I pushed out through my parched throat.

I glanced at my alarm clock and it indicated it was 8.37am.

"I'm sorry dad go back to sleep"

"No it's alright, I was up anyway" he said standing up. "I've got to go to Port Angeles today so can I pick you up anything?"

"No thanks"

"Alright, be good" he said leaving the room.

I sat there for a minuet tiring to wrap my head around my stupid dreams. I have had weird dreams before by nothing this random. I didn't know why I was so scared, not knowing who those dark figures were or fearing for Edwards's safety. I didn't want to leave him and seeing him there helpless against the dark figures nearly killed me, but why? Why the hell did I refer to him as my love Edward was far from that?

Instead of tiring to figure out the randomness in my head I stood up and stripped my bed. I threw the dirty covers and pillow cases into the hamper and walked into my on-suit. I ran the shower and I peeled my clothes off me. I threw them in the hamper then stepped into the hot water. I lathered myself in strawberries and let my dreams wash away down the plughole.

Today was Sunday I had gone shopping in Port Angeles yesterday so we were alright for food. I couldn't wait till tomorrow because I was fascinated to learn what Edward had planned. Why he didn't just tell me on Friday was beyond me. I was debating with myself for ages wither or not to invite Edward over to my house. I figured that there would have been a lot of paperwork to look through so it was either me looking through a pile crap for hours or inviting Edward to look through a pile of crap with me at least I would have someone to talk to. I must admit Edward hiding in my house away from my father was funny but it was risky at the same time. I didn't even want to think about what would have happened if my farther would have caught him.

I had felt a connection with Edward, on several occasions in fact. If we would stand still and take the time to look at each other for a moment I had the urge to get closer to him and do other things so I had to keep myself occupied with everything around me. I would steal a few peeks now and then, and then I would blush and feel embarrassed because he would be looking at me the same time. I knew that I was attracted to Edward and even if in a million years there was a slight possibility that he was attracted to me then I couldn't let anything happen between us, ever!

After spending over an hour in the shower I walked out and wrapped the towel around myself. My whole body was beetroot red. I stumbled back into my room and I had to sit down on my bed to regain focus. My heart was racing and my head was killing me, I was so hot I felt like I was going to faint. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my thoughts so I wouldn't pass out.

Edward and I were from completely different worlds. Edward was a gang member for god's sake he used to be the leader from what I was told. I didn't really know much about gang paraphernalia but I was pretty sure that you couldn't just leave on your own free will. Even if I looked past the exterior and sin him as just a nice ordinary guy it still wouldn't work out. I would always have the thought at the back of my mind telling me that he would go back to his old ways of violence, drugs, drinking, and ganging. Besides even if I wanted a relationship with him my father would never allow it. I am only seventeen and I am in no position to leave on my own free will because I have no money, no job or even fished my education. I mean exactly what I say when I say that my father is wealthy because _he_ is. How much wealth I didn't know but I knew it was a lot. My father has always been tight with his money and only spends what he has to. He only did up this place so I would feel comfortable in it. I never needed money because if I needed anything depends on what it was, he would buy it for me so I rarely even held a note let alone any coins.

As much as I loved my father I was stuck, stuck in this house, stuck in this town and stuck from having a social and private life. I knew that if I ever brought Edward home holding hands than he would blow his lid. I wouldn't hear the end of it until I lay in my coffin, he would either somehow send Edward back to prison or fly me across the other side of the world. I knew I probably sounded dramatic but my assumptions were so very close to the truth that the idea of even having a relationship with Edward scared me now more than ever.

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath I had cooled down now so I continued to quickly dry myself. I walked into my wardrobe I had no plans for today except do chores so I just grabbed a pair of sweats and a baggy top. I got dressed and let the sleeve from my top drape over my shoulder exposing my neck, shoulder blade and bra strap. I didn't really like exposing my body even little things like bra straps but who cares no one's here except for me. I half dried my hair then threw the towel in the hamper. I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail letting stands fall down my face.

"I'm off now Bells see you tonight" My dad shouted.

"Bye" I shouted back before the front door shut.

I left my bedroom and walked to the closet at the end of the hall. I pulled out some fresh clean bed sheets, blankets and pillow cases then walked back to my room. I cleaned up my room and the bathroom making it look organized. As I finished making my bed I was about to put the last pillow case on but I stuffed the pillow in the case that hard that the pillow came apart at the seams and exploded sending feathers swirly around the room. I groaned inwards and stormed out my room and fetched the vacuum. After a few minutes of vacuuming it took me a few seconds to realize that the door bell was ringing. I switch the vacuum off and headed down the stairs to the front door. I opened the door and was greeted by the invisible man.

I peered outside but there was no trace of anybody. I closed the door and headed back upstairs and continued with the vacuuming. When I finished I rolled it back out the hallway and put it back into the closet. As I entered my room a noise from downstairs startled me making me spin around. I crept back to the door and peered out the hallway and listened for more noise. There was nothing so I continued with my cleaning until a loud thud sent me spinning back around. My heart plummeted to my stomach as I quickly manoeuvred to my door and peek out the hallway again. The flashing light from the control panel caught my attention.

It was telling me that the window in the pantry was open then I though back to when Edward went out of it on Friday. Then it dawned on me that I had forgotten to shut it. _Shit, shit, shit, SHIT, SHIT!_ Was all that was running through my mind. It only took the sound of a creak coming from the stairs that made me go running to my bed. I knew that creak came from the second step because I avoided it so many times before. I reached under my bed and grabbed the metallic baseball bat from underneath. I defiantly wasn't the sort for violence and I knew that I would lose every fight going but I was going to make sure that I wouldn't go down without a fight and whoever would be on the receiving end of this bat would feel my pretty good swing.

I quickly hurried to the side of my bedroom door and hugged the wall. I heard the fifth step creak as I raised the bat. I gripped it for dear life and waited for the culprit to come into view. I sin their shadow from the corner of my eye and waited for their foot to step into my room. I swung the bat as hard as I could sending the intruder crashing to the floor. Whoever they were growled out in pain, I raised the bat again and threw myself out the room to the hallway. I paused as relief washed over me as I melted into his eyes.

"Oh my god" I said dropping the bat.

"Nice swing Swan" Edward grunted in pain.

I knelt down beside him and looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Edward you scared the shit out of me" I said gripping at my chest.

"Sorry" he smirked.

"Oh god I'm so sorry are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit winded" he said gripping his stomach "Fuck man that was hard"

"I'm sorry" I apologized again.

"Apology accepted" he smiled.

I smiled with him then shook my head to the situation what the hell was I doing?

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I missed" he paused "Um, I was board at home" he quickly recovered himself.

"So you thought you would just break into my house" I said a bit too harshly.

I had every right to be harsh because he did in fact break in.

"I didn't break in" he defended himself "I climbed in" he smirked.

"Whatever same thing"

I tried to sound serious but he was making me laugh by the way he sarcastically went around the whole thing.

"You know you shouldn't leave windows open especially in this town, you never know what manic may try and break in" He smirked.

"Ha, see break in"

He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Just help me up"

"I have got a front door you know" I said putting his arm around by arm.

"Yeah and your good at answering it when somebody rings the bell" he sarcastically said.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him up, and then the realization hit me. Edward could see right into my bedroom and half of my exposed chest and bra strap. I could help but blush as I let him go.

"Are you alright" I asked again.

"Bella, I'm fine and I'm sorry for coming into your house without permission it was rude of me. I sin your car parked outside so I knew you were in but you didn't answer. I thought something was wrong, if you want me to leave"

"No" I said a bit too eagerly. "Its, um" I paused and smiled. "It's fine"

He nodded which brought his gaze to my attire I could see the smile starting to escape his lips as he eyed me up and down.

"What?" I ordered blushing.

"Nothing" he smirked tearing his gaze away.

I did what he did to me and scanned his attire. Black jeans, grey v-neck top, black army boots and his leather black jacket. Did he even own any colours? I must admit I have loads of colours but I didn't like wearing them because I didn't want to be too flamboyant in a town where everybody wore dark colours. I picked up the bat and quickly returned to my room and put it back under my bed.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked waking back out.

"Please" he smirked as I signalled for him down the hallway.

"Could I have something cold, I've gone hot all of a sudden" he smirked walking down the stairs.

"Funny" I spat crossing my arms.

He laughed and made his way into the kitchen. I should have changed my top but I didn't want to leave my so called intruder, now guest alone.

"What do you want?"

"Coffee" he said taking a seat by the island.

I pulled the coffee beans out the cupboard and turned the coffee maker on.

"Do you mind" he asked looking at the folded up paper in front of him.

"Go ahead"

He opened the paper and began to scan through the pages. I had brought it yesterday in Port Angeles so it was a day old.

"So what's your secret plan then?" I asked grinding the coffee beans.

"It isn't Monday yet" he smirked still looking down at his paper.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I pouted.

"Why can't you just wait?" he smirked looking up.

I had the urge to stick my tongue out at him and I didn't hold back.

"You did not just stick your tongue out at me?" he chuckled.

"So what if I did" I countered.

He rolled his eyes and looked down at the paper again.

"Child" he smirked.

I giggled slightly as I finished off making the coffee. I couldn't believe how easy it was for me to talk to him it felt like I had known him for years not just a couple of days. I poured the coffee and froze as I felt his presences behind me. I spun around and was just inches from his face. My breathing accelerated as his hand came up to my face. I was about to speak but his hand continued to the top of my head. I felt his fingers gently pull my hair and he smirked bringing a feather into my view.

"You're moulting" he smiled.

I began to breathe again as he turned to pick the cup up from the side. He returned back to the island and left me blushing the brightest shade of red possible. I spun around and picked up my cup and stayed there hoping that the blush would fade.

"So, what plans did I rudely interrupt of your today" he asked.

"Not much, cleaning, chores, you know" I shrugged.

I sat down opposite him and scanned the paper upside down.

"I suppose you won't say no to breakfast"

"I suppose your right" he smirked looking up.

I stood back up and opening the fridge then I pulled out some eggs and bacon.

"Here let me" he said coming up behind me.

He took the food from me as I pulled out some pancake mix.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Anything"

"Ok, well I'm a pig because I have everything so"

I paused and blushed. What the hell did I say that for? I was beginning to hate being around him because my words and actions didn't have any control, they just flowed out and I couldn't stop them.

"I like your style" he smiled "Although I did think that you were one of these girls who just orders a salad and a mineral water" he laughed.

"God no, I do eat a lot of fruit but that about it" I admitted.

"Good, well in that case I guess I will have to have whatever you have because it won't look good for a man like myself to be eaten under the table but a tiny girl like yourself."

"Excuse me, hey I'm not a tiny girl and yes I probably could eat you under the table"

I held my tongue and tried not to blush because that statement sounded so wrong in so many different ways.

"Prove it Swan" he challenged me.

"Get them eggs on now" I laughed.

I made the pancakes as Edward cooked the bacon and eggs. He upped the stakes by throwing a few sausages into the mix. I wasn't standing for any of it so I poured us a pint of orange juice each to wash it down with. Whoever ate and drank all the breakfast was the winner. The plates were mounted high and I must admit I was actually forced to admit to myself that I wouldn't be able to finish it.

"Come on then" he said grabbing his plate and drink.

I followed him to the back of the kitchen and he placed he food on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Doing exactly what you said" he smirked crawling under the breakfast table.

I laughed and proceeded to follow him underneath.

"I didn't mean literally under the table" I protested.

"You should be more careful with what you say" he laughed.

We sat crossed legged under the table with our plates balanced on our laps.

"May the best contestant win" he smirked before taking the first bite.

I was proud of myself for making it half way through my plate as Edward was nearly finished. My stomach felt like I had swallowed a beach ball. I couldn't eat anymore I though I was going to explode. It surprised me that he actually finished all of it and his juice.

"I win" he grinned.

"Yes you do"

He crawled out from under the table and took my plate from me. He held his hand out for me and I took it too eagerly. He pulled me up then he grabbed the plates and went over to the sink.

"Just leave them ill do them later" I told him.

I needed to sit down I felt sick and tired. I walked into the living room and slumped down in the corner of the sofa. Edward joined me a few seconds after and sat down on the far side of the sofa. I put my legs up and curled then around me as I slid down so I was half lying down.

"Are you alright" Edward looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"No" I laughed.

"Eyes are bigger than your belly" he laughed.

"Yeah" I pouted. "The remotes there put whatever you want on"

He reached forward and grabbed the remote. He pressed the button and the curtains closed.

"What the fuck" he said staring at the remote.

I burst into laughter as he pressed another button making the stereo come on.

"What the fuck" he said louder this time.

I laughed even harder when he turned the fireplace on that made fake flames.

"Give it here" I laughed.

I sat up and crawled to the end of the sofa.

"No ill figure it out" he protested.

He pressed another button that made the lights flicker on and off.

"Give it here" I laughed reaching for it.

He pulled it away making me lose my balance. I fell into his lap and started to roll off backwards. The remote dropped to the floor as his hands wrapped around me to stop me from falling but it was too late. I rolled off onto the floor taking him down with me. He landed on top of me with a soft thud and we both burst out into laughter. I blushed bright red and laughed into his chest as he made no movement to get off. I was scared to look up at him but when I did he was just smiling. There was a slightly pause before my head dropped back onto the remote causing the TV to come on.

"Now why didn't I think on that" he smirked.

I laughed and cleared my throat. He stood up and took my hand to pull me up. He sat back in his spot and I sunk back into the corner again. We made small talk as we watched day time TV for a while. Why the hell everybody including my farther paid for a TV license was beyond me because all you got to see was garbage and crappy reruns. We decided just to watch a DVD in the end. Edward picked one called _Skyline_ and I picked one called _Grown Ups. _I hadn't seen either so we watched Edward's one first. I must admit I didn't know any of the actors in it except for the black guy out of _Scrubs_ but the film was really good.

Half way through my film I began to feel tired. It wasn't until I heard the sounds of light snoring that I realized that Edward had fallen asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake him, he looked so peaceful. I knew it was risky for him to be here because my dad could have walked in any minuet. I managed to pull myself off the sofa and walk to the front door. I set the alarm and put the security chain on so if my dad was to walk in then at least Edward had time to escape. I walked back to the sofa and collected a blanket from the cupboard. I draped it over Edward's sleeping form and sank back down in the corner. My eyes drooped and it wasn't long before the darkness took over.

The sound of howling woke me from my slumber.

"Bella!" my dad shouted.

My eyes snapped open and I shot up from my, bed.

"Ok" I said to myself.

I walked out my room and down the stairs. Charlie was half hanging in the front door.

"What are you playing at?" He asked.

I ignored him and went into the living room. It was empty and everything was off even the blanket I put around Edward was neatly folded up.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted again.

I snapped out of it and turned and walked back to the door. He pulled his arm out the door and I closed it, unhooked the chain and opened the door.

"What the hell Bells are you sleep walking" He said coming in and turning the alarm off.

"Sorry , I was, um"

I shook my head and headed back upstairs without another word. He must of though I was on drugs or something by the way I was acting. He was right about one thing though I was so tired it did feel like I was sleep walking. I dragged my feet back to my bed and sin a hand written note on my bedside table. I opened it and scanned over the elegant hand writing.

_Bella,  
>Thank you for the fun day hope we can do it again some time<br>You fell asleep so I took you to bed.  
>Yeah ok that sounded wrong but you know what I mean<br>See you tomorrow  
>P.S. don't forget to shut the window<br>Your friend. E_

I smiled as I re-read it over and over again. He did consider me as his friend, and for that I was happy. I would be his friend, the friend that would not betray him, and the friend that would be there for him. The kind of friend that I wanted him to be to me, but that would take a long time for me to believe. I folded up the note and put it in my draw. I quickly ran back down the stairs and into the kitchen then to the pantry. I closed the window and headed back into the kitchen.

"Bells why are there two plates in the sink?"

I stalled for a moment.

"Um, breakfast and dinner dad" I said walking off.

"You had the same food for both?" he said eyeing up the leftover food.

"Yeah, why is that illegal?"

"No" he said shaking his head.

I was getting good with these quick come backs and recoveries. I ascended the stairs and went back into my bedroom. I dove under the covers and let the darkness devour me once again.

My alarm woke me up and I jumped out of bed fully refreshed and literally bouncing off the walls. I ran into my on-suit and had a quick shower. I wrapped the towel around me as I walked back out to my wardrobe. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a black long sleeved top. I threw a long sleeved grey cashmere sweater over the top which came past my waist to the top of my thighs. I accompanied my outfit with little grey ankle boots with a little heel. I quickly blow dried my hair and let it fall down my back. I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder then grabbed my keys.

I had history, free period, Math then Chemistry. I was pretty sure that Edward shared my free period so I could have only guessed that he would let me in on his plan then unless he waited till last lesson to do whatever he wanted to do. I skipped making lunch because I was already running late. I ran down the stairs and set the alarm before I left.

The drive took me the same amount of time as usual and I got to school at 8.37. The students were slowly starting to gather as I enter the parking lot. Edwards's bike wasn't here yet so I parked up and climbed out. I hugged myself as I walked through the parking lot and up the steps. I stepped through the detectors and into the entrance. I headed straight out to the courtyard without acknowledging anybody. The courtyard was empty as usual so I made my way to the lunch shelters. I sat on top of the table and pulled out pride and prejudice again.

Before I could read half the page I heard somebody clear there through. I had déjà vu, not again I groaned inwards. I looked up into the same pair of lustful eyes I did on Friday. I huffed to myself and put my book away. This guy was truly pissing me off couldn't he take no for an answer?

"I told you to leave me alone" I spat.

"Here's the thing sweetness" Jacob smiled "I don't take orders I give them"

I rolled my eyes and climbed off the other side of the table remembering that he blocked me in last time from the other side. It didn't help because the only place I could run was around the side of the building to where Edward and I had our first chat and that was a more secluded then where I was standing now.

"I figured that if you could fuck a worthless piece of shit like Edward then I could maybe have a chance with you" He grinned.

I tensed up and all my unwanted memories came flooding back to me as I back away from him. He walked towards me and my back touched the brick wall preventing me from moving anymore. I wasn't going to let this happen, I wouldn't go down with fight. I wasn't just going to stand here and let him abuse me, I have been through this once before in Jacksonville and I will not let it happen again!

I used all my adrenaline to push him backwards. He lost his footing and stumbled to the floor giving me a clear path to the door. I sprinted towards it and didn't look back. As I got an inch away from the door I felt his arms wrap around me and he pulled me back. It reminded me of the nightmare I had yesterday as he started laughing. I couldn't use my body to defend myself so I used the only thing I could, my voice. I screamed to the top of my lungs as he pulled me backwards. I kicked my legs out and tried to shuffle my way out his grip but he only held me tighter. He carried me around the side of the building and planted me up against the wall. I felt a sharp sting across the side of my face as his hand connected with my cheekbone. My eyes started to water from the pain as he started to grope my body. I heard and felt my sweater rip at the seams as he pulled on it.

My worst nightmare had become reality once before and now it was becoming reality again. I had escaped from Jacob last time because somebody intervened but this time there was no students, no teachers, no guards and no hope. I closed my eyes and went to my happy place, the place where just Edward and I shared.


	15. Road Trip

**CHAPTER TWELVE– ROAD TRIP**

**EDWARD POV**

I didn't know why I went to Bella's house yesterday, I didn't lie I was bored at home but I couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness whenever she wasn't around, I did truly miss her. I was glad that I went there yesterday because I had a good time. The way we acted around each other was nice and it was like we fit perfectly. Look at me I must sound like such a fucking girl.

My watch indicated it was 8.26am I already had a quick shower as usual and now I was getting dressed. I pulled on a pair of black jeans and slipped into my army boots. I put on a short sleeved, dark blue, v-neck top and put my leather jacket over top. I pulled out my schedule from my back pocket and went over the plan in my head.

Today I had gym, free period, history then chemistry but I only planned to go to one lesson today. The plan was to go to Mr Harding's house so I could look for Eric's chain and whatever else that could help take that fucker down. I didn't plan to tell Bella yet because I had the feeling that she never cut class in her life. If she wanted to come with me then so be it but I couldn't go anywhere until I found out where Mr Harding lived so that's where Bella came in to it. If she could somehow distract her farther or a member of staff at reception then I could somehow find an address book or some information.

I looked at my watch again and it was now 8.31 I put my schedule back in my pocket as well as my smokes, lighter and twenty dollars. I left my room and walked down the hallway. I descended the stairs and waved to Jasper who was sitting on the sofa. Jasper had no idea about my sudden fixation with Bella in fact Jasper didn't take the time to notice or even care about anything past the end of nose. I closed the door and climbed on my bike. I revved it up before I took off towards school.

It took me less than fifteen minutes to get to school even though I did 70mph up the main road. I pulled up in the parking lot and parked up next to Bella's car. I climbed of my bike and put my keys in my pocket before I walked across the parking lot. I ascended the steps and for the first time ever I set the detectors off.

"Please remove all you belonging" the guard told me.

I complied but I wasn't listening to him because I was concentrating on the conversation on the other side of the brick wall.

"Here's the thing sweetness, I don't take orders I give them" I heard a familiar voice.

I knew it was Jacob straight away but what the fuck was he talking about? I knew the courtyard was on the other side of there so he must have been talking to someone in there.

"Step back through" the guard told me.

I walked back and was about to step back through.

"I figured that if you could fuck a worthless piece of shit like Edward then I could maybe have a chance with you" Jacob shouted.

It only took a split second to realise who he must have been speaking to. Instead of walking back through the detectors I ran through them.

"Stop!" The guards shouted.

I bolted through the entrance and ran as fast as I could through the hallways. I knocked everybody down who was in my path sending them crashing into lockers and to the floor. I circled round to the other hallway and nearly smashed through the side access. My jaw locked and my fist clenched into balls as I heard her scream. The courtyard was empty but I could still hear her cries. I ran past the shelters and froze as Jacob had Bella pinned up against the wall. I sucked in all the air around me and I let out a huge growl as I lunged for him. I charged at him and crashed into him using my shoulder. He flew backwards and travelled a few feet in the air before crashing to the ground. I had that much rage in me I couldn't think straight all I wanted to do as kill him. I mounted him and began to punch his fucking teeth out letting out growls with every punch.

"Never!" I punch him in the face. "Ever!" I punched him again "Touch" and again "Her again!" I growled between punches. I stood up and began to kick him in his stomach and I made sure to stomp right on his manhood. He screamed out and cried in pain as he curled up into the foetus position.

I looked away from him and sin Bella on the floor. Her sweater was ripped but there were no other signs that it went any further. I had made it just in time.

"Bella" I whispered.

I walked over and knelt down beside her and carefully pulled her up. She flinched at my touch so I held her even more gently.

"Shh, Bella it's me" I whispered.

She looked up with watery eyes, she was petrified and she was shaking which caused me to shake as well. I wasn't shaking because she was shaking, I was shaking with anger as I sin the red mark across her cheek. My fists clenched up again and I turned back towards Jacob.

"Edward stop" Bella pleaded with me.

I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop. If I was going back to prison for this now then I would make sure that I would be going down for murder not for self defence.

I mounted him again and used all my adrenaline to pick him up by the collar.

"Get up you sick fuck!" I shouted letting him go.

He swayed in front of me as he held his face. I had punched him that much there was blood pouring out his head, nose and mouth. I could easily carry on until his face slit in fucking two.

"Hit me mother fucker!" I snarled.

He hissed and took a swing at me. I ducked and punch him in the gut causing him to fall to his knees. I took his head between my hands and brought my knee up to his face. He collapsed back to the floor letting out an agonizing scream. As I was about to kick him again I was slammed hard into the wall against the building causing the side of my face to hit the brick wall.

"You're coming with me Cullen" Mr Bryans said locking my arms behind the back of my head.

He picked me up effortlessly flinging me around and walked me out the courtyard.

"Get the fuck off me!" I growled as the guards held the side doors open.

His grip tightened around my arms as he led me through the hallways and to the main office. He carried me past the reception and pinned me up against the metal fence and waited for the receptionist to open the gate. The gate slid open and he threw me inside the holding cell causing me to hit the brick wall at the far side of the room.

"Stay in here and cool off" he smirked.

"Fuck you!" I spat.

My blood was boiling as he walked off. I was so pumped with adrenaline I couldn't sit down or stay still.

"Fuck!" I shouted gripping at my hair.

About twenty minutes later Mr. Bryans came back and the gate slid open.

"Were going to see the principle" he told me.

"Good!" I spat.

I was going to give him a piece of my fucking mind. Mr Bryans grabbed my arm and guided me back out.

"Don't touch me!" I spat pulling my arm away.

He locked my arms around my head again and led me to another metal fence. He waited for it to slide open then we walked through and waited for the opposite gate to slid open. We walked through a carpeted hallway past a few doors and came to a halt outside the last door.

Mr Bryans let my arms go and opened the door. He shoved me inside and walked me over the room and sat me in a chair opposite a desk. He stood next to my chair like he was some sort of fucking body guard. A few minutes later Charlie, I mean the principle walked in.

"Mr Bryans" Charlie said nodded to him.

He sat down behind his desk and scanned through a folder that had my name on the front.

"Mr Cullen you are on parole are you not?"

"Yes" I said through clenched teeth.

"You have only been released for six days and you have already broke the terms of your parole"

"That fucker deserved everything he got!" I spat

"Mr Cullen you put that boy in the hospital" he scolded me.

"That boy nearly raped your daughter!" I growled.

He was silence for a moment.

"I appreciate what you tried to do" he said more calmly.

"Are you fucking kidding me" I snarled standing up "This fucker nearly broke my arm" I spat to Mr Bryans.

He grabbed my arm and forced me back into the chair.

"Alright Mr Bryans that's enough" he told him. "Look Edward, because of what you did for my daughter I won't put this on your record but this is your last warning, any more fights or gang activity then you will be going back to prison" he warned me.

I rolled my eyes and huffed, I should have gotten a fucking medal or an Oscar award for fuck sake.

"Here are your things" he said passing me a little bag.

I opened it and retrieved my schedule, keys, lighter, smokes and money.

"Right I'm excusing you from your first class which is" he paused.

"Gym, I believe" Mr Bryans perked up.

"Thank you Mr Bryans" The principle said.

Yeah thank the giant fuck who nearly broke my arm and threw me in the holding cell. Not the kid sitting in front of you who saved your daughter from a fucking perverted animal.

"Go and get yourself cleaned up then continue with your day" he told me.

I stood up without another word and walked out of his office. I walked down the hallway and waited for the two gates to open. Once back in the reception I though that maybe I could kill two birds with one stone. I walked to the receptionist and scanned the desk.

"What can I help you with?" The receptionist asked.

"I need another print out of my schedule" I lied.

She swirled around on her computer chair and went to work on the pc. I scanned the desk and sin a folder marked staff.

"Last name and serial number" she asked.

"Cullen 24687"

She typed it in the computer and brought up my documents. I waited for an opportunity then as she bent down to the printer. I quickly opened the folder and luck was on my side as I swiped the address book. I quickly closed the folder and used my other hand to pocket the address book.

"There you go" she swivelled back around and handed me the print out.

I took it from her without a thank you and stalked back out to the main hallway. I screwed up the print out and shoved it in the bin as I headed back out to the courtyard. Bella and Jacob were gone the only person who was out here was the janitor that was cleaning the blood up off the floor. I turned on my heels and went back inside. I walked through the hallways and into the restroom. I washed my bloody hands in the sink causing the water to run bright red. My injuries from the rave had eased up and the bruises on my face had turned a light shade of purple. My left arm was getting better but it ached now because of the incident with Jacob and Mr Bryans dragging me around like a fucking ragdoll.

I finished and used the toilet before I retreated back out through the hallways and back out to the courtyard. I lit up a smoke as soon as I got outside and walked to the lunch shelters. I sat on the top of the table and balanced my feet on the seats. At least that fucker was in the hospital and away from me and Bella now. I had two cigarettes which helped take the stress away a little, but all I all kept seeing was Bella's face. She was so scared and I sin the hopelessness in her eyes, it was like she was in a different world all together. Not one student, guard or teacher came to her aid when she screamed. Has the town and everybody in it sunk that low that nobody even gave a fucking shit to even notice someone's cry for help.

I felt physical sick when I thought about what more could have happened if I didn't make it in time. What could have happened if I decided to speak to Jasper this morning, if I had driven slower or if I didn't get stopped at the detectors then I could have prevented even a little bit happening? Mind you if I didn't get stopped at the detectors I wouldn't have over heard the conversation then I would have just continued to walk into school and in the opposite direction to gym.

I shook my head and lit up my third smoke. The bell rung shortly after and I waited impatiently bouncing my knee up and down on the seat. It only took a slit second to see a flow of brown hair for me to drop my smoke and bolt off the table. Bella walked out the side access hugging herself, her grey sweater was gone and it had been replaced with a black long sleeved top. Without thinking about my actions I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She didn't hesitate to return my hug so I knew she was ok with it.

"I'm so sorry Bella" I whispered in her hair.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault" she told me.

I pulled away from her but kept my arm wrapped around her waist and I guided her to the lunch shelters.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

_Great question dumb shit she was assaulted and you're asking her if she's alright. _I scolded myself.

"Yeah" she whispered.

She sat on the table and I sat next to her. She looked relieved and she managed to smile in spite of today's events.

"Thank you" she smiled.

I brought my hand up to her face and gently brushed the red mark on her cheekbone with my thumb.

"Anytime Bella" I smiled back.

"So what's your master plan then" She whispered looking down then I pulled my hand away.

"Were going on a road trip"

"What now?" she asked a bit too loudly.

"No after free period"

I wanted to make sure that the teachers were in lesson before we left. So that gave us a little over two hours before school finished.

"What, you mean cut class?"

"Yeah, you never cut class before?" I smirked.

She smiled and jumped off the table.

"Well there's a first time for everything" she smiled.

"Where are you going?"

"Food" she grinned.

I shook my head and laughed, only Bella could think about food at a time like this.

"What?"

"Nothing" I laughed standing up.

We walked through the hallways and back out to the other side of the building. We walked into the cafeteria and grabbed some food before we retreated back to the courtyard. We made small talk while we ate and I lit up a smoke when I was finished. I looked at my watch and we have had a little over five minuets until the bell rang.

"Follow me" I told her throwing my smoke away.

We walked out the courtyard and through the main hallway.

"You go out first and say that your fathers sent you home, I'll wait back and join you in the parking lot" I told her.

"Ok, what you going to say?"

"I'll think of something"

I hung back by the main entrance and waited a few minutes before I took off out the entrance.

"Where are you going?" The guard stopped me.

"I have to report to my parole office" I lied.

"Last name and serial number"

"Cullen 24687"

He ran my name through the scanning device around his neck.

"Cullen, Edward released on parole 21-01. Proceed" he said signalling me through the detectors.

I walked through the detectors and down the steps. Bella was waiting for me by the side of her car as I jogged through the parking lot.

"Climb on" I said mounting my bike.

"What?" she asked with her mouth hanging open.

"Don't worry I'm a good driver" I smirked.

She stood there for a second then opened her car door. She threw her bag inside and pulled out a black jacket from the black seat. She put it on and flicked her hair out from the back. She climbed on the back and wrapped her hands around my waist.

"Shouldn't we be wearing helmets or something?"

I couldn't help the laugh that exploded out of me.

"Only you Bella, only you" I smirked driving off.

I pulled out of the parking lot and took off down the street.

"Reach down the back of my pants" I asked.

"What?"

"Come on live dangerously" I teased her.

I felt her hand slip into my back pocket as I carefully swerved on the road.

"The faculty address book, Edward where did you get this?"

"I took it from reception, look up the address of Mr Harding" I told her.

I waited a few seconds for her to speak.

"Hey this is really weird"

"What?"

"Bryans and Harding share the same address"

Ok so, maybe a gay couple came to mind nothing really weird about that.

"Really"

"Yeah, hey guess what? Mr. Conner's lives there too"

Ok so that was even weirder, and right now I was actually a bit scared as to what we might find there. Either the teachers were on a very low salary and they couldn't afford their own places or they were like some sort of gangbanging threesome.

"What's the address?"

"Quileute Heights, La Push. Apartment 3D" she informed me.

I throttled the bike up and took off up the 101 then I turned onto the 110 La Push road.

I did 70mph up the long winding road and smiled as Bella nestled her head in-between my shoulder blades and gripped my waist tighter. It felt nice her being this close to me.

I slowed down about ten minutes later and dropped the speed to 50 then eventually 40 because she gripped me that tight my sides started to hurt. She relaxed a little so I didn't go above 40 for her sake. It took me over an hour to reach La Push because I had gone so slowly. Now we had to find Quileute Heights.

I have never been to La Push or in the Reservations before so I didn't no what to expect. I thought this place would be just as worse as Fork, a place where the burnouts and riff raff's lived, but as I pulled up near the first beach it was actually quite nice.

"Why isn't there any sign posts?" Bella asked.

"Good question" I grunted.

I turned left off the main road and continued driving around for another fourty five minuets. If we spent any more time looking then it would have been pointless because school finished in fifteen minutes so I hoped that the teachers followed the speed limits.

"There" Bella pointed.

She pointed to a block of apartments that were just peeking through the top of the trees on a hill.

"Nice find" I smirked.

I turned off up a dirt road and continued up until the road turned into turf. We pasted a street sign that told us that we were in the right place. We continued up the hill then we came into an opening. There were a few cars here so people must have occupied the apartments. I parked up and Bella and I both climbed off.

There were two huge apartment blocks covered in white bricks. There were three levels on either side with stairs that led up to the balconies.

"Which block is it?" I asked.

Bella pulled out the address book again and scanned through the pages.

"It doesn't say, it just says apartment 3D"

"Alright so we know it's on the 3rd floor apartment D so you check that block and ill check this block"

"Alright" she said walking off.

"Bella" I called and she turned around.

"Be careful"

She nodded and continued up the stairs of the other block as I took off up the stairs to this block. I walked up to the third floor and followed it around to the last apartment. I looked through the window but all I could see was three plastic chairs in the living room. It looked like nobody even lived here so I figured that the apartment I had was wrong. I retreated back around and sin Bella over the other side talking to a woman at a door. I couldn't make out there conversation but Bella soon smiled and left. She walked down the stairs and made her way acorss the grass then up the stairs on this side.

"What was that about?" I asked when she was halfway up the stairs.

"That was the occupant in apartment 3D. I had to pretend I knocked the wrong door" she half laughed "Any luck this side?"

"I don't know it looks like nobody even lives here" I told her.

We walked around the balcony to the last door again. She peered through the window as I tried the door handle. No surprise it was locked.

"Wait here" I told her walking around to the other side of the balcony.

I came to a halt by a small narrow flap window that was slightly open. I squeezed my hand in and unclasped the safety catch letting the window extend outwards.

"Bella" I called in a low voice.

She quickly walked over as I scanned the floor for something to use. I walked around and finally found a piece of broken wood.

"Hold this" I said.

She held the window upwards as I jumped up and climbed in head first. I slid onto the floor then stood back up.

"Pass me the wood?"

The piece of wood came swirling through the air and I grabbed it. I wedge it in the corner of the window so it permanently stayed open.

"Can you reach?"

"Yeah" She shouted.

She jumped and grabbed the windowsill. I grabbed her arms and gently pulled her through. She slid down the side of my body and planted her feet on the ground.

"Thanks"

I nodded and let her go.

"Alright, Eric's necklace was a gold chain and it had a pendent on it" I informed her.

"Well I hope we can find amongst all this clutter" she sarcastically laughed looking around.

I followed her gaze and if she hadn't pointed it out then I would have. We were in a living room but there was nothing in here except three plastic chairs. We both gave each other the same confusing looks and took off into the kitchen. Bella opened the fridge as I opened the cupboards. Cans of WD40 and other metal cans were stacked up high.

"Talk about your lean cuisine" Bella said.

I closed the cupboards and looked into the fridge. There were metal gas canisters of some sort and they had serial numbers on. I shook my head and continued back out to the living room. Bella took off up the hallway and disappeared into a room. I took the other room and was greeted by nothing again. What the fuck man didn't these teachers sleep, eat or socialize? What the fuck was going on? Did we have the wrong address?

"I think this is Ms Conner's room" Bella shouted.

I followed her voice and walked into a bedroom which was also empty except for a few cardboard boxes that Bella was rummaging through.

"Unless Harding and Bryans were weirder than you thought?" she said holding up a lacy bra.

I smirked and scanned the room again.

"This is really weird, I mean women don't have just one lacy bra they have panties to match" She informed me and blushed.

"Oh, yeah" I smirked crossing my arms.

"Well yeah, they have stuff, lots of personal stuff" she blushed even more.

"Were talking about a chemistry teacher here"

"Yeah well, she's still a woman"

I smirked and walked out the room. I continued down the hallway and scanned the contents of another room. There was a plastic table with piles of paperwork on it. Bella followed me in the room and we both rummaged through the paperwork until I found what I was looking for.

"Got cha" I said holding up the chain.

It was soaked in blood and it only took one glace to see the words _Janette _engraved on to know that it was Eric's.

"His mom gave this to him, he would never give it up" I said holding it out in front of her.

She shook her head and started to walk out.

"I can't, I don't understand any of it"

I put the chain into my pocket and walked out.

"Are you alright?" I asked as she hugged herself.

"Yeah, it's just" she paused and ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled.

"What?"

"It's just that, it was easier to believe it when you first told me because there was a possibility that it wasn't true, but now I've sin that then it must be true, why else would Harding's even have it for?"

I could see that she was getting upset about the whole thing.

"Bella, it's alright"

"How is it alright?" she snapped "There killing people and if's thats true then my farther must know, how can he just sit there and let it happen"

I could see that she was on the verge of tears.

"Come here" I said.

I pulled her into a hug and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her arms snaked around my neck and I pulled her close so that her feet were almost tiptoeing from the floor. The smell of strawberries swirled up my nose as my face dropped just by the top of her ear. I held her for ages and I shivered as her fingers started to drawn circles around the back of my neck. They started to creep up to the back of my hair and she started pulling at it. I pulled away from her slightly but I held my arms locked in pace.

Her eyes were full of wonder and curiosity and I could have only guessed that mine were as well. My stomach was in knots and eclectic volts shot through my veins as I leant my head down to her face. My bottom lip almost brushed past hers when a sudden car horn sent both of us spinning around to the front door.

"What the hell?" Bella finally spoke after a moment of silence.

I looked at my watch and it had only been twenty minutes since school finished. I ran back into the kitchen and looked out the window.

"Fuck!" I shouted.

All three teachers were in the parking lot. Ms Conner's was the last one out the car. They must have driven at least 100mph to get here that quick.

"Time to go!" I ordered.

I ran back through the kitchen and without thinking I lifted Bella up to the window.

"Go!" I ordered.

She slid out then I heard a loud thud. I didn't waste any time, I literally ran up the wall and drove out the window head first. Bella was already back on her feet and she held her arm out for me. I leaned on her and she pulled me through.

"Follow me!" I whispered taking her hand.

I lead her across the balcony and hugged the wall and peered out. Bryans and Harding were nearly at the door. Harding's tumbled with the keys then eventually they entered closing the door behind them. I took the opportunity and ducked with her below the window and began to run. Once past the door we both stood up and I ran with her to the end of the balcony.

"Where the hell was Ms. Conner's?" Bella suddenly asked as we turned the corner.

I stopped dead in my track and pulled Bella to my side.

"I'm right here sweetheart" Ms Conner's smiled right in front of us. "Going somewhere?"

"Get out the way bitch!" I growled.

She grabbed Bella arm and pulled her towards her. She yelped and let go of my hand. I bared my teeth and slammed into Conner's. It felt like I had just run right into a brick wall. That manoeuvre should have sent her flying but she just stumbled backwards. It worked to the extent that she dropped Bella's arm.

"Run!" I shouted to her.

She paused for a moment then started running. Ms Conner's grabbed me by the throat and pinned me up against the wall. Her grip was that tight I couldn't breath. She started lifting her arm up and my feet lifted off the floor as I slid up the wall.

"What the fuck are you" I spat out through little breaths.

Her eyelids fluttered fast then returned to normal. The lack of oxygen started to take affect and my eyes started to slowly close.

"Get off him!" I heard Bella shout.

My eyes snapped back open then Bella came into view. She jumped on Ms Conner's back and snaked her hands around her face and neck. Conner's grip became looser then eventually she let go causing me to fall to the ground. I coughed and tried to get my breath back. Bella landed next to me on the floor with a loud thud so I could have only guessed that she lost her grip. I knew that I was no match with Conner's, so I knew I would have even stood a chance against all three of them. It was time to get the fuck out of here and fast!

I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her off the floor with myself. I ran with her along the balcony and down the stairs. I looked back up as I descended the stairs and Conner's had gone.

"I told you to run" I scolded her.

"I wasn't going to leave you" she snapped back.

I ran through the parking lot and climbed on my bike. All three teachers came into view again on the third floor. Harding and Conner's ran down the stairs as Mr Bryans hopped over the railing and freefell the three stories then landed on his feet.

"What the..."

"Go, go ,go !" Bella Interrupted me.

I revved the bike up and took off down the road. I heard the sounds of a car engine close behind us as I hit the main road.


	16. Forbidden

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN – FORBIDDEN **

**EDWARD POV**

"Shit there right behind us!" Bella panicked gripping my side.

I looked in my rear view mirror and sin the blue Sedan in the distance. I should have known better than to drag Bella in to this, this was all my fault.

"What we going to do?"

"I'll think of something" I told her.

"Well you better think of something fast there gaining"

I was already doing the maximum of 95mph and already they were gaining. I couldn't risk Bella getting injured anymore. I made a quick turn around a bend and slowed the bike down till it came to a halt by a traffic sign.

"Go!" I ordered.

"What?"

"Head for the tree line and disappear, I'll try and loose them then I'll come back for you. Stay hidden and don't talk to anybody!"

"But"

"Go!" I growled.

She climbed off and ran in-between the trees. I revved the bike up and done a wheelie as I took off again. The blue sedan came screeching around the corner, I didn't know where the fuck I was going or what the fuck I was doing, I was just making it up in my head as I went along. I didn't have a choice it was either, Bella stayed with me and I could risk her life and try and not crash the bike or leave her alone in the woods. Both sounded as bad as each other but at least this way she was away from the three psychos closing in on me. The sedan was that close now I felt it bash my back wheel. Driving along this main road was getting me nowhere. I had a dirt bike for fuck sake so it was time to take it off the road.

I throttled the bike and drove it off the road and up the cobbled slope. The sedan followed me over the rocky terrain. The car bounced up and down like a seesaw causing the front bumper to rip off. It fell behind as my bike jumped and travelled through the air. I landed back on my wheels and continued upwards. I soon realised that we were on a cliff then my mind went into over drive.

I slowed my speed down and waited for the sedan to catch up to me. When it did I revved my bike back up as the car made a pit manoeuvre on my back wheel. I stalled the bike and slid sideways making the bike topple over then it spun round and out of control, because I had stalled it came to a halt. I slid to the floor and gambolled through the air until I landed flat on my back. The sedan flew straight past me but the driver couldn't stop fast enough. The car flew through the air and over the edge of the cliff.

I heard the sound of a huge splash then I growled clenching my right shoulder as the joint had came out my arm socket. I brought my left arm up and yanked at my right arm. I let out a huge growl as my shoulder popped back into place. I rested for a minute then stood back up then I could feel the blood ooze down the side of face. I walked to the edge and peered down at the sedan that was in the ocean. It was like watching the last bit of the Titanic sink as the back of the car was sticking out of the water. The car filled up sending ripples through the water and bubbles to float to the surface. I heard a smashing sound that echoed up the cliff top. The back window exploded causing the whole car to fill up and sink to the ocean bed. I waited for a while longer until the waters returned to its normal tranquil state then I turned around a walked back to my bike.

I pulled it off the floor and climbed back on. I took off again across the cobbled cliff and back down the slope. I drove slower this time down the slope and took off full speed again as I reached the main road again. I followed the road and around the bend and slowed down as I got back to the sigh post.

"Bella!" I shouted climbing off the bike.

I walked off into the direction that she had run in and continued through the tree line.

"Bella!" I shouted again.

My voice trailed through the air as I continued walking over fallen branches and rocks. Where the fuck was she?

"Bella!" I shouted again more urgent this time.

"Edward!" I heard a faint shout.

"Where are you?"

"Over here!" She shouted.

I scanned through the trees looking at every detail, through ever leaf but I still couldn't see her.

"You need to be a bit more precise" I laughed.

"I'm by a tree stump" She shouted back.

"Again a bit more precise, love" I laughed again.

_Wait what the fuck did I just call her?_

"My leg is stuck!" She informed me.

All laugher gone I tensed back up.

"Are you hurt?" I hissed.

"No, it's my jeans there caught on something?"

I relax again and pushed out a laugh.

"Alright, keep talking ill follow your voice" I shouted.

"Ok" she shouted then I started walking in the direction of her voice.

"Are you alright?" She shouted.

"Yeah"

"Where are the teachers?"

"I lost them, well you could say that?"

"What do you mean?" she shouted again.

Her voice was becoming more louder as I pasted more trees.

"Well we won't have to worry about then anymore?" I paused then considered the possibility that they might still be alive "Well maybe for a while" I corrected myself.

I came to a halt at a big tree trunk. Bella was half sitting on it facing away from me as she picked at her nails.

"Why what happened?" She shouted not noticing me behind her.

I smirked and carefully crept up the trunk behind her.

"Edward!" She shouted when I didn't answer her.

Still I didn't answer I crept up to her and leaned down to her ear.

"Boo"

She jumped and her screams echoed around the trees.

"Edward" she snapped spinning around gripping her chest.

"Sorry" I smiled.

I couldn't hold my laugh in anymore, the look on her face was priceless.

"Not funny" She pouted slapping my shoulder.

I held my hands up in defence then jumped down off the trunk landing on my feet. I turned back around to see Bella's pant leg snaked around a few sharp twigs and a piece of metal wire. I could tell by the rip in her jeans that she had attempted to untangle it herself. I crouched down to her leg and begun tugging at it.

"You're bleeding" she whispered bending down to me.

"I'll live" I said pulling at the scrambled mess. "What the fuck man"

"What?"

"Only you could walk into a Forrest and get trapped" I smirked.

"Well it's not my fault that everything bad attracts to me" she pouted.

"I will agree with you, take me for example" I smirked.

She paused for a moment then I debated with myself if she actually figured out what I meant by me being attracted to her.

"You're not bad" She whispered looking down.

So she hadn't figured it out yet. I tugged at the stupid wire and groaned.

"Haven't you got any scissors or a knife or anything?"

I looked at her blankly.

"Yeah because I really carry pair of scissors, a survivor kit or a needle and thread around with me in a Forrest" I sarcastically said.

"Not funny" she glared at me.

"You're the one asking stupid questions" I smirked.

I could see that she was tiring to be serious but she failed miserable as a smile tried to escape her lips.

"You could just rip it" she said.

"Or you could just take your jeans off" I smirked.

_Did I just say what I think I said?_

She blushed bright red then she stood back up.

"Fuck this" I hissed.

I ripped her jeans all the way up to her knee and threw the remaining fabric away that was still attached to the mess. I stood back up and smiled.

"Great" she said looking down at her jeans that were now half pants and half shorts. "I feel like I've stepped right back into the eighties.

"Hey don't dis the eighties" I laughed walking off.

"Well its better than no pants at all" she replied and blushed.

We walked back the way I came I soon discovered that I had to walk side by side with her because she would somehow trip over thin air, _as if that was even fucking possible_. I scoffed. I caught her before she fell so I ended up wrapping my arm around her waist and guiding her through the trees and back to the main road. I let her go as I got to my bike. I climbed on and waited for Bella to wrap her arms around my waist before I took off back home and back to reality.

It took me a little over an hour to get back to Forks because I proceeded to do 40mph all the way for Bella's sake.

"So what's going to happen now?" Bella asked as I was a few minutes away from school.

"I suppose we could show you're farther the chain and try and get him on our side" I said.

"But what if he already knows then his going to know that we know?"

"Bella, your farther is the key to all this regardless if he knows or not, we haven't got any other choice. If he doesn't understand and doesn't do anything about it then we will have to make him"

She was silent after that probably debating with herself for all I know. I pulled up in the school parking lot then parked up next to Bella's car.

"So when do you want to do it?" Bella asked climbing off.

I couldn't help but smirk when she suddenly froze and blushed bright red.

"Um, whenever you're ready, we could do it right now if you like" I smirked.

We both burst out laughter for a minute then I quickly regained myself. I still hadn't told her what exactly happened to the teachers so it was best that we did whatever we planned to do as soon as possible.

"I don't think this can wait so it is probably best that we tell him as soon as possible" I told her.

"Alright" she said exhaling a deep breath "Let's go"

I nodded and waited for her to climb into her car, we took off a few minutes later and I followed her on my bike.

We arrived at her house after twenty minutes. Her father's car wasn't here, this time I parked my bike in her driveway because there was no need to hide anymore. I walked with her up the porch steps and into her house. The howling from the alarm echoed as we entered then it stopped as she turned it off.

"Drink?" she asked.

"Please"

I followed her into the kitchen and sat down by the island. She began making the coffee as I flipped the same paper over I red yesterday.

"Ill be right back" She said.

I nodded and watched as she went upstairs. I went over to sink and ran the tap. I washed my hands and grabbed a few paper towels and began wiping at the dried blood on my forehead. I winched and hissed when the gash started to sting. The coffee pot clicked so I cleaned up the mess and walked over and poured two cups then though about what could have happened if we weren't interrupted earlier.

I went to kiss her, I wanted to kiss her. I knew I was attracted to her but I didn't think for one second that she was even remotely interested in me but when I sin her lean in to my lips it sent alarm bells ringing and I could have killed the teacher's right then for interrupting. Did she want more than just a friendship as I did? Maybe I misread her reactions, after all she was upset and I was the only person around for comfort. I am ashamed of myself for taking advantage of her like that, I should have known better. Being around Bella was like being fucking stoned or pissed out your head. My mind was clouded, I can't think straight around her and I can't control my words, urges or actions either.

I had put her life at risk today all because of my selfishness and from whatever happened from now on I had to protect her because I had endangered her life. I knew for certain that Mr Harding had killed Eric even before I found his chain and after today's advents I also knew the Conner's and Bryans must be involved as well. If the teachers were planning to kill us before the cliff incident then I would hate to think of what they would do to us if they did survive the incident because that would have only pissed them off more. They wouldn't just be coming for me they would be coming for Bella to. Thinking back to what happened today I had come up with a few more theories about the teachers like how Ms Conner's picked me up like I weighed a fucking feather or how Bryans jumped from a three story building with obtaining a scratch.

"Everything alright?" Bella asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and spun around to see her clothing had changed. She now wore a baggy shirt with a pair of black sweats. For fuck sake didn't she know how sexy she looked in old crappy clothes? I swallowed hard and pushed my inappropriate thoughts away.

"No" I said taking my cup and returning to the island.

"What's up?"

I tried to think of a way to say what I was thinking without scaring her completely. She had believe me once before about my theories but this theory was so fucking absurd it was unreal for me to even believe it.

"I have another theory" I told her.

"Let's hear it" she said taking the seat opposite me.

"I think there's something more going on with the teachers than we thought"

"You mean the way they live and stuff"

"Yeah" I paused taking a sip of coffee.

"I thought that was odd and how a tiny woman could have that much strength" She said.

"That's exactly what I thought" I told her.

"So what could it be, they could be on drugs I mean drugs can make you strong right?" she asked

She was going the exact opposite way to where I had intended to go so fuck it I was going to get straight to the point.

"I don't think there human" I whispered.

She paused and ferried her eyebrows.

"Ok, I wasn't expecting that" she smiled.

"Think about it, there strong, they don't hurt easily, they don't eat, sleep"

"All that could have a rational explanation" She replied.

"Like how?"

"Well, they could be on steroids and they could have only just be moving into that apartment" she explained.

She had a point but I refused to believe it.

"I suppose you're going to say that Bryans could be Spiderman next" I scoffed.

"Funny" She glared.

"And another thing" I continued. "I noticed something about Ms Conner's. I noticed it on my first day of school but I didn't think anything of it until I sin it again today"

"What?"

"Her eyes" I whispered "They flicker fast like" I paused.

I could explain it, it was like she was quickly reading something or like somebody had hit stop, pause and rewind on a remote.

"She could be epileptic" she replied.

I rubbed my eyes with my palms and groaned inwards.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you but its one thing that teachers are killing students but for them to be inhuman and killing, well that's a whole different thing altogether" she said.

I huffed and looked back up.

"Your right because they're going to be a lot harder to fucking kill" I spat.

She was a bit taken back by my sudden reaction but I had ever right to act the way I did. If my theory was true then the main question was, was what the fuck were they and if they had survived then they would deffinatly come for me and Bella and if they were not human then what chance would I have to protect the person I...

I tried to find the right word to use to justify my feelings for her. I knew I liked her, I knew I had a connection with her, I knew I felt the need to protect her and I knew that being with her made me happy but I didn't no what it all meant, if you know what I mean. It was all very confusing so for now then I would have to say the person I cared about, because I did care for her.

"I didn't think that they would have to be killed, could you" She paused looking down. "Kill them" she gulped.

"I will if I have to"

"They will be coming for us wont they" Her voice cracked.

I took her hand away from her cup and squeezed it with mine.

"I'm not going anywhere as long as it's for the best. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise"

She looked back up and I gave her a reassuring look. I had promised her now so I had to live up to that promise and believe it myself. Her fingers started to caress around my knuckles and our fingers entwined around each others. I closed my eyes and swallow hard as more urges started to engulf my mind.

"What the hell is this?" I heard a shout.

My eyes snapped open and I snatched my hand away. My gaze shot straight to the hallway and fell upon her farther. I hadn't even herd the front door open. Bella pulled her hand away and stood up instantly like a deer caught in headlight.

"Dad"

"Don't dad me what's going on?" He said stepping into the kitchen.

"Dad this is Edward" she said signalling her hand towards me.

"I know who he is I meant what the fuck is he doing in my house!" he shouted.

I could see that his eyes were full of anger and hatred for me and I could have only guessed that mine were the same now for him because of the way he spoke to her. _How fucking dare he speak to her like that?_ I spat in my head.

"Dad calm down and we will explain"

"Don't tell me to calm down and don't waste your time" he spat "You!" She shouted at me "Out!"

I stood up from the stool but my feet were completely bolted to the ground. I wasn't going anywhere, I wasn't going to leave Bella alone with him until he calmed the fuck down.

"No Edward stay right there!" Bella hissed at me.

She crossed her arms and faced her farther.

"His not going anywhere because you need to hear what we have to say first" she hissed standing her ground.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a growl.

"Bella, I have had a very bad day, I have got more important things to worry about then your fucking choice of boyfriend material right now"

"How can you say that, what things are more important to worry about than your own daughter" she spat

Was I the only one to notice that she didn't correct him when he called me her boyfriend? I almost smiled at that but I didn't.

"Like I have no teaching staff till next week, so now I'm up to my neck in board meetings and paperwork"

Bella and I both looked each other at the same time.

"Why what's happened to the teachers?" Bella perked up.

I made sure to look at him as he answered. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes so I couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"Nothing there just" he paused for a moment "Sick that's all, the schools going to be closed until next week" he told us.

Well that was a fucking big fat bonus but on the other hand they must have survived because he must have been in contact with them and the other thing was that he didn't say that they were dead, if they were dead and their car had being found already then why didn't he tell us that they had an accident or anything.

"Anyway back to the point, you out!" he glared at me.

"Were not finished" Bella hissed.

"Well I am, get out or ill have you arrested" He threatened me.

"What for?" I spat finally speaking up.

"Trespassing on private property"

"I'm not trespassing and I didn't break in. I was invited in so when Bella's ready for me to leave I will" I spat.

"This is my house, you leave when I tell you to leave and if you don't get out ill throw you out!" he snarled pacing towards me.

I locked my jaw and tensed up. I was going to annihilate this fucker if he put his hands on me.

"Stop!" Bella shouted putting herself in the middle of us. "Dad his my friend and you have no right to throw him out for no reason" she defended me.

I didn't need defending I could take care of myself and I certainly wasn't going to let her stick up for me because of her father's fucking immature behaviour.

"His not you're friend! and I will not have a dangerous gang banger in my house and I certainly will not accept the fact that my daughter is associating with one" he spat at me.

"Fuck you!" I growled.

"You're a useless violent lowlife who is not worthy and doesn't even deserve my daughter. When you found out whom she was you just wormed your way just so you can keep your parole nice and clean. You're not good for her and I can see right through you I'm just disappoint that my daughter cannot! Now get the fuck out of my house and stay away from me, my daughter and my house!"

How dare this smug stereotypical bastard assume that I am even like the rest of them? Just because I look like I'm in a gang, act like I'm in a gang and well in fact, actually is in a gang doesn't mean I agree or even follow their stupid rules, I made that point clear when I took that beating last week. Did he forget that I, me, this voilent lowlife saved his daughter from a rapist this morning? Did he also assume that I would be the sort of person to hurt her, knock her up and leave her as well? I could see the veins popping out of his head, the longer I stayed here the angrier he was going to get and I didn't know how long I could keep my cool for, so the best thing to do was leave.

"Fine" I spat "But I'm not leaving because you told me to, I'm leaving because if you even breathe another word to me then ill smash you're fucking teeth to the back of your bastard skull and I wouldn't want Bella to hate me for it!" I growled.

I stormed out the kitchen to the hallway and pulled the front open. I flew down the steps and began walking to my bike.

"Edward stop!" Bella shouted.

My fists were still in balls, if I was a cartoon character I would have had a red face, my eyesballs popping twenty feet out of my eye sockets and steam coming out my ears. I didn't want her to see me like this I couldn't face her not after that.

"Go back inside Bella" I ordered her.

I flicked the stand up from my bike and began walking it to the tree line. I couldn't and didn't want to go home straight away I needed to cool off first so I needed to go to my hiding place, I needed to escape.

"Edward wait!" Bella shouted coming up behind me.

I ignored her and continued walking through the tree line. I walked in and out the trees and followed the path around.

"Edward please just talk to me" she begged.

I hated seeing and hearing her upset but I just could talk to her right now, I couldn't even look at her after what her farther just said.

"Edward please"

"Bella you're farther was right, I'm not good for you so just go home!" I ordered her again.

She didn't comply instead she followed me all the way to the meadow. I threw my bike to the ground and walked across the grass but stalled halfway. I wrapped my arms around the back of my head and bent down rocking back and forth on the heels of my feet.

"Fuck!" I shouted pulling at my hair.

I felt her hand on the top of my shoulder but I shrugged it away and stood back up. I was still fuming over her father's words. Yeah so I've not had the best upbringing, I've had to learn and fight my way through life to survive, to comfort and protect Jasper when my mother didn't. I went into prison for being a gang leader and selling drugs. I have being violent, had fights even killed people but none of that was what I wanted. I didn't want or choose this life it was just the card I was dealt to play.

Her father had no right to shoot me to the ground and piss all over me. He didn't know me, he only knew what he red or had been told. How dare he say that I was only using her to make my parole look good, I felt connected to Bella even before I knew who she was. I guess that her father was right in a way, I was not good for her. I wasn't worthy and I didn't deserve her. Bella is a beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman who will go far in life. Once high school is over she could do whatever and become whatever she wanted and then there's me, the useless lowlife who has a criminal record the size of his arm holding her back. I would ruin her life, her chance of a normal, happy, safe life and I wouldn't allow my selfishness and greed to take that from her.

"Edward I'm sorry for what my farther said"

"Don't apologize for him" I growled turning around to face her "Never, apologize for him"

She looked down to the floor and made herself look small. I hated myself for what I was about to say but I had to make her understand that being with me even just being a friend that she was in danger.

"Besides your fathers right, I am just a violent lowlife so I suggest you stay away from me"

She looked back up and her eyes began to fill with water_. Oh god please don't cry. _I whispered in my head.

"You won't hurt me" she whispered.

She was right I wouldn't even dream about hurting her but her being with me put her in more danger than she realised. One way or another she would get hurt either by the teachers, the black hearts, razor heads or even her own farther.

"I won't but others will. I'm not good for you Bella you shouldn't be friends with me"

"I don't care" she whispered walking up to me.

She stopped in front of me and I had to swallow the massive lump that formed in my throat as I watched the tears roll down her face.

"Please don't cry" I said while my voice broke.

I resisted the urge to wipe the tears from her eyes. I couldn't crumble now I had to keep going.

"Bella I, can't be your friend"

"Then don't be"

She wrapped her hands around my neck and before I knew what was happening her lips were on mine. Her lips were so soft she tasted amazing, better than I ever imagined. I snaked my hands around her waist and pulled her close to me. My tongue brushed her bottom lip then her lips parted allowing me entry to her tongue. My heart was racing and the electrical surges running throughout my body to her touch made me feel like I was going too exploded into flames. I had being wanting this since the first day I met her, I wanted this feeling to last forever but I knew that it could not be. I had to try, to try and let her lead a normal life without the violence and the heartache. She deserved a better life and somebody better than myself. I shouldn't have kissed her back but yet again my selfishness and greed took over. I needed this to stop because the more I held her and the more I kissed her, the harder it was for me to let go.

"Stop" I said pulling away from her.

The silence that hung in the humid air was getting unbearible to take.

"Bella we can't do this" I said backing away from her.

"Why?"

I turned away from her and mentally slapped myself. This whole situation was forbidden like Romeo and Juliet but this version was so fucked up that the director couldn't fit it all in a two hour film and the best actors in the world couldn't portray our characters without getting awarded and Emmy for the best shittest acting.

"Because you're not good for me either." I whispered.

I felt Bella's pain shudder through me, the cold, hard, sharp pain of rejection. I wanted to smash my own fucking teeth out for saying it. How I so badly wanted to take it back, to turn around and scoop her up in my arms and tell her I lied just to protect her.

"You promised, you promised that you wouldn't go anywhere" she whispered.

I turned back around and watched as the life and hope drained out of her, did she really feel this strongly for me as I did her?

"As long as it was for the best" I repeated my words from earlier. "And this isn't the best way" I paused.

I didn't know what to say, I was so confused I didn't even know what was right or wrong anymore.

"So what, is that it, you're just going to forget this whole thing never happened? Why did you stick around for so long?"

"Bella"

"Shut up" She interrupted.

Her tears wasn't from sadness any more they were from anger.

"Did you just do this for a joke? To make me feel something for you then take off and leave me to deal with all this shit on my own. What the fuck do you want from me Edward?"

"I just want" I paused.

"Come on, spit it out!"she shouted.

"Alright" I snapped "Do you really want to know what I want"

"Yes"

"I want you away from all the violence, away from this fucking town and away from me" I snapped.

I watched the colour drain from her face as endless tears escaped her eyes. My words slowly breaking her piece by piece.

"You, don't want me" Her voice cracked.

Hearing her words which were basically what I was saying to her rung in my ears, the pain in my chest was agonising. Seeing every tear spill from her eyes peirced another hole into my already dead heart. It was then I suddenly realised something, something I had being tiring to make sense of all this time, something that had been staring at me right in the fucking face.

"This place is my home, this is my fucking life, I didn't choose it but its mine and I have accepted it and I have to live in it, you don't!" I snapped again "I don't want you to have to live your life the way I have I want you to be happy, to live a normal fucking happy safe life, with somebody who deserves you."

"I dont want anybody else" She whispered walking towards me again "I want you"

Just hearing her say this made my heart break in to, she still wanted me inspite of everything ive done, after everything ive said.

"I dont deserve you, you should be with somebody who does. Somebody who will treat you like the princess you are, somebody who will hold you, comfort you and make love to you everynight. Somebody you can live in peace and happiness with. Not somebody who knows nothing but violence. Not somebody who will be looking over his shoulder twenty four seven making sure that you are protected at all times. You're life is too special and valuable to just waste it here and I would rather fucking kill myself then see you get hurt or worse die because of me, because your too damn important to me to risk losing"

"Why do you even care so much about me?" she whispered using one tiny breath.

Using half a breath I whispered the words that finally justified how I felt towards her. I have always known deep down inside but it took me until now, until I nearly lost the one person, the only person I have ever said these words to and meant it, to realised the actual truth.

"Because I love you"


	17. Call Out

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN– CALL OUT**

**EDWARD POV**

The silence lingered in the air making only the bird's flying above us and the violence below the only thing that both Bella and I could hear. I didn't know how long the silence lasted for but it felt like a lifetime. I shouldn't have told her that, I was trying to leave her for fuck sake and telling her that I loved her was not the way to go about it.

"What?" She finally whispered.

"I, I, im sorry I should have said that" I stuttered.

"Edward"

"I need to go" I interrupted her.

I walked off back to my bike but she grabbed my arm and I stalled.

"Edward is it true" She whispered.

I shook my head and snatched my arm away. Bella didn't deserve my love, she deserves love from a person who is worthy of her, somebody who she can have a safe life with, somebody who leads a normal life outside of Forks.

"Does it matter" I snapped continuing to my bike.

"Don't walk away from me!" She screamed.

I froze again and turned around. I could almost taste the venom that rolled off her tongue and the tears of anger were back, why didn't she just understand that we couldn't be together?

"Tell me!" she growled.

"What?"

"Tell me!" She shouted again.

"What do you want to hear?" I snapped walking back to her.

"Do you want me to tell you how much I love you, to tell you that from the first moment I sin you I fell in love with you. That I memorised everything that you do, the way you look down as you speak, the way you bite your lip when you're nervous, the way your hair smells of fucking strawberries and the thought of another man taking my place right now is killing me" I Snarled.

I grabbed the top of her arms and she flinched as I began to shake her. I didn't realise it but for the first time in a decade I was in tears.

"The thought of another man holding you, kissing you and making love to you is unbearable to think about because it breaks my heart. That I envy every man outside of Forks right now because one of them will eventually be lucky enough to have you, to give you the happiness and security that I cannot" I trembled.

"What about me" she whispered.

She pushed at my arms and shoved me causing me to stumble backwards.

"What about what I think or how I feel?" She cried.

She was right I had been so selfish, to tell her that I loved her and know I was leaving her. How fucking selfish could I be, I wanted her to leave Forks and be away from all the hurt and here I was probably hurting her more than anybody else ever could. But still nothing could change the fact that I was a killer, I had enemies left right and centre and I couldn't watch anybody hurt her just to get to me.

"Bella I have killed people, I have done things that I am not proud of and things I am ashamed to admit, things that will stay with me for the rest of my life"

"I know you have had it hard and I know that your life hasn't being easy but I also know that you are a good person, and when I'm around you, you make me feel safe and happy."

And here she was again defending me after everything I have done wrong in my life and she stands there and takes it like it's a pat on the back.

"Do you think this is simple for me? Do you think there's an easy answer, I am a killer Bella and I don't deserve defending, I don't deserve pity and I don't deserve you or your love. You can never understand what I've done, I'm weak Bella I've never been anything else"

"Your weak, everybody's weak, everybody fails" she replied.

"Bella I am tiring to be strong for the both of us so please just this once, let me be strong, let me do the right thing"

"Strong is fighting, it's hard and it's painful and its every day but we can fight together"

"Bella I'm trying to do the right thing here, I don't want to hold you back. I want you to be free of this town and the people in it. You should be with somebody better than me, somebody who is going to be there for you every second of your life. This is my home and the Black Hearts are my family, I can't leave. There is no escape for me, but you, you have a chance to escape, to make something of yourself, to be with somebody who deserves you. Why can't you understand that? Why can't you see that?"

"Because I'm so in love with you too that I can't think straight" she whispered.

And there it was, the moment I have been waiting for, the moment my heart started beating again. She loved me as I did her. She was fighting for us and I was giving up on us.

"Edward I don't care, I don't care that people are after us and I don't care that you can't leave this place all I care about is you, I want to be with you and it doesn't matter that you killed people. All I want is for us to be together" She whispered.

"At what cost?" I asked "Your life, Bella I have too many enemies and if I have enemies then you have enemies. They will use you to get to me and I won't allow that and so help me god as long as I am alive you will never join us and become a Black Heart, ever!" I spat "I love you to damn much to let any of those fucks put their hands on you"

There was another silence as my words finally began to sink in.

"Is this it" She whispered.

She wasn't even looking at me anymore it was like she was staring at a blank wall. I wanted to wrap my arms around her, to tell her that I loved her and tell her that we would be together forever, but I couldn't see a way.

"Bella, if we were together then you would have to become a Black Heart and I can't" I paused and swallow the lump in my throat as I pictured her bloody, bruised and broken. "You would have to stay here in this fucked up town. You will have no hope and no future and eventually you will join the rest of us and become lonely, depressed, and violent and I can't bear to see you turn out like that. My soul and my life is damned and I won't let you become the same" I cried.

More tears rolled down my face covering the dry ones. She stood there motionless, the only things that moved where the tears that slid down her cheeks. This was it, the moment she died right in front of my eyes and it was all because of me. There wasn't anything left in her, I had truly made her see the truth. I took her hand into mine.

"Bella, you have become the centre of my universe within a short space of time. I have never loved anybody so much in my life" I said kissing her hand "And this is why I have to let you go." I finished dropping her hand.

"I love you so damn much its hurts and its killing me with every word I breathe to you. I'm so sorry for making you feel this way but I would rather you spend your whole life with someone else knowing that your safe and alive than possibly live a happy life with me for a few years, months or even days" I whispered.

"I want my life to be with you" she whispered.

I swallowed hard and choked back the last of my tears. I had to let her go to save her so I said two words which made my beating heart stop altogether.

"I don't"

As soon as the words left my mouth all the life and hope in me disappeared as it did in Bella's and we both had died that moment. She closed her eyes and choked back the last of her tears, then she collapsed to the floor. I wrapped my arms around her waist before she hit the ground and I fell to the floor with her.

"Bella!" I shouted.

I held her close to my chest and rocked back and forth with her.

"Oh god Bella, what the fuck have i done!"

I brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Wake up love, please wake up, Fuck!"

I checked her pulse and relief washed over me as her heart was still beating, she was still breathing normally so what the fuck was wrong?

"Bella love can you hear me?"

She mumbled to herslef so I could only guess that she must have just fainted. I couldn't leave her here I had to make sure that she got home safe, but I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay here with her because this was the only time, the last time that I would ever hold her like this.

I sat there for ages listening to her mumbling and talking to herself, it was like she was having a restless sleep. I slowly rocked her and stole kisses from her. Kisses that were not meant for me, kisses that I had no right to take. I knelt up and scooped her up in my arms, I held her close to me as I walked her back out the tree line and to her house. I took little steps taking my time because I wanted to cherish every second I had left with her. I walked in and out the trees and stopped a few times when she whimpered in my arms but she soon settled down and nestled in my chest.

The trees parted and her house came into view. The living room curtains were drawn and the lights were dimmed inside. I walked across the driveway and ascended the steps. I carefully lowered myself to my knees and gently placed her on the porch.

"Forgive me" I whispered before closing my eyes and kissing her lips one last time.

I stood back up and pressed the doorbell before taking off down the steps. I bolted for the tree line and it wasn't until I disappeared in the shadows until I heard the front door open and Charlie's panicking voice. I ran as fast as I could back to the meadow, back to the place where I used to escape and now that place only left horrible memories. The once beautiful meadow was now tainted and left nothing but sadness and heartache. I slowed down and I turned around a few times and began walking back to her house but after a few seconds I would turn back around in the opposite direction.

Once back in the meadow I fell to my knees and sucked in all the air around me and let out an agonizing growl. The despair from my growl echoed around the meadow and into nothing. I Bent over and began pulling at my hair.

_Had I made the right decision?_ Was all what was running through my mind. Should I turn back and beg for forgiveness? Should I tell her that I only lied to protect her, to protect her from this town and from myself? Was me wanting her to have a better life and to be with somebody who deserved her so wrong? Was I in the wrong here? Had I broken my heart along with hers all because I was being selfish again?

My mind was so confused right now I didn't know what the fuck I was doing anymore. After one last growl I jumped to my feet and walked to my bike. I pulled it off the floor and revved it up, I climbed on it and as I sat there for a moment and the thought of driving it right over the cliff floated in my mind because of I was feeling right now I wanted to die, but that would have been too easy. I was strong enough to leave the woman I loved so I was strong enough to live with this constant pain and ach in my chest for the rest of my life. I would have to live with the regret and the thought of what if I had made the wrong decision devour me every second of my life. I would rather Bella take the pleasure of killing me slowly as she stood over me and dug my heart out with a shovel than kill myself. I wiped the last of my tears away with the back of my hand and revved my bike up then took off out the meadow and back home.

It took me over thirty minutes to get home because I must have done less than 30mph. I didn't even remember leaving the meadow, the journey home or even pulling up to my house, I was like a zombie. I parked my bike outside next to Emmett's jeep and I climbed off the bike. I dragged my feet up the path and into my house.

"Where the fuck have you been" Emmett roared in the living room.

He was sitting down on the sofa next to Jasper, both chugging a bottle of beer back.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I had a fucking curfew" I spat walking into the living room.

"You look like shit" Jasper said.

I probably did, I haven't even looked at myself during the whole course of today. I swiped a bottle off the side and used my teeth to pry the metal cap off the bottle. I spat the cap onto the floor and chugged the beer back letting the fizzy bitter liquid slide down my throat. I finished it within seconds and placed the empty bottle on the table and swiped another one.

"Bad day" Emmett smirked.

"You have no idea" I said before tearing the cap off with my teeth again.

"Dude where was you in school today?" Emmett asked.

I sat down on the free sofa and balanced my leg on the top of my other one. I took a slip this time and swung the bottle back and forth with my fingers.

"Nowhere" I lied.

Before Emmett could push me any further Jasper burst into laughter.

"What's up with you" Emmett asked him.

"I'm just remembering the look on James's face at lunch today"

"Oh yeah" Emmett howled with laughter.

"Why what happened?" I asked taking another sip of beer.

"Don't play stupid" Jasper laughed.

"What" I glared.

"He found out that you did a number on Jacob and let me tell you he wasn't pleased" Jasper laughed again.

Oh fuck I forgot all about that shit this morning with Jacob.

"What the fuck did he do to piss you off so bad" Emmett smirked.

Was this going to be the rest of my life from now on, getting reminded of my Bella? I rolled my eyes and huffed. _She not my fucking Bella_. I grunted in my head.

"That fucker deserved everything he got" I spat.

"Too true" Emmett agreed "But you do know that James has made call out now don't you?"

I groaned and rubbed my eyes with my free hand. Great now James has made a call out and we all had to go and fight to the death all because I beat his fucking boyfriend up, as if my life couldn't get any more fucking shitter.

"Fuck off I only beat the fucker up?"

Emmett and Jasper paused and gave each other confusing looks_. What the fuck was I missing here?_

"What?" I asked.

"Dude you did more than just beat him up?" Emmett said.

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"Dude his dead" Emmett informed me.

_What?_ I didn't beat him up that bad. He was in hospital the last time I heard.

"I don't understand" I said shaking my head.

"Yeah he died in hospital, his throat was slashed all the way open, I thought you knew beings as you did it" Emmett smirked.

"What the fuck, I didn't do that!" I snapped.

"Ok" Emmett and Jasper shared the same confusing looks again.

"I didn't fucking kill him, yeah I beat him up and put him in the hospital but I didn't fucking slit his throat" I defended myself.

"Well regardless if you did it or not James has made a call out because of it" Emmett said.

I groaned inwards and huffed out loud, Jacob had a lot of enemies including myself so it could have been anybody who had killed him. Fuck sake it could have been one of his own men for all I knew.

"Where?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at noon, in the junk yard" Emmett informed me.

"It's a good thing school got cancelled for the rest of the week" Jasper grinned.

"I know yeah, I wonder why" Emmett replied "Oh well no school" He boomed.

I rolled my eyes and chugged the last of my beer back.

"See you girls later" Jasper said standing up.

"Where you going?" Emmett asked.

"Going to hang out with the guys in the park" He informed us.

"Be careful" I perked up.

He laughed and stumbled to the door.

"Careful" He mocked walking out.

"So where have you been hiding all day?" Emmett asked.

"I told you I was out"

"I know that you sarcastic prick, but out where?"

"Just out man, what's with all the fucking questions?" I snapped.

He held his hands out in defence.

"Look man, you just look like you could use someone to talk to that's all"

"Well thank you for your concern but if I wanted to talk to anybody ill give Dr Phil or fucking Oprah a call" I spat.

"Whoa, calm down man I was only saying, fuck me!" He glared back.

I shouldn't have been snappy with him it wasn't his fault but none of this was his fucking business.

"I'm sorry mate it's just" I paused and put my beer on the table. "I'm just having one of those days"

"It's alright Cuz, you want to talk about it?"

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Do you want to get the fuck out of here?"

"Sounds like a plan" I said standing up. "What you got in mind?"

"Want to shoot some hoops?"

I haven't had a game of basketball in a while and I think the fresh air would do me some good.

"Why not" I huffed.

I started walking through the kitchen and out the back yard.

"Don't you want to take the car?"

"No, I could use the air" I replied.

The basketball court wasn't far from my house and it would do me some good to stretch my legs. We walked through my yard and hopped over the broken fence. We continued down an ally way and climbed over a metal railing that divided the ally way to another street. We made small talk as we continued up the road and hopped over another fence. We walked down a long tunnel and walked in-between the train tracks. Not a single train came through here anymore so we didn't have to worry about getting electrocuted. At the other side of the train tracks was the basket ball court and I could already see that there were a few Black Hearts there already. Some were just sitting in the corner of the court talking amongst themselves while others were playing basketball and a few more talked on a bench.

"Yo yo yo" Emmett said walking up to them.

I walked around the chain linked fence and came to a halt by a few members who were passing an old ball to each other.

"Emmett" Jim shouted grabbing his hand and pulling him in then patting him on the back.

"Edward" he nodded and I nodded back. "Nice to see you're out of prison"

"Seems like I should have stayed in" I grunted.

I have always liked Jim, he is one of the only people who hasn't let being in a gang go to his head. He truly was one of the nicest people you could meet and I'm glad after all this time he was still the same.

"Riley" Jim shouted to a small kid.

The boy named Riley came running over and stopped in front of me.

"Riley, meet the former leader of the black hearts" Jim said with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Sir" Riley said sticking his hand out towards me.

I shook it and nodded. I knew nearly everybody's name from the gang but I've never seen this Riley before, he only looked fucking twelve years old.

"How old are you?" I asked letting his hand go

"16 Sir" he smiled.

_Fuck me!_ I laughed in my head.

"Riley's one of the newbie's, he joined about a month ago" Jim informed me.

"Ok and the names Edward not Sir" I smirked.

"Ok Sir, I mean Edward" Riley smiled back.

"So you guys up for a game?" Jim asked.

"Yeah" Emmett roared "Let me show you girls how to actually play" He said taking the ball from Jim.

We split up into two teams with Emmett and Jim on one side and Riley and me on the other. We played a few games which latest a while even though Emmett was bigger and stronger than me I was faster. I didn't even know how long we were playing for but the sun had gone down a while ago. Being with the guys was just what I needed, it took my mind off a loads of things but I must admit not once did Bella go out of my mind. I kept thinking what she was doing right now? Probably reading a book or cooking dinner or maybe crying herself to sleep because of me. Had she stopped crying yet? With every second that I kept away from her was she hating me more and more? Was she thinking of me too? I wonder if...

Just then the ball bounced off the top of my head. I snapped out of it and was met by Emmett.

"What the fuck man, are you sleep walking or something?"

"Sorry" I shook my head and retrieved the ball.

_Stupid thoughts, stupid Emmett, stupid ball. I wonder if Bella liked basketball._ I growled out loud and threw the ball back to Emmett.

"Alright chill, it's only a ball" Emmett sarcastically laughed.

"Fuck you!" I spat.

Would this get any easier, would Bella eventually fade from my mind and I wouldn't try to imagine or fantasise about her anymore. I think not!

"Fuck sake!" I growled.

I didn't care what the others thought about my sudden outburst I probably looked like a fucking lunatic for all I knew but I didn't care most of them thought I was just reacting to the game anyway. How the fuck could one person have this much power, control and influence over me. She had casted a spell over me and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't break it. I craved her, her voice, her touch, for fuck sake I craved everything. It's only been a few hours after I left her and already I'm considering running back to her so I had to remind myself why I did what I did in the first place.

The pain in my heart only intensified and the guilt sat right on the top of my shoulders because if this pain was anything like what Bella was feeling then all I wanted to do was kill myself for letting her suffer this pain.

"Time out" Emmett shouted.

I walked over to the bench that was now free and sat down on the top of it. Jim gave Emmett a bottle of water as I lit up a smoke. Emmet ran over to me and passed me the bottle then I took a sip.

"Thanks" I said handing it back to him.

I offered him a smoke and he took one too eagerly.

"Oh before I forget were having a meeting at 9 in the morning. Tyler's got this new shipment in and he wants us all to gear up for the Razor Heads tomorrow"

By shipment he means guns, weapons and armour.

"Fine" I huffed and inhaled from my smoke.

"I can't wait to fucking get my hands on some of those Razor Heads" Emmett grinned clapping his hands together.

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked.

"Yeah Cuz what is it?"

"Can you look out for Jasper tomorrow and make sure that little fuck doesn't get himself hurt" I smirked.

"As always, his my little Cuz, I wont let anything happen to him" he smirked back.

"Thanks" I said inhaling some more smoke again.

"Rose is joining us next week" He perked up.

"Who's Rose?"

"My girlfriend, you know the girl from school, yay high, blonde hair"

"Oh"

"She's finally decided to join" He smirked.

Why the fuck was he smirking for, did he not care about her? Did he not care that his girlfriend was going to get beat up just so she could be with him? I felt fucking sick because if she loved him enough to join just for him then obviously he didn't love her enough to stop her from joining.

"You're sick" I spat

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love her?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Then why the fuck are you letting her join for?" I spat.

"Dude I want to be with her and she wants to be with me, it's compulsory to join you know that"

"Yeah I do and I also know that you must not really love her if you're letting her join"

"What?" He spat all laughter gone.

I jumped down off the table and growled inwards.

"If you love her than you wouldn't let her join and become one of us, can you actually stand there and watch all your so called family beat the shit out of her" I spat.

"Of course not!" he growled standing up "Of course it's going to be difficult for me to watch but think about what's at the end of it all"

"At the end of it you will have a girlfriend that's bruised, battered and broken and that's only if she even survives you dumb shit" I snapped.

"Edward, we have both talked about this and this is what Rose wants. I've told her all this but she still wants to be with me regardless and I'm not going to stand in the way of what she wants because I make her happy"

I didn't know what to say to that, Emmett and I had completely different views altogether. Deep down I wanted Bella to join and that's what scared me, I wanted her to join because I wanted her to stay with me. I wanted her to be mine forever but one the other hand I didn't want her to join because I didn't want to take away her chances of a normal life. I didn't want her life and soul to be corrupted by this town and the people in it. Emmett was in the same predicament as I was but his letting Rose join because it's what she wanted and he wanted to make her happy. Who was the selfish one here me or Emmett? Was I being selfish not giving Bella a choice in this, not letting her be happy for not being with me or was Emmett being selfish by letting Rose join us because it would make him happy.

"Edward the point is, I do love Rose and Rose loves me. It will be hard for me to see her get hurt but this is what she wants. She's doing this because she loves me and to show her that I love her back I'm making her happy by sticking by her decision and being there for her afterwards."

"I can't say I agree but good luck to you" I hissed.

"Edward you have nothing to worry about, she will be fine. I mean in a town like this miracles don't just happen, people don't just walk in and surprise you but on the slight chance they ever they do you need to grab hold of them and don't fucking let go. Rose came into my life and changed me, she is everything I have ever wanted. Of all the girls I have ever been with all of them put together doesn't even compare to rose. I mean by some miracle she just happened to just walk into my life and it was up to me to grab hold of her and never let her go because in the blink of an eye she would be gone. Rose is my life so what would be the point without her"

In some strange way it was as if he was talking about me and Bella. He was right about one thing Bella was my miracle and she just happened to come to this town and I just happened to fall for her. Was it faith for her to come here? I remember the first day I sin her, out of all the chairs that were free in biology I just happened to sit down in the one next to her. My mind was going into overdrive I didn't know what the fuck to think anymore. I had a full blow argument in my head as two Edwards battled against each other.

Should I be selfish and grab hold of her like Emmett put it? Should I let her join us so I could keep her? She would be mine and I would be hers. I so fucking badly wanted to see her, to talk to her, to kiss her, hold her and keep her forever in my arms. But what could I do? I couldn't and wouldn't stand by and let anybody hurt her, even if she survived the Rave, then what? We would be together but for how long? What if a call out was made and she died in a battle? I could not and would not live with myself if anything happened to her all because I wanted her to be with me. So the answer was no, she couldn't join us.

Was there a possibility I could join her? I knew I couldn't leave the Black Hearts willingly so I would have to leave on the quiet. We could leave Forks and runaway together? Nobody from the black hearts would come looking for us because the furthest anybody really goes is Port Angeles or maybe Seattle on the odd occasion. I started too really like this idea but then the thought of Jasper brought depression once again. I couldn't leave him here apart from Emmett I was the only family he had because my mother was so fucking useless. I knew Jasper would never leave this place because he thinks this place is like fucking Disney land. And the other thing was that I was still on parole for another three months so until then I couldn't leave anyway.

I pulled at my hair and groaned inwards.

"Fuck!" I shouted.

Why couldn't things just be simple? Why wasn't I allowed a break for once in my fucking life? I knew I didn't deserve it after everything I done but still how I wished that something would happen, anything would happen just to make this decision seems easier to make.

"Jim, phone call" the girl I think was called Sophie said passing him her cell phone.

"Dude just go and see her" Emmett smirked.

_Wait what? See who? Did he know something?_

"What you talking about?" I asked.

"You know what I'm talking about" He smirked walking off.

_Oh my god he knew!_ Did I have I love Bella tattooed on my forehead that I didn't know about? Was it that fucking obvious? After all my debating, after all my thoughts and arguments one thing was still perfectly clear, I missed her and I wanted her in every possible way now more than ever. I was strong enough to leave her but I am not strong enough to stay away from her. I needed to talk to her, to see her, I needed to feel and taste her lips again and I needed to feel the warmth of her skin against mine.

What the fuck was I doing? Emmett had been right all along. Bella was everything to me, she was my whole fucking life so without Bella what was the point? I could die tomorrow in the battle and I would never get to see her again, never get the chance to tell her that I love her and never get the chance to say sorry. Before I knew what was happening my legs were already ahead of me. Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck! I chanted in my head. I couldn't stop myself as I took off running.

"Edward!" Emmett shouted after me.

I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop I had to see her. I would beg for forgiveness, I would tell her how much I loved her and that I lied to protect her. Nothing mattered anymore the gang didn't matter, the town didn't matter, my parole didn't matter fuck sake nothing mattered anymore, nothing but my Bella mattered now.

I didn't allow myself to think about the consequences because for all I know I could die tomorrow and if I did I wanted to spend my last day with the person I loved, the one person who I nearly fucking lost. Bella was my everything if I wasn't with her then what was the point of living. I ran that fast my legs didn't feel like my own. I jumped fences in a single bound and headed straight home.

"I'm coming Bella" I chanted over and over again as I ran.


	18. Roadside Recovery

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN – ROADSIDE RECOVERY **

**BELLA POV**

I didn't know what time it was or even what day it was. I knew I was in my house and in my bed but I didn't remember how I got here. My pillows were damp from all the tears that had spilled out from my eyes. I don't even know why I was even crying anymore because it felt like a lifetime ago since Edward left. It was like everything was going on around me while I remained motionless. I was aware of Charlie's constant check up on me routine, but I didn't want to acknowledge him, I didn't care about anything anymore. It was almost as if I was that mellow all I wanted to do was just lie here forever and not be disturbed until I died. Was this what it was like being high? I could only wonder.

A lot of bizarre thoughts floated through my mind, everything to what my mother was doing right now to what came first the chicken or the egg. I was totally spaced out and I tried to think about everything and anything accept for Edward but nothing helped, I always managed to revert back to him somehow.

My mind was wondering and my heart was racing when he confessed his love for me. It was like being told that you won the lottery or you have cancer, but in my case it was like being told you have won the lottery but you have till the end of the week to spend it and by the way when the weeks up you will die from cancer anyway with a big fat _'HAHA'_ in your face. I didn't know if to cry, be happy, jump for joy, run around screaming or just simply laugh in his face, run for the hills and never look back.

I knew that I was strongly attracted to Edward and he made me feel safe and happy when I was around him but I truly didn't realise that I love him back until I pictured him not being with me anymore, even as a friend. I wanted for us to be together or at least try to be together but he didn't want it, he didn't want me and when that realisation set in, it was like my whole world flipped upside down. I didn't know what to think or do anymore, I have always had a clear head, I have always known what was right from wrong but from that moment I didn't. I didn't have a clue, nothing in my life made sence anymore and nothing mattered anymore. I didn't know how but Edward had became my whole life in that moment and when he said he didn't want me it was like being shot and being left to die.

I didn't blame Edward for leaving because deep down I agreed with near enough everything he said. I knew that he couldn't leave this place, I knew that he couldn't leave his gang and I knew that he would not let me join. I remembered back to the day in school when I fount out Rose was joining because of Emmett. I thought myself that she was a fool for joining but now I can clearly say that I understand her decision. Yesterday, even this morning I would have said no to the idea of joining for a guy but if you would ask me that same question now then I would say yes in a heartbeat.

I agreed on the reasons why we couldn't be together, but I didn't agree on his others reasons. Yes I wanted to leave Forks but I wanted to leave with him. Yes I wanted a safe and happy life but not with somebody else I wanted it with him. I didn't care who was after us, I didn't care if he had killed people because I loved him. I didn't know what Edward was like before he went into prison but I can see that his not that same person he once was. He may have killed people but he did it to survive, it was kill or be killed and I realise that now. Edward deserved happiness and something good to happen to him so why did he fight it? Why did he reject me? One minute he told me he loved me and then he said that we couldn't be together. I confessed my love for him and he said that he wanted me to be with somebody else but the thought of somebody else taking his place was killing him but then he left anyway, talk about mixed fucking signals.

So after all that I was back to square one, alone, depressed with no friends and on top of it my heart felt like it was shattered into a million pieces, I was drowning in tears and heartache and I hated my farther for starting this whole thing off in the first place. I wonder what else was on the agenda this evening. Loose my only friend, check. Loose my first real love which happened to be my only friend, check. Give my farther a piece of my mind, blank. So that was the next thing to do on my list.

I glanced at my alarm clock and groaned. It had not been days, week or even months it had only been a little over three hours since I last sin Edward and since my world collapsed around me. My father had crossed the line, big time. I didn't care if he would disown me or kick me out the house because I wouldn't give him the privilege. I wasn't going to live under his roof and lap in his luxuries anymore. I hated my farther for what he did, he had no right to pass judgement on Edward or myself and if he thought that Forks high school, the so called teaching staff, board meeting and paperwork was more important than me then so be it. He can have them and bury himself under all of it and die for all I care.

I didn't know what the hell I was going to do or where I was going to go but if Edward wanted me gone and away from Forks then why not give him what he wanted. He didn't want me so why should I wait around for something to happen or stay and fight for something that will never be. I could sleep in my car until I found some money, find a job then stay in a motel or rent a room somewhere. I could save up enough money to get my own place at least I will be away from this town, away from Edward, my father and most of all mutant killer teachers. If I moved away from Forks I wouldn't be obliged to go to school so I didn't have to worry about the police coming after me and besides going back to school next week and finishing my education was not worth my life, I knew that the teachers would come for me and Edward sooner or later and with Edward now gone I was as good as dead anyway so why not get the fuck out of here.

I pulled myself up out of bed and dragged my feet across to my wardrobe. I stripped out of my sweats and my baggy shirt and replaced it with a black tracksuit. I zipped up the jacket and pulled my hair out from the back of it and over my hood. I received a duffle bag out of one of my draws and stuffed it with the first clothes I put my hands on. I didn't see the point of taking anything sentimental like photos and stuff because my mother abandoned me when I was young and my father had betrayed me so he was as good as dead to me so now I was unofficially a orphan.

I retreated back into my bedroom and into the bathroom. I threw my toiletry bag as well as my hairbrush into my bag and closed it up. I glanced at my reflection and I must admit I've seen corpses on the _CSI_ better looking than me. I had no life and not a care in the world behind my eyelids. My cheeks were puffy and my eyes and cheekbones looked like they had sunken into my face. The slap from Jacob this morning had now turned a deep shape of purple as the bruise settled in on my cheekbone. I was a complete and utter mess no wonder Edward didn't want me I felt physically sick just looking at me.

I stormed out of my room and down the hallway as I was about to descend the stairs my eyes quickly flickered to Charlie's bedroom. I froze as I heard the TV on downstairs and before I could think my legs were already ahead of me and I was in his room. I dropped my bag to the floor and walked over to his closet. I pulled the door open and knelt down and pulled the rug back. I didn't know the combination to his safe but I guess it wouldn't be hard for me to figure out. I didn't even know if there was any money in it but if there was then I couldn't see no reason why I shouldn't take it, it's not like he needed it anyway. I fumbled with the control panel punching in random digits and every time I was met by a red flashing light telling me I failed.

_His social security number_, I thought to myself then punched in the date and the red light came on. _His birthday, I_ punched it in and again the red light came on. I knew it was a long shot but I tried_ Mom and dad's anniversary, _again red light. I groaned inwards and tried one last time then I was amazed when the little red light flashed green.

"Well at least my farther will never forget my birthday" I sarcastically spat.

I opened up the safe and pulled out two rolls of money. There must have been well over a thousand bucks in here so that would help me out a lot. If I spent it wisely I would be alright and it would keep me going until I found a job. I put the money in my jacket pocket and zipped it up then proceeded to look inside the safe. There were some pieces of jewellery which were grandma Swan's and some notes inside but I couldn't help ignore a brown envelope with the words _Confidential _spread across it. I sat there for a minute and listened to some footsteps downstairs. They didn't come up the stairs so I continued to pull out the envelope. I pulled out a bunch of letters which looked like contracts to me. The only things that made sense of were the logo _Megatech_ that Edward and I came across last week and my father's signature on all off the documents.

"Bella are you up!" Charlie shouted.

I quickly slipped the letter back into the envelope and shut the safe. If only I had more time to look over them but what was the point I was leaving so whatever was on the documents didn't matter anyway.

I walked back to my bag and left his room. Charlie was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me, as soon as he sin my duffle bag his expression changed immediately.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving"

"Leaving?" He questioned.

"Yes, now move!" I ordered him.

"You're not going anywhere!" He glared at me.

He backed up to the front door and blocked it using his arms.

"Look, Isabella I'm sorry for what happened but,"

"Save it" I snapped.

I knew he was tiring to talk serious with me because he used my full name. I walked into the hallway and stopped in front of him.

"Isabella please let me just explain"

"What, like you gave me and Edward a chance to explain" I snapped.

"Isabella that boy was nothing but trouble, his a gang member for fuck sake, He just came out of prison and he was only using you"

I shook my head and laughed.

"Your full of shit you know that" I laughed. "His not like that anymore"

"His a killer Isabella, people like that don't change and you will have to kill me before I let you step out of this door and go running to him"

Oh my god, he knew absolutely nothing. He assumed earlier that I wanted to tell him that Edward and I were together and now he assumes that I'm going to run away to live with him or something. I couldn't help the laugh that exploded out of me.

"What's so funny?" he asked crossing his arms.

"You, you're a fucking joke" I spat. "Edward and I are not even together, and I'm not leaving to be with him I'm leaving to get away from you" I spat.

"What, why?" He paused and squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers "Look I don't know what the fuck is going on are you two together or not?"

"No and thanks to you we will never be!" I screamed.

"I take full pleasure in knowing that I took part in this big charade and I'm grateful that I jumped in just in time to save you from a life or misery"

I was fuming, no tell a lie I was more than fuming I was enraged right to the tips of my toes to the top of my head. _How fucking dare he!_

"A life of misery, that's fucking rich coming from you after all you're the one who fucking dragged me to this town in the first place. They must have paid you a shit load of money for you to come here. Tell me dad did they pay you extra to keep your mouth shut about the teachers and the killings or did you do that for free."

I sin the colour drain from his face and by his sudden loss for words it was then I knew that he knew about it. My farther, my own fucking farther was in on it. The teachers despite if there human or not were killing people for no reason and he just stood there and let happen. Did he have no heart, no conscience, and no guilt?

"What did you say?" He hissed.

"You heard, obviously you had a part in it because you're not defending yourself. How long has it been going for? How many have they killed? Was I next?" I shouted.

"Isabella you have got this all wrong, you don't understand"

"Your right I don't understand so please explain?" I sarcastically spat.

"It's not that simple" he said using his authority voice.

"Oh I think is it that simple, you're teaching staff are killing people and you, the school, everybody at your secret board meetings, and I bet even the fucking dinner ladies are in on it"

"No there not" he paused squeezing his eyes shut again "Look, the teachers are not killing people, I don't no where you got this crazy idea from" He paused again "Its him isn't it, he has been filling your head with stupid ideas and stuff hasn't he?"

I could tell that he was lying about the killings and he was tiring to hide it very well, but not well enough because I knew the truth. I knew the teachers were killing and I knew he knew about it, about everything.

"Don't change the subject, this has nothing to do with Edward" I snapped.

"Of course it has" He snapped back "His got you wrapped around his little finger, fuck sake Isabella wake up, how can you be so gullible. His filled your head with nonsense about killer teachers, I mean seriously killer teachers Isabella come on. I bet his told you that he loves you and you are his world and shit as well" He mocked.

I knew that he hated the idea of Edward and I being together so why not rub it in a bit more.

"Actually he has and guess what dad I love him too" I hissed.

"No, you think you do but you don't. How can you even think about loving a manipulative, violent, good for nothing, useless lowlife?"

"That lowlife saved me this morning, don't you remember" I snapped.

"He saved you to make himself look good. It wouldn't surprise me if he had set the whole thing up" he countered.

"You're fucking unbelievable and deluded you know that?"

"No Isabella you're deluded, what do you think is going to happen once you walk out this door? Do you think that you and Edward are going to sit down, hold hands and sing _'Kum ba yah'_. Edward has spent his whole life around violence and being manipulative and it's only going to be a matter of time before you get pulled into it. I am not going to stand by and watch you throw your life away just because you think you're in love with a fucking gang banger!" He shouted.

"Whatever I choose to do in life, has fuck all to do with you! It's my life and I do whatever and go out with whomever I like. I'm not going to stand here another minuet and listen to relationship advice from a man who couldn't satisfy his own wife and drove her into the arms of another man!" I screamed.

I didn't even see it coming until my jaw started to sting. I could already taste the blood on my tongue as it slowly dripped out the corner of my mouth and ran down my chin. I was in total shock had my own farther really just hit me? I could see the anger behind his eyes which slowly turned apologetic.

"Isabella, I'm so sorry" he whispered coming towards me.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I spat taking a step backwards.

He backed away to the door again with shock still on his face and sorrow in his eyes. I moved my bag off my shoulder and held it in my hand. I walked into the kitchen and out to the pantry. I opened the window and threw my bag outside and proceeded to climb out of it.

"Isabella!" Charlie shouted.

I landed on my feet and picked my bag up and ran around the side of my house.

"Isabella!" Charlie shouted again.

He burst out of the front door and I took off running to my car as he flew down the steps. He was much quicker than I was. My bag fell to the ground as Charlie's arms locked around my arms. He picked me up effortless and turned me around and started walking back to the house.

"Get off me!" I screamed.

I tried to wiggle my way free but his grip only became tighter. As we came to the foot of the porch steps I heard a growl of despair erupt from somewhere.

"Get the fuck off her!" I heard a growl.

I knew exactly who the owner of that voice was and it sent butterflies the size of pterodactyls to my stomach. Charlie spun us both around and I was greeted by a very pissed off Edward. There was no chance of me melting into his eyes this time because they were filled with rage.

"Walk away Cullen, this doesn't concern you!" Charlie shouted.

"Maybe not, but the blood pissing out her lip concerns me very fucking much!" Edward growled back.

Edward was tensed up and his fists were in balls I could see that he was just seconds away from pouncing on my farther and even though my farther deserved whatever he had coming to him I couldn't see Edward go to prison for assaulting him, although it didn't stop me.

I relaxed in Charlie's arms so that made him relax and loosen his grip on me. I spun around in his arms and lifted my knee up hitting him right in-between his legs. He groaned in pain and dropped my arms. I spun back around and bolted towards Edward. He met me half way and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I didn't know why he came back or what he was doing here but I just wanted to see him one last time, to touch him on last time before I left.

"Isabella!" Charlie groaned.

Edward tensed back up and took my hand. He pulled me to his side and stepped in front of me making himself a barricade. I peeked out from behind him to see Charlie on his knees gripping at his crotch. _Had I hit him that hard or were male parts really that sensitive?_

Edward dropped my hand and began walking, before I could say anything he stopped and picked up my bag and returned to me.

"Climb on" he ordered me in an authority voice.

I complied and followed him to his bike. I took the bag off him and put it on my shoulder as he took off down my driveway. I gripped at his waist as he drove us to where I did not know. What the hell was I doing? Where were we even going?

"Stop" I finally said after five minutes of silence.

He waited for a few seconds then eventually pulled up at the side of the road. I climbed off and walked to the side of the road then let my bag fall off my shoulder. I held my head in my hands and tried to hold the tears back. I wiped the blood from my mouth away with my sleeve and spat the blood out till my saliva ran clear.

"Are you alright?" came a faint whisper.

I looked up to see Edward standing next to me. What the hell was going on with him I though he didn't want to be my friend or my lover?

"What the hell is going on? Why the fuck were you even at my house?" I snapped as I began to shake.

There was a moment of silence and I could see that he was debating with himself.

"Bella, I'm so sorry" He whispered.

"Sorry, for what?"

"I was wrong Bella, so wrong!" He whispered.

He tried to wrap his arms around me but I pulled away. I had to know for sure what was going on before I let him touch me because it would only be harder for me to say goodbye.

"Wrong about what?"

"You, me, us" He said pulling at his hair.

"You said you didn't want me"

"I lied Bella, I want nothing more than to be with you, I just said that to make you go away. To make you want to go away and leave me. I have no right to take your life away and I certainly don't deserve your love. I know what it's like growing up in a town like this and I didn't want you to have to go through what I do every day"

The tears I tried to hold back came flooding out then one at a time.

"What changed" I whispered.

"Nothing's changed I still want that for you, but I just come to realise something. I am nothing without you, if I'm not with you then what's the point, if I'm not with you I'm just going to be looking for something or someone to put me out of my misery. Bella I have been going crazy this last three hours, all I was thinking about was you and trying to come up with a way for us to be together. I though I was strong enough to stay away from you but I'm not" he whispered.

He took my hand into his and kissed the top of it.

"I love you so much Bella, I understand if you cannot forgive me for my behaviour and I understand if you choose to leave but"

Before he could finish I slammed myself into his lips. He dropped my hand instantly and wrapped his arms around my waist. I snaked my hands around the back of his neck and began twirling his hair around my fingertips. Our tongues found each other as eclectic currents surged through my veins. The butterflies in my stomach were going mad flying all over the place. I didn't have to think about it my movements they just flowed as my legs automatically lifted off the ground and locked around his waist. He placed his hands under my ass to balance me and I pulled more forcefully on his hair. We moaned into each other's mouths for a moment then we both pulled back for much needed air. We rested our foreheads on each other's for another moment to allow the panting to subside. I pulled back after that then melted into his eyes. I smiled against his huge grin and he planted a soft kiss on the tip of my nose.

"I love you" I whispered.

"And I love you, always" He smiled.

We stayed there for what felt like ages just planting kisses on each other, I felt the need to do it because I felt like he was going to disappear any moment.

"May I ask where you are going" He said nodding to my bag on the floor.

"I don't know, I" I paused "I just had to get out of there" I whispered.

I tried to force myself down but he kept his arms locked. He carried me to the bike and placed me down on the seat. He picked up my bag and handed it to me.

"Where we going?" I asked as he climbed on the bike.

He revved the bike up and I wrapped my arms around his waist again.

"Home" He whispered before we took off.

About ten minutes later we pulled up outside a two story house. The white wood on the outside had decayed and turned a dirty brown colour with graffiti plastered all over it. The downstairs windows were boarded up and debris was sprayed all over the front yard. I tried to imagine this place before if fell under the wrath of gangs but I couldn't. I was only outside his house and the guilt crept up on me. I have only seen houses like this on the TV or in movies but once you see somebody live like this in real life it really makes your grateful for what you do have.

"Welcome to my humble abode" He sarcastically said climbing off.

He took my bag from me and I climbed off. I held his hand as he walked me up the footpath and paused when we got to the front door.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea"

"Edward its fine, please I want to see" I reassured him.

"Do you know how much I hate myself right now for dragging you into this shithole" He whispered.

"Edward, I have chosen to be with you. I have accepted everything about you and therefore where you live and your life style. I want to see and share your life with you, from your bed to your closet space now open the door"

He was silent for a moment then quickly planted a kiss on my lips. He pulled back and grinned widely then opened the door. I must admit it wasn't that bad, the whole downstairs was basically open planned, living room and dining room either side with a kitchen in the back. It was filled with garbage and had a funny smell to the place but nothing I couldn't handle. He walked me into the living room and placed my bag down next to the sofa.

"Be right back" he said kissing the top of my head.

He took his jacket off and ran upstairs. I walked over to the sofa by the window and moved some food wrappers to the side and sat down. My eyes scanned the room and a family portrait hanging above the mantel piece caught my eye. There was a woman with a small child standing next to her and she had another child balancing on her lap. The woman was very beautiful she had long flowing brown hair that looked almost bronze and she had a heart shaped face with piecing green eyes. I looked at the boy standing next to her and he also shared the same colour hair with the same green eyes so I knew that was Edward. The other boy had the same facial features as Edward but the boys hair was a much darker colour and his eyes were also green but they were much less powerful then Edward and I presumed his mothers. Who was the other child? Edward never mentioned he had a brother, well actually he never even mentioned his parents or anything to do with family accept of course for Emmett. It could have been Emmett but then again I never got close enough to Emmett to even smell him let alone find out what colour his eyes were. Where was his mother and considering that the farther isn't in the family portrait then where was his farther as well? Was he an orphan like me? I would make a mental note and ask him about it.

I sat there for another ten minutes scanning the entire room listening to movements upstairs, what the hell was Edward doing? Just then there was a knock on the front door I didn't know if to answer it of not so I just sat there. I couldn't look out the window to see who it was because it was boarded up. I got up after the second knock and walked out of the hallway and opened the door. I was greeted by a middle aged man with scabs and cuts on his face, his clothes were dirty and they hung off him like they were three sizes too big. I could see through his rugged beard and moustache that a few teeth were missing. If I could have put a faster description then I would have said that he looked liked like _Beetlejuice_ but worse.

"Tell Esme I'm here" He coughed.

"Excuse me"

"Esme, is she here?" His voice sounded so rugged.

He sounded like a sixty year old man who had smoked forty cigarettes a day.

"Sorry I don't know who you're talking about" I answered weakly.

"She's not here!" Edward snarled.

I spun around as he skipped down the stairs and stood next to me.

"But I told her I was coming at 9.00 o'clock!" The man hissed.

"Yeah well she not here so fuck off" Edward sarcastically spat.

"What about her" The man pointed to me "She will do"

Edward was out the front door before I could blink. He punched the man in the face and dragged him out the front yard. He threw him in the middle of the road and kicked him in his stomach before turning back around. His jaw was locked and his fists were at his sides as he stormed back up the footpath and into the house. He threw the front door shut before taking me into his arms.

"Sorry about that" He whispered planting a kiss on my head.

"What was that all about, who's Esme?"

"It doesn't matter" he said letting me go.

He swiped my bag off the floor and came back to me.

"Shall we" he said taking my hand.

He guided me up the stairs and down a long hallway and stopped at a door. He let go of my hand and opened the door. I followed him in to what I guessed was his bedroom. This room was spotless, no food wrappers, no papers, no dirty clothes, nothing. I think I gathered what he was doing up here so long.

"Thank you but you didn't have to clean up for my expense" I smiled.

"I know, but I just wanted you to feel comfortable that's all" He smirked back.

He had a double bed pushed up against the wall, his wardrobe was at the other side with a bench and weights neatly stacked up at the side. There was a T.V unit on the other wall with a small stereo unit by the side of the T.V. It wasn't much but it was nice, it felt cosy like it's our own little space, our haven if you like.

I sat down cross legged on his bed as he put my bag down next to the wardrobe.

"I noticed the picture downstairs, the one above the mantel"

"Yes" He said putting the last of the trash in the bin.

"Who is the child on the woman's lap?"

"Oh that's Jasper" he informed me.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah you know" he paused "I never told you did I" He smirked.

"Nope" I said popping out the letter P with my lips.

He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Jaspers my brother"

"And Esme?" I asked.

He looked down and paused for a moment I could tell that he was having a hard time discussing who this Esme was maybe it was his former girlfriend or somebody who he just wanted to forget.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry" I whispered.

He took my hand into his and kissed it.

"Don't apologize love, I want to tell you everything but first sleep. I have a big day" He paused and suddenly became nervous.

"What?" I asked.

His jaw locked and he became rigid like he just remembered something.

"What's wrong?"

He was silent for another minute then finally exhaled a deep breathe.

"Remember this morning at school?" He asked not meeting my gaze.

How could I forget that incident with Jacob?

"Yes"

"His, um, dead" he whispered.

"That's a good thing right?"

I knew I must have sounded harsh but Jacob deserved whatever he got. At least this way no other girl would be in danger of being abused and raped.

"No because James and Razor Heads want our blood now"

"I don't understand, you didn't kill him, did you?"

"Of course not" He said dropping my hand.

He ran his fingers through his hair and stood up.

"This whole thing is fucked up, somebody slit his throat in the hospital and everybody thinks I did it or another black heart did it so now James has"

"Whose James" I interrupted.

"The leader of the Razor Heads, his made a call out and we all have to go" He whispered.

What the hell was a call out? Whatever it was didn't sound good.

"So what are you tiring to tell me?"

He rubbed his face with his hands and walked around in circles.

"Edward tell me what's going on?" I ordered.

"He wants us all to fight to the death" he whispered.

I just sat there frozen, the thought of somebody even hurting Edward made me feel sick.

"What? When?" I choked.

"Tomorrow" he whispered.

"What!" I screamed jumping off the bed.

Tomorrow, he was going to have to fight tomorrow?

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I shouted.

"Bella, I"

"What the fuck Edward, was this whole thing just another way to crush my hopes!" I interrupted.

"What, Bella of course it wasn't" He said tiring to pull me into a hug.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted.

"Bella please let me just explain"

"Explain what, we finally managed to sort things out, were finally together and now you're saying that I have got a time limit"

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't want to go, I don't want to fight but I have to"

"Why?"

"Because if I don't then the black hearts will just kill me anyway"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I had finally got him, finally got what I wanted and now his telling me that he could most possible die tomorrow. The thought of losing him so soon brought tears to my eyes once again.

"Please don't leave me" I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"I'm not leaving Bella, I will never leave you. I will be alright"

"How do you know that?" I cried in his chest.

"Because as long as you are alive and we are together my heart will keep beating, I will not give up"

"I've only just got you" I wept "I don't want to lose you"

He pulled his hand away from my waist and cupped the side of my face. He brought my face up to his and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"You're not going to lose me" he whispered.

Our lips were then on each others, I kissed him with all the love I had inside of me and he returned it more urgently like this was going to be our last kiss. I snaked my arms around the back of his neck and he pulled me close. His tongue brushed my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and met his tongue. I pulled at his hair and he moaned against my lips. His hands cupped under my ass and he lifted my legs up. I locked them around his waist then his hands wondered up the back of my jacket. He began kissing by cheek then along my jaw line. His lips trailed down to my neck and he began kissing the top of my chest. I scraped my teeth along his ear lobe and moaned quietly in it.

I began moving as he slowly walked us over to the bed. He lowered me gently and climbed on top of me. Our lips met again as I gently trailed my fingers up the side of his body. His lips trailed off down my neck again then onto my collar bone. He used his tongue to flick the pulley from my jacket into his mouth and he unzipped my jacket all the way down with his teeth. My jacket slid open and revealed my top underneath. He used the tip of his nose to move my top up and he began kissing my bare stomach. I slipped my arms out of my jacket and threw it on the floor then my hands caressed his hair again and trailed down to the top of his shoulders. I gripped at his top and pulled it so it slipped off over his head. I threw it off the bed as he made his way to my face again. His left hand wrapped around my back making me arch into him. My arms came up as he lifted my top up over my head. The top stopped just above my nose so I couldn't see anything.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I replied.

In that moment nothing existed outside this room, not the town, not the teachers, not my farther and not even the fight tomorrow. All that existed right now was me, Edward and our happiness even though it could all possibly end tomorrow.


	19. Behind Enemy Lines

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN – BEHIND ENEMY LINES **

**EDWARD POV**

I woke from my slumber way before I was supposed to go to my possible death. I just lay there for hours just holding the love of my life, the only reason for my existence. Bella was lying on her front, her back exposed and her hair sprayed across the pillows. I drew circles with my fingertips on her back and traced the outline of her spine. My Bella, my beautiful Bella was here with me, in my bed, by my side and in less than an hour I had to leave her. Not because I wanted to but because I had to. Today was the day of the call out and to me today was my judgment day.

I kept thinking of ways to get out of it but there was no possible way, it was either go and possibly die, not go and surly die or runaway with Bella and brake my parole and get thrown in prison for the rest of my life. Considering my options I would rather die than be thrown back in prison because I would be constantly worrying about her, anything could happen from being killed by the teachers to bumping into another person like Jacob. My worst fear was one not so life threatening it was simple her meeting somebody else and moving on because I would not expect my Bella to wait for me, I wouldn't want Bella to wait for me. So that left me with the other two options and I would rather go today and possibly survive than not go and be killed anyway.

I was in two minds wither or not to wake her I knew she would want me to wake her because this could possibly be the last time I ever sin her sweet face but I decided against it because I knew that the second that I would look into her eyes that I would force myself to stay. I was torn, if she was awake then she would just be frantically worrying about me at least if she was asleep then she could carry on dreaming and in her mind everything was alright, we were together with no worries, just me and her like it should be.

I slowly unravelled the sheets around me and quietly crept out of bed. I pulled the blanket up to cover her back and I gentle pressed my lips to her forehead. I walked to my wardrobe and tiptoes over mine and Bella's clothes that were scattered on the floor. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist before I pulled out a pair of Calvin's, black jeans and a black v-neck top. I took them with me out to the hallway and to the bathroom. I took a quick shower then quickly dried myself and got dressed.

I returned to my room and put a pair of socks on before slipping into my black army boots. I let the laces fall either side again like I always did and slipped on my leather jacket. My watch indicated it was 8.36am so I still had a few more precious minuets left with her. I gentle squeezed my hand under the mattress and pulled out my small but sharp hunting knife. I placed it on the bedside table then walked to the side of my T.V unit and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen then returned and sat on the edge of my bed.

_My dearest Bella  
>Please forgive me for not waking you but I didn't want to have to look into your eyes and regret the decision I was about to make. Last night was the greatest night of my entire existence and I hope and pray that it will not be my last. I will stay alive for you Bella because without you there would be no reason for me to keep fighting. While I am away I will do nothing but worry about you so please be careful and don't leave! I will never forgive myself if anything was to happen to you so please don't hesitate to use the knife I left you. Whatever happens know this, I love you and if I was to receive my judgment today then know that your name will be the last thing that escapes my lips.<br>Forgive me.  
>Edward<em>

I folded up the note and placed it on the bedside table next to the knife. I stole another kiss from her then turned to leave. I pulled open the door and looked back once more at my sleeping beauty. I so badly wanted to turn around and climb back into bed with her, to take her in my arms and just let the day go by. I exhaled a deep breath and closed the door locking my world behind it.

I walked down the hallway and descended the stairs.

"About time" Jasper perked up coming out the living room "Hurry up were going to be late"

"Where's Emmett?"

"His waiting outside in his jeep"

We both walked to the front door but I stopped him before he opened it.

"Wait" I said.

"What?"

Without thinking I pulled him into a hug. I couldn't remember the last time I even hugged Jasper but again I didn't know the outcome of today so I might not get the chance again.

"Ok" Jasper looked at me confused as I pulled away.

"Your my brother Jasper, I "

"Don't" He interrupted "Anything you say now will just sound like goodbye" he frowned.

"Just be careful and watch your back" I told him.

"You too" He replied.

With that he opened the door and flew down the footpath to Emmett's jeep. I quickly followed behind and climbed in the front seat.

"What's wrong with you, you look like you have got a mouth full of sour grapes" Emmett laughed.

"Just drive" I spat.

He turned the jeep around and my eyes were fixated on my house, the top window on the left hand side to be precise. Behind that window lay my life, my world and I was the only person in this car who knew that.

"Hope you girls are ready" Emmett boomed.

He took off down the street and we headed to our main hideout.

We arrived at the warehouse in less than fifteen minutes. I climbed out and was met by Jasper and Emmett around the front of the jeep. Rows of altered vehicles and bikes were spread out across the entrance space. Gang members loitered around the entrance talking amongst themselves. Most of them were already geared up in armour like bullet proof vests, some were wearing helmets and others didn't have any. All of them had guns strapped on them with a few ammunition belts flung over their shoulder and sprayed across their chests.

"Told you we were late" Jasper moaned.

"Coming through!" Emmett shouted.

Emmett walked straight to the entrance as people parted to make away for his wide frame. Jasper followed close behind him and they both disappeared inside. I casually walked to the entrance and greeted other gang members who acknowledged me. I climbed the steps and went into the warehouse. I didn't need to go into the basement because that was just used for Raves so I continued walking across the concrete floor and into a side door.

"I want that one" Jasper moaned trying to pry a gun out of Emmett's hands.

"I got it first" Emmett moaned back.

There were several members including Jasper and Emmett hanging around a huge wooden crate, fuck me they were like flies around shit. Tyler and some more members were leaned over a table discussing strategies.

"Oh look its Edward" Jessica smirked sitting on the table.

I hated Jessica, who the fuck did she think she is sitting there with her fucking fake press on nails and her knock of designer clothes._ Wow fuck me if I was a woman I would have sounded like such a nasty bitch._

"Fuck you whore bag!" I spat.

"Guys" Tyler huffed to himself.

Jessica went silent then fluttered her eyelashes at him. _Wouldnt surprise me if they were fake as well._

"The Razor Heads are our enemy here not ourselves" He told both of us then continued on examining plan sheets.

Jessica hopped off the table and made her way over to me.

"I'm sorry Edward" She apologized.

I knew she was only doing it to please Tyler.

"It seems like we got off on the wrong foot" she said.

"That's all you got Jessica, two left feet and fucking ugly shoes" I smirked.

I walked off leaving Jessica's mouth hanging open and came to a halt by Tyler.

"Glad you're with us Edward" Tyler said.

_Did I really have a fucking choice?_ I sarcastic thought. I nodded and looked down to the map of the junkyard.

"As I was saying, team Bravo flank left while team Charlie flank right. Edward you're in Alpha with Emmett and Jim" he informed me.

I couldn't help but laugh in my head. I was so glad that I wouldn't have to be team Charlie.

"No, I want either myself or Emmett with Jasper" I told him.

"Alright, Emmett can switch with Riley. Mike you lead team Charlie and attack from the right. I will lead team Bravo and attack from the left while Edward leads team Alpha on the frontal assault"

"Wait what, why me?" I perked up.

I didn't want to lead I couldn't be responsible for anybody's death and I had enough people to worry about than any of my team mates.

"Edward you're the best I've got" He told me.

"Make Jim the leader his better than me" I protested.

"Don't argue with me Edward and besides Jims on sniper"

I huffed and groaned inwards.

"Fine" I spat rolling my eyes.

"Right so we all know our positions, if the Razor Heads haven't organized anything then this plan should take them by surprise. If they have then look sharp, keep your head down and take as many of those fuckers down as you can. Watch your back and watch your team mates back I won't leave a fallen man behind"

Jessica then cleared her throat behind me. _Probably chewed one of her fake nails off and choked for all i knew._

"Or fallen women, suit up, boot up and gear up were leaving in an hour" Tyler said before returning back to his desk.

"Yes Sarge" I sarcastically said under my breath.

I walked back to the crate and examined the contents inside. Fuck me Tyler had gone all out I've never seen so much guns and ammunition. When I was leader I used to make regular trips down to Port Angeles to make dodgy dealing with the dock owners so I could have only guessed that he did the same. This wasn't my first time in a call out, in fact I think this was my sixth time attending one.

"Look what I got" Emmett grinned widely.

I watched as he flashed his Assault rifle at me then I shook my head.

"Child" I smirked.

I rummaged through the box and pulled out a pair of black MP5 Sub machine guns. They fit perfectly in my hands and felt just the right weight for me.

"Suits you" Emmett smiled.

I smiled in delight and put them to one side. I rummaged again and pulled out IMI Desert Eagle pistol. I slipped it into the back of my jeans and pulled my top back over to disguise it. I slid a CRKT Ultima Hunter's Knife into my boot and emptied my pockets, I threw my school schedule to the ground followed by my smokes. The only things I kept were my lighter, keys and money. I placed a few Frag Grenades in my jacket pockets and decided that that was enough.

"Dude there still smokes in here" Emmett said picking up the box.

"Yeah I know"

"When did you quit?"

"Since I grabbed a hold of something" I smirked.

I didn't have to tell him because he knew exactly what I was talking about. His huge grin made my smirk grow wider.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree K.I.S.S"

I smacked him in the shoulder before he could finish teasing me quietly.

We spent the next hour making small talk, some people were nervous others couldn't sit still because they were over excited. How the fuck could anybody be excited knowing that they could possibly die? I wouldn't have cared the other day or even yesterday morning, I would have quite happily walked in front of a bullet on purpose but know I had something to live for and I must admit for the first time in my life I was scared, scared because I didn't want to die.

"Alight everybody times up let's roll" Tyler shouted.

There must have been well over sixty members here, I wasn't sure how many members of the Razor Heads there were but numbers didn't make a difference now because one person could take out a large amount. Everybody ran outside and headed to their cars. I followed behind Emmett with Jasper close behind me. We all climbed into the jeep and followed the rest of the cars and bikes to the junkyard.

The junkyard was neither on our side or the Razor Heads side it was near enough on the outskirts of town so neither of us didn't have to worry about being behind enemy lines. Emmett parked the jeep up outside the tall rusty iron fence followed by the rest of the cars.

"Good luck" Emmett said holding his hand out for me.

I grabbed it and we both pulled on each other and slapped our shoulders with our other hands.

"Look after him" I said nodding to Jasper in the back.

"With my life" Emmett nodded before climbing out.

I climbed out and met Jasper I once again pulled him into a brotherly hug. He didn't object this time and return it. We both nodded and he took off to his team with Emmett. I kept my machine guns locked in my palms as I walked over to my team. I was greeted by Riley and Jim and nodded to the others.

"Alright listen up" I shouted loud enough for my team to hear me "Bravo enters first and takes left, then Charlie enters and takes right followed by us down the centre, any questions?"

"Yeah, whose got the back" Riley asked.

"The Razor Heads will enter from the back, that's if there not already here. Jim take your guys and go in first and take sniper positions"

"Alright boss" Jim replied.

He took off with three other males and headed through the iron gates.

"Wait for the signal and move in" I said to the rest.

"What the signal?" Riley asked.

"Gun fire" I smirked.

We hurried to the gates and waited until the other teams vanished. There were crushed cars piled high above each other with bits of broken, worn out and rusty car parts scattered on the floor. This place was one huge death trap and a catastrophe waiting to happen. We heard the shouting then the gunfire started.

"Move!" I shouted.

I clenched the machine guns in my hands and ran with my team straight up the middle of the pile of cars. I sin the first Razor Head and my fingers didn't hesitate on the triggers. He fell to the floor along with the next fucker I didn't hesitate to shot. My hands started to tingle from the rapid fire of my guns. Both Black hearts and Razor Heads were dropping like flies one by one. My team split up and began moving in different directions. Explosions made my ears ring and the heat from the flames bounced off the metal from the scrap cars. A grenade flew through the air and hurled its self towards me. I quickly sprinted and gambolled behind a burnt out car. The explosion from the grenade ricocheted up the mountain of crushed cars and the structure began to wobble like a fucking Jenga tower. I was about to take off but then all off a sudden Riley came into view.

"Fuck!"

I sprinted towards him as the pile of cars started swaying.

"Riley!" I shouted.

He locked eyes with me so he couldn't see the cars about to topple over and crush him to death. I slammed into him then we both went crashing to the ground as the cars hit the ground one by one. I quickly got up and pulled him to the side.

"You alright?" I asked.

He was silent as I could see shock sprayed across his face.

"Snap out of it!" I ordered.

Just then he did, it didn't mean to come out so harsh but I had to make sure he didn't go into shock or anything.

"Thank you" He whispered.

I offered my hand out to him and he took it and I pulled him up. Just then I heard a gunshot right behind me. I spun around to see a Razor Head standing a few feet away from me pointing his gun at me. I froze for a moment and waited for the pain, waited for the blood to spew out of me but it never did. Instead a red circle appeared in the other guy's chest and he collapsed to the ground. I looked up and scanned the other cars that were piled high. It only took one wave from Jim who was hiding in the back seat of one of the cars for me to smile.

I nodded to him and took off again as Riley bolted in the opposite direction. I ducked and ran in and out between cars and the debris spraying bullets as went. I slammed myself into a broken piece of wall and slid down behind it. My heart was beating rapidly and my breathing accelerated quickly. The sound of rubble moving beside me made me spin around and point my gun in the direction.

"It's me" Emmett growled ducking below the wall with me.

"Where the fuck is Jasper?"

"Don't worry he took off with a couple of Black Hearts into a garage"

_Don't worry!_ What the fuck was up with people today was I the only one who didn't have my head in fucking La la land?

"Ready?" Emmett smiled.

I gripped my guns and waited.

"One, two, three!" Emmett counted.

We both stood up and pelted bullets at the Razor Heads then we ducked back down just in time as their bullets came at us. We waited for the silence and again we stood up and sprayed more bullets. My guns clicked and froze in my hands as we sat down again and waited for the gunfire to subside.

"I'm out!" I said.

I threw the machine guns to the floor and pulled out the IMI Desert Eagle from the back of my jeans. I peeked out behind the wall and sin James and another guy run inside a one story building. Mike appeared then out of nowhere and ducked behind the wall with us.

"Emmett go and help Jasper, Mike follow me" I ordered.

I began firing into the air to bide Emmett sometime to escape. When he was gone Mike and I waited for our chance to move. We ducked and ran in-between more cars dodging bullets until we came up to the side of the building. I pulled the door open and sin James and two more guys at the other side of the room firing out the windows. Mike and I both entered and ducked behind some wooden crates.

"Hey James!" Mike shouted.

James turned around surprised and began shooting at us. We fired back then took off down a hallway. We hugged the wall and waited to fire again. Just then a loud smashing noise made me spin around. The brick wall what we hugged now had a huge hole in it.

A hand came into view and wrapped around Mikes neck, before I could blink he disappeared into the wall and I heard the fatal snap of his neck. I raised my gun up and hugged the wall right by the hole. I stepped out and pointed my gun at the culprit.

"What the fuck!" I managed to push out.

I looked down upon Mike's lifeless body and into the eyes of Mr Harding who was sitting comfortable on a box.

"Good afternoon Mr Cullen" He smiled a sinister smile. "It seems like your visit to our house was cut short yesterday, you should have told us that you were going to stop by because we would have made more of an effort" He said standing up.

I didn't hesitate to fire, I emptied the whole clip into him and he just stumbled backwards.

"What the fuck are you" I spat.

"It seems that the Swan girl has crossed over" He said completely ignoring my question.

"You stay the fuck away from her!" I spat.

"Don't worry, we will discuss suitable punishment for her with her father, but first we have to eliminate the bad influence that has corrupted her" He smiled.

I knew that I was no match for him and after empting nearly a clip of bullets into him I knew that I had to get the fuck out of here. If he was here then Conner's and Bryans would be as well. No wonder we were all dropping like flies if they were hiding the shadows taking us down as well then none of us would stand a chance. I reached into my pocket and pulled the pin out of one of the grenades. He stared walking to me so I quickly released the handle and threw it down in front of him.

I bolted down the hallway and dived as the explosion shattered the brick walls and smashed the windows out. I crashed into the wooden crates head first and growled in pain. I felt the blood ooze out my head and trickle down the side of my face as the ringing in my ears came back. I wasted no time to see what damage the grenade had done so I got back up and ran out the door.

There wasn't much gunfire now, because there was barley any people left. They had either died or retreated back to the entrances. I still kept low just in case and dodged around the bodies that where on the floor. Moans, cries and shouts came from the injured on the ground while others lay lifeless.

"Edward!" I looked around dazed to see Emmett.

I collapsed on the floor because the ringing in my ears made me lose my balance. Emmett came running over and crouched down next to me. I noticed the bullet wound at the top of his right arm and the blood pissing out of his head.

"Are you hurt, are you shot!" He asked.

"Where Jasper?"

"His fine, are you shot?" He glared.

"Where is he?"

"His back at the entrance, now shut the fuck up and tell me are you hurt or have you been shot?"

"No, but you are" I pointed out.

"It's just a graze, can you walk?"

"Yeah just give me a minute, is it over?"

"Yeah the rest of the Razor Heads fell back and took off, it looks like we got a few of them" He informed me.

"Looks like they got a few of ours as well" I counted examining the piles of bodies.

I sat there for a few minutes before Emmett put his arm under my arm and guided me out the junkyard. I regained my balance after a few minutes then he let me go.

"Edward!" Jasper shouted.

He came running over and hugged me. He had a few cuts and scrapes but nothing serious.

"Glad your ok" I said pulling away.

"I'm always ok" He sarcastically smiled.

"Edward!" Tyler shouted running over to us.

"Glad you made it" I said.

"You to, are you hurt?"

"I'll live"

"Right well me and some of the others are staying behind to help the wounded, were going to take them to the hospital and that means that I need a second in command while I'm away"

"Not me" I groaned.

"Well I would ask Mike but I can't find him"

"His dead" I whispered and the silence lingered for a while.

"Well, that just leaves you then"

"Why?"

"Because you're the only person I can count on not to fuck things up"

"Fine" I said rolling my eyes.

He walked off and Emmett began giggling like a little fucking school girl.

"What are you laughing at?"

He held his hands up in protest and shook his head.

"Nothing" he said before walking around the side of his jeep.

I scanned through the cars and jogged to the person I was looking for. I held my hand out for him and he took it.

"Thanks Jim" I smiled.

"Anytime Edward, that was a brave thing you did for Riley and I really appreciate it" he said letting my hand go.

I could see that he was very fond of Riley I knew Jim had no brothers and it was nice to see that he looked out for Riley as one.

"No, problem" I smiled.

"Edward" I heard my name.

_Speak of the devil._

"Thanks" Riley said holding his hand out for me.

I shook it and nodded.

"No need to thank me, just doing my part" I said letting his hand go.

With one last nod I headed back to Emmett's jeep with a frown on my face. I should have been happy that I had survived and was now returning back to my love but I wasn't. What the fuck were the teachers doing here? How the fuck could Mr Harding take that many bullets and still be standing? I knew I couldn't tell Emmett or Jasper about them because I knew they wouldn't believe me, or could I?

I climbed in the front as Emmett started up the car. I rolled my window down and whistled to Jasper. He came running over and jumped in the back then we began the trip back to my house.

"What's with the long face?" Emmett asked.

"Em, did you see anybody else there?" I asked ignoring his question.

"What do you mean?"

"You know apart from us and the Razor Heads, did you see anybody else there?"

"What like civilians?"

"Or Ms Conner's" Jasper sarcastically added.

I was the only one not laughing, I could tell by Emmett's reaction that he wouldn't believe me but how did Jasper know?

"What do you mean?" I asked turning around in my seat.

"Nothing" Jasper laughed again.

"Seriously bro, tell me?"

"It's nothing"

"Tell me!" I ordered.

"Calm down man fuck sake, well you know when I was in the garage do you know Sam?"

"Yeah"

"He said that he thought he sin Ms Conner's" He informed me.

"Did you see Bryans?"

My question took him by surprised because he knew that I was taking this whole thing seriously.

"No, why would I?" He smirked.

"Dude Sam's always fucked out his head, I'm surprised he didn't see Santa Claus or the fucking Tooth Fairy" Emmett laughed.

Jasper started laughing as well so I knew that he wasn't taking Sam's words seriously either, but I was. What the fuck was I going to do? Harding said that they were going to find punishment for Bella from her farther and that they were going to eliminate me. I would fucking annihilate her farther before he even got close enough to her. I pushed the teachers out my head and decided to deal with them later or when the time came because right now all that I wanted to do was be with Bella.

I couldn't stop fidgeting the whole way back home. Emmett was already doing 85mph and I kept chanting _drive faster! _In my head. The closer we got the wider my grin became. When we finally got to my road I bolted out the door before the jeep even came to a complete halt. I ran up the footpath and flew through the front door not bothering to close it behind me. I ran up the stairs and down the hallway to my room. I opened the door and froze in horror as I scanned the room because the knife I had left was gone along with my Bella.


	20. Fairytales

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – FAIRYTALES**

**BELLA POV - (During Behind Enemy Lines)**

I came out of unconsciousness with my eyes closed. A smile spread across my face because for the first time in my life I was happy, happy beyond belief. I stretched my arm out across the bed then my whole happiness shifted to the realisation. My eyes snapped open to find the bed empty and my happy mood now vanished and terror filtered throughout my body. I sat up and pulled the sheets just above my chest and scanned the room, hoping, praying that Edward was still in the room. My breathing accelerated and my heart plummeted into my stomach because he was gone, he had gone to the fight.

My eyes feel down to the table beside me and I reached out and grabbed a folded up note.

_My dearest Bella  
>Please forgive me for not waking you but I didn't want to have to look into your eyes and regret the decision I was about to make. Last night was the greatest night of my entire existence and I hope and pray that it will not be my last. I will stay alive for you Bella because without you there would be no reason for me to keep fighting. While I am away I will do nothing but worry about you so please be careful and don't leave! I will never forgive myself if anything was to happen to you so please don't hesitate to use the knife I left you. Whatever happens know this, I love you and if I was to receive my judgment today then know that your name will be the last thing that escapes my lips.<br>Forgive me.  
>Edward<em>

I stared at the note for ages watching the tiny pools of water mix in with the black ink making the writing disappear as the ink ran down the page and turn into splodges, it was then I knew I was crying. My tears were making maybe his last ever words to me disappear into nothing. I held the note close to my chest and took in little breaths because of the massive lump that had now formed in the back of my throat. What time was it? How long had he been gone? Was he hurt or worse was he dead?

More tears came and my body started to convulse as I pictured his body, his beautiful body lying lifeless in a ditch somewhere. His body covered in his own blood, the bullets that penetrated his skin. I felt physical sick with worry for him, I started to dry heave but nothing came out because I hadn't eaten since yesterday. My stomach growled to the lack of food but I didn't care, I was too worried to eat and the thought of anything passing my lips right now made me feel even sicker.

I put the note back on the side and picked up the knife that he had left. I brought it to my face and I examined the blade up and down. A hundred thoughts flew through my mind at once and all of them shared the same ending. I wonder what would be the quickest way, the most painless way. I guess all off my thoughts bared pain and agony. My wrist was the first thing I pictured then came my throat followed by my chest. I wonder how long the blood would take to flow out. How much blood does a human have to actually loose for them to die?

_What the hell are you doing Bella? Why the hell are you even thinking about killing yourself? _I growled to myself and threw the knife on the floor even if I wanted to do it I couldn't because I was too much of a coward to do it myself and I was not the sort of person to take the easy way out. Could you imagine if I would have killed myself because I thought that Edward was dead then the next minute he walks through the door, unhurt and alive? Shakespeare would be rolling around in his grave laughing.

I wrapped the sheets around me and managed to stand up on my shaking legs. I picked up my clothes from the floor and walked to my duffle bag. I could have done with a shower but one, I was too worry about Edward to even care about my appearance and two, I didn't even know where the bathroom even was in this house and I didn't have a towel anyway. I pulled out my toiletry bag and luckily I found a pack of hygiene wipes inside. I used a few wipes and wiped myself all over to freshen myself up, It was the best I could do in this situation. I discarded the used wipes in the bin and pulled out some fresh clothes. I through the sheet back onto the bed and changed into a pair of black sweats and a white sweater before I slipped into my converse and put my hooded jacket on I wore yesterday. I stuffed my dirty clothes back into my bag and placed it back next to the wardrobe. I didn't even bother to brush my hair so I just tied it up in a messy bun.

I sat on the end of the bed and balanced my elbows on my knees. I chewed my nails something I fairly ever did and nervously bounced my foot up and down causing my whole body to do the same. I cursed at myself for not having a watch and I cursed at my farther for not letting me have a phone. He refused to buy me another one because I had already gone through four phones since I came to Forks because they were all stolen from me. I didn't have a clue what the time was, I didn't know what time this call out thing was going to take place or even where for that matter but I presumed because it was daylight outside that it must have taken place during the day, so if Edward didn't show up before dark then something must have happened to him.

I knew that leaving was risky because Edward could have walked back though the door any second and I didn't want to miss him but I couldn't just sit here in this room and do nothing either. I had nowhere to go and besides I didn't even know the area. I knew Forks wasn't that big but still I didn't want to get lost wondering around. I huffed out loud and stood up. I walked to the bedroom door and pulled it open. I listened out for anything but it was silent. Before I walked out I turned around and picked up the knife from the floor. I didn't think that I would actually have the guts to use it on anybody if necessary but it was better to be armed and expect the worse than be completely defenceless. I slipped it into my jacket pocket and zipped it up. Stupid place to keep it really considering the sharp point of the blade was already sticking into my side and making me uncomfortable. I pulled it back out and leaned over then slipped it down the side of my converse. It still wasn't the best place to keep it but it was disguised and I didn't have to worry about accidentally stabbing myself so there it stayed.

I walked down the hallway taking small steps and examined the surrounded. The only door that was open was the bathroom one so at least I knew where that was. I didn't really feel like invading his brothers and whoever else lived here's privacy so I continued down the stairs. I hugged myself as I entered the downstairs hallway and into the dining room. I could barely make out the table underneath all the clutter that was on the top of it. I didn't even want to imagine how this house got like this, probably years of abandonment.

I carried on through the dining room and out the back to the kitchen. I passed the fridge and curiously peeked inside. Empty food wrappers, out of date food and dozens of beer bottles. _Did Edward and Jasper even eat?_ I closed the fridge and strolled through the kitchen and casually opened and closed a few cupboards examine the insides. I knew I was been rude and nosey but I had to find ways to take my mind preoccupied. I got to the end of the kitchen by the back door and a blue flashing light from the microwave caught my attention. I silently thanked god as the numbers 11.57am flashed in front of me. At least I knew the time now but how long would I have to wait until I told myself that Edward was gone forever. If he wasn't back by tonight then something must have happened so every second from now was against me. Every second that ticked by crushed my hopes a little more and made a crack appear in my heart.

I walked out the kitchen and now entered the living room. I was going crazy because I didn't no what to do with myself. I hated waiting around and my patience's wore thin with every minute that passed by. I growled out in frustration and headed back upstairs. I entered the bedroom once again and sat on the window ledge. This window wasn't boarded up like the ones downstairs so I could see straight out of it. The sun tried to make an appearance but the dull grey clouds swallowed any rays attempting to enter through the skyline. I examined the street below and a couple of houses across the street tiring to imagine this place how it once was.

I could visualise the sun shining down, the smell of flowers in bloom. An ice-cream truck parked up by the side of the road with children surrounding it. The images of children running, singing and playing then floated in my mind. The boys riding on skateboards, playing football and the mother's scolding them for covering their clothes with grass stains. The girls twirling around in beautiful dresses, having tea parties and jumping with skipping ropes. Their mothers stood gossiping to each other on their doorsteps while waiting for their husbands to return home from work.

It's funny how things change over time, how easy it once was to have a carefree life. You could leave your front doors open and be safe knowing that nobody would come in. Now you had to have alarms, chains, locks and surveillance equipment to even leave your house to walk to the shop. It's sad really to think how far down society has gone but as long as greed and the need for power are in the world then things will never change. I could only imagine things getting worse so reminiscing on the good old times were the only way to accept humanity without feeling ashamed of our actions.

I had been so deep in thought I barley even noticed the black SUV pull up outside the house. My heart fluttered and I jumped off the window ledge. I waited impatiently with a huge grin plastered on my face waiting for Edward to step out but in a split second my smile vanished and my heart plummeted into my stomach once again. The oversize figure was all too familiar to me and I had to blink a few times to make sure my eyes weren't lying to me.

The figure didn't disappear from my vision so I knew well and truly that Mr Bryans was real and not just in my head. _What the hell was he doing here?_ My heart was racing and my body was shaking in panic. I watched as he walked up the footpath and I heard the sound of the front door opening down stairs. I was frozen in place, my eyes fixated on the bedroom door. _Don't just stand there_ _move it! _I screamed in my head. _Run Bella Run! _I screamed again. Where? I was trapped in a room upstairs? _Hide!_ I shouted again. I pulled my body out of its frozen state and scanned the room. My first instinct was to hide under the bed so that's were I went first.

I lay down and growled inwards because there was loads of junk under it preventing me from crawling under. I stood back up and I began to shake more violently as I heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs. My eyes darted to the wardrobe, it looked big enough for me so I quickly ran to it and pulled the doors open. I pushed the clothes that were hanging to the side and stepped in. I pulled the doors closed and listened for the metallic click that confirmed it was shut. I heard the sounds of some doors opening from the hall wall as I sprayed the hanging clothes back out in front of me. One of Edward's jackets fell off one of the hangers so I used it to my advantage. I knelt down and threw the jacket over myself to cover me. I closed my eyes and used my hand to cover my mouth as I heard the bedroom door open.

I heard him walk into the room and then I heard him rummaging. I began to shake again and I took little breaths as I heard him just a few feet away from me. There was a moment of silence but I didn't dare move because I didn't here any footsteps telling me that he had left.

"The objective is not here" He reported.

_What objective?_ Was he talking about something or someone? I could have only guessed that he was talking on the phone.

"Negative" he said again.

I hated the way he spoke he always used military talk in class and reminisced about his glory days. Anybody would actually think that he still is in the army not a Math teacher and Gym coach.

"What about the other objective?" He asked.

_Other objective?_ If he was talking about a person being the objective then I knew all to well that he must have been talking about me and Edward and if that was true then he must have been talking to either Conner's or Harding and considering Bryans was here for me then they must have gone after Edward and that thought made my hopes drop rapidly and my heart break into.

"It's not that hard to terminate one measly human, what happened!" he shouted.

In that moment my heart started racing again, because it sounded like that Conner's or Harding had failed with whatever they had planned to do so that meant that Edward was still alive, for now. There was another moment of silence and in that moment I had the urge to sneeze. Maybe it was because I was covered in musty clothes or the fact that when you actually try and be quiet you end up being louder for some reason. I fought the urge anyway, I wasn't going to get caught all because of a fucking sneeze.

"Get Harding back to the house and fix it, I'm on my way!" He growled.

Within the matter of seconds I heard his heavy footsteps storm out the room and down the hallway. I heard him on the stairs then the front door slammed shut. I waited for a minute and heard a car engine and what sounded like screeching tires. I knew that he was gone but still I didn't move because I was scared in case my ears were playing tricks on me. I sat there in the dark and in silence for what seemed like ages. I swallowed hard and shifted in my space then I quietly rose to my feet letting the jacket fall to the side. I listened for any movement and gently pushed on the wardrobe door. I had visions of locking eyes with Bryans which made me hesitate. I took a deep breath and forced my shaking hand to push on the door. It creaked open and the room came into view. I peek around the door and stepped out squinting my eyes because of the sudden change in light.

I waited and listened for any more noise but the only thing I could hear was my teeth chattering because my body was still shaking. I crept to the door that was open and peered out the hallway. It only took the sound of another car engine for me to slam the bedroom door shut and bolt back to the wardrobe. I stepped back inside and pulled the doors closed again. I crouched down again and threw the jacket back over my head. I heard the front door burst open and I jumped out of my skin. His footsteps were more powerful now as he ran up the stairs. His movements sounded like he was enraged and I knew that he was going to find me.

Tears started to spill out of my eyes as I gripped Edwards's jackets for dear life. His footsteps ran down the hallway and the bedroom door burst open._ This was it, I was dead. _I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the wardrobe doors to fly open.

"Bella!" I heard a musical voice shout.

I could hear the anguish that lingered in his words. My eyes snapped open but I didn't move because once again my ears could be playing tricks on me.

"Fuck!" He shouted again.

I knew that '_Fuck'_ from anywhere, he used it that many times I had it memorised. It was Edward I knew it was, he was alive!

"Edward!" I shouted.

I jumped up throwing the jacket to the ground. I shoved the doors open that fast they nearly came off the hinges. I stepped out and scanned the room for him. He was standing by the door and I watched his anguish turn to pure relief. As I looked into his eyes my heart was repaired and my happiness from this morning came flooding back to me. I noticed the dried blood down the side of his face but looking at him now knowing that he could have been dead, the fight, the teachers none of it mattered because he was alive. What ever happened today was already forgotten because every time I looked into his eyes nothing existed except for me and him.

I didn't waste another second, I ran towards him and without thinking I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist and snaked my arms around his neck. He stumbled backwards and hit the back wall but he didn't care, he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly. We didn't speak because there was no need for words. Instead his lips found mine and I kissed him with urgency. Our tongues massaged around each other's and he moaned against my lips as I pulled at his hair. He spun me around and slammed me against the wall and pinned my arms up against it. He kissed me more passionately then dropped one off my arms and took the top of my sweater into his fist and yanked it to the side so he could gain access to my neck and collar bone. His lips trailed up to my cheeks and back down to my neck at a frantic pace.

"Edward were you born in a barn you stupid fuck, lean to close a door!" Jasper shouted up the stairs.

Edward froze and began to chuckle in my chest. His laugh was contagious because I began giggling as well. He pulled back after the laughter subsided and gave me his cheeky smirk.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you" He whispered leaning his forehead against mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to support myself.

"I think I do" I whispered back. "I kept thinking that something bad had happened to you" I frowned.

He removed one of his hands from around my waist and cupped my face.

"I told you I wouldn't give up, I told you that I would fight for you, for us" He whispered kissing the tip of my nose.

I smiled at his words and I kissed him again. We pulled back after a few minutes and gasped for much needed air then he dropped my legs and just held me.

"Thank you for not leaving" He whispered.

"Its fine and beside it's not like I had anywhere to go" I replied.

"And thanks for nearly giving me a heart attack" He smirked letting go of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he walked over to his wardrobe.

"You scared the shit out of me when I came in and you weren't here. What the fuck was you doing in the wardrobe anyway?" He smirked "I'm sorry to break it to you love but I think Narnia doesn't really exists" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, glad he found my little charade so amusing but this situation was no fairytale. There was no such thing as enchanted worlds, magically fairies, wishes, genies and above all my own little fantasy, a big pink glittery castle made from rainbows and marsh mellows. _God what the hell was I thinking that Christmas when I asked Santa for that?_" My mind was so absorbed with Edward and now pretty things that I had completely forgotten why I was in there in the first place.

"Well I wasn't hiding from no lion or witch" I sarcastically countered. "I was hiding from Bryans"

All laugher vanished from his face and he was suddenly rigid.

"What!" He spat.

"Bryans was here" I told him.

I watched as his face went from shock to disbelief to certainty in less than a second. He rubbed his face with his hands and exhaled deeply whilst running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm so sorry Bella" He whispered not looking at me.

I walked up to him and put my hands on his sides.

"Don't apologize Edward, this wasn't your fault" I reassured him.

"Yes it is Bella, it's all my fault" He groaned "If I didn't drag you to their apartment then they wouldn't be after you. If I hadn't had beat Jacob up then that fucking call out wouldn't have been made and you wouldn't be hiding"

"Edward, stop" I interrupted him by placing my hands on the side of his face. "Stop blaming yourself for everything. You didn't drag me to their apartment I chose to go, and if you hadn't had stopped Jacob then I wouldn't be here now" I told him.

I could see him beating himself up about the whole thing and that my words of comfort did nothing for him.

"I don't know what to do Bella" He whispered wrapping his arms around my waist.

"We will think of something, we always do" I said placing my arms around his neck.

"I just" He paused leaning his forehead against mine "I don't want to lose you" He whispered.

"You're not going to lose me" I reassured him using the words he once said to me "We will figure this out together and we will get more people involved if necessary, somebody's got to believe us about the teachers"

"Yeah we could talk to your farther again because he was a big help last time" He sarcastically spat.

"Edward my farther knows"

"What, that he has been a big help" He smirked.

"I mean he knows that we know, he knows about the teachers but his not saying anything"

"What do you mean?"

I dropped my arms from his neck and walked over to the bed. Edward followed and sat down on the edge with me.

"Remember yesterday just before you came to my house?"

"Yeah"

"I confronted him about it and he tried to cover it up by saying that they were just lies and the whole idea was a load of nonsense but I could tell that he was lying about it, about everything"

"Ok so let's go over everything that we know" He began "We know that there killing people, we know that your farther is envolved and we also know that there not human"

"How?"

"Bella, Harding's was there today at the call out, I emptied a whole fucking clip into him and the fucker didn't even go down" He informed me.

"Well, I over heard Bryans talking on the phone and I think he was talking about you and he was referring to you as a measly human. I think he was talking to Conner's because he said get Harding back to the house and fix it or something"

I could see him debating about something, probably replaying today's events for all I knew.

"I left Harding's a present before I left but I didn't stick around to find out what happened so maybe I did injury him or let's hope killed the fucker" He said.

"We need to tell your gang" I perked up.

"No" he said shaking his head.

"Why?"

"You're a civilian they won't listen to you and if they find out that me and you are together then they will make you join and I won't allow that. Emmett's the only one that's knows and pretty soon Jasper will to but I know they won't say anything. I dont want anybody else finding out about us and I plan to keep it that way"

"Fine, you tell them" I protested.

"They won't believe me Bella, fuck sake I'm having a hard time believing it myself."

"Well what would make them believe you?" I asked

"I don't know, proof maybe"

"Well let's find some proof then"

"Bella we don't even know what the fuck were dealing with ourselves and besides where the fuck are we going to start looking?"

I was silent for a while as I debated with myself. There were them letters from my dad's office that Edward and I found, we could show the gang them but then again it didn't really give us anything concrete to go on. If there was only something in writing or any evidence as to what the hell was going on. Just then I was hit by a bolt of lightning, well not technically but it felt like it.

I jumped up off the bed and Edward was up quicker than I was.

"What's wrong?" He asked as worry spread across his face.

"Take me home" I asked.


	21. Sugar Rush

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN– SUGAR RUSH**

**EDWARD POV**

"What do you mean home?" I questioned.

Fuck was I going to take her home now, especially after what Harding said about suitable punishment for her.

"I need to get something" Bella told me anxiously.

"No, I'm not letting you near that fucking place" I grunted.

"Edward, you need proof remember and that's what we're going to get"

"It's too risky" I said shaking my head

"Edward the teachers are at home remember"

That was true but that wasn't the only threat.

"What about you're farther?"

"I can handle him" she whispered.

"From what I recall he handled you last time" I spat.

"Edward we don't have a choice, it's either go to my house now and possible run into my farther or wait until later and possible run into my farther and the teachers. At least if we go now we know exactly where the teachers are so we know that it's safe and besides my farther said he had paperwork and board meeting to attend to so his probably in Port Angeles now as we speak"

I listened to her words and groaned inwards because she was right.

"Fine, but I'm going alone your staying here"

"Why?"

I stood up from the bed and wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella I can't risk losing you, it's not safe there" I whispered.

"Edward you don't even know what you're looking for and I know the codes to everything. You need me with you and besides where is safe anymore?"

I listened to her words and yet again she was right, considering that Bryans just walked into my house today then I suppose this place wasn't safe either. I huffed and accepted defeat, if Bella was with me then she was in danger but the funny thing I also knew was when Bella was in my arms she was in the safest place possible.

"Alright" I whispered before I kissed the top of her head.

I pulled back and took her hand and walked out the bedroom with her.

"One minute" I said dropping her hand.

I entered the bathroom and grabbed an old cloth and rinsed it under the water. I looked at my reflection though the broken mirror that made my face look like it had split into loads of pieces. I wiped the dried blood away from my forehead then continued back out. I wouldn't be surprised if I had brain damage by now with the amount of blows I've taken to my head. I took her hand again and pulled her down the stairs.

Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the living room chugging beer. Emmett had a huge grin plastered on his face as we came into view and Jasper looked lost for words.

"What the fuck?" Jasper perked up after a moment of silence.

"Dude you know she is" Emmett nudged him.

"Yeah I know who she is, I meant what is she doing here?" he asked.

I felt Bella squeeze my hand more tightly and I didn't have to turn around to see her make herself look small like she always did when she felt intimidated.

"She's with me and she's no concern of yours" I spat to Jasper.

"Edward she's in our fucking house so yes it does concern me, do you even know who she is and more importantly who her farther is?" He countered.

Did he really think I was that stupid? I knew Jasper felt uneasy as did Bella but I wasn't going to let his worry about the law and shit stand in the way of our relationship.

"I do actually, her farther just dropped her off onto our roof with his sleigh because his busy making present for all the good little boys and girls out there" I sarcastically spat "Of course I know who she is you dumb shit" I added more seriously.

"Whatever" he said rolling his eyes "As long as you don't invite him over for dinner then there no problem" he grunted.

"Don't worry, I doubt that will be happening anytime soon" I replied.

"Good" he nodded "So, Isabella is it?" He asked.

"Bella" I corrected him.

"When are you joining us?" he asked her.

"She's not" I answered for her.

"What do you mean shes not, she has to join"

"She doesnt have to do anything and she doesnt have to join if were not together" I smiled.

"But you are together" Jasper turned to Emmett with a confused look on his face.

"You know that and I know that but nobody else knows dumb ass" Emmett nudged him again.

Jasper turned back around and shook his head.

"Alright I wont say any thing but if the others find out then don't expect me to cry at your funeral" He sarcastically said.

"Thanks" I smirked rolling my eyes.

"So Bella how you liking Forks so far?" He asked.

"Yeah Bella" Emmett smiled "I want to know all about my cousin new bird"

"Does she look like she got fucking wings?" I perked up rolling my eyes.

"It's alright" Bella replied to me.

"Yeah Edward shut it" Emmett perked up.

"It's being" she paused tring to consider the right word "Eventful"

"Where did you move from? How old are you? You got any other family here? What's it like..."

"We have to go" I interrupted Emmett pulling Bella to the front door.

"I'm not finished" Emmett moaned.

Emmett was such an old washer woman who loved to gossip. I could just picture him with curling tongs in his hair wearing a piny sitting around a tub with a load of other old woman. They would all gossip about their neighbour's dirty drapes while washing their clothes and squeezing them dry using old mangles.

I pulled Bella outside and walked to my bike. It's not that I didn't want her to answer them questions it was because those questions I should have known the answers to. It accrued to me then that I didn't really know anything about her. I didn't even know how old she was for fuck sake. I wanted to ask her those things and find out everything about her myself.

"Climb on" I said after climbing on myself.

She climbed on and wrapped her arms around my waist before I took off towards her house.

I drove about 40mph for her as usual so it took nearly twenty minutes to get to her house. I slowly revved the bike up the windy dirt road and went extra slow taking the bend around where her house came into view. After seeing the driveway empty I sped up then parked outside.

We both climbed off and I followed her up to the porch.

"Its locked" she said tiring the front door. "I haven't got my key"

"Wait here" I said taking off down the steps.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I walked around aimlessly.

"Improvising" I said picking up a brick from the driveway.

"Don't even think about it, you will set the alarms off and besides the windows are shatter proof" She informed me so I dropped the brick again.

"Wait here" I said.

She nodded and I took off around the side of the house and peered through the windows. Nobody was visible so I continued around the other side of the house to find the pantry window ajar so I jogged back out from the side of the house.

"Bella!" I quietly shouted.

I didn't know why I was being quiet for considering this was the only house around but still just because there wasn't a car in the driveway that didn't mean that there wasn't people inside. She jogged over to me and we went back to the window.

"I'll go in first and check it out"

"Alright"

"If there is anybody else here besides me then I want you to get the fuck out of here do you understand?"

Before she could protest I planted my lips on hers. I pulled back and gave her a smile before I jumped up and pulled myself inside. I landed on the pantry floor with a soft thud then I quickly got to my feet. I listened for any movement before I began walking.

The kitchen was empty and on the island was a glass and a half empty bottle of whisky, no doubt that was her fathers. I crept in the hallway and the control panel told me the alarm system was activated so it was a good job we didn't try to force our way in. The living room was also empty so I continued to check all the downstairs rooms including her father's office and the closet I once hid in. The downstairs was abandoned so I quickly ascended the stairs and checked all the rooms up there before desending the stairs again and returning back to the pantry.

"Come on" I said leaning back out the window.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up then carefully lowered her inside.

"Follow me" she said.

I followed her back up the stairs and into her father's bedroom. She headed to the closet and crouched down then pulled the rug back. _Well at least her farther and I shared similar hiding places_. I thought to myself. She punched in some numbers into a safe and it opened with ease.

"What exactly are you looking for?" I asked crouching down next to her.

"An envelope" She replied.

I scanned the safe and sin a few notes, pieces of jewellery but no envelope.

"Shit" she growled rummaging through the safe.

"What?"

"It's not here, it's gone" She growled again.

"What was in it?"

"Im not sure there was a brown envelope with Confidential written on it. I took a quick look inside but I couldn't understand any of it then my farther sort of distracted me so I could read any of it"

"Think love, try to think about anything you might have seen" I encouraged her.

"Well there were letters and contracts of some sort about that _Megatech_ Company we came across, my father's signature was on all off them and I sin that Mr Langford's name again"

I exhaled deeply and ran my fingers through my hair. Basically she just told me what I already knew.

"I'm sorry I should have looked at them more, I should have"

"It's alright love" I interrupted her then kissed the top of her head.

This wasn't her fault none of it was.

"We need that envelope, it must have contained vital information in there because he kept it in his safe" I said.

She closed the safe again and pulled the rug back over as I walked back out to her father's bedroom.

"If it isn't in here then my farther must have taken it with him and the only way to get it would be for me to come back tonight and to get it myself" she replied walking out the closet.

"No" I hissed.

"Edward"

"No Bella, I'm not going to risk your life over a couple of stupid documents" I interrupted her.

"There not stupid Edward, you said yourself that they contain information that we both need"

Why the fuck does she always have to right about everything.

"Fine but I'm coming with you"

"No you're not"

"Why?" I growled.

I didn't want to fucking bring her here with myself let alone leave her here on her own.

"Edward my farther blew his lid because of you, if I turn up with you tonight then his just going to do the same and probably call the police. The only way I can even get close to those documents is to come by myself"

I knew she was right again and besides just the thought of him made my blood boil so if he was to try anything again like he did the last time I sin him then I wouldn't hold back. I would kill him so maybe me not being here was best for both of us.

"Bella his not going to let you just walk back in here knowing that your with me and you defied his every word"

"I know" she paused "That's why I have to pretend that were not together, to make him think that I want to come back"

"I suppose that's better than my idea" I said wrapping my arms around her.

"And what idea's that"

"Oh you know just break in with Emmett and Jasper then make him give it to me as well as any other information he knows" I smirked.

"May I remind you Edward that despite what he did and has done, he is still my farther and I still care for him"

"I know, that's why I said your idea was better than mine" I smirked again.

She smiled and I planted a quick kiss on her lips before I pulled back and dropped my hands again.

"So what's the plan" she asked.

"Plan is we both come back here" She tried to speak but so I held my finger up "I'll wait outside for you and when you have got the documents get back outside to me then we will get the fuck out of here"

"Then what"

"We will find out what's so important that your farther has to hide then if there's any information or proof as to what the fucks being going on then ill inform the Black Hearts. Even if they still don't believe me we have to try and having the whole gang behind us is better than us two dealing with this shit alone"

"Alright" she relied.

"I won't be too far away so I mean it Bella, if your farter tries anything then get out of here or scream your fucking lungs off " I warned her.

She nodded nervously and bit the bottom of her lip. Considering everything that had gone on this was the best plan, the only plan we have. It better be fucking worth it because I seriously didn't know what else to do.

"I need to go and get my bag"

"I don't think we should leave until your farther gets here" I told her.

"But his going to find it suspicious that I haven't got my things with me"

"You can make up an excuse for that and besides I don't want to leave then come back tonight and possibly run into more than we anticipated" I told her "This place is empty for now so if we stay and watch we can see who comes in because I don't want the teachers surprising us later if they were to show up"

"Alright"

"Follow me" I said walking out of her dad's room.

She followed me down the stairs and into the kitchen

"Grab some food" I told her opening her cupboards.

"Already ahead of you" she said taking stuff out the fridge.

We grabbed whatever we could and headed back to the pantry. I climbed out first then she handed me the food. I set the items down of the ground and took her in my arms and pulled her though. Once back outside we grabbed the food and headed to the driveway. I jogged over to the space behind the tree line that I used to hide my bike in and dropped the food to the floor.

"Be right back" I said jogging back off to receive my bike.

I rolled it off the driveway and over the patch of grass towards the tree line. I leaned it up against a tree then took my jacket off and spread it out on the floor.

"Sit" I smirked.

She smiled and sat down cross legged on my jacket. I sat down beside her on the ground and leant my back up against another tree trunk with my knees bent up.

"Let the stakeout begin" I smiled picking up a Hershey's candy bar.

We began to stuff our faces with candy as we debated on which was the best, Twinkies or Snowballs. Twinkies where my favourite but Bella was determined that Snowballs were the best.

"You got a little" I smirked and pointed to the side of her face.

She blushed and began to wipe the white cream from the Snowball off with her hand.

"Is it gone?"

"No its still there" I teased her knowing that she had already gotten it off.

"Is it gone now?"

I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"I suppose I'm going to have to get it off for you" I smirked leaning over her.

I planted a kiss on her cheek then began to playfully bite it. She giggled beneath me as I began to move my lips to nibble her ear.

"No" She laughed tiring to stop me from moving down to her neck.

I playfully growled in her ear making her tickle as my lips fell to her neck.

"Stop" she laughed lowering herself to get away from me.

I smirked and climbed on top of her and began to tickle her. She laughed and shook uncontrollable as my fingers ticked her sides and my lips ticked her neck.

"Ss,tt,o,p" She laughed in-between little breaths.

My fingers became still and I brought my lips to her ear.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

I kissed her lips softly before pulling myself back up to my sitting position again. She also sat up and raised her eyebrow at me.

"Oh no you didn't" She said bobbing her head from side to side and pursing her lips.

I looked into her hand and laughed as the last packet of Snowballs was now sadly crushed.

"You crushed my last packet" she frowned.

I held my hands up in defence and tried to hide my smile. She threw them to the ground with disgust on her face and grabbed the last Twinkie.

"This is mine" She sarcastically smiled back.

I couldn't help but laugh as she opened the packet and stuffed the whole thing in her mouth. It was like watching Emmett's regular eating habits on a day to day bases. My smile was that wide I felt like my face was going to crack in to. I didn't know if it was because I was on a fucking sugar rush or if it was because Bella was here, stupid question really because I already knew the answer to that.

"How old are you?" I asked once her mouth was empty.

"17"

I actually thought that she was 18 maybe even older considering she was quite mature for her age.

"You?" She nodded.

"My questions first" I smirked.

"Alright" she smirked "What do you want to know?"

"Well I already know that you're from Jacksonville, you relocated because you're farther, you don't smoke, don't do drugs and occasionally drink. You like English literature and you don't have any siblings"

I watched as the amazement of my memory lit up in her eyes.

"So tell me something I don't know"

"Like what, there's really not much to tell" She replied.

"How long did you live in Jacksonville?"

"Twelve years" She replied. "I was born in Phoenix and lived there until I was five then moved to Jacksonville"

"So you moved across the country because" I pushed her.

She paused and I could see that she was debating wither or not to tell me about it.

"We moved because of my mother. She had an affair with my farther so he got custody of me and took me to live with him in Jacksonville"

I hated this guy even more now, fuck sake didn't this guy have no limits.

"That seems fucking selfish doesn't it" I grunted "He had no right to take you away from your mother"

"It's alright" she shrugged "My mother didn't really make the effort to come and see me anyway, I understand that it cost time and money to flight across the country but I didn't even get a lousy phone call"

It wouldn't surprise me if her farther bothered to tell her mother there address or phone number at all. I had a strong feeling about this, that her mother didn't just abandon her so I made a mental note to myself about it so when this whole thing was over then I could somehow help Bella reconnect with her mother and find out the truth.

"What about your friends?" I asked.

"What about them" she shrugged again.

I couldn't help but notice the sad tone of her voice either, _did she miss them?_

"Did you have any friends?"

She swallowed hard and paused so I knew that I was on an uncomfortable subject, but why?

"I had friends, a lot actually but there was one friend" she paused and swallowed again.

I felt cold all of a sudden, who was this person she talked about?

"Go on" I said.

I didn't want to push her or make her feel uncomfortable but for some unknown reason I could see that something was eating her up inside and I didn't like it.

"It doesn't matter it's not important" she whispered and her voice cracked.

I took her hand into mine and wrapped my other arm around her shoulder.

"Bella, you can tell me anything" I reassured her.

She nodded and her hand started to shake in mine it was then I knew that something bad must have happened to her and I also knew that whatever she was about to tell me I wasn't going to like.

"My friend, my best friend actually he um" she paused again.

So this friend was a male, was it her boyfriend? Did she love him? Was she missing him? Does she still love him? _Calm the fuck down Edward she hasn't even said anything yet._ I scolded my own thoughts. I squeezed her hand to tell her that I was still listening.

"We were best friends, we were in middle school together, grew up together, went to high school together even worked part time in a bookstore together to save up enough money to go to college together. I always knew he felt more for me than just a friend, but that's all I sin him as just a friend"

I somehow became engulfed in jealously because this kid shared most of her life with her, something I could only dream about.

"About a year ago just before Christmas me, him and a load of other mates when to this girls birthday party, I didn't know at first but he had taken some drugs then got really drunk. I was panicing because I thought that my best friend was going to die." she paused as the tears started to roll down her face. "I wanted to take him to the hospital but he refused then" she paused again " I don't know what happened I guess he just lost it" she choked "I didnt see it coming, I tried to stop him but he was too strong" she wept endless tears.

My jaw locked and if Bella's hand wasn't in mine right now they would have been in fists because I knew exactly where this was going.

"Please don't tell me he" I hissed and paused through clenched teeth.

She was silent then more tears began to fall, I knew my thoughts were correct and I wish now that she have never told me. I dropped her hand and quickly got to my feet as the rage filtered through my body. My fists clenched and connected with the first tree trunk I came across.

"Mother fucker!" I growled.

_Whoever this mother fucker was he was dead!_

"Who the fuck is he!" I spat.

"Edward" she whispered.

"I want to know who he is, I want to know his name, what he looks like and where he lives!"

I was going to add this on my list of things to do before I died and after dealing with these teachers then this was the next one of the list, to hunt this mother fucker down and to slit his fucking throat.

"Edward please, it's in the past it doesn't matter anymore" She cried.

"He raped you Bella!" I spat the word out like poisonous venom. "Of course it matters!"

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wept into her hands. I was so enraged I couldn't think straight, the only thing I knew for sure was that this mother fucker would pay for what he had done to my Bella. It didn't matter if it happened a year ago, last week or the other day you cant put a time limit on rape because it still happened either way. It didn't matter if I wasn't with Bella at the time, right now I wish I would have been so I could have stopped it from happening in the first place. My feeling and thoughts didn't matter because Bella needed me right now and I was no good to her being like this. I knelt down and stretched my arms out and wrapped my whole upper body around her.

"I'm so sorry Bella" I whispered.

I held her for a while until she calmed herself down. It was heartbreaking seeing her like this and it made my blood boil whenever I thought about what she must have been through.

"I'm here for you Bella, always" I whispered when her breathing returned back to normal.

She looked up with puffy eyes and nestled in my chest.

"You're not mad at me?" she whispered.

Or course I was mad, at that fucking perverted animal not at Bella.

"Why would I be mad it wasn't your fault" I reassured her.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeves then I used my finger to pull her face to mine.

"I love you Bella, you can tell me anything. I will always be here for you no matter how bad things get, I will always be here for you" I whispered.

She managed to push out a smile and I gladly returned it.

As I leaned in to kiss her we both heard the sounds of a car. Our heads both looked in the same direction as we heard tires on the graveled driveway. I stood up and pulled Bella up with me, we both peeked through the trees to see Charlie getting out of his car carrying a briefcase. He looked rough like he hadn't slept all night.

"You should wait a few minutes to let him get settled" I told her.

Charlie walked towards the house and disappeared out of view.

"Alright" she replied.

She ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled deeply. Her tears have subsided but her eyes and cheeks were still red and puffy so you could tell she had been crying. Charlie should have no problem in believing her pretend story.

"Come here" I said pulling her to me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. My lips touched hers and I slowly kissed her. I wanted to show her that she was safe in my arms and that I would never do anything to hurt her. I would never force her to do anything she didn't want to do and I wanted to show her that not all guys are like her so called friend and like Jacob. Her hands found the back of my neck and her fingers started to entwine around my hair. I pulled away from her because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to stop. I smiled and softly kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'll be waiting" I whispered.

I dropped my arms from her waist and took her hand. I kissed it before she pulled away and disappeared out the trees. She walked around the side of her house and disappeared out of sight. I grabbed my jacket off the floor and put it back on. I climbed up a broken tree stump and pulled myself up the tree, manoeuvring my body around the branches and using my feet to push myself higher. I finally climbed high enough off the ground and perched myself on a thick branch. I dangled my feet off the edge and leaned my back up against the tree and waited for the first part of the plan to unfold.


	22. Enigma

**CHAPTER NINETEEN– ENIGMA**

**BELLA POV**

A hundred things were going through my mind at once as I walked up the steps to the porch. The main one was what I just revealed to Edward. I have had trust issues since I came to Forks and now he knew why. My best friend betrayed me the worse way possible and I would never get back what he took from me my innocents and my virtue. Over a decade we spent together being friends and he threw that all away in the matter of minutes all because of one drunken mistake. I couldn't tell Edward his name because I knew that Edward would indeed follow through on his plan to get revenge. I wasn't protecting my ex friend, I was protecting Edward because I didn't want him to go to prison. My so called friend has already taken so much away from me and I would not let him take anything else including Edward.

Edward is the only person except for obviously myself and, well ill say the _'unknown' _who knows what happened. I never told anybody else what happened because I had nobody else to tell. Of course I have other friends but they were all wrapped up with the own silly lives that they barely even took notice of me most of the times. I completely shut down and built walls around myself because in my mind if my best friend who knew me for years could betray me like that then everybody else could.

After the incident I avoided him like the plague. He tried so many times to approach me and to apologize but seriously how the fuck can you even apologise to somebody after you raped them? I locked myself away in my room and shut out my other friends and even my own father. My father kept questioning my sudden attitude change and why I didn't speak to the unknown anymore but I just kept brushing him off then eventually avoided my father like the plague as well. A little over a month after the incident things started to get easier because the unknown had to move to Chicago because his father had a better job offer. I was ecstatic that day because the further he was away from me the better.

A short while afterwards I tried to push what happened to the back of my mind. I return back to my normal life like going to school and hang out with my friends but it wasn't the same anymore. Everything I did didn't feel right I had become solid on the outside and empty in the middle. Everything I was before the incident was gone and disappeared into nothing. It wasn't until I met Edward that things started to change. The first time in over a year he was the only person who looked right through me and seen the girl I used to be and without any effort he managed to smash right through my walls of comfort and solitude. I only hope that we could both escape this town together because I would not go back to who I was. I could not go back to being a quiet, useless nobody.

I shook my head and exhaled deeply then knocked the door. It didn't take long for my father to answer. As soon as he looked at me I could see the worry and concern in his eyes. _Did I really look that bad?_

"Bella!" He screamed pulling me into a hug.

I didn't want to return it and the thought of him even touching me made me want to through up, but I had to play my role so I unwillingly put my arms around him. He held me for ages and the lack of oxygen from being held to tightly started to make my legs buckle so I had to pull away from him.

"Are you hurt?" He questioned.

"No"

"Here come and sit down" He said ushering me away from the door.

He closed the door then locked it place. He proceeded to put the alarm on as I walked into the kitchen. My eyes scanned everywhere in search of his briefcase but it wasn't in here. I walked to one of the stool by the island and sat down.

"What's happened?" he asked walking into the kitchen with his arms folded.

"I just realised that I belong here that's all" I whispered looking down.

"It about time, I told you that boy was nothing but bad news" he grunted.

I held my tongue and bit my lip from arguing with him.

"Where's your stuff?"

_Time for one of your fantastic quick come backs Bella._ I told myself

"I left them at his house" I lied.

"Well let's go and get them"

"No" I said to eagerly "It's alright there only clothes anyway" I quickly recovered myself.

"And the rest" he said raising his eyebrow.

"What rest?"

He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Isabella I know you took some money from my safe" He informed me. "I don't know how you managed to get in there"

"I should know my own birthday" I interrupting him.

"However I'm not upset that you took it but there was a lot of money in there and I plan to get it back"

"You mean this money" I said reaching into my jacket pocket.

I threw the rolls of money onto the table and thanked god that I had the same jacket on as the other night. I didn't like where this conversation was going, he knew that I looked in the safe so he could have thought that I looked in the envelope that he was tiring so well to hide from me.

"There's your money, I don't care about my stupid clothes so can we just forget about it. Forget about him, about the money, about everything and just start again" I said changing the subject.

He arched his eyebrows and walked over to me. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me.

"Alright Bella and I'm sorry that things didn't work out for you"

No he wasn't sorry, for anything. I swallowed my words that were fighting to get out and bit my lip again.

"And I'm sorry I lost my temper before I didn't mean to hit you and I'm ashamed of my actions" He apologized again letting go of me.

"It's fine" I lied.

"Are you hungry?"

Was I fuck, little did he know I had already eaten the majority of the food outside with Edward. I shook my head because I didn't want to chance any unexpected words to come out.

"Oh come one, you look like you haven't eaten in days and besides it isn't everyday you see me attempt to cook?" He half smiled.

Actually him being in the kitchen gave me an advantage.

"Alright" I half smiled back.

"Ok, go and watch some TV or something and I'll call you when it's ready" He said walking off to the cupboards.

"Actually I'm going to take a quick bath" I told him.

"Alright kiddo"

I slipped off the stool and proceeded into the hallway. I walked out to the living room and scanned the room for his briefcase but yet again nothing. I walked up the stairs in a normal pace and went straight to my bedroom. I proceeded to my on-suit and turned the shower on. I left the door opened as well as my bedroom door to make the sound of running water echo around the house. As I walked out to the hallway a beam of light shone through the window and reflected into my eyes.

I continued to the window and looked out through it but couldn't see any signs of life. Just then there was a tiny flicker of light coming from something in the trees which caused the light to reflect in my eyes again. I looked into the direction and noticed Edward perched on top of a branch with something shiny in his hand._ What the hell was he doing in a tree?_ I couldn't make out what it was but he obviously used the sun's rays to reflect a light off it to me to get my attention.

He was too far away from me to talk to without shouting so I didn't bother opening the window. He mouthed something to me but I couldn't make out what it was so I shrugged. He pointed at me then placed his hands palms up then opened and closed them as if he was opened and closing an invisible book. I knew he was tiring to ask me if I had found the documents yet so I shook my head. He nodded and gave me a smile then I returned it. It was hard but I eventually tore my gaze away from him and proceeded with my search.

I went straight into my father's room and searched everywhere from his closet to the side of his bed. I huffed and crept back out his room closing his door behind me. The only place it could be was in his study. I listened for the sounds of pans and cutlery from the kitchen then I quietly crept downstairs missing out the steps that creaked. I stopped in the hallway and peaked out to see Charlie stirring something on the stove. I turned around and crept through the living room and in the hallway to his study. I opened the door and noticed the brown briefcase sitting at the side of his desk. I walked in and closed the door behind me then quickly ran to the briefcase and pulled it off the floor. I placed it on the table and hunched over to examine it.

Luck was on my side because the combination was already punched in and staring at me in the face. I pushed the two buttons and the clasps sprung up at the same time. I opened it and searched through a pile of papers and folders scanning through all the names to make sure that there wasn't anything else we could use. My stomach started to do back flips when I came across the words confidential. I grabbed the envelope and neatly put the rest of the papers back before closing the briefcase. I set it down in the same position and walked back to the door holding the envelope tightly against my chest. The first part of the task was done, now I had to get out of here with it.

I couldn't go out the front door because it was locked and alarmed. I couldn't go out the pantry window because Charlie was occupying the kitchen so what could I do? The most important thing was getting these papers out then I could worry about myself afterwards and I knew exactly how I was going to do it. I folded the envelope in half and unzipped my jacket. I placed it by my chest and pulled the zip all the way up to my neck making sure the envelope was completely hidden. I opened the door and crept out the hallway to the living room. I picked up the remote and closed the drapes because it was going to make my plan a lot easier. I placed the remote back down and headed towards the stairs.

"I thought you were in the bath" Charlie said startling me.

I jumped out my skin and my heart plummeted into my stomach. I spun around on the stairs and held my hand to my chest.

"Dad you scared me" I replied.

"Sorry" he laughed "What you doing?"

"Going in the bath, I had to wait for it to fill up" I lied again.

"Ok, dinner will be ready soon so hurry up" he smirked walking away.

I took a deep breath in and out and headed back up the stairs. I walked straight to the window in the hallway and searched the trees. I wasn't long before my eyes fell onto Edward who was still sitting comfortable on the branch. As soon as he seen me he became aware and ridged. I lifted the window up and peered out of it then I unzipped my jacket and reached in to grab the envelope. I knew this was no way to treat vital information but it was better to get this out now then to possible get caught with it. I held up the envelope to show Edward I had it then I threw it out the window and watched it swirl around the air and land on the grass just outside the living room windows. It was a good thing I shut the drapes because now the envelopes and Edward would be unseen to my father.

Edward got to his feet on the tree branch and pointed at me then to the ground. I nodded to confirm that I would be out as soon as I could then I closed the window. I retreated to my bedroom and into my on-suit. I striped out of my clothes and stepped into the already running shower. Forget having the bath that would have taken too long so instead I had the quickest shower possible. I got out and quickly died myself and my hair. I wrapped the towel around myself and as I was tying my wet hair back the sound of a door opening made me pause. I waited for a moment but it was silent again so I presumed my ears were playing tricks on me. I retreated to my bedroom then into my wardrobe and grabbed the first clothes my hands touched. I slipped into a pair of dark blue denim jeans and put a white tank top on. I slipped back into my converse and adjusted the knife that was still in there. I pulled my jacket back on and headed back out my room and downstairs.

"Just in time" Charlie grinned.

He was still stirring something in the pan and was beginning to plate up as I walked over to the island and sat down. It smelled nice but looked disgusting. My stomach was still stuffed full of junk food and the sight of this dinner made me want to puke.

"Did you say you wanted them in the red folder?"

My head snapped up to the voice I knew all too well standing in the hallway. I blinked a few times to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. My heart plummeted into the pit of my stomach then I sat frozen on the stool like a block of ice, I couldn't even speak let alone move.

"Yes thank you Ms Conner's" Charlie said.

_What the hell was she doing here?_ Looks like my ears weren't playing tricks on me in the bathroom. I looked at Charlie with wondering eyes hoping that he would somehow give me an explanation.

"Isabella, glad your home safe" Ms Conner's smirked. "You had your father worried"

"She did indeed but it's alright now, she back home safe where she belongs" Charlie smiled.

"Yes it's a good thing the bad influence is now out of her life" She smiled a sinister smile.

I didn't like the way she phrased that comment which reminded me. Edward wouldn't have let her just waltz right into the front door so where the hell was he? Had she hurt him? Had she killed him?

"I found this" She said reaching into her blazer "You must have left it at the office"

She walked over to the island and placed the brown envelope down in front of me.

"We wouldn't want this to end up in the wrong hands now would we?" she added.

My eyes were now fixated on the envelope with the words confidential written across it. My breathing excelerated and the tears slowly rolled down my cheeks one by one. The thought of her hurting Edward, the thought of him lying dead just outside the house made my whole world collapse around me. In this moment I truly understood Edwards's words that he once said to me. Edward was my life, my world, my everything so without him what was the point. I didn't care if I died right this second because I had nothing to live for without him.

"Bella" Charlie said pulling me out of thought.

I turned to him but said nothing. He walked over to me and tried to reach his hand out to mine but I pulled it away from him. What the hell was she doing here? Did he know that I was playing him all along? Did he invite her over to kill me and worse was he going to let her kill me? He sat back and did nothing when they killed others so why should I be any different.

"Is she here to kill me?" I whispered standing up.

My words took his breath away and I watched the colour drain from his face.

"Bella what the hell are you talking about?" He replied.

I tore my gaze away from him and glared at Conner's. I felt nothing but hatred for her, I was that enraged I was like a bull ready to charge at the colour red.

"I'm not going to kill you Isabella" She laughed.

"Fuck you bitch" I growled.

"Isabella!" Charlie scolded me

"Well at least not yet" She smiled.

"Excuse me" Charlie spat walking over to her "Are you threatening my daughter?"

"It seem so" Conner's smiled.

"That's it get out of my house" Charlie shouted "This program is terminated as of now"

"Luckily for us you can't terminate something that is not part of the program anymore" She countered.

_What the hell were they talking about?_ This whole thing was a fucking enigma to me. Why couldn't they just speak in English instead of riddles and shit?

"I will not stand by and defend this program anymore! Mr Langford is going to hear about this!" He hissed.

"Save your breath his a very busy man and besides why trouble him with a problem he already knows about" She smirked.

Charlie stood there in shock and disbelief while I stood there in confusion.

"This program has escalated out of control for far too long. I will put an end to this wither you like it or not!" He shouted then began walking off.

Before I knew what was happening she had Charlie throat clasped tightly in her hand. She lifted him off the ground effortlessly like she once did to Edward. Her fingers dug into his throat causing blood to pour out of his jugular and slide down his neck.

"No!" I screamed.

Not a moment too soon I brought my knee up and grabbed the knife from inside my shoe. I didn't even think about what I was going to do because the plan was already in my head, and I didn't hesitate. I ran at her and jumped on her back. I held the knife with a firm grip and brought it up to her head. I used all my adrenaline and drove the blade right into her neck. Her grip on Charlie's throat loosened and she dropped him to the floor. I left the blade in her neck as I jumped off her and expected her to scream out or collapse to the floor but she did neither. Instead she quickly turned around and I felt a blow to my face. It happened that quickly I couldn't even make sure if it was her hand that struck me. I flew backwards and hit the floor, my face was throbbing and my vision was blurred by the sudden attack. Her blurry outline came into view then and I felt her hand clasp around my throat. Her grip was that tight I couldn't breath, I clawed at her hand then I felt myself being lifted off the floor. My vision came back and my eyes were fixated on the huge gash on her neck. The blade was still in there but there were no traces of blood. _As if things couldn't get any more fucked up!_

She picked me up like I weighed as thin as a piece of paper then she threw me backwards making me land on the island table. I rolled off and crashed on top of the stools then hit the ground taking the stools with me. I groaned in pain as the metal from the stool smacked right into my hip bone. Why couldn't she just kill me quickly instead of throwing me around like ragdoll? If there was a god then why make me suffer? I wasn't a bad person, I hadn't done anything to anybody so why wasn't entitled to a quick and easy death?

I heard the clicking of her heels approach me so I closed my eyes and waited for the next blow. I flinched when I heard a huge bang then waited for the pain to kick in, but it never did.

"Surprise bitch!" I heard a growl.

My eyes snapped open to the sound of his voice and my eyes frantically searched for him. His was standing in the hallway with two other people I have never seen before. Even with the blood pouring out of his head, his bust up lip and the black eye, Edward still looked perfect as ever. He was holding a gun, something I have never seen him with before as were the other two. There was a man who was quite tanned with a shaven head and a tall African American girl with brown eyes and a heart shaped face. I could see the little black heart tattoo in the shape of a tear on the side of her face so I knew that she and the guy was part of the gang.

"Well this is a surprise and I see you brought followers" Conner's mocked.

"The names Lexi bitch" The girl spat at her.

"Well bigmouth" Conner's spat at the girl called Lexi "Seems as you're so talkative ill just kill you first"

"Try it mother fucker" Lexi snarled pointing the gun at her.

There was a slight pause before the gunfire began. Conner's darted past me then I heard the sound of smashing glass.

"Mother fucker!" the other guy shouted then took off out the door.

"Check on him" Edward asked the girl.

I looked over me to see the kitchen window smashed into pieces then I flinched as I felt movement beside of me.

"Shh Bella it's me" Edward whispered dropping his gun and wrapping his arms around me.

"What Happened?" I asked.

"Are you hurt?" He frantically asked ignoring my question.

"No"

He took my hand and pulled me up then I hissed and gripped at my hip bone. _That was defiantly going to be bruised in the morning. _I thought to myself.

"You are hurt!" He growled.

"Edward I'm fine" I lied.

I wasn't hurting that much but my whole body was exhausted, I felt like I could sleep for years. He wrapped both arms around my waist and planted a hard yet passionate kiss on my lips. The feeling our euphoria excited me again knowing that he was alive. Not a moment too soon we both pulled away to the sound of somebody clearing their throat. I looked at the girl called Lexi feeling slightly embarrassed and looked away from her intimidating gaze.

"How is he?" Edward asked.

It took a while for her to answer which made me look back up to her.

"His dead" She whispered.

After everything that my father had done it didn't change the fact that he was still my father and that I still loved him. I didn't know if it was the sudden rush of euphoria that made my legs shake or the realisation that my father was dead. I felt Edwards grip tighten around me as my body went flaccid then the darkness devoured me.


	23. Mental Torture

**CHAPTER TWENTY– MENTAL TORTURE**

**EDWARD POV**

"Bella!" I snarled.

Her body went limp in my hands and I gently lowered her to the floor. I didn't realise it at first but the alarm was howling out of control because of the smashed window but I seemed to ignore everything around me.

"Bella love" I whispered shaking.

What the fuck had that bitch done to her? Did she have injuries inside her body that I couldn't see?

"Bella, please love wake up" I whispered frantically kissing the top of her head.

She was still breathing and her heart beat was normal so again I could only hope and pray that she just fainted. Jim walked back through the front door panting heavily.

"She got away" He said bending over and leaning his hands on his knees.

"Alright" I huffed "Jim bring the car around we have to get out of here, the cops will be swarming this place soon"

"Alright boss" he said running back out the door.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and my other one under her legs then swooped her up before I got to my feet.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Lexi asked nodding to Charlie's lifeless body.

"Leave him, the cops can sort him out" I told her "Grab my gun and the envelope on the counter please" I asked.

She nodded and did what I asked as I walked out the front door. Jim already had the car parked right by the porch as I descended the steps. Lexi descended the steps and opened the back door of Jim's car for me. I slid Bella in the back seat and took my bike keys out my pocket.

"Swap" I said throwing my keys to Jim.

He grabbed them then I closed the back door and proceeded to the driver's seat.

"My bikes just over there between the trees" I pointed in the direction.

Jim took off towards the trees as Lexi climbed into the passenger seat. I climbed into the driver's side and adjusted the rear view mirror so I could see Bella lying down on the back seat. I heard the sound of my bike engine then I waited for Jim to appear from the tree line before I put my foot on the gas and took off.

"What's in here?" Lexi asked examining the envelope.

"Not sure but whatever is in it Conner's didn't want me to have it" I replied.

When Bella threw it out the window earlier I climbed down to tree and received it. Not a moment too soon that bitch showed up in her car and as you can guess we weren't in the talking mood. She must have knocked me out because I woke up on the side of the road in town. She must have taken me in her car and tried to dispose of me or at least get me out the picture for a while until she needed to do whatever she was going to do. The big question was why didn't she just kill me there and then?

When I woke up I knew I wouldn't be able to make it back to Bella's house in time on foot so I ran to Jim's house. I knew he probably wouldn't believe the truth but I knew that he owed me a favour because of the time in the junkyard with Riley. I knew I could count of Jim because he wasn't the type of person to ask a hundred and one questions. I basically ran in and told him I needed his help and without a word he threw me a gun and grabbed one for himself. I didn't know he had company and by that I mean Lexi.

Lexi joined the Black Hearts two years ago near enough the same time I did and still to this day I could see that Jim had a soft spot for her as did Emmett at one time. Jim was the sort of guy to sit back and admire he never had the guts to ask her out, hell I've been in prison so who knows maybe they are finally item or maybe there not but it's not my business to ask.

I drove to Jims house and pulled up outside in less than ten minutes. We should be safe here or at least for a while until we figure out what our next move was. Now Jim and Lexi has seen firsthand at what Ms Conner's is capable of then maybe the truth will be easier for them to understand and more importantly believe.

I parked up on the driveway and climbed out the car. Jim pulled up on my bike shortly after and parked it up at the side of his car. I pulled the back door open and leaned in then I wrapped my arms around Bella's body and pulled her out the car. I closed the door with my foot the proceeded to the front door. Lexi entered first then I walked into the hallway.

"Put her in my sister's room" Jim informed me as he walked in and closed the front door. "Upstairs, second door to the right"

I nodded and proceeded to climb the stairs. I walked down the long hallway and the door was already open. A second after I was met by Jim's sister Fern. Fuck me she had changed so much I hardly recognised her. She was the same height as Bella but she had curves in all the right places. She had piercing blue eyes with brown hair which had a slight red tint in. You could tell that she was related to Jim because he had the same eyes as her. The last time I seen her was just before I joined the Black Hearts about two years ago. After examining her I couldn't see any Black Heart tattoos so she must not have joined us yet.

"Oh my god" She said with her mouth hanging open. "Quick put her here" She told me hopping off the bed.

I walked in and carefully lay Bella down on her bed were Fern had originally been lying.

"Is she alright" She asked leaning over me.

"Yeah she's just fainted I think" I replied brushing the hair away from Bella's face.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Long story" I huffed.

I climbed on the bed with Bella then I watched her sleeping for a while. I copied her breathing patterns and tried to listen for any signs that she might be in pain. I hated being in this mental torture not knowing if my love was suffering of not. I didn't know how long I sat there with her for but Fern was over the other side of her bedroom sat at a desk reading something by the time I looked up. I felt rude invading her space then completely ignoring her but my mind was just filled with the angel that was in my arms.

"Thanks" I said breaking the silence.

"Don't worry about it" She replied looking up from her book "Anything I can do to help" she added.

Fern was so kind, nice and helpful I guess it runs in the family. I was grateful that some of us including Jim, Fern and Lexi actually still treat each other like human beings instead of letting this fucked up town go to their heads. I will have to find a way to repay them one day if we manage to survive whatever was coming of course.

"I see you haven't joined us yet?" I smirked.

"Not yet, Jims organized my Rave for next week" She informed me "So until then I guess I'm just a crappy civilian" She smiled.

"At least you have the option" I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said" I smirked "You have the option to leave town, to leave all this behind and escape" I said shaking my head.

She didn't know how much I envied her right now, to have the option to just leave anytime. If she chose to stay here and become part of us then she would ruin her life but there again I had no right to judge her decision because it was her life. I made stupid decisions in mine and now I had to live with it.

"Look I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I just think you should consider your options first that's all" I said.

I could see that she was debating with herself over my words so I could only hope that she made the right decision. I pressed my lips to the top of Bella's head and climbed off the bed.

"I've got to take care of some stuff, do you mind" I asked.

"Don't worry ill look after her" She smiled.

"Thanks" I smiled back then I leaned back down to Bella's ear.

"I love you" I whispered then kissed her cheek.

I gave a quick smile at Fern before I left the room and walked back down the hallway and descended the stairs. Jim and Lexi were in the living room sitting at opposite ends of the sofa making small talk. Jim was perched up with his back straight as Lexi balanced her legs on the coffee table in front of her.

"Is she alright" Jim asked as I entered the living room.

"Yeah"

"So are you going to tell us what the fuck just happened" Lexi said.

I sat down on the opposite sofa and stared at the envelope that was now sitting on the coffee table. It didn't matter anymore what was in the envelope because if I waited any longer then I would probably be dead by time I got the chance to tell anybody so it was now or never. The truth had to come out now and they had to believe me with proof or no proof. I didn't see any point in beating around the bush so I got straight to the point.

"The teachers are killing people, they have been for a while and only Bella and myself know about it"

It didn't take long for the weird looks to spread on both of their faces at one point I thought Lexi was going to burst out in laughter.

"Are you sure" Jim asked after what felt like hours of silence.

I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Is that what Conner's was doing there earlier?" He asked again.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Oh come on" Lexi perked up "Edward do you know how ridiculous your sounding, have you been doing edge?" She asked shaking her head.

I could tell that she was having a hard time in believing me but I couldn't care less who believed me right now because people had to know.

"Just hear him out Lexi, you were there too remember" Jim perked up.

Lexi rolled her eyes and continued to listen. I pulled out Eric chain from my pocket and threw it on the coffee table.

"I found this in the teacher's apartment, it was Eric's and it's got his blood all over it" I explained.

"I though he Od'd" Lexi said examining the chain.

"If the teachers are killing then why are they doing it?" Jim asked.

"I don't know" I said shaking my head "Bella told me her farther knew about it and if that was true then the department of education must know about it as well"

"So the school board is trying to eliminate us quietly without the feds knowing" Jim laughed "Well that's fucking believable"

"There's something else as well" I said pinching the bridge of my nose with my fingers. "Mr Harding was at the junkyard earlier, I watched him kill Mike"

"Are you serious?" Jim asked.

"Didn't that kid" Lexi said clicking her fingers "What's his name, um, Sam" She pointed "That Sam kid said he thought he seen Conner's there"

"Yeah I think she was" I confirmed "Anyway I emptied my whole clip into him and mother fucker didn't even go down"

"So what are you saying there not human" Jim half smiled with arched eyebrows.

"Or he had a bullet proof vest on" Lexi added.

"Lexi you were there earlier, you emptied most of your bullets into Conner's and yet she still had time to turn around, run and smash through a window then escape into thin air" Jim replied to her.

"Ok so if there not human then what the fuck are they?" Lexi replied.

"Let's find out" I said picking up the envelope from the coffee table.

"We can take them right?" Jim said as I was opening the envelope "I mean if the others are not going to believe us it's just us three in the same boat"

I pulled out a set of papers and contracts that were all stapled together. Every sheet had the logo Megatech and all the papers were signed by Charlie. It was dated six months ago months way before the school even opened.

_Dear Mr Swan.  
>I know that when the department of education and defence asked Megatech to help you with your problem it was not an easy decision to make. You are after all educators and we are automatic and robotic specialist, but the current situation in our high schools calls for such measures.<em>

_We have created and engineered three artificially tactical education units who have been thoroughly programmed in Chemistry, History, Mathematics, Art, Social Studies and of course Physical Education. They have the optional XT6 Hardware for discipline and are more than capable of educating and discipline students if need be. _

_This secret program sponsored by the department of education and defence and of course Megatech is going to make it possible for classes to resume once again at Forks high school. You all know what we have to face in the past, drugs, gang activity, rampant violence and of course this group of troublesome students with prison records. It is down to this experiment that student learning, respect and obedience will once again be recognised in Forks. The program will commence as soon as the department of education of defence finishes the refurbishments to the school and announces the schools reopening. _

_Sincerely.  
>Mr Langford<br>Head chairman of Megatech._

My mouth was that wide a flock of birds could have nested in my mouth. I was completely speechless and even though everything we needed to know was on this paper I still have a thousand questions flowing through my mind.

"Were going to need a bigger boat" I managed to push out.

"Why what does it say?" Jim said standing up.

I pasted it to him and just sat there in shock. This was not fucking possible, I knew we had the technology to make a robot but it had to be controlled by a human but I didn't know we had the technology to make a fully functional killing machine.

"What the fuck" Jim shouted pulling me out of thought.

He threw the papers down on the table and Lexi picked it up.

"This is one fucked up terminator bullshit, they could fucking annihilate us all" He said rubbing his face with his hands.

That wasn't an option in my book. I could not and would not let these mechanical fucks even touch my Bella and the people I cared about.

"We need to call a meeting now!" I growled standing up

"Tyler's still at the hospital with the others so you have to organise it with the person he left second in command" Jim said.

I guess luck was on my side because that person was me.

"I just did" I smirked.

"Why couldn't they be nice things like genies, fairies or vampires" Lexi moaned standing up.

"Yeah because I'm sure vampires are nicer than killing machines" I laughed.

"Shut it" She smirked crossing her arms.

I grabbed the papers and Eric's chain then put them in my pocket as Jim walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Fern!" He shouted up the stairs.

"What!" Fern shouted coming to the top of them.

"We need to take care of some shit lock up and let no one in"

"Alright" Fern said rolling her eyes and disappearing out of sight.

"Everybody split up and spread the word, we will meet at the main hideout in one hour" I said.

"What you going to do with your old lady?" Jim asked.

I didn't want to risk Bella's life even more by dragging her back out on the street where we could possibly run into the teachers again and besides unless they were also physic as well then they should have no reason to come to this house so she was safe here.

"She's staying here I can't risk taking her" I said.

"Alright, come on Lexi" Jim said walking out the front door.

I followed behind and climbed on my bike as Jim and Lexi climbed back into Jim's car.

"One hour" I said as Jim rolled his window down.

"Be careful man" He replied reversing out the drive.

"You too" I replied then reversed myself.

I followed Jim down the road then took off up a different road towards my house. I could only hope Emmett and Jasper were still at home.

I pulled up outside in five minutes then parked up and climbed off leaving the bike running. Emmett's jeep was still here so at least I knew he was still here. I jogged up the footpath and into the front door. Emmett was fast asleep on the sofa in the same spot he was in earlier but Jasper wasn't here. I ran over to him and shook his shoulder with my hands.

"Hey Em wake up"

He mumbled and lifted his head then fell back to sleep.

"Wake the fuck up" I shook him again more vigorously.

"I didn't do it!" He shouted then opened his eyes. "Oh Edward, what's going"

"Were having a meeting in one hour" I interrupted then let him go.

He stretched and let out a huge yawn.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"Don't know, what time is it?"

"5:23pm" I told him looking at my watch.

"Get everybody together and find Jasper, meet me at the hideout in one hour" I said walking back to the front door.

"Why what's going on? Is Tyler back yet?"

"No and ill explain when you get there" I said walking out the front door.

I jogged back down the path again and climbed on my bike. I took off down the street and shouted meeting at any available Black Hearts that was loitering the street. After about thirty minutes of driving around aimlessly I proceeded to the hideout.

There were several cars and bike already outside as I pulled up. I climbed off and headed up the steps to the entrance.

"Guard this door and make sure nobody except us enters it" I said to a boy named Luke who was standing by the door.

He nodded then I walked inside and across the concrete room and through the slide door. Jim and Lexi were both here and there were several members talking amongst themselves as I entered. There was only about twenty or so people here but I couldn't wait any longer, the others would find out soon enough.

"What the hell Edward is this true" Emmett asked from the back of the room.

Jim was sitting on top of one off the tables. He jumped down off the top when he noticed me and came jogging over then stopped in front of me.

"I tried to explain what you told me but there being a little" He paused tiring to find the right words.

"I'll handle it" I said walking passed him to the head table.

"Alright everybody listen up" I shouted in an authority voice. "We have a situation that needs to be addressed and dealt with immediately"

"The Razor Heads made another call out haven't they?" A member moaned.

"Don't you want to wait for the others" Lexi interrupted from across the room.

"There no time, we can fill them in when they get here" I told her.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out Eric's chain along with the envelope.

"Pass these round and take a good look" I said passing them to the nearest Black Heart.

I watched as they all shared the same expression of shock and disbelief as they passed around the evidence.

"The Razor Heads didn't kill Mike and Eric didn't die from taking edge. Mr Harding killed them both, he could have along with Conner's and Bryans killed a lot more people but I can't say for sure"

"Do you really expect us to believe this" Emmett laughed.

"Believe what you what Cuz" I hissed "But you all need to know who your real enemies are. These teachers have being playing both us and the Razor Heads against each other. Some of you may think that I killed Jacob and that's why the call out was made but I can assure you that I didn't. I can't say for sure who killed Jacob but I have a pretty good idea as to what happened. I believe Sam when he said he seen Ms Conner's at the junkyard because Harding was there as well and I watched him kill Mike. These teachers are not all what they seem, for those of you who have read the evidence then I will admit that it is hard to believe and come to terms with but the evidence is right there in black and white"

I think this is the first time ever that the Black Hearts were lost for words. The silence lingered for ages and people shot confusing looks back and forth between each other.

"So what now" Emmett asked breaking the silence.

That was the million dollar question and I seriously didn't have an answer for it. The main priority was to establish to the others about whom and what we were all up against and now that was complete we had to put a plan in motion. Considering the fact that now we had two enemies the Razor Heads and the teachers we were extremely outnumbered. I had no insight to how many Razor Heads were left after the call out or if any of the teachers had even killed any of their members. For all I knew James and his minions were laying dead at the other side of Forks, hell for all I knew Tyler and the others were dead and it was just us left in this room. I erased that thought as soon as it came because the majority of the people I cared about weren't even in this room like Bella and Jasper.

"Are we still going to school next week?" Lexi perked up.

"I'm not going" A different member shouted.

"Me neither" Another one agreed.

The gang started bickering then and I had a headache that couldnt take the noise level.

"Everybody shut it" I ordered. "I know what you're all thinking and to be perfectly honest with you all I'm just as clueless as you are. I have no idea what to do and I have no idea what damage has been caused or if any damage has been caused over the south side. What I do know is this school is as of now officially out. The Razor Heads are still our rival but not our main priority anymore. These teachers are killing machines and they will stop at nothing until each and every of us are dead. It's up to us to take them down and to show them and the department of education and defence that we will not go down without a fight, we will not be tamed and we will not surrender, this is our home!"

"Freedom!" Emmett roared at the back.

The whole room began laughing and yet again within all the shit that's going on Emmett still managed to pull a smile from me.

"Yeah yeah alright Wallace" I sarcastically laughed to Emmett.

It only took a split second for all the laughed to stop. A loud crashing sound made several black hearts jump off the table and I myself became rigid.

"What the fuck" Jim said behind me.

I sprinted over to the side door that was half closed and peered out of it. My heart plummeted into my stomach and I could almost picture my bronze hair turning a bright shade of white as I laid eyes upon Luke that was lying on the ground with his head twisted in the opposite direction. My eyes rose up to the figure standing at the bottom of Luke's feet in all his glory was Mr Bryans. This fucker had taken us by surprise so half of us weren't even armed yet and I didn't know how much weaponry was left in the cargo crate.

"Sorry Cullen did I catch you at a bad time" Bryans smiled.

It didn't take long for the rest of the gang to pile up behind me.

"Every times a bad time when we meet" I hissed.

Somehow my little comment had him in hysterics.

"It's good to know that Megatech at least made you fucks with a sense of humour" I spat.

"So you finally figure it out, well I was just going to kill you and your little whore but now it looks like I'm going to have to terminate all of you" He smiled.

My blood boiled just hearing him speak of my Bella like that.

"Fuck you pig" I growled.

"Funny you said that because that's the last thing your brother said right before I slit his throat"


	24. Sanctum

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE– SANCTUM**

**BELLA POV – (During Mental Torture)**

I didn't know how long I was in this dark room for but it felt like a lifetime ago since I was anywhere remotely sane. I sat cross legged on the cold damp floor after my legs started aching from standing for too long. Where the hell was I? What the hell was going on? I tried to remember back to where I was before this place but everything seemed a blur now. Everything that happened previously was all so clear, Ms Conner's, my father, and Edward, but the more I thought about it the more the whole scenario became a blur and it began blocking out the mental pain a little. I knew exactly what happened but every time I would repeat what happened in my head bits would disappear, starting with their faces. The only face I could hold onto was Edwards and even his face was starting to deteriorate in my memory.

Was I dead? Was this hell? Was I being punished and sent to spend eternity in solitude for the rest of my existence. What had I done to deserve this? Had mine and Edwards love been that forbidden that faith and the powers that be put every obstacle in our way so that whatever Edward and I shared was doomed before anything even started. Was my love for Edward my punishment? Faith couldn't separate us by death so it chose to stick me in this silent torment for eternity.

I didn't know what was going on, I didn't know if Conner's had killed Edward along with my father or even if I was dead myself. The only thing I was aware of was this throbbing pain in the side. I noticed it before when I was standing but the pain was a dull almost an annoying tickle but the more time progressed the more intensified the pain became.

I thought I heard voices a while ago. One was unrecognisable and the other was a musical voice that soothed me, I knew I recognised the voice but I couldn't place it. When the voices subsided I felt a burning sensation on the side of my cheek but it wasn't a horrible burning pain it felt nice and for unknown reason it made me smile in the darkness.

I didn't bother tiring to talk because I didn't need light to tell me that nobody was here with me. So it was just me and the darkness, alone together with my thoughts. I thought a lot about my life and that didn't take long. I tried to picture all the people I have came across in my life but yet again in my memories there body would be there but a blurry circle would be placed on their face. The only change I didn't recognise in the darkness was the smell. At first there was nothing, no smells, no lights, no sounds, nothing, so the strong smell of ammonia made my nose tickle.

I could smell the alcohol, ammonia, the chemicals and even a little scent of honey. The smell was unforgettable and even though I never use the stuff I was pretty sure the smell was some sort of hair product maybe even hair dye. Strange scent to just wonder into my so called sanctum, maybe there was somebody else here with me after all. That thought made me go rigid because I had the strange feeling like I was being watched.

I uncrossed my legs and stood up and doing what first came to mind I turned around and tried to look through the darkness. Stupid thing to do really considering I couldn't see anything. I couldn't use my eyes so it was time to use my other abilities. The smell was still here and to be honest getting stronger by the minuet and I could hear a faint whisper almost. As I listened more carefully I came to realise that the voice was actually singing. The voice was the same from earlier the one I didn't recognised. As I listened to the soprano voice I could tell that it was a girl that was invading my sanctum. Who the hell was she? Was she dead to? I didn't know this whole live-in-solitude-crap thing came with a roommate as well.

"Who are you?" I asked.

My voice sound a bit harsh but I was slightly pissed because not only was I sent to this place away from my beloved Edward but now I had to spend it with some random girl who I did not know. Wow listen to myself I sound so bitter, what the hell had came over me? This place has been messing with my mind for too long. Maybe I'm slowly going insane.

"Are you alright" Came a voice.

I froze I'm my tracks and my fists balled up in defence. She sounded sweet enough like she couldn't hurt a fly but I wasn't going to let that deceive me.

"I'm sorry I don't know your name" She spoke again.

What? How can she not know my name she's sharing my sanctum isn't she? She should know my name or maybe names didn't mean anything down here.

"Can you open your eyes for me" She asked.

Huh, my eyes are open what the hell was she talking about?

"You will be alright" She cooed.

There was something in her voice that made me feel warm inside almost safe. Was this girl an angel to come and take me away from this hell?

My eyes felt heavy and for some reason my body began to sway. I fell backwards and braced myself to hit the concrete but the ground didn't come up to meet me. The memory of my time in the sanctum began to fade along with all my thoughts with it.

"Wake up" I heard the girls voice again.

Without hesitation my eyes slowly fluttered open. I blinked a few times to get better clarity then my eyes fell to a girl what was perched up beside me. She was beautiful with piercing blue eyes and brown hair with a red tint in. Her hair was wrapped in a messy bun and she had a bright red steak in her hair that fell down the side of her face that looked half dyed. I tried to speak but nothing came out. My voice was red raw, I didn't even have saliva.

"Here" She said passing me a glass of water.

I nodded and took it off her. I chugged it back and let the cold liquid ooze down my throat. I couldn't drink it quick enough I was that thirsty.

"Thanks" I said clearing my throat.

She took the glass from me and put it back on the side table. I quickly scanned the bedroom I was in and it didn't contain much. There was a bed that I occupied, a desk that had hair dyes and make-up on it and a bookcase with a few books and a wardrobe. After a minute or so the realisation hit me, where the hell was I and more importantly who was she? Was she a goody or a baddy? I tensed up and my eyes shot straight to the door. She must have noticed my sudden reaction because she climbed off the bed I was on and held her hands up in defence.

"Don't worry your safe" She reassured me with a smile.

"Who are you?" I snapped.

"I'm Fern Jims sister" She informed me lowering her hands.

I stared at her blankly because I had no idea who she or this Jim was.

"Jims Edwards's friend" She clarified.

"Edward" I said a bit too loudly.

His name only made my heart thud and that made me shoot straight up out of the bed. I paused and gripped my side and winched because of the pain. My head was spinning because I got up to fast. Ferns hands came out to stop me from falling and she sat me back on the bed.

"Careful" She said before letting me go again.

"Thanks" I smiled.

This Fern girl was actually quite nice and now I felt horrible for coming across as a bitch.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Don't mention it" She smiled and returned back to her desk. "Actually I'm the one who should apologise because I didn't even catch your name earlier" She laughed.

"Bella" I smiled.

She nodded then picked up the hair dye and continued to dye the streak of hair that was by the side of her face.

"What happened? Is Edward here?" I asked calmer this time.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Edward brought you here about an hour ago, said he had to take care of some stuff then he left"

By stuff he obviously meant the teachers but what was he going to do? Did he obtain the envelope after Conner's bolted or did she manage to take it with her? I had no idea I didn't even know if whatever he was doing, he was doing it alone or had he found help, somebody who would believe us. Should I leave and look for him or stay here? Did he leave me here because he knew this was a safe place or was it because he had no other choice but to leave me? So many questions were running through my head right now I couldn't think straight.

I ran my fingers through my hair and huffed loudly. I looked down and lifted up my jacket and my top and brushed my finger across the dark purple and black bruise that was on my hip bone. It didn't feel like it was broken it just felt like I had heavily bruised the bone. It was hard to bend and just sitting here was hard enough. I stood back up and winched as the skin moved along the bone. The pain was just a constant throb but it was bearable.

"There some clothes there if you want to change" Fern said.

I looked to the pile of clothes that was neatly folded by the end of the bed and I smiled at her.

"Thanks"

"There's nothing special you don't have to wear them if"

"No" I interrupted her "There great thank you"

"The bathrooms just down the hall to your left, there's a towel in there if you want a shower" She smiled.

"Thanks Fern"

"You're welcome"

We shared a smiled before she continued with her hair. I walked to the end of the bed and grabbed the clothes then continued out the bedroom. I walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. I made sure the door was closed and locked before I began to fall to pieces. The clothes slid out of my hands and hit the floor then I followed with them. I slid down the door with my back pressed up against it and I let the tears fall. There weren't tears of sadness there were tears of joy because neither Edward of myself was actually dead, well at least not yet anyway.

According to Fern its only been an hour since Edward left but to me it felt like forever since the last time I seen him. All I wanted to do was to be in his arms, to touch him, to kiss him, to talk to him. I couldn't just stay here and wait for him I did that last time and look what happened, I hid in my wardrobe all day. I knew Edward didn't want anything to happen to me but I didn't want anything to happen to him either. I knew the streets were not safe because of killer teachers and rival gangs but I was stick to death of hiding and waiting to die. If death was coming for me then tiring to escape it was useless. Whatever was going to happen to me was inevitable.

I picked myself off the floor as well as the clothes. I only caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror for my stomach to turn. The bruise from Conner's slap was coming up nicely on my cheekbone, it looked like I had been smacked in the face by a metal bat let alone a hand considering the size of the bruise. My muscles were aching and my stomach was grumbling. Considering what my body has been put through as well as the lack of nutrience and just overloading on pure sugar no wonder I fainted and my body gave out.

I rolled my sleeves up and turned the taps on in the sink. The hot water trickled out and ran in between my fingers. The water was nice against my skin as I brushed my arms with the water.

"Fuck it" I grunted.

Now I know I have been hanging around with Edward for too long I half smiled to myself. I turned the taps off and proceeded to the shower. I ran the hot water and stripped out of my clothes letting them fall to the ground. I stepped in and winched as the hot water droplets slammed off my skin. I soaked my hair under the water and just stood there letting the heat do it's magically cure on my skin. I could have stayed there forever but I felt really uncomfortable being nude especially in somebody else's house. I turned the water off and climbed out then grabbed a towel.

I dried myself vigorously then changed into the borrowed clothes. Fern was right they were nothing special but then again I have no standard in clothing. Designer clothes and vibrant colours don't interest me at all so Ferns black jeans and white top was perfect for me. They were slightly too big for me because I was literally nothing. I had no curves, no special features, nothing which is why I always wonder why Edward was so attracted to me in the first place.

I unfolded the last piece of clothing which revealed a black hoody with no zip. I must admit I have never worn one of these before but there's always a first for everything. I pulled it over my head and dragged it down my body, It was nearly a perfect fit and it was warmer than my jacket so I didn't object to wearing it. I pulled my hair out the back and quickly dried it with the towel. I didn't want to mooch around for a brush so I just let my hair fall naturally in place. I slipped into my converse and grabbed my dirty clothes before unlocking the door and headed back out. I walked down the hallway and returned to Ferns' room. She was still sitting at her desk but this time she had a book in her hand waiting for her hair to dry.

"Feel better" She asked as I entered.

"Yes thank you"

"Do the clothes fit?"

"Yeah" I smiled.

"Just leave them over there" She said pointing to the clothes in my hands.

I nodded and placed my dirty clothes in a box by the corner of her room. I was planning to leave this house as soon as I could but I had the feeling that Fern wasn't going to just let me walk straight out the front door.

"Thanks for everything you have done but I think I'll be going now" I said.

"What" She said jumping up from the chair. "No you can't leave"

"Why?"

"Because I told Edward that I would look after you"

"Fern I appreciate everything that you have done for me and yes you have looked after me and I thank you once again but I need to go. I need to find him there's some serious stuff going on right now and he needs my help."

"Bella his with my brother stop worrying. My brother will not let anything happen to him" She reassured me.

This was new information to me which reminded me about the two people that came in my house with Edward earlier. The boy must have been Jim and if Edward was with him now then he wasn't alone therefore he must be planning something. Maybe they did get the envelope and whatever was inside after all and he was telling the black hearts now. That thought eased my tension slightly because at least he wasn't alone and he had his gang with him, but then again this was only just a theory. He could be bleeding out in a ditch somewhere for all I knew and here I was just standing here not doing anything. I had to get out of here I had to do something, but what?

I had no idea where he was or who he was with. I could start my search at Edwards's house but that place wasn't exactly safe but there again where is safe anymore. I didn't know the town at all so even if I wanted to go to his house I didn't know how to get there. I had no choice but to stay here and play the waiting game again.

"Alright ill stay" I said.

"Thanks" Fern smiled.

I walked over to the bookcase as Fern returned back to her desk. As I was scanning through the poorly stocked shelf a knock on the door down stairs made me jump out my skin. I got the feeling of Dejar vu and my eyes flicked straight to Ferns wardrobe.

"Wait here" Fern said.

"Don't" I said pulling her arm back.

Even though I have only known this girl for less than an hour I still didn't want her to get hurt if it was the teachers at the door.

"It's alright Bella it's probably just my brother anyway" She reassured me.

I swallowed hard and let her arm go then she disappeared out the bedroom. My heart was racing as my eyes scanned the room to look for some sort of weapon. I couldn't do much damage with a book or a can of hairspray so it looks like I was shit out of luck. I cursed at myself for being a non smoker because the hairspray and a lighter would have done wonders.

"His not here and no" I heard Fern say.

I walked out the bedroom and tiptoes through the hallway hugging the wall.

"Oh come on Fern I've missed you today" Came a husky voice.

"No I can't let anybody in" Fern replied.

I didn't recognise the voice but at least I knew it wasn't the teachers. I continued down the stairs and stopped halfway on them to see the front door ajar with Fern and somebody arguing through it.

"Why"

"Because Jim told me not to let anybody in and I don't want to see you"

"Oh come on baby I've missed you"

"I said no David" Fern growled.

"Fern you're my girlfriend and I've come all the way over here to see you"

"Was David, was your girlfriend or don't you remember, now remove your foot from my door or I will remove it for you" She threatened him.

I could see this turning ugly and I didn't need a domestic disturbance to attract unnecessary attention to us. I pulled my hood up over my hair and walked the rest of the way down the stairs and stopped just behind Fern. David had his foot stuck in-between the door which prevented Fern from closing it on his sorry ass.

"Who the fuck are you?" He spat looking me up and down.

This was the time to see if I had acquired any acting skills during drama class last year.

"Your worse fucking nightmare bitch now get your foot out the door before I slit your mother fucking throat for wasting my time" I growled with the heaviest bad accent I could.

Both Fern and David looked at me wide eyed and I tried so hard to hold the laugh I had inside of me. I was actually quite proud of myself because I though I pulled this bad-girl-sort-of-thing of quite well. It looked like my drama class paid off because David removed his foot and backed away and with that Fern slammed the door shut.

"Where the fuck did that come from" Fern laughed.

I couldn't retain my laugh anymore so the giggles came out.

"I have no idea" I laughed.

I must admit bad Bella was quite fun but that person was not me. I put my hood back down then we both made our way back up stairs but we both stopped halfway when the front door knocked again.

"Fuck sake" Fern moaned.

"I'll handle it" I said walking back down the stairs.

"Don't you know when to give up" I said pulling the door open.

"Not really" Mr Harding smiled.

I froze in terror and within that moment I forgotten how to breath. He looked different than how I remembered him almost like he had some sort of makeover. Not a moment to soon I slammed the door shut and sprinted to the stairs.

"What is he doing"

"Run!" I interrupted her by pushing her up the stairs.

The front door burst open as we reached the top and I ran with Fern into her bedroom slamming the door shut behind me.

"What's going on?" Fern said panicking.

"Help me" I said pushing the bed to the door to use as a barricade.

"Bella what's happening I'm scared" Fern said.

"The teachers are killing people" I quickly said rushing to the window.

"What!"

I opened the window and looked out, the jump was far too high but luck was on my side because there was wooden panelling running down the side of the house covered in grape vines.

"Bella what?"

"Look Fern there no time to explain, we need to get out of here" I said calmer.

The bedroom door started banging as Fern let out a little scream.

"Quick!" I said pushing her to the window.

"What no way!" She replied backing away.

"Fern we have no choice, Go!"

She paused for a second then groaned out loud. I gave her a boost through the window then she stretched her arm out and reached for the panelling. She started to descend the vine but half way down the structure gave away and she fell to the ground letting out a scream.

"Fern!" I shouted.

She was lying on her back with her head slightly tilted to the side. I couldn't see from this distance if she was alive or not.

"Fern!" I shouted again.

Again she still didn't answer.

"Shit!" I spat shaking.

I hoped that she was ok Fern didn't deserve any of this and I was useless to her trapped up here so the only thing I could do was pray that she wasn't dead. I spun around and backed myself up against the wall as the bedroom door snapped into right down the middle and revealed Harding. He shoved the bed out the way effortlessly and slowly entered the room. This was it I was dead.

"Why do you run when you no I will catch you and why do you hide when you no I will find you" He smirked.

"Get away from me" I hissed.

_Great comeback Bella _I sarcastically said to myself.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father" He smiled.

"Fuck you" I spat.

"Ah ah, language" He tutted.

"Stop talking mother fucker your making my ears ache, at least have the decency to kill me quickly" I spat.

"Kill you" He smiled "Who said anything about killing you, well at least not yet anyway"

My eyes kept flickering to the door and a hundred thoughts flew through my mind of how to escape. It was either let Harding do whatever he had planned for me or take my chances out of the two story window. Broken legs or maybe even a spine would be better than whatever Harding was going to do to me, right?

"Don't think your boyfriend will save you this time, Mr Bryans will make sure of that" He smirked.

I could only pray that Edward was not alone and hope that whatever he was planning to do didn't involved getting killed by Bryans. For all I knew he was already dead but I did not let that thought enter my mind for a second. If I knew for certain that my love was dead then I would be more than happy to let Harding do whatever he wanted because my life was worth nothing without Edward. Considering that Harding might be lying then I had to get out, I had to survive for Edward, for us.

"You win" I whispered "I'll do whatever or go wherever you want" I lied.

I didn't no what the hell I was doing I was just making it up as I went along.

"After you" he smiled signalling his hand.

I hesitated for a second then proceeded to walk out the bedroom. I froze and let out a yelp as he grabbed the top of my arm.

"Don't try anything funny Isabella" He smirked.

He tightened his grip around my arm causing me to yelp once again then he proceeded to guide me out the bedroom. He dragged me down the hallway and stopped at the top of the stairs when his phone started to ring. He used his free hand and reached into his pocket. He pulled his phone out and flipped it up.

"Harding's here" he paused.

"Yes I have acquired the girl" he paused again.

I used this time to look into an open room in front of me. It was another bedroom but this one was situated at the front of the house. I doubt there would be any vines or anything to hang onto but at least if I survive the drop I would land outside the front of the house so I could at least try to run from there, that's if my legs would be intact of course.

"Have you acquired the boy?" He asked.

"Good good" He smiled "Well all we need now is the main star and his groupies" He laughed.

What the hell was he talking about? That didn't matter right now because while he was talking away he loosened his grip on my arm. I built up my adrenaline and without hesitation I shoved him the hardest I could. He stumbled backwards and missed the step causing him to fall down the stairs.

I sprinted into the bedroom and threw the door closed behind me. I ran straight to the window and peered out. The roof of the porch was just below this bedroom so I knew I had my escape route. I opened the window just in time to here the growling and cursing beginning. I lifted my leg up onto the sill and pulled myself up so I was now crouching. I took in a deep breath and heard footsteps on the stairs before I flung myself out of the window.

I landed on the porch roof with a small thud but I miscalculated the jump because I rolled off the end and fell to the ground landing on my bad side. I let out a cry of pain and wrapped my arm around my stomach and grabbed at my hip bone with my hand. This was not the time for pain I could cry and moan later right now I had to run somewhere, anywhere.

I managed to somehow pull myself up and lock eyes with Harding that was now glaring at me from the top window. I pulled myself from his gaze and took off running down the street. My hip bone was in that much pain it caused me to limp. If I hadn't had broken it last time then I sure as hell have broken it now due to the constant throb and shooting pains in it. The bone didn't feel like it was sticking out so I could guess that there was some sort of fracture.

I tried with all my strength not to fall over or let my injury slow myself down. I had to push myself to take every step I had in front of me. I stayed close to the pavement and slowed down when I got to a small side ally between two houses. I ran up the ally and ducked between a couple of garbage cans. My breathing was fast and heavy and my heart was racing that fast I though it was going to jump right out my chest. I heard the sound of tires screeching and the sight of a black SUV zoomed off up the street. I didn't want to risk being seen now so my best option was to stay here or at least until I got my breath back.

I waited behind the garbage cans for about twenty minutes. I hadn't seen the SUV since it sped off earlier so maybe Harding had given up the search for me, well at least for a while anyway. I wanted to return to Fern to see if she was alright but it was suicide to even think about going back there.

I slowly stood up and pulled my hood over my hair as the black clouds casted over me. Rain droplets slowly began to cascade down on me as I wrapped my arms around myself. I began walking up the ally because I had no choice but to keep going but where I did not know.


	25. Clockwork Orange

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO– CLOCKWORK ORANGE**

**EDWARD POV**

My body was frozen in place. The only things I could hear were the gasps of shock from the gang behind me.

"What!" I spat.

For a minuet there I thought that mechanical prick said something about killing Jasper.

"You heard" Mr Bryans smirked.

This was not happening to me, my own kid brother murdered in cold blood. He was lying he had to be. I was going to wake up in a minute and be in the arms of my love, I just knew it. I was Jaspers big brother I was supposed to take care of him, to protect him. What if Bryans was lying just to send me over the edge? I thought to myself but then again what if he was telling the truth?

Although the thought of Jasper lifeless body lying somewhere made me slowly die inside I told myself not to lose it. The gang, Emmett, Bella and maybe even Jasper is depending on me. If I loose it now then I would get the whole gang killed. Whatever happened from now on I made the decision right now that this fuck was mine. I wanted to give the last hit, I wanted my face to be the last thing he was to ever see again.

"I call your bluff bitch" I spat.

I couldn't let him see that I was falling apart on the inside, I had to keep my cool with whatever tongue lashing I was about to receive.

"You should have been there" He smirked. "The knife slid into him like he was butter"

My fist clenched and my jaw locked. _Keep calm Edward_ I told myself over and over again. My blood was already boiling and I felt like I was going to explode right there and then.

"He said your name before he died" He smirked "Let's hope you whore follows suit"

"Stay the fuck away from her!" I growled.

"Let's see" He said looking at his watch "I guess Mr Harding will be at your friend's house by now"

"What!" Jim shouted shoving his way through.

"Keep talking mother fucker" Emmett roared stepping out to the side of me pointing a semi automatic rifle at him.

Jasper and Bella were all I was thinking about now. My mind and heart were both racing Harding had found Bella, not just Bella but Fern as well. I should have known better than to leave her alone. I was quickly falling to pieces inside I couldn't handle loosing Bella as well as Jasper.

"That's the thing with you human" Bryans laughed "All talk and no action"

"No action, Ill shows you fucking action" Emmett roared.

The rifle exploding in Emmett's hands spraying rounds of bullets right into Bryan's chest. After a few seconds the firing subsided leaving nothing but a little cloud of smoke swirling out the nozzle and shell casing on the floor. Bryans stood in the same spot not moving an inch. He huffed loudly and wiped his top down with the back of his hand.

"One last thing" He smirked "You humans break so easily"

Before I could blink Bryans was charging towards us. Emmett began firing again as the rest of the armed members came out and began firing at him as well.

"Move!" I shouted to the rest.

I pushed the rest of the unarmed gang back through the slide door and ran to the cargo box.

"Fuck!" I shouted punching the metal container.

There was literally nothing in here, well not enough to take this mother fucker out anyway. Screams, shouts and gunfire echoed around and people started to backup towards the door. We were outnumbers and seriously unarmed. If we were going to stand any chance against all three of them then there was only one thing to do. I have never before in my life fled from a fight but I had no other choice.

"Fall back!" I shouted.

I ran to the other end of the room and opened a door that lead into another room. There was an exit at the other side of that room that lead to a side access so it was our only chance of escape.

"Move it!" I ordered.

Members began to fall back as I pushed pass them back to the slide door.

"Lexi!" I shouted.

She crouched down and ran over to me keeping her head low.

"Get everybody out then separate, keep your heads low then meet me at the clock garage in an hour"

"Why where you going?" She asked.

"I'm going back for Emmett"

She nodded then disappeared out the back with Jim and the others. I crouched down and peered out the room. People were scattered on the floor as Bryans stood over there lifeless bodies. I knew I would be no match for him but I wasn't leaving here without Emmett. I quickly ran over the other side of the room and threw myself into the cargo box.

_Great first run and now hide what sort of mother fucking pussy had I became_ I growled to myself. I waited for his heavy footsteps to walk into this room and into the next before I pulled myself up and out of the box. I charged through the main room and counted six maybe seven lifeless bodies. At least he only took a few of us out. I looked straight at Emmett who was lying on his back facing upwards.

"Em!" I shouted.

I ran over to him and dropped to my knees at the side of him. Blood was spewing out of his nose and mouth as he lay motionless.

"Shit, Em wake up man, don't do this do me!" I shouted.

Again he didn't respond.

"Emmett!" I growled. "Wake the fuck up cuz!"

"This is the second time you have woke me up today" He groaned and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on, we need to get out of here" I said getting to my feet.

I held my hand out to him but he didn't take it.

"Leave me cuz" he asked.

What was he talking about leave him? Fuck was I leaving him.

"What?"

"I'm done kid" He said.

"Em, what is it?" I asked.

What the fuck was he on about he was done?

"I can't move" He whispered.

What the hell was he talking about he couldn't move he was talking wasn't he?

"Em, stop fucking with me and get up"

"I not fucking with you cuz" He replied.

I knew from the tone of his voice that he was serious and if that was true then there was only one explanation to what was happening. My breathing escalated and my heart was racing again. My legs began to buckle and I dropped to my knees. I was motionless and all that was in my mind was the mental image of Emmett's broken spine.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

I was still frozen the only things that moved was the tears that swelled up in my eyes. I tried to hold myself together for Emmett and somehow I managed to grab Emmett's hand with my own.

"Em," I paused.

I was lost for words and apart from that I couldn't get anything out because of the massive lump that formed in the back of my throat.

"Cuz it's alright, I'm alright" He smiled.

Smiled, fucking smiled! How the fuck can he be smiling?

"It's alright, it's alright, you will be alright, you will be alright" I kept repeating over and over again.

I was that spaced out I didn't have any thoughts. I was empty inside, my mind was blank and I kept telling myself that he was alright and he will be fine. I wasn't even looking at anything in particular it was like I was a zombie in a trace.

"Edward stop" He whispered.

"No, you will be alright I'll take you to the hospital"

"Edward"

"And they will make you better" I interrupted.

"Edward!"

"They will fix you"

"Edward!" He shouted snapping me out of my trace.

I didn't speak instead I just stared at my dying cousin on the floor. I was useless because I couldn't help him, I couldn't do anything for him.

"I've fought side by side with you cuz for so long and it's been a wild ride" He smiled.

"Yeah it has" I said choking back the tears.

"Can you do me a favour" he asked.

"Anything"

"Tell Rose I love her and tell her I'm sorry" He smiled

Why was he giving up, he wasn't dead he didn't have to die. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer I didn't care if I looked like a girl or a fucking pussy. My own blood was dying right in front of my eyes and I couldn't do fuck all about it. The only thing I could do was watch him die.

"I will" I replied. "And can you do me a favour" I asked.

"What's that?"

"Stop smiling please" I begged.

I couldn't stand to see him smiling because it made me want to smile and I was far from that.

"You know that's one thing I can't do" He smiled again

"Emmett please let me help you" I begged him again.

He stayed silent for a while which made me panic because I thougth he was dead.

"Alright" He finally spoke.

Thank fuck for that maybe he has seen sense after all.

"Kill me" He whispered.

The silence lingered again. What the fuck did he just ask?

"What!" I glared.

"Kill me" He repeated.

I dropped his hand immediately and stood up. My mind went into overdrive and I paced up and down like a manic.

"Please Edward" He begged.

"No!" I shouted. "You can't ask me to do this!"

"Edward please, I can't live the rest of life as a cripple"

"No!" I shouted again.

How can he ask me to do this? He was my cousin for fuck sake, my own fucking blood. Even if I wanted to do it I wouldn't be able to.

"Please" He begged.

I guess my thoughts were wrong before about how I couldn't do anything about it. I could have but I didn't want to. I understood why he wanted to die but there had to be another way. It was either let him be in pain and live the rest of his life in misery and hating me for it or respect his wishes and finally let him have peace for once in his life.

"Please cuz, please help me" he begged.

I wrapped my hands around the back of head and started pulling at my hair. A huge growl erupted out of my chest as a veil of red mist covered my eyes. I stormed over to the nearest gun and swiped it off the floor and strode back over to Emmett. I looked down upon him and pointed the gun towards his head. My finger was on the trigger but it did not move. I moved the gun away and dropped to my knees again.

"I can't do it" I whispered.

I took his hand into mine again and squeezed it. He didn't say a word the only indication that he was still alive was one single tear that slid down the side of his face. I knew then that even though I failed him, I could still save him. I gripped his hand tightly in one hand and the gun in the other.

"Laters" I whispered.

"Laters" He smiled then closed his eyes.

The gun echoed around the room leaving nothing but the smell of gun powder and burnt flesh from the side of his head. Time stood still, everything stood still in that moment. A full day could have gone by and I wouldn't have known the difference. Fuck a thousand mountain lions could have been ripping me apart from the inside out and I wouldn't have flinched. I must have been in some sort of shock because I didn't even move when I heard heavy footsteps trail behind me.

"Isn't this sweet" Bryans laughed.

I couldn't even be bothered for one of my famous Edward Cullen comebacks. I slowly rose to my feet and put my hand into my jacket pocket. Even though the odds were against me I still have one last trick up my sleeve. I turned around to face him and held my stance.

"You can't win this war Cullen" He spat.

He walked towards me but I didn't hesitate to move. He stopped right in front of me close enough that I could see right through the bullet holes and into his hollow body.

"So don't even try" He smiled.

"You know what, coach" I spat.

"What?"

"You talk too much"

I pulled my hand out my pocket that was clasped around the grenade that was still in my pocket from the junkyard. I shoved it in his mouth and used all my strength to push him backwards. I ran in the opposite direction and stopped just before the door to take one last look at him. He stumbled and grabbed at his throat where the grenade was now lodged. He glared at me whilst I smiled the widest grin I could conjure up.

The grenade exploded as I dived to the ground. The explosion sent ringing in my ears as metal shards and parts flew everywhere. I rolled over on my side and let out a few coughs as smoke began to fill the room. A few seconds later I stood up and carefully walked over to examine what was left. I smiled at the sight of what used to be Bryans. Body parts were scattered everywhere and bits of metal, springs and wires stuck out of his torso. His whole upper body was completed gone so I knew for sure that he would be out of the picture from now on.

"One down" I whispered.

I slowly turned around then made my way to the entrance and I didn't look back. I had to continue on and make sure Conner's and Harding shared the same fate as Bryans otherwise Emmett's death would have been for nothing. I refused to believe that Jasper or Bella was dead because I would collapse right here and now and never get back up. One thing I knew for sure was that Jasper and Bella will never know that a piece of me died in there along with Emmett because I needed to be strong for the both of them.

I walked down the steps and into the parking lot. Rain cascaded down upon me as I climbed onto my bike. I revved up the bike and speed off through the rain as the water droplets soaked my hair and dripped down the side of my face. I usually didn't drive this fast in the rain because of the slippery roads but I couldn't give a fuck I had to get to Jims house. The only thing I could do was hope that Bella was still there and pray that she was still alive.

The closer I got to the house the more agitated I became. I nearly came flying of my bike twice because I was that out of mind. I flew up Jims street and slowed the bike down as his house came into view.

"Fuck!" I spat.

The front door was wide open so that was the first bad sign. I pulled up and flew of my bike dropping it on its side. I ran up the footpath and flew through the front door.

"Bella!" I shouted.

There's was no reply so I quickly ran up the stairs and down the hallway. The bedroom door was snapped into and the bed was in a different position. I heard talking from the open window so I quickly ran over to it and peered out. Fern was sitting up on the ground outside as Jim was talking to her. There was wooden debris surrounding her so I could only guess that this window was her exit.

I circled back around and fled the bedroom and ran down the stairs. I ran through the hallway to the back of the kitchen and out the back door.

"Are you alright Fern, what happened?" I asked.

"I fell" She whispered disorientated.

"Fern hunny what happened why did you fall?" Jim asked more calmer than I did.

She wrapped her hand around the back of her neck and swayed from side to side. I could see from this distance that she had a concussion.

"Mr Harding was here" She whispered. "We ran to my bedroom then I climbed out and fell" She paused.

She began to sway more then she closed her eyes.

"No, Fern you have to stay awake you have a concussion" Jim said wrapping his arms around her.

In that moment I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I collapsed to my knees and felt my whole world crumble around me. My whole life lay in ruins Emmett was dead, Jasper was dead and now my Bella. This was it the moment I died, the moment I lost all hope.

"Not you too" Jim snarled.

His voice was just a whisper floating away into nothing.

"Edward listen to me" He said.

I felt his hands on my shoulders then he began to shake me.

"You have to get up, do you hear me"

"She's dead" I whispered.

"You don't know that, we will get her back Edward but you have to get up and pull yourself together"

I so badly wanted to believe him but my mind was elsewhere like tiring to think about what would be the fastest way out, the fastest way to join my family and my beloved Bella beyond this world.

"Snap out of it!" He growled and with that came a hard slap around the face.

That did the trick because I was on my feet quicker than a cheetah on speed. Jim was right I had no idea if she was dead or alive so I clung to the last thread of hope I have left inside of me. How more fucked up could my life possibly get?

"I have to go" I said point blank.

I must have sounded like a complete asshole considering the condition of Fern but she had Jim to look after her. Fern was not my responsible and that was a good thing because look at what's happened to the people I was supposed to be responsible for.

I had a little over thirty minutes before I had to meet up with the others at the clock garage which basically what it said it was. A gas station with a big clock on the top, obviously it was abandoned like everything else in this shitty town but it was the first building I thought about. As for the weaponry we had to make do with what we had left because no way would we have been able to order and receive another shipment in time. Unless...

My mind was going into overdrive and I must admit my idea was extremely absurd and could end fatal but this was our best option in defeating Conner's and Harding. I walked back through the kitchen and through the house then outside. I picked my bike up off the floor and climbed on. I revved the bike up and took off into the direction of the clock garage.

The rain eased up and had completely stopped by the time id reached the garage. The clouds were black against the twilight sky as the last bit of sunlight shined through. Was this the last time I would see daylight again as the day now turned into night? Would I wake up tomorrow to feel the sun's rays again before my eyelids? That was a dream worth having, waking up tomorrow with my Bella in my arms. Jasper and Emmett slumped on the sofa arguing about whom was the best basketball player as the smell of moms cooking radiated throughout the house. Little things people take for granted mean more to me then having it all like wealth and luxuries. What I wouldn't give for that dream to become a reality even for just a second. I guess that what I'm tiring to say is live every day as if it's your last and tell everybody in your life that you love them every single day because you might not get the chance tomorrow.

I pulled up outside and parked up. This place was a wreck, again like everything else. The gas pumps were empty most of the hoses from the pumps were scattered on the ground or completely ripped off the pumps. The station itself was burnt out. Pieces of glass, metal and garbage was the only things that were left. There was a few black hearts scattered about sitting on the floor as I climbed off. I stood up against my bike and waited for the other. Of all the times to be craving for a smoke and it have to be now. One by one black heart after black heart appeared from all different places and joined the rest.

"You made it" Lexi asked coming up behind me.

"You too" I nodded.

"Where's Emmett?" She asked.

I swallowed the boil that rose in my throat and didn't speak.

"Shit" She spat shaking her head. "I'm sorry"

I appreciated her respects but I didn't need her sympathy. I didn't need sympathy, apologises or pity off anybody because his death was on my head and I had to live with it wither I made the right decision or not. Jim came running up soon after panting heavily. I suppose all our transport was back at the hideout so I guess we were all on foot except for me of course and for a few others who drove up on their motorbikes.

"How's Fern" I asked.

"She's alright, I took her round my friends house so she should be safe there" Jim informed me.

As I was about to reply I was blinding by a beam of headlights. I couldn't see who was driving even when they jumped out the headlights blocked my view from whoever was walking towards me. The only thing that did register was a fist that connected with my jaw line. I lost my footing and fell backwards on the concrete.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" Tyler growled.

I didn't care what rules I broke now because as far as I was concerned as of an hour ago the rules didn't exist anymore. I quickly got to my feet and clenched my fist then smack him right back. It took a second for him to realise that not one black heart was coming to his rescue this time. The only people that were shocked were obviously him and miss fucking spastic -two -shoes Jessica. I expected his fist to connect to my face again but this time it wasn't his fist, it was his 9mm handgun.

"Tyler what the fuck" Jim shouted.

"Shut it" Tyler hissed spitting the blood out from his mouth "What's all this I hear you calling a meeting then getting half of us killed" He snarled.

I wasn't lost for words because he had a gun to my head it was because a stranger dressed in a black hoody had a gun pointed to the back of his head.

"Drop it mother fucker or I will spray your fucking brains all over the floor" She spat.

She? My mind again went into overdrive. It couldn't be, could it? I couldn't see her face because it was covered by a hood but I recognised the voice instantly but I didn't want to get my hopes up encase it wasn't _her_. My heart started racing and I couldn't help the huge grin that escaped my lips. Tyler froze in place against her threat and turned his head to the side to try and look behind him.

"I call your bluff" He smiled.

He turned around and faced her then started laughing to himself.

"You forgot the safety bitch" He spat.

The girl pointed the gun up and shot one bullet into the air then replaced the gun to his head.

"Guess not bitch" She sat back "Now drop the fucking gun"

Tyler froze in place and his gun slid out his hands and onto the floor as he put his hands out in defence.

"You can't shoot me I'm your leader"

"You're forgetting one thing fuckbag" She hissed then removed her hood.

"You're not my leader" Bella smiled then gave me a cheeky wink.

What the fuck was this girl doing to me? Where the fuck did this bad girl Bella come from? Wherever it came from I didn't complain because she was so fucking hot right now it was unreal. Jim collected Tyler's gun off the floor and shoved him towards Lexi.

"Watch this prick" Jim spat to her.

I didn't wait a second longer. I closed the space between me and Bella then I wrapped my arms around her. She snaked her arms around the back of my neck as I slammed my lips against hers. The smell of strawberries swirled up my nose and the taste of her lips against mine ignited the fire within me. It felt like I had just swallowed thousands of pop rocks and fireworks was trying to burst out my stomach. My hands trailed all over her back and I held her so tightly I thought I was going to snap her into. I didn't care who was watching, the pope and the president could have been standing here and I wouldn't have given a fuck.

I heard somebody clear there throat but I couldn't care less I was so absorbed a nuclear bomb could have gone off beside me and I wouldn't have moved. Right now all that mattered was Bella, she was alive and she was safe in my arms once again. This time I would not let her go, wherever I went she would be with me. I couldn't risk leaving her anywhere because right now the only safe place left was by my side.

I heard somebody clear there throat again and the lack of oxygen started to make me feel dizzy so I had no choice to pull back. I rested my head on her forehead and we both panted heavily. Again somebody cleared there throat. I started to release my tight grip on her then she slowly slid to the side of my body.

"Nasty cough you got there" I smirked to Jim.

"Well, now that you have both eaten each other's faces what's the plan" Jessica perked up.

"The plan is you shut the fuck up before I take your fake ass over there and spoil your nice shoes with your own blood" Lexi spat.

I laughed slightly and shook my head. I turned around to face Bella and took her hands in mine.

"I'm glad your alright" I whispered planting kisses on the tops of her hands.

"You too" She smiled.

"What happened, where were you and how the fuck did you get a gun?" I asked in all one breath.

"Harding came at the house" She paused "Oh god how's Fern is she"

"She alright love" I interrupted to try and calm her down.

"I overheard him talking on the phone saying something about getting somebody and me and" she tried to explain.

"Alright calm down love, tell me exactly what he said"

"He asked someone if they had the boy yet and he said he had me and was waiting for the main star to arrive with his groupies or something anyway I escaped after that through a window and ran" She continued. "I met this girl called Sandy and she gave me a gun and"

"Wait whose Sandy?" I asked.

"That would be me" Came a familiar Hispanic accent.

I spun around and was greeted by death itself.

"Long time no see" Sandy smiled.

I couldn't believe that this girl was talking to me from beyond the grave. Sandy was one of Jaspers childhood friends who quickly became one of mine. She was the only girl on the block who could perform a grind followed by an Ollie on the half pipe with a skateboard. She looked the same as I remembered her. Tall and slender, curly jet black hair with front bangs and deep brown eyes. The only things that were new were the ear and nose piecings. The last time I seen her was about two years ago right before she died.

Yes, I did say died. She joined the black hearts shortly after I did and she died during one of our first call outs. So what the fuck was she doing standing here talking to me?

"Sandy?" I asked.

"Don't worry you're not seeing a ghost" She spoke again in a strong accent.

"How?"

"Let's just say that you were not the only one who regretted joining when you did"

"But I seen you die" I said.

"I guess I'm a good actress" She smiled.

I couldn't believe it, she must have faked her death so she wouldn't have to be a part of us anymore. Why the fuck didn't I think of that?

"So where have you been hiding" I asked.

"I got out when I could. Laid low for a while and got a place far away from here"

"So what you doing back"

"Business, family ties you know the deal" She said rolling her eyes.

I remembered that she had an older brother but he never used to hang out with us matter of fact I couldn't even remember what his name was. The last I heard of him he made friends with James from the Razor Heads a few years back and disappeared.

"Well on a lighter note" she said pulling a gun from the back of her jeans.

I tensed up and immediately barricaded myself in front of Bella.

"You know I'm alive now and I know the rules Edward so I can't have you lot following me"

"The rules don't apply anymore" I said.

"What?" Tyler perked up.

"Look Sandy there's bigger shit going on around here than you realise. I don't want there to be a problem and I certainly don't give a shit about what you do or where you go. I'm glad that you got out when you did the only regret I have is that I didn't think of the same thing. So you have three choices. You can pull that trigger and kill me, I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind putting you out of your misery afterward. You can stay and help us or you can be on your way, no blood no foul" I said.

She hesitate for a moment then smiled and lowered her gun.

"I wasn't going to shoot you Edward. I just didn't want you following me that's all" She admitted "And as for the other two I think I'll take the last option. I have a life now and its pretty good, I only came back to tie up some loose ends. Please don't think"

"I understand" I interrupted her.

I truly did understand and I was happy for her, happy that she got out when she did and happy that she got to lead a normal life. She nodded then came towards me with her arms outstretched. I returned the hug and pulled away from her.

"See you later" I smiled.

"No you won't" She smiled back then took her leave.

If I could have left with her then I would have and took Bella with me but I had to stay. This was my fight and I had to finish it. If I would have left now then Conner's and Harding would have came after us and probably killed everybody who stood in their path and besides according to Bella Harding asked somebody who obviously must have been Conner's considering Bryans was with me if she had this mysterious boy. It only seemed right that the boy they were talking about was Jasper so Bryans was lying after all. He couldn't have killed Jasper if Conner's had him.

The big question now was where the fuck was he? They wouldn't have taken him to their apartment because it was too far away. They wouldn't have just locked in up in a random house because Jasper knew the area and a house was easy to escape from. The teachers must have been staying somewhere because they kept popping up. They wouldn't have been able to drive from their apartment in the reservations to Forks that fast so where were they staying? It had to have been a place that was solid on the outside as well as the inside. Somewhere that was abandoned, safe, secure and above all things familiar. It was like a light switch went off in my head, it had been staring at me in the face all along, how can I have been so stupid? My other idea from before mixed into this one and together created a plan.

"You got a phone?" I asked Jim.

"Here" Lexi said throwing me hers.

I caught it then threw it to Tyler who caught it in midair.

"Make a call out" I ordered.

"What" Tyler spat.

"Edward do you really want to get the Razor Heads evolved now after everything what's going on, were going to get annihilated" Jim whispered.

"Trust me" I replied.

"Make the call" I spat towards Tyler.

He rolled his eyes and dialled the number.

"Where at?" He asked putting the phone to his ear.

"School"


	26. Rival Differences

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE– RIVAL DIFFERENCES**

**EDWARD POV**

"What do you mean school?" Tyler moaned "Don't we spend enough time in school as it is" He paused "Hello" He began talking on the phone.

I rolled my eyes as Tyler arranged the call out.

"Dude, why are we going to school?" Jim whispered beside me.

"Because that's were Jasper is" I replied.

"How do you know?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked.

"No"

I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Well as far as Jaspers concerned, I don't know I can't explain it I just know his alive. I feel it man, I do. As far as the teachers go isn't it funny how they just miraculously pop up everywhere? They must be hiding in there because if they were just roaming the streets then they would have been spotted by us. The schools familiar let alone like a prison already and besides its empty" I whispered back.

"So where do the Razor Heads fit into all this?" He asked.

"They're the only ones close enough with the amount of weaponry we need"

"What!" He shouted them went back to whispering. "Have you lost your mind there not just going to hand over there stash"

"Look just trust me alright" I said.

That was a hard thing to ask for considering the odds were strongly against us but what other option did I have.

"It's done" Tyler said throwing the phone back to Lexi.

"When?"

"Twenty minutes. What the fuck is going on anyway? I left for a couple of hours and I come back to this. Are you calling all the shots now?"

"I guess I am" I smirked.

"You can't do this, new leaders get selected only when the old leader resigns or dies" He spat.

"Well then looks like you're going to have to pick one" I spat back.

I turned around to face Bella and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Are you alright love?"

"I suppose" She whispered looking down making herself look small.

I placed my finger underneath her chin and pulled her face back up.

"Hey, where's that fiery Bella I caught a glimpse of earlier" I smirked.

"That's not me Edward, it was just an act"

"I know love and I applaud your efforts, you almost had me fooled" I smiled a cheeky grin.

I leaned down and softly pressed my lips to hers. I teased her lips with my tongue then pulled away from her.

"Tease" She pouted.

"You're not the only one who's bad" I smiled back.

"Here" she said passing me Sandy's gun.

"No you keep it"

"I don't want it"

"Bella take it" I said pushing her hand way.

"Why?"

"Bella I can't risk leaving you anywhere because it's not safe. The only safe place there is now is right by my side. I love you to damn much I can't risk losing you"

I knew this was a huge risk to take and I would probably lose focus all the time tiring to make sure that she was alright but I had no other option. The only people I could trust with her life were Jim and myself but Jim had himself to worry about so wherever I went she went.

"Alright, let's kick some fucking ass" She smiled shoving the gun in the back of her jeans.

"That's my girl" I smirked.

"Sorry to interrupt boss but, what's the plan" Jim asked.

I walked away from Bella and pulled Jim along with me so she was out of ear shot because I didn't want her to hear what I was about to ask him. When Jim told me that he took Fern around a friend's house I instantly knew that he was talking about Riley. He knew that whatever we were up against was going to get brutal and he loved Riley like a kid brother so it was only natural for him to not let Riley get involved. It was because of his ability to care why I could trust him with Bella's life.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Of course"

"I'm going to be straight with you Jim as I have always been. We both know that heavy shit is going down and we both know that not all of us are going to make it. If anything happened to me, I want you to look after Bella. I want you to make sure she gets out of this alive and safe, can you do that for me?"

"Of course Edward you have my word" He replied.

"Thanks" I said full heartedly.

"Where's Emmett is he meeting us at the school?"

Will this sadness and pain in my chest ever ease up? Will I have the feeling of emptiness and guilt eat me up every time somebody mentions his name?

"He didn't make it" I whispered.

"I'm sorry man" He said shaking his head.

I knew that the Emmett topic would be a sore subject from now on and I guess Jim caught on soon after.

"So what's the plan then" He said changing the subject.

"Were low on weaponry and ammunition so whoever had guns tell them to save their ammo"

"Wait, me tell them?"

"Yes, I'll meet James at the entrance and keep him busy so I want you guys to stay back until I give the signal then I want you to fall forward"

"Alright, but what if James blows your brains out?"

"Well I wont have nothing to worry about because I will be dead wont I" I sarcastically said.

"Then what, you have seen those teachers man there solid especially Bryans"

"You don't need to worry about him"

"Why what happened, did you kill him?"

"No, Emmett did" I whispered.

For some reason it felt right saying that because even though I killed Bryans physically, in my heart Emmett gave me the strength to kill him mentally so the least I could do was make Emmett the hero and let him have respect even after death.

"Get ready and inform the others, keep your"

"Head down, I got it" He Interrupted walking away.

"And Jim"

"Yeah" he stopped and turned back around.

"Thanks again"

"Thank me when it's all over" He smiled then walked off "Aright everybody listen up" He shouted to the rest.

I walked back over to Bella and took her hand into mine.

"Bella I"

"Don't" She interrupted me.

She also knew that whatever was about to happen was not going to end good for some of us and she also knew that whatever I was about to say would have sounded like goodbye.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too, always" she replied.

I pulled her close to me and placed a soft but urgent kiss to her lips. I didn't know what the next hour was going to hold so I cherished every last touch and savoured the taste of her lips. What I wouldn't give to just be alone with her right now. Just so I could see and touch her beautiful body, to feel the heat off her skin radiate against mine. To see her cheeks blush beneath my kisses as I made sweet love to her. I pulled away from her but just enough so I could mesmerise her face. I got lost in her melting chocolate eyes like I always did every time I looked into them, only this time her eyes were full of sadness and it pained me that much I had to tear my gaze away.

"Everything's going to be alright love" I whispered.

I knew she didn't believe the truth to my words because I didn't either, I knew some of us wasn't going to make it but I hoped and prayed that we were going to be part of the few that might.

"Ready?" I asked looking at my watch.

"Ready" She nodded.

I climbed on my bike then she climbed on after. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I signalled to Jim and the others. Who ever had bikes doubled up so they had passengers and the rest of them squeezed into Tyler's car. I took a deep breath in and out before I revved the bike up and took off in the direction of school.

Before the schools parking lot came in view I pulled up to the side of the road as did the others.

"Stay here with Jim and wait for my signal" I told her as she climbed off.

"What's the signal?"

"I'll whistle"

"Be careful"

"Always" I smiled before giving her one last kiss.

I revved the bike back up and continued the very short distance into the schools parking lot. James came into view as I parked up and climbed off. He was standing at the top of the steps having a smoke as I made my way over to him.

"So, looks like you showed up after all" He smirked.

"Of course I would" I said stopping at the bottom of the steps.

This was as close as I wanted to get even though he could have taken me out from a mile away with that assault rifle he had strapped around his shoulder.

"You came alone?" I questioned.

"Do I look that stupid" he smirked.

Just then the roars of bike engines came out of the two corners of the parking lot. The headlights blinded me as they came closer and parked up. Razor Head members sat on their bikes with guns of all shapes and sized strapped to them.

"Looks like you should have planned this better" He smirked.

"Don't worry about me James" I smirked back.

I spun around and put my thumb and my index finger in my mouth and blew as hard as I could. The roaring engines from the bikes came zooming around the corner as black heart after black heart piled in. I noticed Bella straight away on the back of Jim's bike and shot her my famous crooked smile that was meant for her only.

"Well isn't this nice" James said pulling me back reality.

I spun back ground and held my stance.

"Alright let's do this" He said throwing his smoke to the floor.

"Save it James I'm not here for you"

"What?"

"Someone's running a game on us. The same game that killed my cousin. The same game that kills Jacob"

"You killed Jacob" He spat pointing his finger at me.

"I didn't kill anyone. And I'm not here to fight you"

"Well, you got no choice" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and started walking up the steps.

"Back me up Jim" I shouted.

"No, no, no, no. No one's going to be backing you up" James spat.

I turned back around at the top of the steps just as he was pointing his gun at me.

"A mind is a precious thing to waste Edward, don't make me waste yours"

"Inside this school are two fucked up inhuman teaching monsters. The ones running this game, they kidnapped my brother. They killed Mike, Eric, Jacob and Emmett"

"What, man I can't believe this your fucking talking shit about your own cousin?" James hissed "Eric was an edge head man he Od'd"

"Mr Harding killed him and took this" I said reaching into my pocket.

_Fuck_. I forgot to pick it up at the meeting. I looked up when I heard a whistle then Lexi stepped out and through the chain to me. I nodded to her to say thanks and through the chain to James.

"It's got his blood all over it"

I watched him look the chain up and down as he debated with himself. I didn't care if he believed me or not, I was going in this school wither he liked it or not and with his help or not.

"You got to know who your real enemies are. Now I'm going in there to waste some teachers. Are you with me?"

The Black Hearts erupted in cheers then followed by the Razor Heads.

"Could be fun" James said throwing the chain back to me.

I caught it mid air and put it in my jacket pocket.

"But if there not in there then the wars back on" He said.

I walked back down the steps and patted his shoulder before returning to the parking lot.

"Aright shitheads make room" James ordered to his gang.

The Black Hearts that were in the car jump out and climbed on the back of the Razor Heads bikes so that it would be more convenient for us to travel around the school.

"Give me your gun" He said to another member.

He took an assault rifle off the member and threw it at me. I caught it and strapped it to my shoulder.

"Thanks"

"Don't thank me, and this still doesn't mean we're friends, got it?" He glared.

"Got it" I agreed.

I signalled for Bella to come to me. She climbed off the back of Jim's bike and walked over to me.

"Felix, blow it" He said to one of his men.

The guy named Felix jumped of his bike and grabbed the grenade launcher off his back.

"Close your eyes" I whispered to Bella before placing my hands over her ears to protect her from the noise.

She did as instructed then Felix aimed for the entrance gate and fired. Bella flinched a little in my arms as the gate exploded sending a ball of fire in the shape of a mushroom up into the air.

"Aright lets go" James ordered climbing onto his bike.

I removed my hands from her ears and planted a soft kiss to her lips as her eyes were still closed. She opened them immediately when my lips touched hers.

"Alright man cut the crap and lets go" James snarled.

I reluctantly pulled myself away from her then we both climbed on the bike. I made sure that her hands were securely around my waist before I revved the bike up and ploughed up the steps.

The bikes passed the entrance with ease. A few people that were on foot opened the main entrance doors for us then we drove inside the hallway and regrouped once we were all in.

"There's only one rule. Jaspers in here somewhere, if anybody finds him then make sure that he doesn't get hurt" I said.

"Very romantic Edward" James snickered.

"Jim, take a couple bikes up the north side then circle back around and check out the north tower" I asked.

"Alright boss"

"Hey Felix, take a couple Razor Heads and head up to the library, I hear they got the new playboy" James laughed.

"No shit, been wanting to see that" Felix replied. "Who's got there library card?"

"I've got my library card" A few members laughed in the back.

I couldn't help but smirk and I could just imagine Bella tiring to hold one in behind me. I couldn't describe the feeling I felt towards working with the Razor Heads. It felt wrong, weird and almost made me want to throw up but at the same time I was happy. I couldn't help but wonder what the aftermath of tonight would hold. Would we still be rivals? Would we still hate each others guts and attemp to kill each other the first chance we had even though we worked together? Would we remember this time? The time that we put all our differences aside to work together to terminate the threat that invaded our homes? Stupid questions really considering I knew the answers to all of them. The answer was a big fat fucking no with a capital N because for as long as I could remember there has always been a blood feud between us and one night of working together will never change that.

"Move out!" I shouted.

Jim and a few bikes took off up the hallways and disappeared out of sight.

"I remember in junior high man, you kicked ass" James smirked.

"Yeah, you were pretty bad yourself" I smirked back remembering the good old times before we didn't even know what the word enemy even meant.

"Well, let's go show Ms Conner's exactly what we have learned." He smiled.

I followed close behind him and we both took off down the hallway. We started on the first floor and checked all the rooms slowly driving our bikes in and out the classrooms. The hallways were dark, the only light that we had was from the headlight of our bikes and a few emergency lights dotted around. When we were finished on the first level we made our way up the stairs to the first floor. Bella gripped onto me for grim death so I was carefully not to put to much power up them so the bike remained on both wheels. Once on the first floor we heard bursts of gunfire echo around the hallways but I couldn't pinpiont which floor it was coming from even so that gave us clear indication that Conner's and Harding must be here.

"Check in there" James said pointing to a classroom.

I rolled my bike in the doorway then I felt a hard blow to the face and before I could regain control the bike toppled over sending Bella and myself crashing to the floor. I spun quickly around on the floor and watched as Conner's appeared from behind the door and smacked James right off his bike as well.

"Bella!" I growled pulling her towards me.

James shuffled backwards of his ass using his feet to push himself backwards. I pulled Bella with one hand and I ended up doing what James did just to get away from the clicking of Conner's heels walking towards us.

"Here I am boys" She smiled.

"Shoot her!" I shouted realising that my gun had fallen off.

James emptied a clip into her stomach then she stumbled backward and started laughing.

"Die you fucking bitch!" James spat shooting her again.

I pulled Bella towards me then stood up and barricaded myself in front of her. Conner's began laughing again then she grabbed at her stomach with her hands and pulled open her chest and stomach revealing her mechanical insides.

"What the fuck!" James spat standing up.

Even though I knew what she was it was still a shock to see how something like this actually existed. It was as if I was watching a 3D movie especially when she ripped her right arm clean off. That was not the reason why we were all stood frozen solid it was because of what was now in place where her arm used to be. What the fuck? Had she had that under her arm all this time since she was teaching? What sick twisted fuck would build a school teacher and equip it with its own flame thrower? I grabbed Bella's hand with urgency and turned on my heels.

"Run!" I growled.

I took off running with her and James was close behind. I felt the heat from the flames behind me as I could only guess that she took aim and fired. I charged down the hallway and dragged Bella along with me.

"I'll keep Conner's busy, get the others and watch out for Harding!" I said to James.

"Alright, make sure you don't get your balls burnt off" He replied.

I got to the end of the hallway and slammed into the stairwell door making it fly open. James took off downstairs as Bella and I ran up them. I looked over the railing and seen Conner's quickly ascending the stairs after us. I looked just in time to see her point her arm upwards. I slammed Bella against the far wall causing her to fall flat on her face. I sprayed my body across the top of her to protect her from the perfect line of flames that travelled up the middle of the stairwell just inches away from us. She let out a gasp as the weight of my body crushed her. I felt disgusted with myself for hurting her but I had no time to feel guilty about my actions, that would had to wait. It was either be crushed by me for a few seconds or be burnt alive and I would be damned before I let the latter happen to her. I quickly got off her and pulled her up. I ran with her though the door and into the hallway where the chemistry classroom were situated.

"In there" I pointed and dropped her hand.

I ran around the corner and used my elbow to smash open an axe cabinet which was located next to the fire extinguish. I grabbed the axe and ran to a chemistry class and guided Bella inside.

"Quick turn on the gas" I whispered.

She ran towards the tables and turned on the little gas values. We never actually used them before in class, well I didn't anyway. They were only supposed to be used when we needed to use bunsen burners in our work. I grabbed a pencil off the side and signalled for Bella then ducked behind the teacher's desk at the front of the class. Bella crouched down beside me then we played the waiting game.

It didn't take long for the clicking from Conner's heels in the hallway to emerge and make me tense up. Bella put her hands over mouth to try and keep quite. I killed me every second seeing her like this and I cursed at myself for ever allowing her to be a part of this. I so badly wanted to hold her right now and to comfort her but I couldn't. The only thing I could do was to reach over to her and rub circles in her back. It helps a little because she became more relaxed to my touch. We both heard the clicking of her shoes again which made Bella go rigid again.

I heard her enter the room but because I couldn't see her I had to hear the click from her shoes to find out where she was going. A few more clicks later I could tell that she was going to leave. I moved my arm to the side of the desk and threw the pencil I had and listened to it hit the back wall. The clicking of her shoes stopped and then they started moving again. I took the chance and stole a peek from the side of the table and she came into my view as she walked up the steps and headed towards the noise. I nodded to Bella to tell her to get ready then I stood up from the desk and raised the axe in there air.

"Right hear you mechanical bitch" I spat and threw the axe towards her.

The sharp blade penetrated her chest causing a white mist of gas to burst from one of the canisters inside her chest. Bella was already out the room before I even had a chance to move. I ran towards the door and dived into the hallway as she fired her flame thrower. Conner's let out a scream as a massive bang erupted and the classroom engulfed into flames. I spotted Bella on the floor then crawled to her. Once again I lay my body over her as the explosion caused bits of wood, metal and glass to blow out of the doorway.

"Two down" I muttered.

I waited for a while until I rolled off her and got to my feet. I took her in my arms and pulled her into a hug. We both let out little coughs because of the black smoke that was now escaping out the classroom.

"Are you alright love" I asked.

Stupid question really but I had to know.

"Yeah" She answered after her coughing subsided.

I pulled back to look at her face and it only took one look at her head for the cursing and hatred for myself to start all over again.

"You're bleeding" I hissed.

I removed my hands from her waist and placed them to my stomach. I ripped a piece of fabric from the bottom of my top to use as a make shift cloth then I gently pressed it to her head.

"I'm sorry love" I whispered when she winched.

"Its fine, I guess it could be worse considering the circumstances" She managed to push out a smile despite of everything.

"It's not over yet love" I reminded her.

Luckily the wound wasn't as deep as I thought. The bleeding had stopped so I threw the make shift cloth on the floor. I kissed the side of her cheek before taking her hand again and I pulled her down the hallway.

We descended the stairs to the first floor and walked through the hallways hand in hand. She cringed when we walked over a few bodies that lay lifeless on the floor. Some were torched and some had holes in their foreheads. Weird considering they didn't look like bullet holes. I squeezed Bella's hand and pulled her to my side as we made our way to the reception hall. I had no idea where Jasper was, I didn't even know if he was still alive but I didn't let that thought cross my mind. I haven't heard gunfire since I was with James but with everything that went on with Conner's I wouldn't have heard anything anyway so I couldn't deceiver how many of us were left or where anybody was.

The only place I had left to check on this floor was the reception area then it was on to the basement. I knew this building had one but again I have never been down there. I thought about looking in the reception area in the first place but decided against it because I figured that because it was right near the entrance then that would have been too easy for Jasper to escape from.

My thoughts were correct as we entered the reception area. Everything was abandoned even the holding area and Charlie's office. I was beginning to think that maybe I had been wrong all along, that Jasper was well and truly dead but until I had checked every single classroom and closet in this place I couldn't let that thought enter my head again.

I pulled Bella along with me back through the main building to the end of the hall until we reached the door with read _Basement Keep Out._ I opened the door and descended the long flight of stairs into this mammoth size sanctum. We walked into a room full of old and unused furniture like chairs, tables, desks, filing cabinets and so forth. I let go of Bella hand but made sure she was close to me as we walked through the mountain of crap piled up.

"Edward" Bella whispered.

"Yeah" I replied then turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry about Emmett"

Her comment took me a little by surprise it accrued to me then that I didn't actually tell her until I blurted it out during my speech to the Razor Heads.

"Thanks" I smiled and bend down to kiss her when I heard a mumble.

We both paused and tensed up at the same time. I listen for it again and it sounded muffled. I spun around and continued walking towards the noise then finally we broke free from all the junk.

"Jasper!" I shouted.

I ran towards the gated fence and breathed a sigh of relief. He was bound and gagged and judging by the look of him he must have put up a good fight considering the amount of cuts and bruises he had.

"Hang on" I said tiring to find a way to open the gate.

There were no locks or no handles so it must have been an electronic gate like the ones in reception. I looked around for the switch and came across a little button on the other side of the room. I quickly ran over to it then pressed the button. The gate slid open with ease then I quickly ran back over and inside the holding cell. I knelt down and immediately he became alert and tried to tell me something.

"Hang on man" I said rolling my eyes and yanking at his gag.

He was becoming more agitated with every second that ticked by. I finally untied the knot and it couldn't slip of his mouth quick enough.

"Behind you!" He shouted.

I spun around to see Harding standing behind Bella.

"Bella!" I growled.

She spun around just in time for her face to connect with his hand. She flew backwards and crashed into the fence then rolled on her back. A veil of red mist descended over my eyes and a huge growl erupted out of my chest. I quickly got to my feet and lunged forwards at him through the gate.

Before I could get one hit in he locked his hand around my throat. He lifted me up into the air and brought his other arm up. His hand was replaced with some sort of metal claw that had a spinning drill bit in the middle. Looking at that now I knew all too well how the other members from the hallway had died. His grip was that tight I was beginning to lose oxygen. He lifted me even higher and used his claw hand to give me a blow to the face. I flew back through the gate and crashed into the brick wall at the back. I slid to my knees then my body collapsed forward.

I could feel the blood oozing down the side of my face and the taste of blood in my mouth started to make me feel nauseous.

"Edward get up!" I heard Jasper shout.

My eyes were heavy as was my head when I tried to lift it. The cold concrete felt nice against my head as all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Edward get up!" He repeated again.

I opened my eyes again but my vision was blurred. His voice sounded like he was shouting at me through a megaphone.

"Edward!" He shouted again.

My body was giving out as my mind tried to fight unconsciousness. I opened my eyes and tried to focus on finding only one thing. It only took me a second to see her unconscious body still lying on the floor.

"Bel..." I tried to speak but my voice wouldn't allow me to produce words.

I needed to stay awake, I needed to get up to help her, to help Jasper. I fought against my body and struggled to even lift my head but somehow I managed to get to my knees. Before I could push myself any further I flet my hair being pulled which made my head snap backwards. My body went flaccid and if it hadn't had been for Harding holding my head back I probably would have collapsed.

I stared back at him with hatred in my eyes because that was all I could do at this point because my body refused to work. He brought his claw hand up and clamped it firmly down around my face. The only thing I could do was close my eyes so I could see my Bella behind my eyelids one last time.


	27. Worth Fighting For

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR – WORTH FIGHTING FOR**

**EDWARD POV**

I heard a click and considering Harding's claw was still clamped over my face I thought that was it, my life was over.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Came an angel's voice.

My eyes snapped open to see Bella standing behind Harding with sandy's handgun to his head. Harding's froze and turned around to face her but kept the claw on my face. I wanted to shout out to her to tell her to run but I couldn't open my mouth with this fucking claw thing that was in the way. I could only pray that Jasper knew what I was thinking and told her what I wanted to.

"Kick his fucking ass Bella" Jasper cheered on the floor still bound.

_Dickhead_! I mentally cursed at him.

"You won't do much damage with that little toy sweetheart" Harding smiled.

"Probably not, but I think this might put a pretty big hole in you once I ram it up your ass" She said pulling out a flag grenade from her pocket.

_Where the fuck did she get that from? _

Harding's froze in place, I didn't even know if she even knew how to use one so all I could do was hope that she did.

"Do it" Harding smirked at her.

"Bryans and Conner's are dead so don't think that they will put your ass back together again after I blow it the fuck up" She spat.

Was it weird that I was actually getting quiet turned on right now by her demeanour_? Fuck sake Edward what's wrong with you! _I shouted at myself.

Harding's froze again at her words as he reconsidered her request.

"I'll snap that pretty little mouth of yours in to even before you pull the pin out" He glared at her.

Her hand was clenched around the grenade and she tucked her index finger into the loop and pulled the pin out.

"I guess not, now fucking move!" she spat back.

If it wasn't for this claw around my face I would have had the biggest grin ever. I have never seen this side of Bella before, I was so proud of her in this moment. Proud that she was standing her ground and fighting back. She was fighting not just for herself but for me, for us. My only worry now was the grenade as long as she held onto the clasp it wouldn't detonate so again I could only pray that she didn't have butter fingers.

Harding slowly but surely removed the claw from my face. My body still felt like jelly so once again I fell forward onto the concrete.

"Get out!" She ordered.

Harding took a step forward and walked through the gate as Bella backed away. I pushed myself up but my head was still spinning and unconsciousness was still waiting to take over. I slumped back down and used all the willpower and energy I had left not to let the darkness take me over. It wasn't until now that I was aware of a sharp pain that intensified in the left side of my back. Whatever it was fucking hurt and felt wet, I couldn't remember landing in any liquid.

"In!" Bella ordered.

My head felt heavy again as I tried to lift it up to see what was happening. Harding walking into a another holding cell as Bella backed up against the far wall and hit the switch with her elbow causing the gate to slide across trapping him. Within seconds she was running towards me back through this gate.

She dropped to her knees beside me and dropped the gun she was holding.

"Edward are you alright? Can you move?"

"Give me that and help Jasper" I said holding my hand out.

I clasped my hand around hers and held the clasp down on the grenade as she carefully slid her hand out from underneath it. When the grenade was securely in my hand she crawled the short distance to Jasper a began clawing at the rope on his hands and feet. When he was untied they both made their way back to me.

"Grab his arm" Jasper said taking one of my arms.

Bella grabbed my other arm then they both pulled me up. I let out a growl as the pain in my side intensified. As I looked down to the ground I noticed a pool of blood from where I was lying.

"Shit Edward!" Jasper gasped.

I managed to look behind me and noticed a flat piece of metal shelving sticking out of the wall that was dripping with blood, not just any blood my blood. I must have hit it when Harding's threw me against the wall but it was that sudden I didn't even feel it. Judging by the size of the metal piece I could only imagine the size of the whole I now have in the side of my back was big. No fucking wonder I was about to fall unconscious with the amount of blood I had lost, and here's me thinking it was down to my head injury.

"Oh god Edward" Bella panicked beside me.

"I'm alright love" I whispered to try and calm her.

I could almost see the tears starting to escape her eyes.

"Bella look at me" I asked and then she did.

"I'm alright" I said again to make sure she believed me.

Even though I didn't believe my owns words I had to make sure she did because I couldn't have her falling apart over me now, we had come so far and all this was nearly over.

"Let's go" I said.

"Hang on, give me that first" Jasper said holding his hand out for the grenade.

"No, I'm not done with it yet" I said looking at Harding behind the holding cell.

"Edward you can't expect to throw that and run away in your position can you?" Jasper said.

He had a point and a pretty big one at that. I didn't even have the energy to hold myself up let alone run. I carefully passed it to him then wrapped my arms around both Jasper and Bella's shoulders then they walked me out of the holding cell. They walked me back past all the mountain or crap that we passed earlier then Jasper sat me down on the stairs.

"Back in a minuet" He said taking off.

I rested my head on the side of the wall then Bella came into view.

"Edward" She whispered stroking my face.

I used all my strength to pull my hand up and I stroked her face.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too" She whispered as the tears fell down her beautiful face.

"Close your eyes" I whispered.

She paused for a moment but did as instructed. I pulled myself forward and placed both hands over her ears ready for the explosion I knew that was coming. I pressed my lips to hers and flinched when the bang echoed around the room. I kissed her with all the love I had inside me then quickly pulled away from her to spit the fountain of blood I felt coming up.

"Jasper!" Bella shouted as tears streamed down her face.

My arms dropped from her sweet face as my body slumped to the side.

"Quick get him up!" Jasper growled.

I felt my body being pulled back to the centre and I felt myself being lifted up. My head dangled down as they both pulled me up the stairs. I kept my eyes open and kept telling myself not to give up, I kept telling myself that I needed to stay awake but the more I told myself the more tired I became. The only things I could see were the floor and Jasper and Bella's feet but even that became disorientated. I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore as the muscles in my eyelids stopped working all together. The last tortured thing I heard was Bella cries for me as my body completely gave out.

_...xxXXxx..._

"How long!" Came my angel's voice.

I felt myself smile at her voice, I tried to look around for her but I couldn't move. I knew I was lying down but on what I didn't no. I knew I wasn't alone because I felt someone stroke my hair.

"Not much longer" Another familiar voice said.

"Hold on Edward please hold on" My angel whispered.

I heard the pain and anguish in her voice and it saddened me. All I wanted to do was comfort her. I tried to speak but before I could everything went quiet.

_...xxXXxx..._

"Edward can you hear me?" Came a voice I didn't recognise.

I heard new voices and bright lights that shone through my eyelids.

"I need a defibrillator on standby!" Someone shouted.

Huh? What the fuck did that mean and where the fuck was I? I couldn't even begin to process those questioned because one again everything went quiet.

_...xxXXxx..._

I followed the sound of a beep as I lay here in the darkness. It was quiet almost like a hum but the more I lay here the louder it became. It soothed me at the start but now it was fucking annoying. I was so focus on this beeping sound I couldn't hear or concentrate of any other noise. I tried to lift my hand but it felt like I was glued down. I started small so I began to lift just one finger. I felt my index finger twitch and the feeling of having control of body again made me smile in the darkness.

I wiggled my index finger then the feeling of control spread to my middle finger then eventually I could flex my whole hand. I was grateful that the dizziness was gone because now maybe I could concentrate on opening my eyes. My eyelids slowly fluttered open my vision was blurry and all I could see was bright lights with squiggly outlines. My eyelids became heavy and closed again on their own accord.

The only thing I was aware of was myself, I knew I wasn't dead but I didn't know where I was, what time it was or how I got wherever I was. The last real thing I remember was the taste of my angel's lips to mine. The images of my Bella filled my mind and again I smiled in the darkness. It was this thought that gave me the strength to open my eyes again. My eye lids fluttered open again but they felt like they had weights pushing them closed. I fought the urge to close them and blinked a few times instead.

The longer I kept my eyes open the clearer my vision became. On the final blink the outline of a curtain came into view. I tried to lift my hand to rub my eyes but it stopped in midair because it was restricted by wires. The feeling of control began to filter through out of all my body all the way to the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I tried to speak but my throat was red raw I couldn't even get anything out. I lifted my head and scanned the room I was in. I knew from my attire and the instruments that was in the room that I was in a hospital. All I wanted to do was to see my Bella, to feel her, to touch her once again. What the fuck had happened after I passed out? Did Bella and Jasper get out unhurt? Was she lying in a hospital bed like me or worst dead?

Just then the door opened which made my heart jump in excitement but it disappeared quicker then it came.

"Mr Cullen, your awake" A man in a white doctor's jacket greeted me.

He must have been in late forties with black hair and a goatee. I tried to speak again but yet again nothing came out.

"Here" He said handing me a glass of water from the side.

I took it too eagerly and chugged it back letting out a cough when I was finished. The liquid felt nice against the roughness of my throat even though the water was at room temperature. I passed the glass back to him and he adjusted my bed to the sitting position.

"First of all my names Dr. Jenkins and Mr Cullen I suppose you have a lot of questions for me?"

"Yeah where's Bella?" I asked point blank.

"Mr Cullen if you would like"

"Where's Bella" I spat before he could change the subject.

"Mr Cullen please remain calm and"

"Answer me" I demanded.

I knew that something was wrong because he was avoiding my question.

"Tell me!" I growled at him.

If it wasn't for these fucking needles and wires sticking out of my arms I would have fucking lunged for his throat.

"She's dead" He whispered.

As soon as the statement left his lips my heart rate monitor began to beep widely out of control. This wasn't happening, she can't be dead, he was lying, I was dreaming, this wasn't real I kept repeating to myself.

"But don't threat Mr Cullen all is not lost" He grinned and started moving around the room.

Grinned fucking grinned? Does he wish to keep his mother fucking balls?

"I mean you still have your health after all" He said pulling the curtains across.

Something felt wrong, really wrong. What the fuck was happening?

"And lucky you, you have some visitors" He grinned opening the door.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I chanted over and over again as Conner's, Harding and Bryans all entered the room.

I shook my head and blinked a few times to make sure that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

"Glad to see your awake" Harding smirked.

"You're dead" I spat shaking my head.

"No Edward everybody you love is dead" Bryans corrected me.

"Everything you touch dies your cousin, your brother and now your girlfriend. You're a useless lowlife who brings nothing but pain and suffering to others" Conner's smiled.

"No" I whispered shaking my head.

"Yes" Conner's spat.

I squeezed my eyes shut and brought my hands to my head and began pulling at my hair. This was not happening they were all dead.

"No!" I shouted over and over again.

"Edward" a voice called my name.

"No!" I shouted again.

"Edward wake up" the voice pleaded with me again.

I recognised the voice and I knew it belonged to my Bella but I didn't want to open my eyes because I knew that Conner's, Harding and Bryans would kill me so all I wanted to do was stay here and hear my angels voice.

"No!"

"Edward please wake up love"

"Bella" I chanted over and over again.

"I'm here, please wake up" She pleaded with me.

I felt the desperateness in her voice and it saddened me. All I wanted in life was to make Bella happy so on her request my eyes fluttered open. I thought I was in heaven because an angel looked down upon me.

"Bella"

"Yes Edward it's me" She said lowering her face to mine.

The scent of strawberries swirled up my nose and I knew straight away that I was home. I lifted my hand up to cup her cheek and pulled her to me pressing my lips to hers. The explosion of flavour burst inside my mouth as electric volts surged through out my veins. I brushed my tongue against the bottom of hers and I was almost begging her to allow me entry to her tongue. She allowed access all too quickly then I massaged my tongue with hers and savoured the flavour before I had to pull back for air. I rested my head on her forehead to let the heavy panting subside then pulled away just enough to look at her face one more time.

"So beautiful" I whispered "Come here" I said pulling her on the bed properly.

"Visitors are not allowed on the bed" She protested.

"Fuck it" I smiled pulling her to the side of me so she was now lying down next to me.

The wound on her head was neatly stitched up and she now wore different clothes then what I last remembered her in. I knew answers were in order but I wanted to just hold her like this for a while, the questions could come later.

I didn't know how long I held her for but in this moment I have never felt so complete and content. Bella must have fallen asleep in my arms because I heard light snoring echo off my chest. I kissed the top of her head and stroked my fingers up and down her arm as I scanned the hospital room I was in. It was completely different from the one I must have only dreamed about because here she was, my love in my arms with no teachers in sight.

I heard the door open and I immediately tightened my grip around Bella's arm. I half expected Conner's, Harding's and Bryans to step in but I just shook my thoughts away and told myself that it was just a dream. A doctor in a white lab coat walked in holding a clipboard, I was relieved that his name tag said Dr. Towers instead of Dr. Jenkins.

"Ah Mr Cullen your finally awake and here's me thinking that you would be asleep for at least another couple of days" He smiled.

Defiantly a lot nicer than my dream doctor, ok that sounded gay so let me rephrase that, a lot nicer than the doctor that was in my dream. Nope still sounds gay.

"What do you mean? How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

He pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down on it and began reading his notes.

"Mr Cullen you have been in a mild coma for the last five days" he informed me.

Five days! What the fuck it only felt like yesterday that I was in the schools basement.

"Mr Cullen you were brought in five days ago with severe blood loss and went into cardiac arrest twice. You must have something worth fighting for because it's a miracle that you are alive"

I pulled Bella even closer to me and kissed the top of her head again.

"I have" I smiled.

"Well Mr Cullen"

"Edward" I corrected him.

"Edward, I'll leave you to rest for now and I'll be back later today with more answers for you"

"Thank you"

He stood up and left the room closing the door behind him. Considering that I had being asleep for five days you would think that I would be all slept out but my eyes began to droop. I didn't fight against them this time because I had no reason to fight them. I was alive, my Bella was alive and safe in my arms and this whole thing was finally over. All that was left now was to fill in the blanks but that could wait till later. I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

"Rise and Shine dick breath" A familiar voice laughed.

I brushed my arm passed the mattress and the bed felt empty to the side of me. My eyes snapped open to see Jasper standing at the foot of my bed.

"Where's Bella?"

"Hang on, your one and only brother comes to see you and you're asking for your bird"

"Hi jasper" I said rolling my eyes.

"Thank you and she's in the canteen" he informed me.

"What time is it?"

"Past five" He said glancing at his watch.

I began to sit up and winched as the pain in the back of my side flexed. It didn't hurt that much it was just a constant throb that sent shooting pains through it whenever I made sharp movements.

"What happened" I asked.

"Harding through you into a piece of metal shelving"

"Not this dickhead, I mean what happened after?"

"Oh um, I went back and finished Harding off and when I came back you were coughing up blood and shit then me and Bella got you out and took Tyler's car and brought you to hospital in Port Angeles"

"But that's an hour's drive away"

"Actually it took less than thirty minutes because I floored the gas and ploughed through any fucker in my way"

"Were there any survivors?".

"Yeah" He said looking at his watch "Sorry bro James is waiting for me, we got to hit the road if we"

"Wait what?"

"I know I'm sorry but I have been here all day and I have to get back and"

"No what, did you just say James?"

"Yeah, were kind of friends"

"What!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry bro I didn't want to tell you any of this until you were out there's a lot happened and well it's just best for you to see for yourself" He said.

"Alright" I said shaking my head.

"Love you bro" He said walking to the door.

Love you bro? What the fuck was up with that he has never said shit like that to me before.

"Love you to" I replied a bit confused.

"Oh and Edward, thanks for saving my ass back at school" He smiled.

"Same here" I smiled back then he left.

What the fuck was going on? Five days ago Jasper was killing the Razor Heads for fun now he is best friends with their fucking leader. I need answers and I knew the only person that was going to give me them was Bella.

I waited impatiently for her return because I had a million and one questions for her. I just hope she could forgive me for unleashing them on her. I waited for about ten minutes before the door slowly opened and revealed a flow of long chocolate hair.

"Hey" She smiled which made me smile in delight. "Did Jasper wake you, I told him not to"

"It's alright love" I said signalling her to come over to me.

She climbed on the bed and dangled her legs over the edge as I held her hands in mine.

"How you feeling?" She asked.

"Never better" I smiled back.

I wasn't lying because I felt on top of the world every time Bella was with me.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Better now" she paused "I suppose you want some answers"

"If you wouldn't mind" I smirked.

As she was about to start talking the door opened again. Dr. Towers walked in but my face soon dropped when two police officers walked in right behind him.

"Edward Cullen" One of the guards spoke.

I just remained silent clenching Bella's hands because I knew why they were here for. I guess they took my silence for a yes because they began walking over to me.

"You are under arrest"


	28. Limitless

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE –LIMITLESS **

**EDWARD POV**

Bella remained quite next to me as the officers approached my bed.

"Excuse me officers but could you please explain to me what's going on" Dr Towers perked up.

"This doesn't concern you doctor" One officer said.

"Well his my patient and his health and well being concerns me very much therefore I will disagree with you" Dr Towers said crossing his arms.

"Doctor, Edward Cullen is"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here and just tell me what I'm charged with" I interrupted.

"Mr Cullen" The officer said taking a seat in the chair next to us.

He pulled out his notepad from his pocket with a pen and began writing something down.

"Mr Cullen, you are under arrest because we have reason to believe that you have broken your parole"

"How have I done that then?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Mr Cullen would you like to tell me what happened to you, the reason why you are in hospital?"

I wasn't ready for that question just yet but I guess the truth had to come out now no matter how bizarre it sounded.

"I"

"He got injured whilst trying to protect me and my father at my house" Bella interrupted me.

Ok this was new. I just gave her a confusing look and decided to go along with whatever she was planning to do.

"Is that right Mr Cullen?" The officer asked.

Bella squeezed my hand so that gave me clear signal to just go along with it.

"Um, yeah"

"So you wasn't apart of any gang activities which involved you ending up here?"

I was a good liar when it came to the law and stuff but Bella wasn't so I just hoped she knew what she was doing otherwise we would both be in the shit.

"No" I answered

"Alright, Miss"

"Swan" She told him.

"Miss Swan could you tell me what happened?"

"Well" She paused.

I squeezed her hand to reassure her that I was here for her and so she would continue and not look suspicious.

"Edward and I have been dating and five days ago I invited him around for dinner with my father. While we were there a bunch of gang members broken in from the kitchen window and attack us"

I squeezed her hand again once she started crying.

"They killed my father and attacked Edward when he tried to protect me and"

"It's alright miss calm down" The officer said handing her a tissue off the side.

Either she was truly hurting or she was a fucking good actress.

"Well the story consists of what we found at the crime scene in your house" The officer said again.

"I know this is a hard time for you Miss Swan but could you tell me anything you may know about the gang members that broke in?"

"Not much only that they had razor slits on their arms"

"They sound like a gang that we are familiar with. Alright Mr Cullen is that pretty much how you remember things?"

"Yeah pretty much" I agreed without hesitation.

"Well considering both of your statements and the evidence we found we can safety say that you are in the clear for any gang violent charges against your parole. However because attending school was one of the conditions of your parole due to the recent closure of that school you will have to spend the remaining time of your parole within Port Angeles Penitentiary Correctional Facility"

"What! you can't do this he didn't"

"Bella love it's alright" I interrupted her.

I knew they were here for my parole and I was grateful that Bella made up that lame story otherwise they would have charged me for ganging and I would have being doing real hard time. Even though it killed me thinking about being away from her for a couple of months I guess in the long run I was grateful that I didn't get charged with a longer sentence and besides I could get let out early for good behaviour.

"I will go through your schedule with your doctor and you will be escorted to the facility once you are discharged from hospital is that understood?"

"Yes"

"Alright Mr Cullen, Miss Swan thank you for your time" The officer said standing up.

"Shall we" Dr Towers said opening the door.

Dr Towers and the two officers made their way out and closed the door behind them. Bella remained silent and started drowning in her tears.

"Bella it will be alright love" I said removing my hand from her hand.

I cupped her face and wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"Bella" I whispered.

"I just didn't expect this" She admitted.

"Love I know it hurts because I am feeling the same pain as you but I have no other choice. I have to go and besides its better to be there for a few shorts months then it is possibly years if it hadn't had been for you"

I could see her debating with herself over my words but I didn't know what else to say to her.

"Your right, I guess it did work out better than the truth"

"Which reminds me" I smiled which made her smile in return. "Can you please fill me in?"

"Where should I begin?" she replied exhaling heavily.

"Ok, why didn't you let me tell them about the school and the teachers?"

"Because the schools not there anymore"

Ok that answer I was not expecting.

"What?"

"The whole building got torched and burnt down to the ground" she informed me.

Her answer didn't surprise me considering that everything else in that shitty little town was destroyed.

"I'm not going to say that I am surprised considering the gangs have torched everywhere else" I said revealing my thoughts.

"First of all the gangs didn't do it and secondly the truth doesn't exist"

Now her answer surprised me.

"What do mean?"

"Jim and a few others said they seen these special armed forces people walking around the town the same day the school got torched"

They must have being the same special forces that Emmett told me he seen when the school first opened. What the fuck were they up to?

"To make things worst there was no reports or evidence that either Conner's, Bryans or Harding's ever existed"

"What!" I shouted a bit too loudly.

I couldn't believe these fucking bastards were tiring to cover up what happened.

"That not the worse part. There was a news broadcast the next day saying that the school was closed because of gang riots and blamed the gangs for torching the school"

I couldn't fucking believe this.

"So you're telling me that Megatech built these killing machines. The department of education and defence employed them to educate and kill us then when they failed the companies that made and employed them covered up the whole thing and blamed us"

"Yep" She said popping out the P.

"I can't fucking believe this" I said rubbing my face with my hands. "What about the contracts in the envelope that are still at the hideout, we could still"

"No we can't" Bella interrupted shaking her head.

"Why?"

"From what Jim told me there isn't even a hideout anymore that got burnt down as well"

I was hesitant to ask the next question because remembering what Jasper told me earlier about him and James being friends I gathered I already knew the answer.

"If there's no hideout then where does the gang"

"There isn't a gang anymore" she interrupted and told me exactly what I was thinking she would say.

"Well not like you think anyway" continued.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that because there weren't many survivors of each team, who ever was left sort of came together"

"You mean there one gang now" I beamed.

Yes fucking beamed! I was shocked yes but fucking ecstatic. How long have I been waiting for this day to come, the day were two rival gangs joined together as one. We weren't competing any more so there was no need to fight anymore. Considering there were no more black hearts meant that I was no longer apart of them so in theory I didn't have any obligations with this new gang that was created because I never joined it. This was the moment I had being waiting for, the moment I could finally say that I was free. Going back to prison now was going to be a lot easier for me because I know now that once I get out I will be free, Bella will be free and we can start to live our future together.

I was grinning that wide I though my face was going to crack into. I just pulled Bella close to me and kissed her with all the love I had inside of me.

_...xxXXxx..._

It had been three days since I found out that I had been arrested and three long painful days of recovery. The wound in my side was healing nicely and the course of antibiotics I have been given had been working a treat because I was in no pain at all. I smiled everyday that passed in this hospital because the more I stayed in here the less time I had to spend in prison.

Bella has been by my side the whole time only leaving now and then with Jim to make her way back down to Forks to get a change of clothing and of course some well earned sleep. I didn't have to worry about her getting hurt anymore because everybody who was now formally known as the _Razor Hearts_ knew her and besides even though I knew that she would not come to harm she had Jasper to look after her who is also currently staying with Bella in Jims house.

I was thrilled when Jim visited yesterday because he brought Fern and his 'new girlfriend' Lexi. I suppose after the incident at school Jim finally got the courage to ask her out because he finally realised that lifes to short to just sit back and admire like he used to do. I had thanked Jim for keeping his promise to me and asked him to extend it a while longer until I got out of prison. I knew I could count on Jim and I owed him my life for looking after Bella when I couldn't.

"What time is it?" Bella asked bringing me out of though.

"About one love" I replied.

I was sat on the chair watching her pacing up and down the room. All the needles that were in my arms were now gone so I wasn't restricted to the bed anymore.

"Calm down love he should be here soon" I told her.

Today was the day Bella was expecting a lawyer regarding her father's death. The lawyer refused to see Bella within Jims residence in Forks because to put it bluntly he was scared shitless to even go to Forks but she didn't want to travel all the way to Seattle to his office either so they agreed to meet in the middle and conduct whatever was going to happen in Port Angeles and in no doubt my hospital room.

Within ten minutes of Bella's constant pacing and me telling her to sit down there was a knock on the door. Dr Towers walked in followed by a man in a suit carrying a briefcase.

"Here we are" Dr Towers said to the lawyer.

"Thank you" He replied walking in.

Dr Towers smiled and closed the door.

"You must be Isabella Swan" He said extending his hand out to her.

I felt the need to correct him but I held it in.

"Yes you must be" She paused shaking his hand.

"Sorry my name is Benjamin Holland I am a representative of Holland and CO in Seattle and I am here on behalf of them and the deceased known as Mr Charles Swan"

"Yes my father" She replied letting his hand go.

"Would you like to talk somewhere more private?"

"No, Benjamin this is my partner Edward whatever you have to say you can say it in front of him"

He walked up to me and extended his hand.

"Edward"

"Cullen" I said shaking his hand.

"Pleasure Mr Cullen" He said letting go. "Do you mind?" He said pointing the chair next to me.

"Not at all"

He sat down then balanced his briefcase on his legs and opened it.

"First of all Miss Swan could I see some identification?" He asked.

"Yeah" She replied picking up her handbag.

She walked over and showed him her drivers license then placed her bag on the bed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me so that she was sitting on my lap.

"Thank you Miss Swan. Now you're probably wondering why your fathers case had been brought to our attention so quickly and that is because your father has been a highly respectful client to us for many years now"

By that he means Charlie's money. I didn't even know how much Charlie was even worth but considering this case has in fact been brought forward to quickly I could only imagine that he was worth a lot.

"Are you aware of your fathers will?" He asked.

"I didn't even know he made a will"

"Well I have examined his finances and taking in account the money he invested in stocks and shares as well as the percentage of the company he owned in Florida. Considering you are the only birth child of Charles Swan then you are awarded full inheritance to your father's assets" He told her.

"Which is?" she asked.

He looked in his briefcase and pulled out a contract then scanned through the pages.

"Six hundred and twenty seven thousand, five hundred and forty one dollars, and seventeen cents"

For a split second I had forgotten how to breathe. My mouth was that wide with shock fucking bats could have flown in and out.

"Come again" Bella asked just as breathless as I was.

He repeated the amount again which just proved that my ears wasn't lying to me. Bella turned to look at me and she shared the same expression as I did. She was expecting me to say something to her but I didn't have anything to say. I mean what the fuck can you say when you have just been told you're going to inherit six hundred grand?

"I know this may have come as a bit of a shock" Ben perked up.

"You think" Bella finally gasped.

Ben just laughed it off and pulled out a pen from his front pocket.

"Obviously it will take a while before this case can be finalised but if you would just like to sign here Miss Swan then we can get things in motion" He said handing the pen to her.

Her hands were shaking as she took the pen and slowly but surely she signed the papers.

"Well I think that's all we need for now. I will be in touch Miss Swan" He said shaking her hand. "Mr Cullen" He said shaking my hand.

I nodded and watched as he left. The silence still lingered for a while the only thing I heard was the sound of her weeping.

"What wrong love?"

"It's just that, my farther" She paused "Even though what he did was wrong I can't say that I hate him. His gone Edward, my father who I have known and loved all these years, his really gone" she cried.

I couldn't believe it, of all the things I loved about Bella this was the main reason why I did. She had just been told that she will become rich and she didn't even care. She didn't care about one single dime, all she cared about was the father that she once had regardless of what he did was wrong. Within the short time I knew Charlie we never got along but I would give my soul for him to return if that's what made Bella happy because my destiny was to make her happy. Her wants and needs came before my own, always.

"Considering everything you have gone through, your father would have been proud of you as I am. He raised a beautiful, strong, Independent woman and I can honestly say that I thank god everyday for letting me have you. I thank him for the empty chair that was next to yours in chemistry and I thank him for every day since then. The moment I turned around in class and got lost into your eyes I knew that I would never escape. Whatever happens from now on we will get through it together and know that every day that I'm not with you physically I am with you mentally. I love you Bella, I always have and I always will"

"I love you too" She whispered before I pressed my lips to hers.

_...xxXXxx..._

"Aright Cullen it's time to go" The same officer from a week ago told me.

It had been four days since Bella and I received a visit from the lawyer and now was the day I was being discharged from hospital. I had sent Bella home last night after Dr Towers told me that I would be discharged in the morning. Bella being so stubborn wanted to stay with me until the morning but I didn't want her to watch me being taken away because it would have been harder emotionally for both of us. She so kindly brought me up a change of clothes a couple of days ago so that's what I was dressed in now, black jeans, black top, army boots and leather jacket instead of a hospital gown. I wouldn't get too comfortable in them because within the next hour I would be dressed in my ever so comfortable inmate uniform I loved so much, not!

"Turn around" The officer asked.

I turned around and clenched my hands into fists. I felt the cool, hard metal slap around my wrist then I turned around and started walking out the room. The two officers walked me through the hallways and out the entrance where a riot van was waiting for me. I climbed in the back ducking my head then took a seat on the metal bench. The doors closed and locked behind me then we began the journey back to hell.

_...xxXXxx..._

It had been a month now since my arrest and a week since I last seen my love. I slipped back into prison life with ease, eat, shit, sleep, eat, shit, sleep I mean seriously how much more complicated could it get. I found the first week the hardest, I couldn't sleep because all that was on my mind was Bella. I missed her so much the only thing I could do to release some depression was to scratch her name into the walls of my cell a thousand times over with my plastic dinner fork. Luckily for me I didn't get a roommate because people on parole were kept separate to convicted inmates.

My time in here should have been a walk in the park considering I spent a year and a half of my life in here before hand but this time it was different because I had something to look forward to and that was my Bella and my freedom. I didn't care about Bella's new found wealth and I didn't care what she planned to do with it, all I wanted was her. Nobody can ever turn around and say that I am only with her because of the money and if anybody ever did they would get a big fat fuck you because I was in love with Bella even before I knew who she was or how much she was worth. So here I am lying on my dingy mattress once again thinking about Bella, again!

"Mail" A guard shouted.

The guard would normal wheel around a mail cart at this time of day and not once did I receive any mail so I ignored him and closed my eyes then pretended to be asleep as he read the names out of other inmates.

"Jefforson" I heard him shout. "Harris" he shouted again. "Cullen"

My eyes snapped open to see the upside down guard holding a white envelope. I sat up and received it trough the bars before he wheeled the mail cart away. The envelope had my name printed on it with the prisons stamp on. I took a deep breath in and out and opened the envelope.

_Dear Mr Edward A Cullen,  
>We have recently reviewed your application regarding your following parole. <em>DOC 7CC-29EC/EDWARD-CULLEN-0010083820_. We are pleased to say that your parole sentence had been decreased and a full pardon has been award to you._

I couldn't believe what I was reading, it had only been a month but fuck was I complaining. I couldn't contain my excitement I was so fucking hyped up I was literally bouncing off the walls.

Waiting for the guard to let me the fuck out this shithole was the longest few hours of my life. The fuckers wouldn't even let me call anybody to tell them, the guards had called for me so I didn't even get the chance to hear my angels voice when she found out I was coming home for good. The thought of my Bella being only a short distance away from me was making me more nervous and more excited at the same time. If the guard didn't come to let me out soon I would have fucking clawed my way out of here.

Within the next ten minuets I heard the jingle of a guards keys which made me shoot to my feet. I was literally clinging to the bars as he stopped in front of me.

"Aright Cullen, come with me" He said.

He took his time with the keys which made me think he only did it on purpose to fucking piss me off. When the cell was open I restrained myself from running and casually walked with the guard up the hallway. He opened the electronic gate and we walked down yet another hallway and through yet another gate until we were at the holding area by the entrance.

"Inmate number 103398" The guard said to the other guard behind the desk before leaving.

The guard behind the desk walked in the office in the back and disappeared

"So what does this mean now for the residents here in Vancouver" A news reporter asked.

I couldn't help but look up toward the TV that was bolted to the wall above me.

"Well Diane we all know what we have had to deal with, this issue regarding violent gang activity in the past and the only way we can break this pattern of violence and destruction is to educate this youngsters. That way they can learn to build and reconnect with society once again" A blonde man with piercing blue eyes answered her.

"So what makes this school in this free fire zone different to the previous one in Forks?" the reporter asked.

"We have a brilliant school, amazing new teaching staff and this school will be fitted with extra fire alarms" He laughed then she laughed with him.

"Well thank you once again. I'm Diane Williams here with Mr Carlisle Langford reporting live from Vancouver"

Langford, I heard that name but...

"Oh my fucking god!" I shouted out.

His name just flooded back to me and I felt like I just got punched right in the face. I'm sure that was the same Mr Langford that was head chairman for Megatech. If that was true then that news report only made my thoughts more real. That fucker has opened another school!

"Is something wrong?" The guard asked pulling me out of thought.

"No"

"Sign here" He said placing a clear bag down in front of me.

I signed the paper and received my things then I quickly ran to the changing room and changed into my clothes. What the fuck was I going to to now? That fucker has opened another school and more than likely filled it with more fucking robots. Just when I thought that my life was going to become something worth actually having that fucker has to go and mess everthing up. I growled in frustration and I had to sit down for a minuet to sort out my thoughts which ended up with me having a full blown arguement with myself in my head, it was like I had two Edwards inside of me.

I knew what was happening but I couldnt do shit all about it. Should I tell the others? _Definetly not!_ I needed to do something about it. _You cant do anything about it_. But what if they come back for me and Bella? _Bryans, Harding and Conner's are dead so they can't and besides Megatech doesn't even know that you were involved. _I can't just sit back and do nothing while innocent people die_. Stay out of it Edward this is not your fight_. I told myself. I huffed and threw my uniform into the laundry basket. I stood up and headed back out towards the holding area then I followed a guard out the main entrance and outside.

"Good luck Cullen" He said.

Funny thing was he said that to me the last time I walked through these gates and look what happened. I took in the fresh air around me to clear my thoughts before the huge gate slid open and revealed my freedom.

"Edward!"

I looked around the parking lot in the direction of the culprit who called my name and my legs just took off running. Bella ran towards me and already my face mirrored hers with a huge grin. She jumped wrapping her legs around my waist as I crashed into her. I wrapped my hands around her and spun her around then I inhaled deeply letting her strawberry scent swirl up my nose and engulf all my senses.

There was no need for words so instead my lips found hers and I kissed her with urgency. The fire ignited in my mouth which sent shockwaves through my body. I have never wanted her so much in my life as I do right now. We pulled back for much needed air but Bella continued to plant sharp, hard kisses all over my face and down my neck. I growled in excitement which only made me want her more.

"When your quiet finished" A familiar voice teased.

Bella stopped kissing me and I followed her gaze to Jim, Jasper and a girl I've never seen before. She was short and very petite with short jet black hair that shot out into every direction. Bella slid down my body placing her feet firmly on the floor but I kept her close to me not wanted to lose contact just yet.

"Hey bro" I grinned.

I wrapped one arm around his shoulder and patted his back as he returned it.

"How you been holding up?" I asked.

"Not too bad" He admitted "Edward this is Alice"

"So you're the reason why Jasper has being acting weird like telling me he loves me and shit" I smirked and she blushed.

"Cut it out man" Jasper scolded me.

"I'm sorry it's a pleasure to meet you" I said shaking her tiny hand.

"Pleasures all mine" She replied in a high pitched musical voice.

"Alright that's quite enough" Jasper said shooing my hand away from hers.

"Jealous much" I laughed.

Alice giggled and gave Jasper a loving but cheeky.

"What you laughing at?" Jasper smiled scooping her up in his arms.

She squealed in his arms as he began walking away with her. I held my hand out for Jim who was stood patiently waiting.

"I can't thank you enough for all you help" I said shaking his hand.

"Edward I said before there's no need to thank me and besides Bella keeps Fern off my back" he laughed letting my hand go.

"Still thank you for everything" I replied.

"Well we were going to go to Emmett's memorial plot. Would you like to come with us" He asked.

"You guys made him a memorial plot?"

"Of course Emmett's a hero, he saved us along with you"

"We all did our part" I smiled.

We began walking back to Jim's car. I pulled Bella along with me planting soft kisses of her forehead.

"So you're a free man now Edward so tell us what do you want to do?"Jasper asked.

I hadn't really given it much thought before. I was free from prison, free from the gang and free from Forks so that left a whole new world of opportunities for me, my life was now limitless.

"I have no idea" I smiled.

"Ok where do you want to go?" Jasper rephrased the question.

"Anywhere but Vancouver" I replied.

"Why what's in Vancouver" Bella asked.

It was in this moment that I decided not to tell them about my new discovery or at least let them find out themselves. I didn't want to ruin a perfect start to a new beginning.

"Nothing love"

"So where do you feel like going?" Bella asked.

"We could go to Phoenix, I heard its quiet nice this time of year" I replied.

I remembered the promise I made to myself about helping Bella find her mother that apparently abandoned her. I knew deep down that Bella never really believed her father's lies so maybe now we could actually figure out the truth together because let's face it, were so good at that.

My mood suddenly changed to rage but I hid it from Bella as I thought about my other promise I made to myself. Even though Bella never gave me details about her so called ex friend that made the biggest mistake of his life putting his hands on her I would find them out regardless and that fucker would be getting a visit from either me or somebody else who will teach a man how to treat and respect a lady. Until that day came though I wanted to just be happy with her and enjoy my first real taste of freedom.

"Is everything alright" She asked.

I took a moment to seriously think about her question. I knew in reality that everything was not alright because now I knew that there was another school reopened in another free fire zone therefore more people would be dying at the hands of killing machines but there was nothing I could do to stop it and nothing I could do to prove it.

"Perfect" I smiled before placing a kiss onto her lips.

The only thing I could do was send word out to the gangs in Vancouver so at least then they could be prepared for what was coming. I had fought my fight and won but lost enough in the process of doing so. My fight and war was over but theirs had just begun...

THE END


	29. Authors Notes

I would like to take this opportunity to thank each and every one of you who has followed Edward and Bella's journey throughout Blood Feud. May Edward and Bella's lives rest in peace and there futures be untold.

My love and appreciation goes out to you all.

Please check out my others stories and my new story _From Paris With Love._

Thank you to everybody who had R&R and please continue to do so.

Look to the future and peace be with you all.

Untill we meet again.

Lilmizzvenom

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	30. Outtakes

!Hey Everbody!

Blood Feud Outtakes are up including the Alternate ending so check them out!

Once again thank you to everybody who has supported and reviewed Blood Feud.  
>I will be updating From Paris With Love and the long awaited The Vault Of Solitude asap so check those out if you already havent.<br>Poll is still open so get voting if you would like to see a sequel to BF.

Take Care and Enjoy  
>All The Best<br>Lilmizzvenom  
>xxxxxxxx<p> 


End file.
